Nature Magic
by Sesshoumaruyoukai
Summary: FANFIC COMPLETA!Quatro jovens receberam a missão de salvar o mundo, eles terão de sacrificar as coisas mais importantes para vencer a pior das batalhas... Crossover: Card Captor Sakura e Digimon 02
1. Capitulo 1

Titulo: A Estranha da Luz

**__**

Aviso: Os personagens desse fan fic não tem a mesma personalidade dos personagens dos animes, só o perfil físico que é igual(se eu coloca-se a personalidade tb, ficaria muito obvio) Eu coloquei o perfil físico igual aos animes para ficar mais fácil de imaginar.

Espero que vcs gostem desse fic.

Obs: Muitos desses personagens não me pertencem ( como Sakura, Eriol e e outros), enfim os personagens dos animes : Card Captor Sakura, Digimon 02 (entre outros) Não me pertencem! Porém outros como Ruby, Serlive e etc pertencem a mim e não devem ser usados sem a minha autorização!!! (Não estou lucrando com isso, sou apenas um grande fã de animes e de crossovers)

Era mais um dia comum na vida dos alunos dá sétima série. T.K., Kari, Eriol e Sakura, estavam combinando de ir ao cinema. Até que a professora de Geografia, professora Tomoyo, chegou a sala.

(Obs: Atitudes da turma inteira serão representadas pela letra T, e pessoas ainda desconhecidas pela letra M e o sinal de @)

Professora: Bom dia classe.

T: Bom dia professora.

Professora: Todos fizeram a pesquisa que eu passei?

T: Sim!

Professora: Senhorita Kinomoto e Senhor Takashi, recolham as pesquisas por favor.

Sakura, T.K.: Sim professora.

Professora: Depois de entregarem os trabalhos, abram o livro na página 152, em seguida façam uma leitura silenciosa depois respondam o questionário.

Kari não conseguia fazer os exercícios, estava pensando no cinema que ia com seus amigos. Logo o sinal toca.

Professora: Entreguem-me os questionários, os que terminaram podem ir os que ainda não acabaram ficarão aqui até terminarem.

Sakura, Eriol, T.K., já tinham acabado, mas Kari não, então os três decidiram esperar a amiga.

Kari: Pronto acabei professora.

Professora: Vc deveria prestar mais atenção em minha aula Senhorita Kamiya, a menos que queira ir para a prova final. E vcs três terminaram?

Kari: Desculpe professora prestarei mais atenção na sua aula.

Sakura, Eriol, T.K.: Sim professora.

Logo como terminaram as quatro puderam ir embora. 

Kari: Essa professora me dá cada bronca!

T.K: Não levaria tantas broncas se presta-se a atenção nas aulas.

Kari: A aula dela é muito chata.

Sakura: Eu não acho tão chata assim.

Kari: Mudando para um assunto maus interessante, que dia vamos ao cinema pessoal?

Eriol: Que tal amanhã que é Sábado? 

Sakura: Gostei, vamos lá pelas 18:00h o que acham?

T.K., Eriol, Kari: Legal!

Depois de marcarem o cinema foi cada um para suas casas.

(Para evitar a repetição de palavras como mãe , em todas as casas terá assim, por exemplo na casa de T.K., ficaria assim M.TK(Mãe TK ou seja mãe de TK) 

Na casa de Eriol:

Eriol: Cheguei mãe.

M.Eriol: Que bom que chegou filho, lave as mãos e venha jantar.

Na casa de Sakura:

Sakura: Pai cheguei!

P.Sakura: Que bom que está em casa Sakura, venha jantar.

Na casa de T.K.:

T.K.: Mãe to em casa!

M.TK:Que bom T.K., vc pode arrumar a mesa?

T.K.: Claro mãe.

M.TK: Obrigada T.K, vamos jantar agora.

Na casa de Kari:

K: Mamãe cheguei.

M.Kari: Estou feliz que tenha chegado Kari, vamos jantar daqui a pouco só vamos esperar seu pai chegar do trabalho.

K: Tá mãe enquanto isso vou tomar um banho.

M.Kari: Td bem. 

Depois de jantar Kari e Sakura ficaram conversando pelo telefone. Eriol estava vendo televisão e T.K. estava lendo um livro. Logo depois dessas atividades todos foram dormir. 

Era Sábado pela manhã, Eriol e T.K tinham um jogo de basquete. Sakura e Kari foram torcer por eles.

Sakura: T.K., Eriol, Vão lá vcs conseguem vencer!!!!!!!

Kari: Eriol, T.K. vcs são os melhores, vão nessa!!!!!!!

Eriol e T.K jogavam muito bem, os dois formavam uma ótima dupla. O nome do time de T.K e Eriol era Power(Poder). No final ficou : Power:16 X Mist(Névoa) : 9.

T.K: Ganhamos!!!!!!!(Diz T.K. muito feliz.)

Eriol: Conseguimos!!!!!!!!!(Diz Eriol com uma enorme alegria).

A torcida do time Power ficou muito feliz, os jogadores mais ainda, os jogadores foram muito aplaudidos, principalmente Eriol e T.K.

Kari: Vcs Jogaram muito bem!!!!!!!!

Sakura: Foram super bem, a partida foi show!!!!!!

T.K e Eriol estavam muito felizes e com um pouco de vergonha pêlos elogios das amigas. 

T.K.: Agora eu vou pra casa tomar um banho e almoçar.

E: è uma boa idéia eu vou fazer o mesmo. Vamos nos encontrar na porta do cinema 10 minutos antes do filme começar, tá bom?(Diz Eriol secado o suor da testa)

Sakura: Tá bom!

Kari: Ok!

Já eram 17:50. Eriol e T.K. estavam esperando Kari e Sakura.

T.K.: Atrasadas pra variar, isso já deve ser um hábito delas.

Eriol: Seja paciente a gente marcou 10 min antes do filme. O filme começa 18:00h.

T.K: É tem razão.

Eram 18:07 quando Sakura e Kari chegaram(elas estavam juntas dês do jogo de basquete).

Kari: Desculpe o atraso.

Sakura: Vcs esperam muito?

Eriol: Não e vcs estão lindas não concorda T.K?

TK:È sim estão maravilhosas.

Kari: *toda vermelha* Obrigada.

Sakura *vermelha que nem um tomate e tapando o rosto com as mãos* Não é pra tanto!

Eles entraram pra ver o filme, que já havia começado e durou 2 horas.

Kari: Esse filme foi muito show, não acham?

Eriol: Foi sim, qual foi a parte que vcs mais gostaram?

Kari: Aquela quando War Greymon e Metal Garurumon se juntam e se tornam Omnimon e acabam com Diabolomon e vc T.K?

T.K:Quando Davis e Willis usaram os digi-ovos dourados, e vc Sakura?

Sakura: Quando Angemon e Angewomon se tornaram Seraphmon e Magnadamon e vc Eriol?

Eriol: O começo da luta contra cocómon.

De repente na frente deles, aparece uma luz prateada que os envolve. E na frente deles aparecem misteriosas....................

Saibam o resto no próximo cápitulo de Nature Magic, 

Os sonhos respondem as dúvidas .


	2. Capitulo 2

Titulo: Os Sonhos respondem as dúvidas

E de repente na frente de cada um deles aparecem misteriosas chaves. Na frente de Sakura aparece uma chave branca e com o símbolo de um iceberg na parte de cima. Na frente de Eriol uma chave azul com o símbolo de um lago. Na frente de Kari uma chave quase transparente, mais era possível tocar nela (era sólida), não havia nenhum símbolo, mais Kari sentia uma leve brisa perto dela. E na frente de T.K apareceu uma chave marrom e com o símbolo de uma montanha.

Alguma coisa dizia que eles deveriam pegar as misteriosas chaves, e foi o que eles acabaram fazendo, depois de segurarem as chaves a luz misteriosa desapareceu.

Kari: O que foi isso?

T.K: Eu sei lá, a única coisa que eu sei é que não foi comum.

Kari: *Gota* Isso nós percebemos, não somos burros , que isso é em comum tá na cara. Mas o que seria isso?

Eriol: *Abre a mão* Amigos vcs ganharam algo parecido com uma chave?

Sakura: Eu ganhei sim.(Abre a mão tb é mostra o misterioso objeto)

Todos abrem as mãos em que estavam as chaves.

Eriol: Vcs repararam que elas são bem diferentes?

Kari: Tem razão Eriol, a minha é praticamente transparente.

Sakura: A minha é branca, toda branca.

T.K: A minha é toda marrom.

Eriol: A minha é toda azul, pra que será que elas servem?

Kari: Eu não faço a menor idéia.

Sakura: O que nós vamos fazer com elas ?

Eriol: Eu vou guarda-la. *Coloca a estranha chave no pescoço*

Kari: Eu tb. E vcs?

Sakura: Tá vou fazer o mesmo.

T.K: Eu tb. Mais pensem só, aparecer uma luz estranha depois misteriosas chaves isso não é muito comum né?

Eriol: O T.K tem razão, é melhor guardamos segredo, todos concordam?

Kari, T.K, Sakura: Sim.

Eriol: Agora é melhor a gente ir para casa, né?

Sakura: Tem razão, Eriol.

Cada um foi pra sua casa, muito pensativos sobre tudo aquilo. Eriol estava deitada no sofá muito pensativo. Sakura estava em sua cama refletindo bastante. T.K estava assistindo tv mas não esquecia da chave. Kari estava pensativa na varanda.

Eriol se perguntava: *segurando a chave* O que será que essa chave faz?

Sakura se perguntava: Da onde será que ela veio?

T.K: O que será que era aquela luz?

Kari: De quem será essa chave, minha mesmo, ou deveria dar pra outra pessoa? Estou tão confusa.

Eles ficaram se perguntando durante horas até que todos foram dormir. Durante a noite cada um deles teve um sonho estranho.

Eriol estava tendo um sonho, onde ele estava dentro de um lago, dentro dele tb havia uma moça com longos cabelos verdes olhos da mesma cor e pele azul. Que dizia as seguintes palavras: Chave que tem o poder da água transforme-se!!!

A chave da misteriosa mulher do sonho se transformou em um cajado. Depois disso a mulher falou: Repetirás e conseguirás.

Depois disso Eriol acorda no meio da noite.

Eriol: Foi só um sonho.

Depois disso volta a dormir tranqüilamente .

T.K estava tendo um sonho esquisito, estava em uma montanha e além dele havia uma moça com cabelos castanhos claros curto, olhos castanho escuros. No sonho ela dizia assim: Chave que tem o poder da terra, transforme-se!!!

T.K ficou pasmo quando a chave se transformou em um cajado. No final a mulher disse assim: Poder é querer.

Depois disso a mulher some de seu sonho, e ele volta a dormir tranqüilamente.

Na casa de Kari, a menina tb estava tendo um estranho sonho, ela estava voando, batia uma leve brisa em seu rosto e bagunçava seus cabelos. Na frente dela aparece um homem aparece ele tinha a pela e cabelos claros, era possível ver através do misterioso homem.Kari achou que era um fantasma . 

Mas o homem não falou nada. A única coisa que ele disse foi: Chave que tem poder do vento, transforme-se!!! Uma forte brisa envolveu a chave que virou um cajado. Depois o estranho homem disse: Vc tb é capaz. Depois o estranho homem desapareceu no ar. Kari começou a se mexer muito na cama até que depois de um certo tempo conseguiu dormir tranqüilamente.

Sakura tb estava tendo um sonho parecido com o de seus amigos. Só que ela estava em cima de um Iceberg de gelo e estava nevando muito, mas ela não estava com o menor frio. Junto com ela no Iceberg havia um homem, tão branco como a neve cabelos da mesma cor e olhos acinzentados. Que disse assim: Chave que tem o poder do gelo, transforme-se!!! E a chave se tornou um cajado (como aconteceu nos outros sonhos dos amigos) Depois disse : O poder pra vc é possível. Depois sumiu.

Sakura caiu da cama mais o que a acordou foi o despertador, já era de manhã.

Sakura: Que sonho estranho.

P.S: Sakura o café está pronto!

Sakura: Já vou mãe!

O mesmo acontecia na casa dos amigos Sakura, todos tomavam o café e estavam se preparando pra escola.

Já na escola:

Sakura: Bom dia pessoal!

Eriol: Bom dia Sakura.

Kari: Bom dia Sakura!

T.K: Bom dia Sakura.

Todos sentaram em suas carteiras e ficaram em silencio, cada um deles estava pensando no sonho, até que o professor Matt de matemática entrou na sala.

Professor: Bom dia turma.

Turma: Bom dia professor.

Professor: Hj vamos fazer alguns exercícios de revisão para a prova da próxima semana, comecem a copiar os exercícios que eu vou ditar.

Todos começaram a anotar os exercícios em silêncio.

Sakura: Será que ele pode passar algo mais chato do que isso Kari? Sussurrou Sakura. 

Kari: Acho que não Sakura ele não pode ser mas chato do que já é. Sussurrou Kari

Professor: Senhorita Kinomoto Senhorita Kamiya Algum problema?

Sakura, Kari: Nenhum professor.

Professor: Então eu posso continuar a ditar? Se quiserem conversar ficarei feliz em manda-las pra diretoria lá podem conversar bastante com a diretora.

Sakura: Não precisa professor , pode continuar a ditar.

Kari: Não é necessário, pode continuar a ditar.

O sinal toca e todos já tinham anotado e feito os exercícios.

Professor: Podem sair, menos vcs duas senhorita Kamiya e senhorita Kinomoto.

Eriol: Vamos esperar vcs no portão da escola. Sussurrou Eriol no ouvido de Kari.

Professor: Senhoritas, pelo visto vcs não estão restando muito a atenção em minha aula, se esse comportamento continuar, terei de adverti-las. Por enquanto é só um aviso. Podem sair.

Sakura e Kari se encontraram com Eriol e T.K no portão.

Sakura : Que professor irritante!

Kari: Ele é muito chato!

Eriol: O que ouve?

Kari: Ele falou que a gente tá falando muito na aula dele, e blá blá blá e que se acontecer de novo vai nos dar uma advertência, ele é muito chato!

Sakura: Tenho pena da esposa dele.

Kari: Hahahahahahaha . Mas a gente não pode falar mal da Professora Takenochi, ela é super legal.

Sakura: Mas eu tenho pena dela! Hahahahhahahahahaha 

Eriol, T.K: Hahahahahahahahahahaha

T.K: Que droga esqueci o meu caderno de matemática na sala, vou Ter que voltar pra pegar.

Sakura: Eu vou com vc.

Kari: Eu tb.

Eriol: Então eu vou com vcs.

Chegando a escola, todos já tinham ido embora inclusive os professores.

Eriol: Onde vc esqueceu?

T.K: Acho que foi em cima da carteira.

Kari: Achei!

T.K: Valeu Kari.

Kari: De nada.

De repente a porta da sala de aula fechou-se bruscamente.

Sakura: O que aconteceu? Pergunta assustada.

Eriol: A porta bateu.

T.K: Não dá pra abrir. Diz T.K forçando a porta.

Eriol:Deixa eu tentar. Forçando a fechadura mas a porta tb não abriu.

Kari: O que vamos fazer?

Eriol: Não tenho idéia.

De repente uma fumaça aparece na sala cobrindo tudo e dela surge........

Não percam o próximo episódio de Nature Magic . O poder da chave da água. 


	3. Capitulo 3

Titulo: O Poder da Chave da Água

Aviso: Nenhum personagem é mais forte que o outro o que acontece é que alguns ataques são mais eficientes que outros em determinadas ocasiões. 

Logo a fumaça misteriosa começa a sumir e aparece um ser esquisito. Olhos roxos, pernas e patas de tigre, orelhas pontudas e um olhar frio e cruel.

M@: Vcs devem possuir as Nature Keys.

Sakura: Quem é vc?

M@: Isso não importa, eu só quero as Nature Keys.

T.K: Do que está falando?

M@: Pelo que eu estou percebendo vcs não perceberam ainda o que são as Nature Keys. Mas sei que estão com elas posso sentir o poder delas.

Sakura: Do que ele está falando? Sussurrou Sakura para T.K.

T.K: Não sei Sakura. Respondeu T.K no mesmo tom de voz.

Eriol: Será que são..... Sussurrou Eriol sem completar a frase.

Kari: Será o que Eriol? Sussurrou Kari curiosa .

Eriol: Será que são os objetos esquisitos que achamos ontem?

T.K: Talvez seja, mas o que vamos fazer ?

M@: Não vou esperar mais, tomem isso! Disse o monstro lançando cristais de fogo.

Eriol: Abaixem-se pessoal! Gritou Eriol.

Todos se abaixam mas Kari é atingida na perna esquerda.

T.K: Kari vc tá bem?

Kari: Sim pegou de raspão.

M@: Isso foi só o começo, entreguem as Nature Keys.

Todos começam a ficar muito preocupados. Eriol começa a refletir sobre que aconteceu de estranho depois que acharam as chaves.

Eriol: Será que o sonho tá certo?

Sakura : Que sonho Eriol?

Eriol: Eu sonhei com a chave tomando outra forma.

Sakura: Vc tb teve esse sonho?

Kari: Eu tb tive. Diz Kari tentando se levantar.

TK:EU tb.

Sakura: Ué? Eu tb.

Eriol: Isso não pode ser um simples conscidência.

M@: Vcs não vão me entregar então vão morrer.

O monstro lança mais cristais de fogo.

Não deu tempo deles se abaixarem, por isso receberam o ataque e se feriram. 

Sakura: Temos que fazer algo senão vamos morrer.

Eriol: O sonho que eu tive transformou a chave em um cajado com algumas palavras.

Kari: Esse foi o meu sonho.

T.K: O meu tb.

Sakura: E o meu.

Eriol: Tive uma idéia, vamos repetir essas palavras e ver no que dá. O que vcs acham?

M@: Vcs são corajosos e bem resistentes. Mas será que resistirão por muito tempo? Cristais de Fogo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

E mais uma vez eles são atingidos pelos cristais de fogo e foram mais feridos.

Sakura: Não podemos ficar nessa situação.

T.K: Tem razão melhor tentarmos essas palavras, não temos nada a perder.

Eriol que estava caído no chão com os amigos por causa do ultimo ataque do monstro se levanta e diz:

Eriol: Chave que tem o poder da água transforme-se!!!

A chave se transformou em um cajado igual ao do sonho.

Eriol: Funcionou!

Sakura: Show!

Kari: Dez!

T.K: Legal!

M@: Vejo que eu tinha razão vcs realmente possuem as Nature Keys.

T.K: Kari, Sakura, vamos tentar tb.

Kari: Tá bom.

Sakura: Ok.

T.K: Chave que tem o poder da terra transforme-se!!!!!!

Kari: Chave que tem o poder do vento transforme-se!!!!!!

Sakura: Chave que tem o poder do gelo transforme-se!!!!!!

Como aconteceu com Eriol as chaves de T.K, Kari e Sakura se transformaram em cajados idênticos aos que apareceram nos sonhos.

M@: Vcs não me assustam, mesmo conseguindo invocar os cajados natures, vcs não sabem como usar os poderes então os destruirei vcs antes de aprenderem. Cristais elétricos!!!!!!

O ataque mudou, invés de fogo começou a usar eletricidade, todos levaram um forte choque

T.K: O que a gente vai fazer Eriol?

Eriol: Não sei T.K. 

M@: Me entreguem os cajados e pouparei suas vidas por enquanto. Diz o estranho monstro com um olhar maligno.

M@: O que vcs decidem? Entreguem-me os cajados ou digam adeus ao mundo dos vivos.

Eriol: Não vamos entregar nada a vc!!

M@: Então digam adeus a este mundo. 

O monstro lançou mais cristais de eletricidade. Eriol, Sakura, Kari e T.K estavam muito machucados e não se agüentavam em pé.

Sakura: O que nós vamos fazer? Diz Sakura muito preocupada.

Kari: Não tenho idéia. Diz Kari sem o menor animo.

Sakura: Não temos defesa contra ele.

M@: Me entreguem as Nature Keys agora!!! Disse o monstro impaciente. 

Eriol: Não! Gritou Eriol encarando o monstro.

Mesmo todos continuando a resistir aos ataques do monstro, todos eles estavam esgotados e muito fracos.

M@: Parece que vcs querem morrer mesmo. Vc é bem corajoso garoto mais vamos ver se a sua coragem vai fazer pelos seus amigos.

M@: Cristais elétricos!!!

Os amigos de Eriol levaram um forte choque( mais forte que os anteriores), eles acabaram desmaiando e seus cajados voltaram a ser chaves.

Eriol: Amigos, não!!!!!!! Grita Eriol com lágrimas nos olhos.

M@: Agora vc sabe o meu poder. Vai me entregar a sua Nature Key e a dos seus amigos? Ai eu posso pensar em te deixar viver.

Eriol: Nunca vou te perdoar!!! Vc vai pagar por isso!!

Uma grande luz azul envolve Eriol que se levantou com muita raiva

Eriol: Se arrependerá disso! Aquatic Magic Billow!!!

(Ataque: Aquatic Magic Billow ; Uma enorme onda de água que envolve o inimigo completamente até que ele é transformado em uma poça de água que logo evapora, a poça junto com a onda.)

Eriol: O que foi isso? Bom deixa pra lá. Amigos vcs estão bem? Pergunta Eriol aos amigos que estavam começando a se recuperar.

A chave de Eriol tb voltou a ser uma simples chave, que voltou a ficar pendurada no pescoço dele sem que ele percebe-se.

T.K: O que foi que ouve Eriol? Diz T.K tentado se levantar.

Kari: Kd aquele monstro terrível? Pergunta Kari que se recostou em uma das carteiras.

Sakura: Vc está bem Eriol? O que aconteceu com o monstro? 

Eriol: Sim, vamos deixar isso pra lá. Vamos embora vcs precisam descansar.

Kari: Vc tb Eriol.

Eriol: Só que eu não estou tão machucado quanto vcs. Vamos embora amigos.

Sakura: Só uma coisa, se eu chegar em casa toda machucada meu pai vai achar isso muito estranho e vai fazer muitas perguntas.

Kari: Vamos pra minha casa, meus pais estão trabalhando, lá a gente faz um curativos e come alguma coisa.

T.K: Tem certeza Kari?

Kari: Tenho sim T.K , não precisa se preocupar *sorri*.

T.K: Tá bom então * sorri tb* .

Os 4 amigos foram para a casa de Kari, que não era muito longe da escola . Chegando lá...

Kari: Amigos peguei as ataduras , bandeides e o mercurio. Eu vou tomar um banho.

T.K: Brigado Kari.

Eriol: Valeu Kari.

Sakura: Obrigado Kari.

Enquanto Sakura fazia os curativos em Eriol e T.K( E vice-versa), Kari tomava um bom banho quente.

T.K: Agora me sinto muito melhor, brigado Sakura. Disse T.K muito feliz.

Sakura: Eu tb.

Eriol: Eu tb e como.

Kari : Eu tb esse banho me fez um bem, me sinto ótima.

Eriol: Amigos é melhor a gente ir embora. Já torramos de mais a Kari e além disso nossos pais devem estar preocupados pq ainda não chegamos .

Sakura: È tem razão Eriol, meu pai deve estar preocupado.

Os amigos decidiram ir cada um pra sua casa pq seus pais provavelmente estavam preocupados.

Eriol: Tchau Kari ,valeu pela ajuda.

Kari: Que isso Eriol, não foi nada *um pouco vermelha* 

Sakura: Muito obrigada Kari , agora me sinto muito melhor.

Kari: Que isso Sakura, é pra isso que servem os amigos além disso vcs tb me ajudaram muito.

T.K: Valeu Kari por Ter nos aturado.

Kari: Que isso T.K.

Sakura: Mas os curativos vão ser percebidos o que a gente vai fazer?

Kari: Tive uma idéia.

Sakura, Eriol, T.K: Qual?

Kari: È só a gente colocar uma blusa com mangas compridas e uma calça comprida. Os ferimentos do rosto não dá nem pra se perceber pode ser qualquer coisa, no vôlei no basquete. Sakura: Adorei a idéia.

Eriol: Curti Tb.

T.K: È dez.

Depois da ótima idéia de Kari, todos foram para suas respectivas casas.

Na casa de Eriol:

M@: Eriol é vc? 

M@: Onde vc estava, eu tava muito preocupada!

Eriol: Eu tava na casa da Kari, ajudando ela com o trabalho de matemática.

M@: Entendi, bom dá próxima vez avise que vai chegar mais tarde. Venha jantar.

Eriol: Eu já vou só que antes vou tomar um banho tá?

M@: Tá ok.

Logo depois do banho Eriol usou a idéia de Kari e colocou uma calça comprida e uma blusa de mangas compridas. A mãe achou estranha as roupas do filho, mais em nenhum momento percebeu os curativos, a idéia de Kari foi um sucesso total.

Na casa de Sakura:

Sakura: Cheguei!! Pai vc está em casa?

Sakura: Meu pai ainda não chegou ainda, que estranho. Vou aproveitar e seguir a dica da Kari.

Sakura tomou um banho colocou a blusa e a calça comprida e ficou assistindo tv. 30 minutos depois o pai dela chegou em casa.

P.S.: Desculpe Sakura hj o trânsito estava horrível.

Sakura: Não faz mal papai eu cheguei deve Ter um 20 ou 30 minutos.

P.S.: Vc tb chegou tarde Sakura, o que ouve?

Sakura começou a perceber que tinha falado d+.

Sakura: Eu estava na casa da Kari.

P.S: Entendi, bom vou fazer o jantar.

Na casa de T.K:

T.K: Cheguei.

T.K: Ué? A minha mãe ainda não chegou.

Na porta da geladeira T.K encontrou um bilhete: T.K,

Fui ao mercado comprar algumas coisas q estavam faltando. O seu jantar está quentinho guardado dentro do microondas. 

T.K: Dei sorte, vou tomar um banho e escutar a dica da Kari e depois vou jantar.

T.K tomou banho fez o mesmo que os amigos colocou roupas de manga longa , jantou e depois foi ler um livro. Logo sua mãe chegou em casa

M.T.K: Vc está em casa T.K?

T.K: Sim mãe to aqui no quarto.

M.T.K: Vc viu o meu bilhete?

T.K: Sim, já jantei e estava uma delícia.

M.T.K: Que bom, vc pode me ajudar com as compras?

T.K: Claro mãe.

Na casa de Kari:

M.K: Kari vc está em casa?

Kari: Sim Mãe.

A mãe quando viu a filha estranhou as roupas compridas.

M.K: Kari pq está vestida assim? Está com frio?

Kari: É-é-é tá um pouco frio aqui .

M.K: Engraçado eu não to sentido, bom deixa pra lá. Seu pai ainda não chegou?

Kari: Não ainda não.

M.K: Então eu vou fazer o jantar.

O pai de Kari chegou bem a tempo do jantar, depois de comer Kari foi jogar um pouco de computador.

E assim terminou mais um capítulo de Nature Magic, mais a as aventuras não acabaram por ai não , ainda tem muito mais. Não percam o próximo episódio de Nature Magic, O poder da terra.


	4. Capitulo 4

Titulo: O Poder da terra. Parte I

Durante a noite T.K estava curioso para saber como o misterioso monstro desapareceu. Por isso resolveu ligar para Eriol.

T.K: Alô? Poderia falar com Eriol Hiiragizawa por favor, é o T.K .

M.E: Claro T.K, está td bem com vc com sua mãe?

T.K: Tá sim senhora Hiiragizawa.

M.E: Que bom, só um instante vou chama-lo. Eriol!!! Gritou a mãe.

Eriol logo desceu as escadas.

Eriol: O que ouve mãe ?

M.E: É o T.K no telefone.

Eriol: Valeu mãe. Alô?

T.K: Oi Eriol é o T.K

Eriol: O que ouve T.K?

T.K: Eu queria saber o que realmente ouve com o mostro.

Eriol: È-é-é ele sumiu de repente .

T.K: Ah tá então eu sou o rei da Inglaterra. Conta a verdade Eriol, vc era o único de nós q estava acordado.

Eriol: Tá bom eu vou contar, logo depois q vcs desmaiaram o monstro começou a se gabar por Ter nos derrotado, eu fiquei com muita raiva, ai ele atacou vcs de novo, o q me deu mais raiva ainda ai eu senti uma grande quantidade de energia e de repente apareceu uma onda gigantesca e envolveu o monstro e logo depois o monstro e a onda desapareceram.

T.K: Ahhh agora eu entendi tb pq a sala tava uma bagunça quando a gente acordou, foi essa onda misteriosa.

Eriol: Foi... Respondeu Eriol um pouco sem jeito devido ao comentário do amigo.

T.K e Eriol ficaram horas no telefone conversando sobre esse estranho acontecimento.

Eriol: Já são meia noite, tá tarde a gente se fala amanhã na escola..

T.K: È tem razão tá muito tarde, boa noite.

Eriol: Boa noite.

Os dois desligaram o telefone e foram dormir. T.K se deitou na cama mas continuou a refletir sobre o monstro e a onda. Estava com muitas perguntas em sua cabeça, como não achou nenhuma resposta T.K acabou caindo no sono.

O sol entra pelas cortinas de Kari o despertador toca, Kari se levanta ainda cheia de sono.

M.K: Kari venha tomar café senão vc vai se atrasar para a escola.

Kari: To indo mãe.

O mesmo acontecia na casa dos amigos de Kari. Todos tomavam café e se preparavam para ir para a escola.

Já na escola:

Kari: Bom dia!

T.K: Bom dia!

Eriol: Bom dia.

Sakura: Bom dia!!!

Eriol: Pessoal a gente precisa conversar sobre aquele monstro que nos atacou. Sussurrou Eriol.

Kari: Tá Eriol mais quando?

T.K: Que tal na praça, depois que acabarem as aulas?

Eriol: È uma boa idéia. 

Sakura: Por mim td bem .

Kari: Pra mim tb.

Kari: Mas o q vcs dois sabem? Perguntou Kari curiosa;

Eriol: Depois nós contamos.

A professora Mimi de culinária entrou na sala.

Prof. M.: Bom dia turma!

Turma: Bom dia professora !

Prof. M: Bom turma hj nós vamos aprender a fazer bolo. Eu quero que vcs formem duplas , de um garoto e uma garota. Depois me sigam até a sala de culinária.

Turma: Ok professora.

As duplas entre os quatro amigos ficou: Kari e Eriol, Sakura e T.K .

Nenhum deles tinha feito um bolo na vida. No fim acabou todos com os bolos terminados e todo mundo sujo de farinha calda de bolo e outras coisas.

Prof. M: Todos terminaram os bolos?

Turma: Sim!

A professora foi provando bolo por bolo até que chegou na vez de T.K e Sakura.

Prof. M.: Huummmmmm... Está muito gostoso, mas vcs podiam Ter decorado mais o bolo. Vcs tem que ser criativos mas o sabor está ótimo. A nota de vcs é 9,0.

Depois de dar a nota de T.K e Sakura, a professora se dirigiu até Eriol e Kari .

Prof. M. : Esse bolo tb está muito gostoso só que vcs precisavam Ter colocado um pouco mais de açúcar. Vcs colocaram uma xícara e meia de açúcar.

Eriol: Nós pensamos que fosse só uma xícara. Disse Eriol um pouco desanimado.

Prof. M.: Td bem, foi um pequeno erro fora isso está ótimo, a decoração ficou linda. A nota de vcs é 9,5.

Depois da aula de culinária, todos foram assistir aula de história em seguida ciências. Depois de ciências as aulas do dia haviam terminado e os 4 foram para a praça.

Já sentados no banco da praça:

Kari : O q vcs queriam nos contar? Pergunta Kari muito curiosa.

Eriol: Eu queria dizer como aquele monstro sumiu ou melhor como ele foi destruído.

Sakura: Destruído? Explica isso Eriol.

Eriol: Bom vcs se lembram q as chaves se transformaram em cajados, certo?

Kari: Sim, mas quando eu acordei ela tinha voltado a ser uma chave.

Eriol: Isso mesmo, mais o q eu vou contar , é o que aconteceu enquanto vcs estavam desmaiados.

Sakura: Então conta logo Eriol.

Eriol: Bom depois que vcs desmaiaram eu estava com muita raiva do monstro então senti uma grande energia azul q me envolveu o meu cajado brilhou e uma enorme onda apareceu. Essa misteriosa onda envolveu o monstro e depois tanto a onda quanto o monstro evaporaram.

Kari: Agora eu entendi pq o monstro sumiu, foi vc q o destruiu, como vc fez isso Eriol? Perguntou Kari mais curiosa do q nunca.

Eriol: Eu não faço idéia.

Sakura: Então foi por isso q a sala de aula tinha ficado uma zona, foi essa onda.

Eriol: Foi... Disse Eriol sem graça.

Sakura: Não me levem a mal eu não to reclamando. Mas T.K, vc sabia? 

T.K: Sim eu liguei pro Eriol ontem e perguntei sobre isso,

Sakura: Entendi.

Eriol: Mas eu tenho a estranha sensação de q esse não foi o nosso primeiro nem o nosso último inimigo.

Sakura: Engraçado eu tb tenho essa sensação, não foi o ultimo monstro e tb acho q não foi o primeiro.

Sakura: Eu tb tenho essa estranha sensação.

T.K: Eu tb, pq será? Eu sei q esse foi o primeiro monstro q vi em minha vida, mas eu tenho a impressão q eu tenha visto outros. Mas não sei onde, eu estou um pouco confuso.

Sakura: Eu tb me sinto assim, parece q já vi muitos monstros além desse. 

Kari: Eu tb.

Eriol: Eu tb, mas o q será q isso quer dizer?

Eles já estavam pensando e conversando a horas na praça, q já estava vazia. De repente eles começaram a ouvir uma voz.

M@: Vcs destruíram Parder mais não conseguiram fazer isso comigo, me entreguem as Nature Keys.

Um estranho brilho aparece e dele surge...........

Não percam o próximo episódio de Nature Magic o Poder da terra parte II. Ainda tem o q se desvendar!


	5. Capitulo 5

Titulo: O Poder da Terra Parte II

(Ps: O uniforme é igual ao da escola de Sakura no anime, só q sem o chapéu e as cores são: branco e bege com o símbolo da escola no canto da blusa)

Outro monstro apareceu só que esse era muito diferente do anterior, era muito alto com pele verde invés de pés possuía patas de leão e invés de braços e mãos tinha asas de águia. Olhos q nem a de um gato do mesmo formato e de vermelha, orelhas de uma onça pintada.

M@: Espero q vcs queiram conhecer o mundo dos mortos pois é pra onde vcs vão.

T.K: Não vamos cometer o erro q cometemos o mesmo erro q cometemos com seu amigo. Chave q tem o poder da terra transforme-se!!!

Eriol: Isso mesmo. Chave q tem o poder da água transforme-se!!!

Kari: Dessa vez não! Chave q tem o poder do vento transforme-se!!!

Sakura: Não vai ser como da ultima vez . Chave q tem o poder do gelo transforme-se!!!

M@: Vcs acham q vão me derrotar, vcs são dignos de pena, como são tolos. Vcs simplesmente invocaram as Nature Keys, mas eu sei q só um de vcs conseguiu usar um dos poderes dessas chaves.

Todos ficaram surpresos pelo q o monstro disse, eles não imaginavam q o monstro já sabia, mas os amigos não perderam a coragem.

M@: Bom pra não dizer q não sou legal, dou lhes duas escolhas: Se tornem meus servos e entreguem-me as chaves, ou então morram.

Eriol: Nenhuma das duas vamos te derrotar como fizemos com seu amigo.

M@: Não me faça rir, eu já falei q não sou como aquele inútil. Chega de conversa vcs preferem morrer então, td bem lhes darei essa escolha.

O monstro começou a olhar fixamente para Sakura e Kari com um olhar de destruição.

M@: Começarei por vcs duas . Cordas Negras!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

As estranhas cordas surgiram das "mãos" do monstro e foram em direção a Kari e a Sakura. As duas foram presas pelas estranhas cordas, q as prendiam pelas pernas os braços e pelo pescoço, as duas acabaram caindo no chão.

Eriol: Kari, Sakura!!!

T.K: Sakura, Kari!!!

M@: Hahaaha suas amigas desaparecerão desse mundo para sempre, mas isso será aos poucos. Hahahaahahaha.

Eriol começou a ficar com raiva do monstro.

Eriol: Vc vai pagar por isso! Aquatic Magic Billow!!!

As cordas q prendiam Kari e Sakura evaporaram, a onda foi em direção ao monstro. Para a surpresa de todos o monstro absorve a onda gigantesca.

Eriol: O q ouve? 

M@: Eu disse q ñ estou aqui para brincar .

Eriol: Mas funcionou com o outro monstro.

M@: Eu não sou um fracassado como ele. Bom agora vou acabar com vcs. Mesmo assim fiquei impressionado q vc tenha conseguido destruir as minhas cordas negras. Bom tente escapar disso: Esfera de Ódio!

Todos são atingidos pelo poder destrutivo do monstro.

M@: Vcs perceberam a diferença de poder, vcs não podem fazer nada seus humanos inúteis .

Eriol e T.K estavam em melhor estado q Sakura e Kari . Todos eles ficaram muitos surpresos e assustados pelo poder do monstro, mais não demostraram.

Eles começaram a se levantar, mais o monstro não deu trégua continuou lançando esferas.

M@: Daqui a pouco vcs vão estar no inferno. Mas antes sofrerão bastante. Pq eu quero me divertir e aproveitar bastante esse momento. Hahahaaha

Eriol :Está enganado!!! Vamos te derrotar!!!

M@: Cale a boca. Diz o monstro fazendo Eriol levitar e o jogando em direção a um muro.

Sakura: Eriol!!! Disse Sakura correndo em direção a Eriol. Vc tá bem? Pergunta Sakura muito preocupada.

M@: Não se meta, sua insolente!!!

Diz o monstro prendendo Sakura mais uma vez nas cordas negras.

T.K: Sakura , Eriol!!! Seu monstro maldito! Gritou T.K com muita raiva.

M@: Não se preocupe vc tb sofrerá bastante. Raio de Tormenta!!!

T.K é atingido pelo raio e fica muito ferido.

Kari: T.K!!!

T.K: Não se preocupe comigo, vc tem q tirar o Eriol e a Sakura daqui, eles estão mais feridos do q eu.

Kari: T.K eu não vou te deixar sozinho aqui, eu sei q o Eriol e a Sakura estão bem machucados, mais nós somos um grupo. 

(PS: Eriol e Sakura acabaram desmaiando por causa dos ataques do monstro.)

T.K: Kari vc tem q fazer o q eu te pedi por favor!!! Vai logo!!!

M@: Deveria Ter fugido menina. Agora terá de morrer. Como sou um cavalheiro matarei vc com rapidez, para não sentir muita dor. Hahahaahaha

M@: Mas primeiro será o seu amigo. Desapareça!!!

O monstro ataca T.K com as esferas , T.K mas antes q o ataque o atingi-se ,T.K fecha os olhos e depois percebe q o ataque não o atingiu e vê q quem entrou na frente de T.K foi Kari.

T.K: Kari sua louca!!! Gritou T.K

Kari caiu no colo de T.K q estava meio sentado meio deitado.

T.K: Pq vc fez isso Kari? Pergunta T.K com uma voz tremida.

Kari: Eu estou bem, não se preocupe comigo *sorri*

Depois de um curto sorriso Kari desmaia.

T.K: Kari acorda, Kari!!!!!!!!!!

M@: Q garota tola podia Ter morrido de outro jeito, bom agora já era.

T.K: Seu monstro maldito jamais foi te perdoar!!! Grita T.K

M@: Nossa estou morrendo de medo. *Irônico*

T.K recostou Kari no muro.

E com muito esforço conseguiu se levantar, se apoiando no cajado.

T.K: Agora vc vai pagar pelo q fez com os meus melhores amigos e comigo.

M@: Mostre o q pode fazer humano tolo.

T.K: Grrrrrrrrrrrrr... gritou T.K com lágrimas nos olhos e indo em direção ao monstro com seu cajado.

T.K começou a usar o seu cajado como fosse um espada, e tentava acertar o monstro, mais o monstro desviava com muita facilidade de todas as tentativas de T.K

M@: O q foi humano? È o melhor q pode fazer?

T.K: Cale a boca seu monstro maldito! Gritou T.K.

T.K continua tentando acertar o monstro mais não conseguia esconder q estava esgotado( ele começa a atacar o monstro de uma maneira cada vez mais lenta, até q para e se apoia mais uma vez em seu cajado)

M@: O q foi se cansou? Mas q pena estava começando a ficar divertido.

T.K estava esgotado não podia negar, mas não perdia a esperança de derrotar o monstro.

M@: Não vai ser mais divertido, mais q pena, bom fazer o q. Cordas Negras!!!

T.K foi preso pelas cordas do monstro, já seu cajado voltou a ser uma chave, e T.K desmaiou.

Sakura: Agora acabou . Disse Sakura q acordou por um instante e depois desmaiou novamente.

M@: Bom primeiro acabarei com aqueles três humanos depois com esse último. Se eles soubessem usar o poder das Nature Keys, eu não teria vencido com tanta facilidade, os guardiões nature falharam , q idiotas, escolheram os humanos errados.

O monstro ia destruir os amigos completamente.

M@: Vou começar por aqueles dois. Diz o monstro olhando para Eriol e Sakura.

M@: Não sobrará nada de nenhum deles. 

O monstro estava juntando uma grande quantidade de energia. Até q a jogou em Eriol e Sakura. De repente um vulto passou ao lado do monstro e rebate a energia. Era T.K q estava envolvido por uma grande quantidade de energia, a chave tinha se tornado um cajado novamente e estava com um olhar cheio de raiva.

M@: Como vc fez isso ? Vc estava praticamente morto, o monstro se surpreendeu.

T.K: Isso não importa, agora está na hora de vc desaparecer.

M@: O q vc vai fazer? Acabei de te derrotar e posso fazer isso de novo. Não vou esperar a sua palhaçada. Cordas Negras!!!

Mas o incrível é q as cordas se dissiparam antes de chegar a T.K.

T.K: Agora chega de sofrimento, vc fez a mim e aos meus amigos sofrerem por isso vai ser destruído agora. Extreme Earthquake!!!

(Extreme Earthquake: Grande terremoto de terra q faz o chão se abrir, engole o inimigo e depois se fecha novamente através do cajado q o abriu ou seja o cajado da terra)

O monstro acabou sendo engolido pelo grande tremor e não sobrou nada dele.

T.K: Consegui? T.K pergunta pra si mesmo.

Eriol: Eu acho q sim. Disse Eriol q acordou e estava se recuperando. 

T.K: Kari, Sakura! Temos q ajuda-las Eriol! Disse T.K muito preocupado.

Eriol: Tem razão, eu vou ajudar a Sakura e vc ajuda a Kari ?

T.K: Ok

Eriol estava escondendo de T.K q sua perna esquerda estava doendo bastante.

T.K: Mas pra onde nós vamos ir?

Eriol: É melhor a gente ir para a minha casa. Lá a gente cuida da Sakura e da Kari.

T.K: Tá ok, mas a sua mãe não tá em casa Eriol ? E se passarmos com duas meninas no colo e todos nós super machucados ela deve fazer um monte de perguntas, não acha?

Eriol: È tem razão.

Kari: Vamos pra minha casa pessoal. Disse Kari já no colo de T.K.

T.K: Mas Kari, nós fomos lá da primeira vez e podemos acabar trazendo muitos problemas para vc.

Kari: Não se preocupem com isso, hj meus pais chegarão muito tarde. Não precisa se preocupar. *Sorri* 

Eriol: Tem certeza disso Kari?

(Ps: Sakura está no colo de Eriol desmaiada)

Kari: Tenho sim, como a Sakura está?

Eriol *Olha diretamente para Sakura* Acho q ela está bem, é o q eu espero.

Kari: Eu tb espero q sim. T.K é melhor vc me soltar eu acho q estou muito pesada .

T.K: Não tá não Kari não se preocupe, eu te levo até em casa no colo mesmo, não faz mal não. *Sorri* 

Kari : *Vermelha* Então tá bom.

Todos foram para a casa de Kari. T.K colocou Kari gentilmente no sofá e Eriol fez o mesmo com Sakura.

T.K: Kari eu posso ligar para a minha mãe? Pq senão ela vai super preocupada e vai fazer um monte de perguntas.

Kari: Claro T.K pode sim.

Eriol estava chamando Sakura, até q ela acordou.

Eriol: Como vc tá Sakura?

Sakura: Muito melhor.

Eriol: Legal.

Kari: Q bom Sakura.

Sakura: Mas como eu vim parar aqui na sua casa Kari?

Kari: Ah o Eriol te troce no colo enquanto vc estava desmaiada.

Sakura: *Vermelha q nem um pimentão* Obrigada Eriol.

Eriol: Não foi nada Sakura..* Sorri*

Kari: Sakura Eriol pq vcs tb não ligam para os seus pais para q eles não fiquem preocupados.

Eriol: È uma boa idéia Kari, depois q o T.K ligar eu ligo.

Sakura: È melhor senão o Toya vai me fazer um monte de perguntas.

Os três ligaram para os seus pais e avisaram q iam chegar tarde. E depois se puseram a pensar no q fariam para explicar os machucados, já q dessa vez seus pais estavam em casa.

lEriol: Pessoal o q nós vamos fazer? Estamos bem machucados, muito mais do q da primeira vez.

T.K: Não sei , mas acho q dessa vez estamos ferrados.

Sakura: É tem razão T.K.

Kari: Tive uma idéia. *Pula de alegria*

Eriol: Qual?

Kari: Pq vcs não dormem aqui em casa?

Sakura: Mais Kari, nós não trouxemos e além disso vc nem perguntou aos seus pais e eles tb iam perceber os machucados já q não trouxemos outra roupa .

Kari: Se for por causa da roupa, eu vou na casa de cada um de vcs e pego, pros meus pais eu digo q a gente tem q estudar pra prova de ciências, o q não é mentira pq a gente realmente precisa estudar, pq se não vamos nos dar mal.

Sakura: Mas o q vamos fazer se os nossos pais não deixarem?

Kari: Pense positivo Sakura!!!

Eriol: Por mim td bem vale a pena tentar.

T.K: É uma idéia meio louca, mas pode dar certo.

Kari: Então tá eu vou tomar um banho e vou colocar uma blusa de manga comprida e uma calça comprida, ai eu vou na casa de cada um de vcs.

Sakura: Mais Kari é melhor vc perguntar a sua mãe ou a seu pai.

Kari: É tem razão.

Kari ligou para a sua mãe para perguntar se os seus amigos podiam dormir em sua casa.

Kari: Alô ? Mãe?

M.K: Pode falar Kari estou de ouvindo.

Kari: Mãe eu queria perguntar se a Sakura o Eriol e o T.K, podiam dormir aqui em casa, é q a gente tem q estudar para a prova de ciências.

M.K: Por mim td bem, mas vc tem q falar com eles pra eles perguntarem aos seus pais. Mas vc sabe q eu e o seu pai vamos chegar tarde.

Kari: Td bem, eu falo para eles perguntarem. Tchau mãe.

M.K: Tchau Kari.

Sakura: E o q a sua mãe disse Kari?

Kari: Ela disse q tudo bem mais q vcs tem q perguntar aos seus pais.

Eriol: Eu vou perguntar a minha mãe.

T.K: Eu tb.

Sakura: Torcer para q o meu pai deixe.

Eriol foi o primeiro a ligar.

Eriol: Alô, mãe?

M.E: Oi Eriol! Ainda está na casa da Kari?

Eriol: Mãe eu queria te perguntar uma coisa, eu posso dormir aqui na casa da Kari? Pq nós temos q estudar para a prova de ciências.

M.E: Mas Eriol vc não levou nenhuma roupa. E além disso a mãe da Kari deixou?

Eriol: Como a gente tá estudando, e a Kari disse q pega outra roupa ai em casa, a mãe dela deixou sim.

M.E: Então td bem.

Eriol: Valeu mãe. Disse Eriol muito feliz e aliviado por sua mãe ter deixado.

Kari: E ai Eriol, sua mãe deixou?

Eriol: Sim.

Kari: Que bom!

T.K: Bom deixa eu ligar agora.

T.K: Alô mãe?

M.T.K: Oi TK! O q vc quer?

T.K: Mãe eu queria saber se eu posso dormir aqui na casa da Kari.

M.T.K: Mas T.K, vc decidiu isso agora na última hora, e a mãe da Kari deixou?

T.K: È pq nós precisamos estudar para a prova de amanhã, a mãe da Kari disse q tudo bem.

M.T.K: Mas T.K, vc não levou nada.

T.K: A Kari disse q passa ai em casa e pega as minhas coisas.

M.T.K: Mas isso não vai atrapalha-la?

T.K: Ela disse q por ela não faz mal não.

M.T.K: Então tá né.

T.K: Obrigado Mãe. Tchau.

M.T.K: De nada , vê se cuida e estuda. Tchau.

Kari: Deixou?

T.K: Sim!

Kari: Legal!!!

Sakura: Agora deixa eu ligar.

Sakura: Alô?

M@: Oi monstrenga!

Sakura: *Cara de raiva do anime* Eu não sou monstrenga Toya! Deixa eu falar com o papai!

Toya: Tá bom monstrenga!

Sakura: Não me chama de monstrenga!!! *Furiosa*

T.K: Isso nunca vai mudar... Sussurra T.K para Kari.

Kari: È verdade. Hihihi

P.S.: Alô?

Sakura: Oi papai *calma de novo* 

P.S.: Oi Sakura está td bem com vc?

Sakura: Sim papai, eu queria saber se eu poderia dormir aqui na casa da Kari.

P.S.: Mas hj Sakura? A mãe da Kari deixou?

Sakura: Sim, a mãe dela deixou.

P.S: Mas Sakura vc não levou nada.

Sakura: A Kari falou q passa ai em casa e pega as coisas q eu preciso.

P.S.: Tem certeza?

Sakura: Sim.

P.S.: Então td bem.

Sakura: Brigado Papai! Tchau.

P.S.: Dinada Sakura. Tchau.

Kari: Ele deixou?

Sakura: Sim!

Kari: Que bom agora eu vou buscar as coisas de vcs.

Eriol: Kari vc tem certeza q está bem?

Kari: Não se preocupe eu to bem, fiz curativos nos machucados e eles estão escondidos por debaixo da roupa, não se preocupe !

Eriol: Tem certeza?

Kari: Sim, agora eu to indo.

Eriol: Tá bom então.

Kari: Podem ficar a vontade, eu vou e já volto. *Sorri* 

Kari: To indo tchau. *Fecha a porta*

S, T.K, Eriol: Tchau.

Os amigos ficaram esperando Kari, sentados no sofá ansiosos. Enquanto isso Kari corria para a casa de Eriol para pegar as coisas do amigo. Chegando lá Kari toca a campainha .

M.E: Oi Kari! Como vc está?

Kari: Eu estou bem, Sra. Hiiragizawa. Muito obrigada por Ter deixado o Eriol dormir na minha casa.

M.E: Não foi nada, aqui estão as roupas do Eriol *entrega uma sacola branca e preta com uma asa na frente* Como vão seu pai e sua mãe?

Kari: Eles vão bem, obrigada Sra. Hiiragizawa. Tchau.

M.E: Tchau Kari, boa sorte na prova de amanhã.

Kari: Obrigada, tchau!

E lá se foi Kari correndo de novo só q dessa vez em direção a casa de Sakura.

Chegando lá, tocou a campainha.

Toya: Vc veio pegar as coisas da monstrenga Kari?

Kari: Sim Toya.

Toya: Aquela monstrenga decidiu td de última hora.

Kari: È....*sem jeito*

Toya: Bom aqui estão as coisas da monstrega. *Entrega uma sacola branca e rosa com uma asa amarela* Fala pra monstrenga não comer a sua casa toda.

Kari: Tá... Tchau e Obrigada Toya!

E Kari volta a correr, só q em direção a casa de T.K. Chegando lá bate na porta:

M.T.K.: Oi Kari, aqui estão as coisas do T.K, *entrega uma sacola azul e verde com uma asa amarela *, desculpe não parar para conversar, é pq eu estou atrasada para o meu trabalho.

Kari: Não faz mal não, Obrigada. 

Depois de pegar a sacola de T.K foi correndo em direção a sua casa.

Chegando lá:

Kari: To sem fôlego. Da próxima vez eu vou participar de uma maratona

Eriol: Conseguiu Kari?

Kari: Sim *mostrando as sacolas* 

Eriol: Que bom.

Kari: A Sakura o Toya disse pra monstrenga não comer a casa toda.

Sakura: Eu não sou monstrenga, e não como tanto assim! *Furiosa* O Toya vai ver uma cosia quando eu chegar em casa! 

Eriol: Calma Sakura deixa isso pra lá.

Kari : O Eriol tem razão vai tomar um banho Sakura. Eu vou aprontar as coisas pra nós estudarmos depois vc Eriol ou vc T.K tomam um banho depois da Sakura. Enquanto Sakura tomava um banho na banheira, Kari , T.K e Eriol arrumavam a mesa para estudarem.

Eriol : Peraí eu to com o meu livro de ciências e as minhas anotações.

T.K: Eu tb, sorte a nossa temos vindo direto da escola.

Sakura: Pronto já tomei banho, fiz os curativos e eles estão escondidos embaixo da roupa, agora me sinto muito melhor. Diz Sakura secando o cabelo.

Eriol: Bom então agora eu vou tomar um banho.

Kari: Sakura vc tb está com as suas anotações e seu livro de ciências?

Sakura: Sim.

Kari: Que ótimo vai dar para nós estudarmos. Depois q o T.K e o Eriol tomarem banho a gente estuda.

Sakura: Ok.

Logo Eriol terminou o banho e depois T.K tb terminou e logo eles foram estudar. Eram 21:30 quando os pais de Kari chegaram em casa.

P.K: Kari chegamos.

Kari: Oi papai, oi mamãe. 

Sakura, Eriol, T.K: Boa noite Sr. e Sra. Kamiya. Obrigado por nos deixar dormir aqui hj.

M.K: Não foi nada?

P.K: Vcs poderiam me tirar uma dúvida?

Kari: Claro papai.

Sakura, Eriol, T.K: Claro Sr. Kamiya.

P.K: Ah me digam pq vcs estão com essas roupas compridas ? Isso é frio?

Os amigos ficaram sem saber o q dizer.

Eriol: É-È-É sabe o q é Sr. Kamiya...

Sakura: Está muito frio....

T.K:È ultimamente tem estado muito frio.

Kari: È sim papai aqui está frio.

P.K: Então tá né, vcs q sabem.

M.K: Bom eu fazer o jantar.

Kari: E enquanto isso a gente vai voltar a estudar.

M.K: Ok, quando o jantar ficar pronto eu chamo vcs.

Kari: Tá.

T.K: Essa foi por pouco, quase q seus pais descobrem.

Kari : È verdade, bom melhor a gente terminar de estudar falta só um pouquinho.

15 minutos depois:

M.K: "Crianças" o jantar está pronto.

Logo depois do jantar Kari, T.K., Eriol e Sakura terminaram o q faltava pra estudar e logo depois foram dormir.

Não percam o próximo episódio de Nature Magic, O gelo é sensível. 

(PS: Os 4 possuem 13 anos de idade e cursam a sétima série da escola T omorrow Mirror )


	6. Capitulo 6

Titulo: O Gelo é Sensível. Parte I

Aviso: Se tiver mais de uma pessoa misteriosa será representada por mais um arrouba (@) Ex: M@: Uma pessoa.

M@@: Outra ser não identificado tb apareceu.

Barulhos de pingos d' água do lado de fora, Kari é a primeira a acordar e percebe q o dia amanheceu chovendo. Depois de Kari quem acordou foi Eriol.

Eram 6:15 da manhã a hora do colégio era as 8h.

Kari: Bom dia Eriol. Sussurra Kari.

Eriol: Bom dia Kari. Responde Eriol no mesmo tom de voz.

Depois T.K acordou, com uma cara de meio acordado e meio dormindo.

Kari: Bom dia T.K. Sussurrou novamente. 

T.K: Bom dia Kari, bom dia Eriol.

Eriol: Bom dia T.K

Eriol olha para a Sakura com um olhar maligno, depois teve uma idéia e depois sussurrou para Kari e T.K. Todos adoraram a idéia. Cada um deles pegou um travesseiro.

Eriol: Preparar, já !!! Exclamou Eriol.

Todos deram travesseradas em Sakura.

Sakura: Socorro!!! Tô sendo bombardeada!!! Disse Sakura.

Kari, T.K, Eriol: Hahahahahahaahahahahahahahahaahahahaha

Sakura: Ai de quem foi essa idéia *furiosa* .

Kari e T.K apontaram para Eriol.

Sakura: Eriol!!!! Gritou Sakura correndo atrás de Eriol por cima das camas.

Eriol: Foi brincadeira Sakura!!! Disse Eriol pegando seus óculos e correndo por cima das camas em círculos para tentar fugir de Sakura.

Eriol: Foi brincadeira Sakura, para de correr atrás de mim! Desculpa!

T.K: *Gota* A Sakura nunca vai mudar.

Sakura: O q vc disse?! * Sakura enorme e T.K pequenininho*

T.K: Não disse nada não.

M.K: "Crianças" o café está pronto.

Kari: Vamos tomar café senão a gente vai se atrasar para a escola. E hoje é a prova do professor Matt vcs sabem como ele é temperamental.

T.K: Haahahahahahahaha. A Kari tem razão, é melhor a gente ir tomar café logo.

Sakura: È eu não quero levar outra bronca daquele professor irritante. Vamos tomar café. Disse Sakura muito animada.

Eriol: Dessa vez eu escapei dessa esséntrica.

Sakura: O q vc disse Eriol? *Cara maior q o corpo e muito furiosa*

Eriol: Eu não disse nada.

Kari :Deixa pra lá essentrica, quer dizer Sakura.

Sakura: Vc tb Kari? Buúuuááááaáááááabuuuuuuáááááaá.

Kari: Ai, me desculpe Sakura.

Sakura: Tá bom *secando as lágrimas* 

Logo depois dessa confusão básica, todos foram tomar café trocaram de roupa e foram para a escola, foram correndo pois já estavam atrasados.

M@: Conseguiram chegar na hora! Hahahaahahaha.

T.K: Que sorte, mais eu to sem fôlego.

Sakura, Eriol, Kari: Eu tb.

Os amigos assistiram todas as aulas, mas as dores da luta de ontem continuaram encomodando os amigos. Sakura estava com uma dor horrível na perna. Kari estava com o lado esquerdo do pescoço roxo e muito dolorido. T.K estava com os braços e com as mãos doendo, ele mal conseguia jogar basquete. E Eriol estava com as pernas doendo muito.

Os amigos tentavam esconder os machucados. Quando as aulas acabaram os amigos foram em direção a praça, para ver como ficou depois difícil batalha.

Os quatro estavam preocupados com aparição desses seres. Estavam pensando: Da primeira vez conseguimos e da Segunda, mais será q na terceira teremos a mesma sorte?

Eriol: Amigos, essas chaves devem ser muito especiais, não acham?

Kari: È eu concordo com o Eriol, o poder delas é incrível e com certeza essas chaves não são comuns.

T.K: É mas de onde elas vieram? Quem as fez? E pq nós as temos?

Sakura: Eu não tenho idéia T.K, mas eu tb tenho um monte de dúvidas.

Os amigos não encontraram nenhuma resposta para as suas dúvidas.

Kari: Pessoal vamos passear amanhã pela cidade já q é feriado?

Sakura: Vamos sim Kari!!! È uma ótima idéia!!! Vamos fazer compras!!!

Kari: Sim!!!!!!!!!1 *Salto de alegria* 

Eriol e T.K tentaram sair de fininho.

Sakura: A onde vcs pensam q vão? *Segura os dois pela camisa* 

Eriol: Nós?

T.K: È-é-é...

Kari: Vcs vão as compras conosco amanhã!

Eriol, T.K: Tá bom....

Os amigos decidiram esquecer um pouco sobre os monstros e resolveram se distrair um pouco.

Sakura: Então nos encontramos em frente ao Parque Pingüim, de lá vamos as compras!!! Ai vai ser um ótimo dia de passeio!!! *Outro pulo de alegria*

T.K: Sakura as pessoas estão começando a olhar, devem tá achando q vc é louca, pq vc não para de pular.

Sakura: *Vermelha* Desculpe é q eu tô super empolgada.

Eriol: Então vamos nos encontrar no Parque Pingüim amanhã, q horas?

Kari: Hum... Que tal as 10h?

Sakura: Para mim tá ótimo.

Eriol: Por mim td bem.

T.K: Ok.

Kari: Então vamos estar na frente do parque as 10h.

Cada um dos amigos foi para a sua casa, mesmo com o passeio de amanhã continuaram preocupados com os monstros. As coisas q mais os preocupavam era para q sentiam essas misteriosas chaves seriam para o bem ou para o mal? De onde vieram?

Essas eram as perguntas mais freqüentes dos 4 amigos. Já estava de noite, os amigos jantaram e logo foram dormir estavam esgotados. 

Mais logo amanheceu, os raios de sol entraram no quarto de Sakura. O despertador toca e ela o joga pela janela. Sakura desceu para tomar café ainda de pijama.

Sakura: *Boceja* Bom dia.

P.S.: Bom dia.

Toya: Pq acordou tão cedo monstrenga?

Sakura :Eu não sou monstrenga!!! *Furiosa e pisa no pé de Toya*

P.S.: Tome seu café Sakura, hj vc não vai sair com os seus amigos?

Sakura: Sim!* Toma o café correndo e sobe as escadas correndo*

Toya: Monstrenga.

Sakura se arrumou, colocou uma blusa da manga curta amarela e uma saia tb amarela e um par de sapatos brancos.

Sakura: Ai Ai Ai, são 10:07 tô atrasada!

Sakura corre em direção ao parque Pingüim, chegando lá encontra Eriol e T.K.

Sakura: Bom dia! * Sem fôlego*

Eriol: Bom dia.

T.K: Bom dia, como sempre atrasada.

Sakura: Engraçadinho. E a Kari ainda não chegou?

T.K: Ela deve levar 1000 anos para vir.

10 minutos depois:

T.K: Já são 10:35 onde será q a Kari está?

Kari: Oi gente! Desculpe pelo atraso.

T.K: Deixa pra lá, a gente já se acostumou.

Eriol: Bom todos nós chegamos, vamos?

Sakura: Sim!!!

T.K: Ok.

Kari: Vamos.

Sakura: Vamos primeiro na feira de bijuteria!!!

Kari: Ótima idéia!!!

Eriol: Bijuterias?

T.K: Ah não, tô fora.

Sakura: Ah sim, vcs vão com a gente.

Eriol: Sem chance.

T.K: Não mesmo.

Sakura: Ah sim!* Segura T.K pega gola da camisa r o arrasta pelo chão*(Tipo Chirraru e Yamazaki)

Kari: Eriol vc tb vai com a gente! *Faz o mesmo q Sakura* 

Todos do parque acharam aquela cena muito estranha, cinco minutos depois de arrastaram Eriol e T.K elas chegam a feira.

Sakura: Chegamos!!! *Solta T.K*

Kari: Que bom! * Solta Eriol*

Kari: Ai olha q colar lindo Sakura!!!!

Sakura: È mesmo Kari e fica lindo em vc!!!

Kari: Vc acha? E vcs dois?

Eriol: Ficou muito bonito em vc Kari.

T.K: Eu tb achei.

Kari: Quanto custa?

M@: 12 Ienes.

Kari: Eu vou comprar! * Dá o dinheiro*

M@: Obrigada * Dá uma pequena sacola com o colar dentro*

Volte sempre!

Os amigos continuaram andando pela feirinha, Sakura comprou um par de brincos, um de estrela e o outro de lua, que custou 8 Ienes. Eles continuaram passeando na feirinha mas foi só o q Sakura e Kari compraram. Depois da feirinha foram a pista de patinação.

Kari: Ai!!! Gritou Kari q havia escorregado e caído na pista.

Eriol: Eu te ajudo. Vc primeiro tem q manter o equilíbrio e evitar q escorregue. Me dá a sua mão q eu te ajudo.

Eriol de mão dada com Kari, foi ensinado pra ela e logo a menina pegou o jeito.

Sakura: Ai Ai Ai , já é a Quarta vez q eu caio. Diz Sakura sentada no gelo.

T.K: Hahahaahha.

Sakura: Qual é a graça?

T.K: Nenhuma eu te ajudo. Diz T.K levantando Sakura e explicando a ela como evitar de cair.

Os amigos ficaram até as 18:00, q era a hora da pista fechar.

T.K: Pessoal todos já foram embora.

Kari: Tem razão, e cadê os funcionários?

Continua no próximo episódio de Nature Magic , até lá. Não percam O gelo é sensível parte II


	7. Capitulo 7

Titulo: O Gelo é Sensível. Parte II

Aviso: Os pensamentos dos personagens serão representados: (Pensamento de .....), pensando em: Nome-Pensamento:

Obrigado e divirtam-se, a história vai esquentar!

Sakura: Não tenho idéia Kari.

M@: Estão preocupados? Hahahaha. Disse uma estranha voz.

Eriol: Quem é vc?

De repente o teto da pista de patinação é destruído.

T.K: Abaixem-se!

Do meio dos destroços do teto surge um monstro estranho, esse tinha nadadeiras de tubarão, cauda de jacaré, um par de patas de garça e o rosto de cor verde. O monstro tinha uma voz feminina.

M@: Crianças, vcs estavam se divertindo? 

M@: Que bom, pois essa foi a ultima coisa que fizeram.

Kari: Quem é vc?

M@: Isso não importa querida, todos vão morrer, inclusive os funcionários, tadinhos estão trancados em uma sala que está se enchendo de água *irônica*.

Eriol: Vc que fez isso?

M@: Sim, mas não foi divertido foi muito fácil.

Eriol: Sua bruxa, chave que tem...

M@: Águas escuras!!!

Um estranho tornado de água envolveu Eriol antes q ele consegui-se invocar o poder da chave.

Kari: Eriol! O que ouve?

M@: O mesmo que com vcs.

T.K: O que?

M@: Águas Escuras!!!

O mesmo que aconteceu com Eriol, aconteceu com Sakura, T.K e Kari.

M@: Não acredito que esses garotos insignificantes derrotaram 2 de nós.

Todos estavam ficando sem ar, não dava para escapar.

Sakura: Nós precisamos fazer alguma coisa, não só por nós mas pelas pessoas que estão presas. Mais acho que não tem jeito. È o que Sakura pensava desanimada.

M@@: Não desista, logo o mistério será desvendado.

Sakura achou aquela estranha voz muito familiar, mais esqueceu a voz por um instante, e decidiu agir e não desistir.

Sakura: Não, não posso desistir! Nunca vou desistir! Tenho que ajudar os meus amigos e as pessoas que foram presas por esse monstro. (Pensamento de Sakura)

Logo depois de começar a pensar positivo, o tornado se desfez .

M@: Como isso é possível como se libertou?

Sakura: Você não pode fazer o quer, chave que tem o poder do gelo, transforme-se!!!

Os amigos de Sakura tb conseguiram se libertar.

Sakura: Como se atreveu a machucar-nos, vc vai se arrepender. 

Sakura fecha os olhos e se concentra bastante, e uma enorme energia a envolve.

Sakura: Ice Diamond!

(Ice Diamond: Milhões de pedras de gelo em forma de diamante, quando tocam o inimigo o congelam completamente e logo a "estátua" de gelo se parte em 1000 pedaços.)

O monstro foi atingido e congelado, depois ficou em 1000 pedaços.

Eriol: Conseguiu Sakura!

Sakura: Éééééééééééée!!!

Sakura acabou desmaiando de cansaço.

T.K: Sakura!!!

Eriol: Ela só desmaiou.

T.K: Temos que encontrar os funcionários!

Kari e T.K foram procurar os funcionários, enquanto Eriol cuidava de Sakura que estava esgotada. Logo T.K e Kari acharam os funcionários, são e salvos, mas um pouco assustados.

Depois foram em direção a Eriol, para ver o estado de sua amiga.

Eriol: E ai encontraram os funcionários? Pergunta Eriol com Sakura deitada em seu colo.

Kari: Sim. Como está Sakura?

Eriol: Agora dormindo.

Kari: Ai que bom.

T.K: È melhor irmos embora senão vão nos fazer muitas perguntas.

Eriol: É vamos. Concorda Eriol com Sakura no colo e correndo para fora da pista, sem os patins.

Todos foram para a casa de Eriol, chegando lá deitaram Sakura no sofá. Sakura acordou uma hora depois.

Sakura: O que aconteceu? Pergunta Sakura ainda meia lenta.

Eriol: Vc desmaiou depois que destruiu o monstro, vc salvou a todos nós Sakura!

Sakura: Salvei? Onde eu estou? Ainda zonza.

Eriol: Vc está na minha casa. Não se preocupe está tudo bem. *Sorri*

Kari: Mais Sakura como vc fez para se livrar do ataque do monstro?

Sakura: Eu ouvi uma voz que me encorajou.

T.K: Uma voz?

Sakura: Sim disse para eu não desistir e que todos esses acontecimentos seriam esclarecidos, a voz me parecia familiar.

Kari: Que coisa estranha né?

T.K: Mas nós já vimos tantas coisas estranhas que nada me surpreende mais. *Ri*

Kari: Tem razão, hahahahaha.

A porta se abre:

M.E: Estou em casa Eriol.

Eriol: Oi mãe.

Sakura, T.K, Kari: Boa tarde senhora Hiiragizawa.

M.E: Boa tarde crianças.

M.E: Vcs querem lanchar?

Sakura: Não precisa se incomodar Sra. Hiiragizawa.

T.K: A Sakura tem razão, não precisa se incomodar.

M.E: Não é incomodo nenhum.

Kari: Tem certeza Sra. Hiiragizawa?

M.E: Sim.

T.K: Então tá bom, obrigado pelo convite.

Todos lancharam e conversaram bastante, mas depois foi cada um para a sua casa. Foi um dia muito agitado para todos, por isso quando chegaram em casa logo acabaram dormindo.

O dia estava amanhecendo, Eriol e os amigos se preparavam para a escola. Mas todos não conseguiam esquecer todos os incidentes que haviam acontecido, não só no dia anterior, mais desde que eles encontraram as chaves. Todos sentiam que isso já havia acontecido a muito tempo atrás mas não se recordavam aonde. Haviam lembranças vagas em suas mentes, imagens, fatos e outras coisas que nunca ouviram falar. Estavam muito confusos, mais decidiram deixar tudo acontecer, mais eles nem imaginam o que o destino reserva para eles.

Os amigos estavam assistindo aula de ciências sem prestar a mínima atenção.

Professor: Sr. Hiiragizawa, Sr. Takashi, Sra. Kamiya e Sra. Kinomoto, pq vcs não estão prestando a atenção em minha aula? Parecem que estão no mundo da lua.

Eriol, Sakura, Kari, T.K: Desculpe professor Li.

P.L.: Vcs vão ficar depois da aula fazendo um questionário. E se esse problema continuar serei obrigado a chamar seus pais.

Sakura: Desculpe professor, não será necessário.

Kari: Desculpe professor Shaoran.

T.K: Não vai acontecer de novo.

Eriol: Desculpe.

P.L: Bom já que vcs já acordaram do mundo da lua, posso continuar explicando o trabalho que eu quero que vcs façam?

P.L:O grupo pode ser de 3 a 4 pessoas, o trabalho é para daqui a duas semanas e vale de 0 a 100. E quem não entregar vai ficar com 0. È para irem pesquisar sobre peixes, uma parte do trabalho escrito e outra oral. Agora podem ir, menos Sr. Hiiragizawa, Sra. Kinomoto, Sr. Takashi e Sra. Kamiya.

Os amigos ficaram fazendo um questionário com 15 perguntas, que o professor passou.

Eriol: Terminei professor.

P.L: Então me entregue depois pode ir.

Eriol: Toma.

P.L: Pode ir.

Eriol: Eu vou esperar os outros.

Logo depois quem terminou foi T.K, em seguida Kari e por ultimo Sakura.

P.L: Espero que com isso vcs entendam que se isso ocorrer de novo vcs sabem o que vai acontecer.

Sakura, Eriol, Kari, T.K: Sim professor.

Depois de terminar os 4 saíram da sala, depois da escola.

Sakura: Ai que professor irritante!!!

Kari: Ele morava em Honk Kong, deveria voltar pra lá!!!

Eriol: Ele é chato mesmo, mais vamos deixar isso de lado.

T.K: Quando nós vamos fazer o trabalho?

Sakura: Eu não sei.

Kari: Vamos pesquisar na internet.

Eriol: Depois podemos ir ao aquário e tirar algumas fotos e filmar.

T.K: È uma ótima idéia, mas que dia vamos fazer o trabalho?

Sakura: Que tal esse Sábado, na minha casa lá pelas 11:0o da manhã?

Eriol: Por mim tudo bem, mas quando nós vamos ao aquário?

Kari: Que tal Sexta depois da escola? Nós vamos ao aquário, e Sábado nós vamos a casa de Sakura. E como ainda é Terça vamos procurar coisas na internet também e juntamos tudo no sábado .

T.K: OK.

Sakura: Tá bom.

Eriol: Por mim td bem.

Kari: Então faremos assim.

Sakura: Então a gente se vê amanhã.

Eriol: Tá bom, tchau. É eu tb vou.

Kari: Eu tb.

T.K: è eu tb, mas não se esqueçam dos trabalhos.

Sakura, Eriol, Kari: Ok.

Cada um deles foi em direção a sua casa, todos tomaram banho e logo depois foram procurar o que precisavam pro trabalho na internet. Enquanto isso tb ficavam batendo papo pelo ICQ. E pegando bastante informação sobre o trabalho. Já estava ficando tarde 23:00h os amigos passaram a tarde na internet. 

Conseguiram achar bastante informações e imprimi-las, mas todos já estavam cansados e foram dormir.

Durante a noite Kari teve um sonho...

Que sonho será esse? Não percam o próximo episódio de Nature Magic, O Mistério é Esclarecido.


	8. Capitulo 8

Titulo: Os mistérios se esclarecem

Durante a noite Kari teve um estranho sonho. Estava voando e o homem que havia aparecido com a chave no outro sonho, apareceu novamente. Mas invés de invocar os poderes da chave, ele começou a conversar com Kari.

M@: Menina falta pouco para esse mistério se resolver, mas vcs terão que tomar bastante cuidado, o inimigo é muito poderoso.

Kari: Quem é vc?

M@: Tomem cuidado. Tudo logo se esclarecerá.

Depois disso o homem misterioso desaparece e Kari continua a dormir tranqüilamente.

Os raios de sol entram pela janela, logo o despertador toca e Kari cai da cama.

Kari: Ah o que já é de manhã? *Se levanta do chão* 

M.K: Kari o café está pronto!!!

Kari: Já vou!

Kari se vestiu e desceu para tomar café, mas não conseguiu esquecer o sonho. Depois do café foi correndo para a escola. Chegando lá, sentou em sua carteira e continuou a refletir sobre o sonho. 

Eriol: Bom dia.

Kari: Bom dia.

Eriol: Aconteceu algo?

Kari: Eu tive um sonho muito estranho, vc não?

Eriol: Eu não. Como foi o seu sonho?

Kari: Lembra daquele homem que estava usando a chave?

Eriol: Sim, eu tive um sonho parecido.

Kari: Então eu sonhei com ele de novo.

Sakura: Bom dia!!!

Eriol: Bom dia.

Kari: Bom dia.

Sakura: Aconteceu algo com vcs?

Kari: Eu tive um sonho muito estranho.

Sakura: Um sonho? Como aqueles que nós 4 tivemos sobre as chaves?

Kari: Sim e não.

Sakura: Sim e não? Não entendi.

Kari: Eu sonhei com o homem que apareceu no sonho com as chaves. E ele...

T.K: Bom dia.

Sakura: Bom dia!!!

Eriol: Bom dia.

Kari: Bom dia.

T.K: O que tá havendo?

Sakura: A Kari teve um sonho estranho com o mesmo homem que apareceu quando encontramos as chaves.

TK: Ué vc sonhou a mesma coisa de novo?

Kari: Foi um pouco diferente, o homem falou para tomarmos cuidado que logo todo esse mistério seria desvendado.

T.K: Que estranho... O que será que pode ser?

Kari: Eu não sei, mas posso afirmar algo, humanos comuns eles não são.

Eriol: Isso eu concordo. Sinto-me estranho com isso tudo que está acontecendo, acho que tô ficando maluco.

Kari: Então somos 2 pq eu tenho a mesma sensação.

Sakura: Somos 3.

T.K: Não, somos 4, o que será q isso quer dizer?

Eriol: Eu não tenho idéia.

O professor entra na sala:

P: Bom dia galera, todos se sentem que eu vou dar matéria nova. E se vcs não prestarem a atenção não vão nem conseguir começar a equação.

Todos se sentam em suas carteiras, os 4 amigos pararam de conversar e se sentaram.

P: Bom turma o diretor pediu para eu avisar que vai haver uma excursão ao Museu.

A turma ficou muito feliz, uma parte ficou feliz pelo evento a outra por nesse dia não haver aula. Depois de dar essa notícia o professor começou a sua aula, Kari tentava concentrar as atenções nas aulas mas não conseguia esquecer o sonho. Ela achava matemática uma chatice, mas logo fez os exercícios e voltou a pensar no sonho.

P: Sra. Kamiya?

P: Sra. Kamiya? Repetia o professor.

P: Sra. Kamiya!!! Exclamou o professor estressado.

Kari: Hã? O que?

P: Sra. Kamiya está no mundo da lua?

Kari: Desculpe.

P: Fez os exercícios?

Kari: Sim.

P: Então me entregue.

Kari se levanta e entrega os exercícios.

P: Bom, está bom das 12 questões 10 estão certas, está indo bem.

Logo o sinal toca:

P: Amanhã entregarei as provas que vcs fizeram, podem ir para o intervalo.

A aula do professor de matemática acabou e logo depois os amigos foram para o intervalo.( PS: O horário escolar é de 8h as 14h)

Os amigos saíram e sentaram perto de uma enorme árvore (lugar aonde normalmente almoçavam)

Eriol: Kari vc lembra mais alguma coisa do seu sonho?

Kari: Agora que vc falou Eriol tem sim.

Sakura: O que? *Curiosa*

Kari: O homem esquisito não estava com a chave.

T.K: Que estranho.

Eriol: Pessoal isso tá cada vez mais misterioso.

Sakura: Tem razão, tantas pessoas no mundo e pq só nós? *Segura a chave*

T.K: E quem serão essas pessoas que aparecem em nossos sonhos.

Eriol: Isso si são pessoas T.K

Os amigos ficaram com calafrios pelo comentário de Eriol.

Sakura: O Eriol tem razão, os seres que nós derrotamos não eram humanos.

Kari: Mas esse homem que apareceu no meu sonho é muito familiar, parece que eu o conheço muito bem.

Sakura: Eu tb acho isso, não é primeira vez que vimos esses estranhos monstros.

Eriol: Concordo.

T.K: Idem.

Os amigos ficaram cheio de duvidas, mas logo o sinal toca.

Eriol: È melhor voltarmos pra sala.

Sakura: È tem razão, vamos.

T.K: Agora é aula de que?

Kari: De ciências, com o professor Li.

Sakura: Uma matéria tão legal com um professor tão chato.

Eriol: Hahahahaha é verdade.

Kari: Vamos pessoal se a gente se atrasar ele vai ficar estressado.

T.K: Ele vive estressado! 

Sakura: Hahahaahaha o T.K tem razão mais é melhor irmos para a sala.

Os amigos correram para a sala e assistiram todas as aulas do professor Li sem nada dizer, pois apesar dele ser chato explicava bem. Depois veio aula de história depois português e logo depois o sinal do fim das aulas toca.

Os amigos foram em direção a suas respectivas casas.

Em casa:

T.K-pensamento: O que será que está havendo? Tantas coisas estranhas acontecendo, chaves misteriosas, monstros querendo nos destruir, sonhos estranhos... *Deitado no sofá*

O telefone na casa de T.K toca:

T.K: Alô?

M@: Alô T.K? 

T.K: Sim.

M@: T.K sou eu a Sakura.

T.K: Oi Sakura, td bem?

Sakura: Td, eu conversei com o Eriol e com a Kari e eles concordaram, agora só falta vc.

T.K: O Que?

Sakura: Nós pensamos já que amanhã é Quarta e a gente não vai fazer nada depois da escola, pensamos em um piquenique perto do lago. *Um pouco corada*

T.K: Vô sim, vai ser super legal.

Sakura: Então tá, nos vemos amanhã na escola.

T.K: OK.

Sakura: Tá, tchau!

T.K: Tchau.

Os dois desligaram o telefone, Sakura parecia muito feliz.

Sakura-pensamento: Que bom que o T.K tb vai poder ir. *Corada*

Touya: Pq vc tá vermelha monstrenga?

Sakura: Eu não tô vermelha e eu não sou monstrenga!!!

Touya: Diga o que quiser monstrenga!

Sakura: Touya!!! *Joga uma almofada em Touya*

Touya se abaixa e a almofada cai no chão.

Touya: Além de monstrenga tem péssima pontaria.

Sakura: Grrrrrrr... *Furiosa*

P.S: Touya, Sakura venham jantar!!!

Sakura jantava mas estava pensando .

P.S: Sakura? Sakura?

O pai chamava a filha que estava no mundo da lua.

Sakura: Hã? Desculpa papai, eu tava pensando no piquenique.

Touya: Vc pensando monstrenga? Tá ai uma coisa que não se vê todo dia. Hahahaha.

Sakura: Touya! *Pisa no pé*

P.S: No que estava pensando filha?

Sakura: No piquenique de amanhã.

P.S: O que vc vai levar?

Sakura: Sabe que eu não sei.

P.S: Pq vc não leva alguns pedaços de bolo de morango?

Sakura: È uma ótima idéia papai!

Touya: Do jeito que vc é uma monstrenga fominha vai comer tudo sozinha! Hahahahaha

Sakura: Touya!!!!! *Furiosa*

P.S: Bom já tá ficando tarde e amanhã vcs tem aula é melhor irem dormir.

Sakura: Tem razão papai, boa noite.

P.S: Boa noite Sakura.

Sakura logo foi se deitar, ansiosa pelo piquenique do dia seguinte, demorou a dormir.

Acordou cedo para colocar os pedaços de bolo em papel alumínio e arrumados em uma sacola amarela com uma fita azul.

Sakura: Arrumei td!!!

P.S: Fico feliz por vc Sakura. *Sorri*

P.S: É melhor vc ir para a escola senão vai se atrasar.

Sakura: Tem razão papai tchauzinho!!!

P.S: Tchau Sakura.

Sakura foi para a escola com seus patins e muito feliz.

Sakura: Bom dia pessoal.

Eriol: Bom dia Sakura. Diz Eriol com uma sacola preta na mão esquerda, nela haviam 2 garrafas de coca-cola.

Sakura: O que vc trouxe Eriol? *Curiosa*

Eriol: Refrigerante.

Kari: Bom dia!!!

Sakura: Bom dia Kari!!!

Eriol: Bom dia.

Kari: O q vcs dois trouxeram?

Sakura: EU trouxe alguns pedaços de bolo que o meu pai fez.

Eriol: Eu trouxe refrigerante.

Sakura: E vc Kari?

Kari: Eu trouxe alguns bolinhos de arroz que eu fiz.

T.K: Bom dia.

Sakura: Bom dia T.K!!!

Eriol: Bom dia .

Kari: Bom dia!!!

Sakura: O que vc trouxe T.K?

T.K: Alguns biscoitos. E vcs?

Antes que os amigos respondessem a professora Tomoyo entra na sala.

P: Todos sentados por favor.

P: Bom dia classe hj nós aprenderemos uma matéria nova.

A professora foi explicando e os 4 amigos prestaram a atenção, mais tb conversaram discretamente. A professora passou exercícios e os amigos correram para fazê-lo para não terem que ficar depois da aula de novo. Logo depois da aula de geografia foi aula de matemática, ele entregou as provas: Kari tirou 8,5; Sakura tirou 7,5 ;T.K: 7,0 ; Eriol tirou 9,0. Logo depois de matemática foi a prova de história. 

O Sinal logo toca e todos vão embora.

Sakura: Essa aula de história me deu um soninho!!!

Kari: Hahahahaha eu tb fiquei.

Eriol: Bom agora vamos para o lago fazer o nosso piquenique.

T.K: Isso aí!

Sakura: Vamos!

Kari: Sim.

Os amigos foram em direção ao lago, chegando lá arrumaram as cosias para o piquenique.

Sakura: Eu to com uma fominha.

T.K: Eu tb.

De repente começa a surgir uma grande ventania e logo depois em volta dos 4 amigos surge um grande circulo de gelo.

M@: Hahahahahahaha

Eriol: Quem está aí?

M@: Vc realmente quer saber? Hahahahahahaha

Logo de dentro do lago surge um enorme redemoinho e de dentro dele sai um estranho monstro. Com pele toda preta, cabelos longos e cinzas seu rosto igual ao de um urso polar (só que preto), corpo de chimpanzé, patas de lobo, invés de braços tinha "foices" de um lovadeus, possuía asas de borboleta e um olhar vazio.

M@: Crianças estavam se divertindo não é? Não se preocupem poderão se divertir e descansar no outro mundo... 

O estranho ser juntou as "foices" em forma de X e um grande X cinza apareceu.

M@: Foices Desgraçadas!!!

O ataque foi em direção aos 4 amigos e todos por fim acabaram atingidos e caíram no chão.

Eriol: Vcs estão bem? Pergunta Eriol se levantando.

T.K: Sim, mas isso não vai ficar barato! Chave que tem o poder da terra transforme-se!!!

Sakura: Vai se arrepender de Ter estragado o nosso piquenique! Chave que tem o poder do gelo transforme-se!!!

Eriol: Não vai acontecer como das outras vezes! Chave que tem o poder da água transforme-se!!!

Kari: Chega de tanta destruição!!! Chave que tem o poder do vento transforme-se!!!

M@: Posso ver que vcs aprenderam a usar a magia das chaves. Destruíram 3 guerreiros, que pena que não vão sobreviver para ficarem orgulhosos. *Risada Maligna*

M@: Foices desgraçadas!!!

O monstro atacou os amigos, mas eles conseguiram escapar.

M@: Tenho que reconhecer que vcs estão mais fortes, mas nem todos aprenderam a usar as Nature Keys não é? Disse o monstro olhando para Kari.

Kari percebeu que o monstro falava dela e ficou um pouco chateada, se sentia inútil.

Eriol: Kari não ligue pra isso, esse monstro é um mentiroso!

Kari: Não Eriol ele tem toda a razão, eu sou uma inútil. *Triste*

M@: Foices desgraçadas!!!

Sakura começou a juntar energia:

Sakura: Ice Diamond!!!

O ataque do monstro foi rebatido pelo de Sakura.

Sakura: Kari vc não é uma inútil, vc é nossa amiga não pode acreditar nesse monstro mentiroso.

T.K: Isso mesmo Kari vc não é uma inútil e nunca será!

M@: Que comovente. *Irônico* Foices Desgraçadas!!!

O monstro atingiu Sakura, Eriol e T.K que estavam distraídos falando com Kari.

Kari: Eriol, Sakura, TK! *Chora*

M@: Não precisa se preocupar quando eu acabar com eles, acabarei com vc.

O monstro continuou atacando os amigos mais não só com suas "foices", mais tb com suas asas, delas saiam um pó que não deixava os amigos respirar.

M@: Hahahahahahaha

Kari: Amigos. *Cai de joelho no chão* 

M@: Coitadinha.

Kari secou as lagrimas se levantou e se encheu de coragem.

Kari: Eu não vou deixar vc fazer o que quer, não posso permitir que faça mal as pessoas desse jeito.

M@: E o que vc vai fazer? Polém venenoso!

O ataque de polém saia das asas do monstro, mas foi dissipado antes de chegar a Kari.

Kari: Wind Whiwind!!!

(Wind Whiwind: Grande redemoinho de vento que absorve o inimigo e o faz sumir de um jeito misterioso, logo depois o redemoinho envolve o seu dono lhe devolvendo suas energias)

O monstro foi completamente absorvido e logo desapareceu misteriosamente junto com o redemoinho

Kari: O monstro sumiu. *Surpresa*

Kari: Pessoal vcs estão bem?

Sakura, Eriol, T.K: Sim. Responderam os amigos em grupo e se levantando.

Eriol: Viu Kari vc tb conseguiu.

Kari: È verdade Eriol.

M@: Guerreiros Nature vcs conseguiram derrotar 4 dos monstros de Ares. Disse uma misteriosa voz.

M@@: Meus parabéns. Disse outra voz.

Eriol: Quem são vcs?

Sakura: Vcs são nossos inimigos?

M@@@: Não se preocupem, nós não somos seus inimigos. Respondeu uma terceira voz com tranquilidade .

M@@@@: Nós estamos aqui para ajuda-los. Disse uma Quarta voz com um tom de ternura.

De repente na frente deles aparecem....

Quem são aqueles seres? O que eles querem? Descubram no próximo episódio de Nature Magic, Os 4 guardiões misteriosos.


	9. Capitulo 9

Titulo: Os 4 guardiões misteriosos

De repente na frente deles aparecem 4 seres mais não eram monstros, pareciam muito familiar.

Eriol: Quem são vcs?

Os seres nada responderam só olhavam os 4 amigos com um olhar sereno.

Sakura: Vcs me parecem muito familiares .

M@: Fico feliz que estejam vivos, mesmo que seja em outra forma. Disse um dos seres com uma voz tranqüila.

T.K: Outra forma? Quem são vcs?

Kari: È isso!!! Interrompe Kari.

Eriol: È isso o que Kari?

Kari: *Aponta para um dos seres* Vc é aquele homem estranho que apareceu nos meus sonhos!

Depois das palavras de Kari, os amigos perceberam que eles eram realmente os seres que haviam aparecido em seus sonhos.

M@: Sim, somos nós.

M@@: Somos os guardiões das Nature Keys.

Kari: Quais são os seus nomes?

M@: Eu sou Retaw, a guardiã da Nature Key com os poderes da água.

(Retaw era uma moça alta com cabelos azuis e com a pela azul clarinha olhos esverdeados, vestia uma exótica feita de algas.)

M@@: Eu sou Tiound, a guardiã as Nature Key da terra.

(Uma moça alta com cabelos castanhos escuros curtos, pela amarronzada como tronco de arvore, e olhos pretos, veste uma roupa exótica feita de folhas secas) 

M@@@: Eu sou Hiecy, o guardião da Nature Key do gelo.

( Um rapaz com cabelos brancos e curtos, olhos acinzentados e uma blusa de manga comprida e uma calça comprida branca)

M@@@@: Eu sou Diniw, o guardião da Nature Key do vento.

(Diniw é um rapaz baixo, com cabelos longos um pouco esbranquiçados, era quase transparente era possível ver através dele, usa uma roupa exótica com cor indefinida) 

Sakura: Vcs são humanos?

Hiecy: Não.

T.K: Não? Então o q vcs são?

Retaw: Nós somos os guardiões das Nature Keys.

Eriol: Então elas pertencem a vcs?

Tiound: Não elas pertencem a vcs.

Kari: Pertencem a nós? PQ?

Retaw: Isso vcs saberão mais tarde. *Olha com um olhar sereno*

Diniw: Além de proteger as Nature Keys temos que proteger vcs.

Eriol: Nós?

Tiound: Sim e para isso...

Um pequeno tornado de terra envolve Tiound e quando desaparece, ela estava com a forma de um humano comum. Continuava alta, sua pela tinha se tornado morena, seus olhos se tornaram castanho claro, suas roupas mudaram bastante, agora era uma blusa cinza com manga curta, uma saia preta meias ¾ cinzas e sapatos pretos(antes estava descalça).

T.K: Nossa vc mudou a sua aparência. Como? PQ?

Tiound: Uma pergunta de cada vez *sorri*. Precisamos proteger vcs por isso tomaremos forma humana, pois senão seremos descobertos por Ares .

Logo depois em volta de Retaw um pequeno redemoinho de água a envolve, logo a água evapora. Retaw mudou muito tb, seus longos cabelos azulados tinham se tornado loiros, sua pele ficou branca, seus olhos nada haviam mudado, suas roupas se transformaram muito, agora era uma blusa azul sem manga e uma saia branca e sapatos azuis.

Logo depois um pequeno tornado de gelo envolve Hiecy. Quando o gelo derreteu, Hiecy havia mudado muito, estava com cabelos azuis, olhos azuis, era branco quase pálido e suas roupas eram uma blusa de botões branca com um colete bege por cima e uma calça comprida marrom e sapatos da mesma cor. Depois de Hiecy foi a vez de Diniw se transformar. Um pequeno tornado o envolveu, quando se dissipou, Diniw possui cabelos ruivos bem claros, olhos cor de mel, usava óculos, estava um pouco moreno, usava uma blusa azul claro de botões com um colete branco por cima e usava tênis brancos.

Sakura, Eriol, T.K, Kari: Nossa!!!

Eriol: Mas o que vcs vão fazer agora?

Hiecy: Nós vamos sempre estar juntos com vcs, mesmo que não pareça.

Kari: Vcs não estão com fome? Nós iamos fazer um piquenique antes de td isso.

Sakura: Por favor fiquem e comam com a gente.

Retaw: Nós não comemos nem bebemos nada, mas vamos fazer companhia a vcs.

T.K: Mesmo? Vcs não comem nem bebem nada? *Surpreso*

Tiound: Não *sorri*

Logo depois de todas essas surpresas fizeram o seu piquenique e foram para casa. 

Os 4 foram para as suas casas muito felizes e surpresos por tudo que havia acontecido. Mas logo que chegaram em casa dormiram, pois foi um dia muito exaustivo para todos.

O sol nasce e mostra seu maravilhoso esplendor, o céu estava azulzinho não se viva por perto nenhuma nuvem. Logo Eriol acorda e percebe que está cedo. Levanta, faz seu café e resolve passear um pouco para se distrair.

Eriol-Pensamento: O que será que está acontecendo? PQ tantas coisas estranhas estão aparecendo? 

Eriol freia sua bicicleta em frente ao lago aonde aconteceu o último incidente.

Eriol: PQ isso tudo tá acontecendo?

M@: Por vários motivos.

Eriol: Hã? Oi Retaw!

Retaw: Oi o que está fazendo aqui? Pergunta Retaw (em sua forma humana) {Autor: os guardiões só ficam em sua verdadeira forma quando lutam ou quando estão sozinhos com os 4 amigos}

Eriol: Dando uma volta, vc sabe o que está acontecendo?

Retaw: Sei, vcs saberão quando chegar a hora.

Eriol: Quando? Eu estou tão confuso.

Retaw: Não se preocupe com isso agora. Aproveite o dia. *Sorri*

Eriol: Então tá, obrigado. Tchau. *Sobe na bicicleta*

Retaw: De nada, tchau.

Eriol foi pedalando mais tranqüilo por ter falado com Retaw.

Retaw: Mas talvez vc não entenda... *Séria*

Depois de alguns minutos, Retaw saiu voando.

NA casa de Eriol:

Eriol: Voltei!

M.E: Oi Eriol eu estava preocupada com vc.

Eriol: Desculpe eu fui dar uma volta.

M.E: Td bem, já tomou o seu café?

Eriol: Sim.

*O telefone toca*

Eriol: Eu atendo.

Eriol: Alô?

Kari: Alô Eriol? É a Kari.

Eriol: Oi Kari td bem com vc?

Kari: Sim e com vc?

Eriol: Tb, o que houve?

Kari: Não posso falar pelo tel. Podemos nos encontrar?

Eriol: Sim. Aonde?

Kari: Enfrente ao bosque.

Kari: Eriol vc tem que ir é muito importante!

Eriol: Oks!

Kari: Brigada tchau!

Eriol: De nada, tchau!

M.E: O que ouve Eriol?

Eriol: A Kari pediu para eu encontrar com ela em frente ao bosque.

M.E: Td bem, só tome cuidado.

Eriol pegou a bicicleta e foi em direção ao bosque, quando chegou lá, Kari já estava.

Eriol: Desculpe Kari eu me atrasei?

Kari: Não eu cheguei mais cedo.

Eriol: O que vc queria me dizer?

Kari: EU queria dizer que... *vermelha*

De repente uma bola de fogo enorme vem na direção dos dois.

Eriol: Cuidado Kari! Abaixe-se!

M@: Hahahahaha

Eriol: Quem está ai?

M@: Pelo que eu sei vcs realmente são os guerreiros Nature

Eriol: Quem é vc? E pq não aparece?!

M@: Como queira.

De repente uma nuvem de névoa surge cobrindo visão dos dois, mas logo a névoa se dissipa e s um bicho estranho aparece. Com cara de sapo, corpo de crocodilo, braços de gorila e pernas de abutre.

M@: Hora, hora nós subestimamos vcs, derrotaram vários de nós. Mas nós não vamos desistir de nosso objetivo! Depois de anos presos por vcs, dessa vez nos vingaremos! Flechas da destruição.

Milhões de flechas vieram na direção dos dois.

M@@: Corrente Aquática!

M@@@: Ventania!

Eriol: Retaw!

Kari: Diniw!

Os dois haviam aparecido para ajuda-los. Inclusive estavam novamente em sua verdadeira forma.

Diniw: Vamos ajudar vcs.

Retaw: Mas vcs tb terão de lutar!

Eriol: Certo!

Kari: Sim!

Eriol: Chave que tem o poder da água, transforme-se!

Kari: Chave que tem o poder do vento transforme-se!

M@: Não sabia que estavam vivos guardiões. 

Retaw: Como vc vê, estamos aqui e vamos livrar o mundo de toda s maldade de vcs!

M@: Que comovente, hahahahaha. Flechas da destruição!

Retaw: Corrente Aquática!!!

Diniw: Ventania Extrema!

M@: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! 

O monstro recebeu um dano enorme.

Retaw: Desista vc não pode nos derrotar!

M@: Ainda não! Flechas Venenosas!

Diniw: Abaixem!!!

Diniw: Ventania!

M@: Hahahaha vcs são poderosos *aplaude*, mas não conseguirão me derrotar!

Eriol: Kari vc tá pronta?

Kari: Sim.

Eriol: Aquatic Magic Billow!

Kari: Whiwind!

M@: Ahhhhh!

Foram as últimas palavras do monstro antes de serem completamente derrotados pelos poderes de Kari e Eriol.

Diniw: A criação não pode, com o criador. Disse Diniw falando com Retaw e observando Eriol e Kari.

Retaw: Tem razão.

Kari: Vcs disseram algo? *Curiosa*

Retaw: Não.

Diniw: Bom não temos mais motivos para ficar aqui, vamos voltar para a nossa outra forma. Diniw Retaw assumiram a forma humana mais uma vez.

Retaw: Até logo. Disse Retaw e logo sai voando.

Diniw: Até breve. Disse Diniw fazendo o mesmo.

Kari: Esperem!

Quando Kari falou, Diniw e Retaw estavam longe.

Eriol: Como são misteriosos.

Kari: È mesmo.

Eriol: E o que vc queria me dizer Kari?

Kari: *Vermelha* É-É sabe que com toda essa confusão toda eu me esqueci...

Eriol: *Gotona* Vc me fez vir aqui a toa então.

Kari: Não eu sabia, só que com isso tudo eu esqueci.

Eriol: Ah... Bom então posso ir pra casa dona? *Brinca*

Kari: Engraçadinho! Pode e desculpe.

Eriol: Nada. Quer q eu te leve a até a sua casa antes?

Kari: *Vermelha* N-Não precisa não eu tb vim de bicicleta.

Eriol: Tem certeza?

Kari: Sim obrigada.

Eriol: Então até a escola.

Kari: Até.

Eriol subiu em sua bicicleta e foi pedalando em direção a sua casa, Kari ainda estava parada entre as árvores do bosque.

Kari: Eu não sei, se conseguirem te dizer. Tenho medo, mas não posso guardar isso para sempre *vermelha*. Mas o que será que vc me responderia? PQ é tão difícil! *Cai uma lagrima de seu rosto*

Kari: Melhor eu ir para casa. *Sobe na bicicleta*

Na casa de Eriol:

M.E: Eriol é vc?

Eriol: Sim mãe.

M.E: Falou com a Kari?

Eriol: Sim e não.

M.E: Sim e não? O que quer dizer?

Eriol: Eu a vi, mas ela esqueceu o que ia dizer, ficou até vermelha por isso. Bom eu vou subir mãe.

M.E: Td bem.

M.E: Eu acho que ela não ficou vermelha pq esqueceu, Eriol logo vc vai saber. Sussurrou a mãe para si mesma.

O que será que Kari quer dizer q a angustia tanto? PQ Eriol não percebe?

Não percam o próximo episódio de Nature Magic, Os Sentimentos de Kari.


	10. Capitulo 10

Titulo: Os Sentimentos de Kari

Comentários: Oi pessoal, bom é raro eu fazer comentários não concordam? Normalmente eu coloco aviso, e comentários normalmente é no final do texto, mas como eu não sou igual a todo mundo eu coloco os comentários no inicio do fic. Eu queria saber o que vcs estão achando de Nature Magic? Tá muito chato? Tá legal? 

Tá um lixo? Por favor me digam o que vcs estão achando. 

Nesse capítulo é que começa a rolar o famoso clímax, mas não vai ter muita melação , pq eu não sou muito romântico.

Agora vou parar de encher vcs. 

Boa Leitura! ^___^

No dia seguinte depois da escola estava um dia comum na casa dos quatro amigos.

Na casa de Sakura, a menina não parava de discutir com o irmão:

Sakura: Para de me chamar de monstrenga!

Touya: Monstrenga!

Sakura: Grrrrrrrrrrr. *Pisa no pé*

Touya: Ah. *Contém a dor*

P.S: Touya, Sakura, venham lanchar!

Sakura: Já to indo papai!

T.K estava em casa assistindo Dragon Ball Z.

M.T.K: T.K vc pode me ajudar aqui com essas caixas?

T.K: Claro mãe.

Kari estava na varanda de seu quarto ainda triste:

Kari: PQ eu não consigo dizer pra ele, pq é tão difícil? Pergunta Kari para si mesma.

Kari: O coitado do Eriol não entendeu nada, ele nem imagina o quanto eu gosto dele. Eu queria poder comentar isso com Sakura e T.K que são meus grandes amigos, mas não consigo dizer nada.

M.K: Kari telefone! *Grita*

Kari: Pra mim?

M.K: Sim, é o Eriol.

Kari: Eriol? *Vermelha*

M.K: Sim. *Passa o tel*

Kari: Alô?

Eriol: Oi Kari é o Eriol.

Kari: O-o-oi Eriol.

Eriol: Algo errado Kari? 

Kari: Não, aconteceu algo?

Eriol: Não eu queria saber se está tudo bem, é q vc quase não falo comigo hj, e eu tava pensando se foi pq vc esqueceu o q ia falar hj mas cedo e acho q eu tinha ficado chateado.

Kari: Vc ficou?

Eriol: Não.

Kari: Ai desculpa é q eu pensei q vc tinha ficado chateado comigo. (Autor: Nossa que mentira ")

Eriol: Mas eu não fiquei, não se preocupe.

Kari: Que bom! Vc me desculpa?

Eriol: Claro! Bom Kari eu tava pensando ainda tem o resto do dia. Vamos sair?

Kari: *Vermelhona* Sa-sa-ir?

Eriol: Sim.

Kari: Vc chamou o T.K e a Sakura?

Eriol: O T.K disse q tem que ajudar a mãe e a Sakura disse que está na vez de limpar a casa.

Kari: Entendi.

Eriol: Vc quer sair?

Kari: Sim.

Eriol: Então nos encontramos em frente a estação daqui a umas 2 horas?

Kari: Td bem.

Eriol: Então nos encontramos lá. Tchau.

Kari: Tchau *Desliga o tel*

Kari: Está cada vez mais difícil esconder meus sentimentos de vc.

M.K: Disse algo Kari? 

Kari: Não mãe. *Vai para o quarto*

M@: *Toc Toc*

Kari: Entra!

M.K: Kari possa falar com vc?

Kari: Claro mãe.

M.K: Kari eu percebi que vc está gaguejando no telefone.

Kari: Eu? *Cara de inocente*

M.K: Vc está gostando dele Kari?

Kari: *Vermelha* De quem mãe? 

M.K: Do Eriol, Kari.

Kari: *Mais vermelha q um tomate* A mamãe que isso! Ele é só meu grande amigo!

M.K: Então pq vc fica vermelha toda a vez que se fala nele?

Kari: Impressão sua.

M.K: Kari eu sou sua mãe e te dou apoio, Eriol é um garoto bom e gentil, vc não pode esconder esse sentimento, conte a ele.

Kari: Mas eu tenho medo da resposta dele e se ele não corresponder aos meus sentimentos?

M.K: Vc só vai saber se perguntar. O que vc tem a perder ? 

Kari: Tem razão mãe, obrigada. *Abraça*

M.K: Não foi nada minha filha, agora vai se arrumar.

Kari: Sim.

Em casa Eriol ainda estava se arrumando:

M.E: Vai Sair?

Eriol: Sim com a Kari.

M.E: Hummm... divirta-se!

Eriol: Obrigado.

Eriol vestiu uma blusa de manga curta preta, um bermudão azul marinho, meias brancas e sapatos pretos. Logo depois de se arrumar Eriol foi para a estação, chegando lá Kari já estava esperando. Ela estava com um vestido azul, com uma sandália transparente com salto, um brinco de lua e outro de estrela e seus longos cabelos castanhos claro ( já haviam crescido) estavam presos com uma fita tb azul.

Eriol: Nossa vc está linda.

Kari: *Vermelha* Não é pra tanto.

Eriol: Bom vamos?

Kari: Sim.

Eriol e Kari doram dar uma volta, começaram pelo shopping, Kari estava muito feliz. Depois do shopping foram passear na Torre de Tóquio, já eram 18:00 estava anoitecendo. Depois os dois foram a um parque (Não é o Parque Pinguin)

Kari: Eu gostei do dia foi divertido.

Eriol: Eu tb me diverti bastante. Quer um sorvete?

Kari: Sim.

Eriol: De que?

Kari: Hummm... de flocos! (É muito melhor q chocolate!)

Eriol: Tá bom, vou comprar.

Kari-Pensamento: Eu adorei esse dia, foi bom passar o resto do dia com Eriol.

Eriol: Tome *entrega o sorvete*

Depois do sorvete, os dois ficaram conversando.

Eriol: Amanhã nós temos aula.

Kari: É que pena.

Os dois começaram a um olhar nos olhos do outro, depois seus rostos de aproximaram, seus narizes se encostaram e por fim seus lábios se tocaram dando um longo e apaixonado beijo.

Kari: *Vermelha* Bom, até amanhã.

Eriol: *Vermelho* Então até amanhã.

Cada um foi para sua casa pensando no beijo, Kari chegou em casa muito feliz.

M.K: O q houve Kari?

Kari: Nada demais mãe.

Algum tempo depois, Eriol já havia tomado banho e estava deitado em sua cama jogando uma bola de basquete pro alto.

Eriol: Eu e a Kari nos... *vermelho* Sussurra para si.

Eriol: Nos beijamos. Mas o que será q significou para ela? Será q ela só me beijou por pena? Será que eu estou me iludindo? Ah eu to confuso! 

Eriol: Eu vou entrar na internet, vê se eu me acalmo um pouco.

Eriol começou a navegar pela internet, entrou em site de música, checou e-mails...

Eriol: Que burrice, esqueci de ligar o ICQ!

Eriol: Legal, Sakura ta On e o T.K tb.

Eriol começou a conversar com T.K e Sakura, esqueceu um pouco do assunto. Mas cerca de 1h depois o nick: ¢K@ri¢ ficou On. Eriol percebe e começa a ficar vermelho.

Eriol-Pensamento: Será q eu falo com ela? O que será q eu faço?

Kari tb percebeu q o amigo estava On.

Kari-pensamento: Ai Eriol, vc não vai falar comigo? Será q eu forcei a barra? Ai eu vo falar...

Kari mandou a mensagem de saudação e logo Eriol respondeu, mas ele não sabia o q fazer então saiu da net sem se despedir dos amigos.

Kari: Eu acho q estraguei tudo...

Sakura e T.K não estavam entendo nada. Nem Eriol, nem Kari sabiam o q fazer, já que no amor os dois eram novatos. T.K e Sakura fizeram algumas perguntas a Kari e ela foi disfarçando tudo. 

Eriol reparou q ainda eram 21:30, mas mesmo assim decidiu ir dormir. Kari, Sakura e T.K ficaram conversando até tarde, mesmo assim Kari não esquecia tudo que havia acontecido entre Eriol e ela.

Kari foi dormir pensando nos lábios quentes e ardentes de Eriol.

Kari: Naquela hora eu queria q o tempo parasse. Disse Kari deitada em sua cama, já de pijama.

Mas ela tb estava preocupada como Eriol se sentiu. Eriol mesmo tentando dormir ficou até umas 23:15 pensando sobre isso.

Porém por volta da 00:00 todos os 4 amigos já haviam dormido...

Como será no dia seguinte? Eles resolverão tudo? Sakura e T.K descobrirão? Não percam o próximo episódio de Nature Magic, Nasce um amor.

(Autor: Putz! Hj eu to torrando vcs né? È pq eu tb to afim de comentar sobre tudo isso, olha eu tentei deixar um doce mas nada exagerado, tomará q tenha ficado bom! Me digam tá!)


	11. Capitulo 11

Titulo: Nasce um Amor Parte I

Comentários: Pessoal a partir desse capítulo acho q até o 12 ou 13 se eu não me engano vai Ter uma certa melação, pra dá uma nova receita a história.

Bom é só isso.

Divirtam-se ^_^

(Esqueci de avisar eu devo demorar pra fazer outros episódios além desse pq o meu caderno acabou ")

O dia amanheceu quente, o sol mostrava seu maravilhoso esplendor. Eriol havia acordado mais cedo que o de costume. Logo tomou seu café e saiu um pouco mas cedo para ir para a escola. 

Chegando lá, T.K e Sakura já tinham chegado.

Sakura: Bom dia Eriol! Madrugou eim! *Brinca*

Eriol: Bom dia. Vcs tb madrugaram.

T.K: Bom dia Eriol.

Eriol: Bom dia T.K

T.K: Algo errado?

Eriol: Ñ pq?

T.K.: Vc tá diferente...

Eriol: Eu? Não. *Senta em sua carteira*

A porta da sala logo se abre e a menina de cabelo castanho entra na sala.

Sakura: Oi, bom dia Kari!

Kari: *Um pouco vermelha* Bom dia Sakura.

Quando Eriol ouviu a doce voz da menina de cabelos castanhos, ficou um pouco vermelho. (Kari senta atrás de Eriol e do lado de Sakura, e T.K senta ao lado de Eriol)

T.K: Bom dia Kari.

Kari: Bom dia T.K.

Kari: *Vermelha* Bom dia Eriol.

Eriol: *Vermelho* Bom dia Kari.

Logo os outros alunos começaram a chegar e depois a professora Tomoyo de Geografia entrou na sala.

P.T: Bom dia Classe.

Turma: Bom dia professora.

Logo começou a aula, a professora colocou algumas questões de revisão no quadro para os alunos irem lá responderem. As aulas foram se passando, até q o sinal do recreio tocou.

Sakura: Bom o que nós vamos fazer sobre o trabalho q é para Segunda q vem?

T.K: Bom nós já encontramos todas as informações necessárias, só falta ir ao aquário e ensaiar a apresentação,

Sakura: E quando nós vamos ensaiar Eriol?

Sakura: Eriol?

T.K: Eriol?

Eriol: Hã? O q?

T.K: Cara hj vc tá nas nuvens.

Eriol: Foi mal.

Sakura: O q vc acha Kari?

Sakura: Kari!

Kari: Hã? Ah me desculpe eu tava pensando em outra coisa.

Sakura: Hj vcs dois estão na lua, aconteceu algo de diferente?

Kari: Não nada.

T.K.: Bom então vamos na Sexta mesmo ao aquário.

Sakura: Vamos ensaiar a apresentação hj depois da escola na minha casa, ok?

T.K: Ok.

Eriol: Ok.

Kari: Sim.

Eriol e Kari não sabiam o q dizer, mais cada um estava feliz por ver um ao outro. Logo o intervalo acabou e as aulas recomeçaram uma após a outra. 

Mais tarde bate o sinal da saída, acabam as aulas de Segunda-feira. Sakura e T.K saíram antes de Eriol e Kari, os dois tinham percebido q seus amigos estavam diferentes.

Sakura: O q vc acha q é T.K?

T.K.: Eu nem imagino, será q eles brigaram?

Sakura: Eu acho q não, pq estaria bem visível. É algo diferente, algo especial...

T.K.: Especial? Como assim Sakura?

Sakura: Não sei explicar, mais percebi q eles não se falavam, mas se olhavam.

T.K: Mais o q quer dizer?

Sakura: Bom se fosse para sabermos, eles nos contariam não concorda?

T.K: É verdade.

Sakura: Vamos esquecer isso.

T.K: Certo.

Eriol: Ei Sakura, T.K esperem!

Os dois pararam para esperar o amigo q vinha correndo.

Sakura: E a Kari, Eriol?

Eriol: Kari? *Vermelho* Acho q ela já tá vindo.

Sakura: Entendi. Eriol, vc e a Kari brigaram?

Eriol: Não é q...

Sakura: Não precisa nos contar se não quiser.

T.K: Mas sempre estaremos aqui para ouvir e ajudar e vcs.

Eriol: Valeu pessoal.

Eriol: Bom, como nós vamos fazer o trabalho?

Sakura: Quando chegarmos na minha casa nós vamos montar.

Eriol: Ok.

Sakura: A Kari tá lenta né? Bom eu vou busca-la.

Sakura volta um pouco para buscar a amiga q andava vagarosamente, parecia estar aflita com algo. Enquanto isso T.K e Eriol conversavam.

T.K: Eu sei o q tá acontecendo Eriol...

Eriol: Sabe? Quer dizer, não está acontecendo nada...

T.K: Vc não consegue mentir.

Eriol: Te juro q não tenho nada.

T.K: Bom então é impressão minha q toda vez q vc vê a Kari fica vermelho, e com ela acontece o mesmo e vcs nada dizem só se olham, isso tudo é imaginação minha né? *Irônico*

Eriol: Nada haver T.K. 

T.K: *Gota* Então quer dizer q eu errei né?

Eriol: Sim, quer dizer não...

T.K: Eriol, vc está gostando da Kari?

Eriol: *Corado* Como vc sabe?

T.K: Eriol, eu te conheço a mais de 5 anos e com a Kari acontece o mesmo, Sakura tb está percebendo só q ela é meia na lua. E quando vc teve certeza disso?

Eriol: Domingo... Foi quando nos... *vermelho*

T.K: Nos?

Eriol: Beijamos. *Vermelho*

T.K: Beijaram? Então ela tb gosta de vc, mas isso era obvio ela não consegue mentir...

Eriol: Isso eu não sei, ela pode Ter me beijado por pena...

T.K: Então é por isso q vc tá tão preocupado?

Eriol: Sim.

T.K: Mas vc tem q falar com ela Eriol!

Eriol: Eu sei, mas é difícil.

Sakura logo alcança os 2 amigos estava puxando o braço da amiga corada.

Sakura: Voltei, a Kari tava fazendo tanta hora!

Kari: Sakura! Não é isso, é q...

T.K: Bom, então nós vamos mesmo para a sua casa, Sakura?

Sakura: Sim, eu acabei de confirmar isso, vc tb tá na lua?

T.K: É verdade, desculpa.

Os 4 foram para a casa de Sakura fazer o trabalho, chegando lá todos separaram as informações em partes e logo começaram o trabalho. Já eram 22h e o trabalho estava quase no fim.

Sakura: *Boceja* Vcs não estão com sono não?

Kari: Eu tô.

T.K: Eu tb.

Eriol: Então é melhor nós irmos para a casa, e terminamos o trabalho amanha em minha casa, oks?

Sakura: Sim.

T.K: Td bem.

Kari: Tá ok.

Depois de combinarem um novo dia para o trabalho todos foram embora da casa de Sakura.

T.K: Eu vou por esse caminho aqui...

Kari: Pq T.K? Se nós sempre vamos por esse.

T.K: É pq eu quero admirar a lua e as estrelas. (Nossa q absurdo "")

Eriol: Não tá um pouco tarde?

T.K: Tá mais, não se preocupe! Tchau! *Sai correndo*

T.K foi por um caminho mais longo, ficou bastante pensativo por todo o caminho. Enquanto Eriol e Kari andavam em completo silêncio, os dois queriam falar mas a voz não saía. T.K foi andando em direção a sua casa, pensando se Eriol havia falado com Kari ou vice-versa.

M@: O q vc faz aqui tão tarde? 

T.K: Quem é?

De repente uma garota de cabelos castanhos escuros curtos aparece na frente de T.K.

T.K: É vc Tiound, que susto pensei q fosse um inimigo.

Tiound: Mas vc não me respondeu o q está fazendo andando na rua a esta hora?

T.K: Eu to voltando da casa da Sakura, estávamos fazendo trabalho.

T: Mas vc está preocupado com algo não está?

T.K: Sim, mas eu não posso contar, desculpe...

Tiound: Td bem, eles vão resolver td T.K.

T.K: Hã?

Tiound: Esquece, eu te levo em casa, vc sabe q não é seguro andar por aqui essa hora né?

T.K: Sei, então me leva? Valeu

Tiound: Nada.

Lá foram T.K e Tiound andando pela rua e admirando a lua e as estrelas.

M@: Hora, hora o q temos aqui! Hahahahahaha

T.K: Quem é vc?

M@: Um dos guerreiros e uma guardiã vai ser interessante.

Tiound: Apareça de uma vez!

De repente uma enorme chuva de fogo vai na direção de Tiound e T.K.

T.K: Cuidado! *Se joga e joga T.K no chão*

M@: Hahahaha. Não vou errar na próxima! 

Era um monstro com corpo de leão, cara de javali e patas de cavalo. Em volta de Tiound aparece um tornado de areia e com isso ela volta a sua verdadeira forma.

T.K: Chave que tem o poder da terra transforme-se!!!

M@: Tempestade de fogo!

Tiound: Tempestade de Areia!

M@: Vai Ter q fazer melhor! *Risada maligna*

T.K: Tiound, vamos ataca-lo juntos!

Tiound: Ok.

Tiound: Tempestade de Areia!

T.K: Extreme Magic Earthquake!

M@: Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

O monstro foi completamente destruído.

T.K: Conseguimos! *Animado*

Tiound: Sim.

T.K: Tiound vc sabe o q são esses seres? E o q eles querem tanto com a gente?

Tiound: O tempo vai dizer tudo.

T.K: Hã?

Tiound: É melhor nós irmos... *volta a sua falsa forma*

T.K: OK.

Tiound- Pensamento: Ainda não é a hora certa para vcs saberem de td.

T.K: Tiound?

Tiound: Sim?

T.K: Vamos!

Logo T.K e Tiound chegaram a casa de T.K, logo ela saiu voando em seguida. Já em casa, T.K vê sua mãe preocupada.

T.K: Cheguei mãe!

M.T.K: Oi T.K, chegou tarde eim!

T.K: Eu tava fazendo trabalho.

M.T.K: Entendi. Bom venha jantar.

T.K: Sim.

Logo depois de jantar T.K tomou banho e foi dormir, estava muito cansado por causa do trabalho e da luta. Os outros 3 amigos tb já tinham dormido.

Em cima de um prédio a duas quadras da casa de T.K, os 3 guardiões conversavam, alguns minutos depois Tiound chega.

Hiecy: O q houve Tiound?

Tiound: Levei T.K em casa, no caminho tivemos alguns problemas. 

Assim q os 4 se uniram voltaram as suas verdadeiras formas (antes da chegada de Tiound estavam na forma humana)

Diniw: O q faremos? Eles não lembram de nada.

Retaw: E estão esgotados.

Hiecy: Eles ainda não recuperaram todos os seus poderes.

Tiound: Isso está acontecendo gradativamente.

Retaw: Eu acho q a medida q eles usam a magia, td vai se esclarecendo.

Tiound: Mas isso os deixa esgotados.

Hiecy: Logo eles saberão de tudo.

Diniw: Mas eles terão q descobrir sozinhos...

Tiound: Eu acredito q eles conseguem, eles já fizeram coisas muito mais difíceis, se sacrificaram para proteger a todos.

Hiecy: Confio em nossos criadores.

Os 4 guardião passaram a noite toda discutindo sobre os 4 amigos e sobre o inimigo.

Parece q existe um novo mistério em Nature Magic além dos sentimentos de Eriol e Kari. 

Quando será q eles assumiram q se gostam? O q acontecerá? Se rejeitarão? Ignorarão os sentimentos? Quem são os criadores de Tiound e os outros? O q eles querem dizer com isso? Não percam o próximo capitulo de Nature Magic!

Nasce Um Amor Parte II


	12. Capitulo 12

Titulo: Nasce um Amor. Parte II

Bom pessoal eu finalmente deixei a preguiça de lado e escrevi NM 12, ficou o tipow do episódio meio a meio (meio meloso e meio misterioso) Então espero q curtam. Agora eu comprei 2 cadernos e já escrevi bastante, só falta digitar (como sempre!hahaha)

Mas vcs podem se preparar q nos próximos capítulos aparecerá uma nova personagem q vai mudar bastante o rumo da história mas vcs só saberão disso nos próximos capítulos, é surpresa!

Então até o próximo episódio! Boa leitura! ^_____^

Logo os raios solares entraram pela janela de Eriol, o despertador toca e sua mãe o chama para tomar café. Eriol desce as escadas e toma o seu café e depois corre em direção a escola.

Eriol: Bom dia.

Sakura: Bom dia!

T.K: Bom dia.

Eriol fica olhando para a porta para ver se Kari chega, mas nada da menina aparecer.

Sakura: Ela ainda não chegou Eriol. *Sorri*

Eriol: *Vermelho* De que está falando?

Sakura: Vc sabe q eu to falando da Kari.

Eriol: O-o q tem ela?

Sakura: Eu sei q vc gosta dela.

Eriol: *Vermelho* Eu? T.K!

T.K: Nem olha pra mim, eu não falei nada.

Sakura: Não foi o T.K, Eriol. Eu mesma q percebi, eu sei q ela sente o mesmo por vc.

Eriol: *Vermelho* S-Sabe?

Sakura: *Pisca* É claro, Kari tb é minha amiga a anos. Mas vcs vão ficar nessa? Ninguém vai falar nada?

Eriol: É q...

Sakura: A Eriol!

Logo a porta da sala se abre e vários alunos entram, inclusive a garota tão aguardada por Eriol.

Kari: Bom dia.

Sakura: Bom dia!

T.K: Bom dia.

Eriol: *Vermelho* Bom dia.

Sakura: *Sussurra* Vai lá! *Empurra Eriol*

Eriol: *Vermelho* Oi Kari.

Kari: *Vermelha* Oi Eriol.

Eriol: Hammm... Acho q...

Kari: Precisamos conversar.

Eriol: Vamos conversar agora? *Vermelho* 

Kari: Sim...*Vermelha*

Eriol: É-é-e Kari eu quero saber se vc...

Kari: *Vermelha* Sim muito e vc?

Eriol: Tb.

Kari: Hãhãhã...

Logo não disseram mais nada, os dois começaram a se aproximar e seus narizes e logo depois seus lábios se tocaram em um longo e quente beijo. Todos na sala aplaudiram.

T.K: Aeeeeeeeee!

Sakura: Que lindo! O primeiro beijo é tão romântico *suspira* .

T.K: Primeiro não Sakura, segundo... *sorri*

Sakura: Segundo? *Surpresa*

T.K: Sim.

Sakura: Domingo.

Eriol: Bom Kari eu queria pedir se vc quer...

Kari: Eu acho q vc já sabe a resposta.

Eriol: Não sei...

Kari: *Da um outro beijo* Agora vc sabe a resposta? 

Eriol: Sim. *Retribui o beijo*

Todo mundo na sala aplaudia, os dois ficaram super vermelhos. Mas logo a porta se abre e o professor Izzy de Informática entra na sala.

P.I: Bom dia turma.

T:Bom dia professor.

P.T: Hj nós vamos aprender um pouco sobre o Word Pad..

Logo os alunos se dirigiram a sala de informática junto com o professor, logo as aulas foram prosseguindo, os outros alunos olhavam o novo casal da turma, com isso os dois ficaram um pouco vermelhos. Logo o sinal do intervalo tocou.

P.I: Bom podem ir, mas lembrem-se que aula que vem vamos aprender sobre antivírus.

Turma: Sim.

P.I: Podem sair.

Os 4 amigos foram almoçar junto a clássica arvore aonde almoçavam sempre. Kari estava recostada na arvore, Eriol estava deitado no colo da namorada, T.K estava recostada na arvore e Sakura recostada nele. 

Sakura: Eu deveria Ter fotografado! Vcs estavam tão lindos! *Brinca* 

Kari: *Vermelha* Que isso Sakura!

Sakura: Brincadeira! *Ri*

Kari: Eriol como vc vai almoçar deitado?

Eriol: Eu tô com mais sono do que fome.

T.K: Sei...*Brinca* Hahahahahaha

Eriol: É sério.

Sakura: Sei... Ainda mais deitado no colo da Kari, fica melhor ainda né? Hahahahaha

Eriol: *Vermelho* Ham... vcs vão a excursão do museu na semana que vem?

Sakura: Mudou de assunto é? *Ri* 

Eu devo ir.

T.K: Eu tb.

Kari: Eu provavelmente vou sim.

Sakura: Não podemos nos esquecer do trabalho sobre peixes.

Eriol: È verdade.

T.K: Mas só falta filmar no aquário.

Eriol: Vamos hj mesmo.

Sakura: Ué, nós não iamos no fim da semana?

Eriol: Sim, mas é melhor irmos logo pra resolver isso hj.

T.K: Oks então.

Sakura: Mas e a filmadora, a minha tá em casa.

Eriol: Não faz mal, eu pego emprestado com as garotas do clube de vídeo.

Kari: Vai em frente! *Ciúmes*

Eriol: O q houve Kari?

Kari: Nada! To dizendo pra vc ir logo ué! *Cheia de ciúmes*

T.K: Entendi! A Kari tá ...

Kari: *Pisa no pé de T.K* Pode ir Eriol. *Gota*

Eriol: Oks então. *Corre em direção a sala de vídeo*

T.K: Aiiii! Essa dueu Kari! Não precisa disso!

Sakura: Pq o ciúmes Kari?

Kari: Até vc percebeu?

Sakura: Vc é tão discreta? *Gotona* Só o Eriol q é desligado mesmo.

Kari: Eu sei q as garotas do clube gostam do Eriol e de vc, TK!

Sakura: É verdade!

T.K: Vcs sempre dizem isso, mas eu não acho.

Sakura: Mas Kari, vc e o Eriol começaram a namorar hj, acho q ele jamais faria isso com vc e além disso ele gosta muito de vc!

Kari: *Vermelha* Por isso mesmo, eu sempre soube q aquelas garotas davam em cima dele como dão em cima de vc T.K, mas isso era da conta de vcs. Mas desde q eu e ele...

Sakura: Se beijaram?

Kari: *Vermelha* Sim eu acho q elas estão totalmente contra mim.

Sakura: Que isso Kari! Até elas aplaudiram quando vcs se beijaram, vc q não viu pq tava ocupada beijando o Eriol! *Ri*

Kari: Muito engraçado Sakura, mas acho q vc tem razão.

Sakura: Que vc estava ocupada beijando o Eriol? Isso eu sabia já!Hahahahaha

Kari: Não! Para com isso! *Vermelha*

Sakura: Brincadeira Miga! No q eu tenho razão?

Kari: Sobre eu Ter julgado elas mal.

Sakura: Eu acho isso, mas uma coisa eu posso confirmar e eu ponho a mão no fogo por isso, o Eriol te ama muito.

Kari: *Vermelhona* Tem razão.

Logo Eriol corre em direção aos amigos, Kari e Sakura tinham encerrado o assunto das garotas do clube de vídeo.

Eriol: Voltei.

Sakura: Pegou a filmadora?

Eriol: Sim? *Mostra a câmera*

Logo o sinal da aula toca e os alunos começam a voltar pras salas.

T.K: E bem na hora de irmos para a sala. Que aula é agora?

Eriol: Eu acho q é culinária com a professora Mimi.

T.K: O q vamos Ter q cozinhar?

Sakura: Não faço a menor idéia!

Kari: Vamos descobrir quando chegarmos lá!

Logo foram em direção a sala de culinária, onde a professora Mimi aguardava todos os alunos.

P: Bom dia Classe!

T: Bom dia!

P: Bom hj vamos aprender a fazer moose de chocolate. (Humm é boum!)

P: Formem um grupo de 4 pessoas e separem os ingredientes, através da receita ao lado.

P: Logo depois podem começar.

Os 4 amigos começaram a preparar a tal famosa moose de chocolate.

Sakura: Kari me passa o leite.

Kari: Toma.*passa a caixa de leite*

15 minutos depois, já tinham preparado tudo e colocaram a moose na geladeira.

Sakura: Ufa! Terminamos.

Kari: Será q ficou bom?

Eriol: Eu acho q ficou.

Sakura: Olha a farinha! Aii! *Tropeça e derrama a farinha toda na kra e na blusa de T.K*

T.K: Eu acho q ficou bom, mas Sakura farinha não se usa e não precisava me sujar todo.

Sakura: *Vermelha de vergonha* Desculpa.

T.K: Professora!

P: Diga Sr. Takashi.

T.K: Posso ir ao banheiro?

P: Sim.

Eriol: Peraí, eu tenho outra blusa da escola no armário. Eu te empresto, quer?

T.K: Sim, valeu.

Eriol: Professora eu posso ir ao meu armário pra pegar outra blusa pro T.K?

P: Sim, Sr. Hiiragizawa.

Logo Eriol foi até o seu armário e pegou a blusa, depois foi em direção a T.K no banheiro.

Eriol: Peguei, toma. *Da a blusa*

T.K: Valeu.

Eriol: A Sakura realmente é uma pessoa legal, não acha?

T.K: Pq ela me tacou farinha? *Brinca*

Eriol: Não, se bem q por isso tb. *Ri* Mas falando sério vc não acha ela legal?

T.K: Sim, pq?

Eriol: Nada.

T.K: Iiiii eu acho q a Kari derreteu o seu cérebro! *Ri*

Eriol: Eu acho q a Sakura deveria Ter te tacado mais farinha! Hahahahaha

T.K: Hahahahaha é melhor voltarmos pra sala.

Eriol: Tem razão.

T.K: Amanhã eu devolvo a camisa.

Eriol: Oks.

Eriol e T.K voltaram para a sala de culinária onde a prof. já estava começando a exprimentar as receitas.

T.K: Ela já exprimentou a nossa?

Sakura: Nossa.

T.K: Q bom chegamos a tempo.

P: A de vcs já está pronta?

S,E,T.K,K: Sim!

Kari tira a moose da geladeira e coloca sobre a mesa.

P: Hummmmmmmm está ótima!!! 10,0!

Os amigos começaram a comemorar, afinal tirar 10,0 na aula de culinária, q a prof é muito exigente era muito dificil.

Logo o sinal pro fim da aula de culinária tocou.

P: Bom turma, todos vcs foram muito bem, principalmente Sakura, Eriol. T.K e Kari.

P: Podem ir, até a próxima aula.

Logo os amigos se dirigiram a tradicional sala de aula, onde tiveram aula de geometria, álgebra (geometria é uma chatice ) e por ultimo aula de espanhol com a professora Meiling.

P: Hj nós vamos aprender o Futuro Imperfecto.

Os alunos assistiram a aula, conversaram quando a prof escrevia no quadro, prestavam atenção nas aulas, afinal a maior parte da turma curtia espanhol.

P: Bom turma é só isso por hj, podem sair mais cedo hj.

Logo todos os alunos foram embora, os 4 amigos andavam em direção ao aquário.

Sakura: Eu adoro espanhol!

Kari: Eu tb!

T.K: É legalzinho.

T.K: Pessoal só falta agora a gente filmar todos os peixes e chegar a uma conclusão né?

Kari: Sim, o trabalho escrito já está pronto, agora só falta a parte ilustrativa, vamos colocar a conclusão quando terminamos de filmar.

T.K: Entendi. Eriol pq vc tá tão calado kra?

Eriol: Eu? Por nada não. *Sério* 

Kari-Pensamento: O q será q tá havendo com ele? Está tão fechado....

Chegando no aquário tiveram uma grande surpresa.

Sakura: Hã? Aquela não é á...

T.K: É sim Sakura, é a Retaw.

Kari: Tem razão.

Eriol: Retaw? Diz Eriol saindo de seu mar de pensamentos.

Kari: Oi Retaw! *Acena*

Retaw: Oi. *Acena e vai na direção dos 4*

Sakura: O q se tá fazendo aqui Retaw? *Curiosa*

Retaw: Vendo os peixes nadar, vendo como a água é tranqüila. E vcs?

Eriol: Trabalho sobre peixes.

Retaw: Interessante. (Obviamente toda a vez em q os guardiões conversavam com os 4 amigos em lugares públicos, eles ficavam em sua falsa forma) 

De repente eles ouvem uma enorme explosão.

M@: FUJAM DAQUI! TEM UM MONSTRO A SOLTA! Gritou um homem correndo para a saída do aquário.

Eriol: Aqui, agora? Q droga!

Retaw: Sim, provavelmente é um dos monstros de Ares, vamos!

Os 5 correram contra a corrente de pessoas em pânico.

M@: Nunca pensei q seria tão fácil chamar a atenção de vcs, pensei q me divertiria mas um pouco. 

Era um monstro com corpo de uma tartaruga gigante, cara de rã, cara de tubarão e invés de pernas, enormes nadadeiras pretas.

M@: Vai ser interessante, nossa além dos guerreiros nature, pesquei uma guardiã. Se eu destruir todos vcs mestre Ares não terá problemas em dominar o planeta e o cobrir de escuridão e sangue. Hahahahahaaha

Retaw: Vc disse da maneira correta, "se destruir". Diz Retaw voltando a sua verdadeira forma e flutuando no ar.

Eriol: E isso nunca acontecerá! Chave que tem o poder da água, transforme-se!!!

Kari: Vcs não conseguir enquanto tivermos aqui! Chave q tem o poder do vento transforme-se!!!

T.K: Será o seu fim! Chave q tem o poder da terra transforme-se!!!

Sakura: Nunca permitiremos! Chave q tem o poder do gelo transforme-se!!!

M@: Tempestade de Gelo!

Milhões de cristais vão em direção aos 5.

Retaw: Raio Aquático!!!

Os dois poderosos ataques se chocaram.

M@: Terá q fazer melhor q isso Retaw!

Eriol: É melhor vc se render!

M@: Vc acha? Tempestade de Gelo!

Sakura: Ice Diamond!

O monstro ganhou sérios ferimentos, mas não foi completamente derrotado.

M@: Malditos!

Eriol: Vamos terminar logo com isso! Aquatic Magic Billow!!!

Graças ao ataque de Eriol o monstro foi completamente destruído.

Sakura: Foi o fim dele.

Eriol: Ainda bem.

Retaw-Pensamento: Eles estão ficando cada vez mas poderosos, estão recuperando a magia.

Eriol: Retaw?

Retaw: Sim?

Eriol: Pq esses monstros são tão obcecados em nos destruir? Parecem q vivem para isso...

Retaw: E vivem. Bom ainda não é a hora certa de vcs saberem de tudo. 

Logo depois da luta, Retaw voltou a sua falsa forma e os cajados voltaram a ser chaves.

Kari: Pessoal temos q filmar os peixes!

Sakura: É mesmo quase esqueci.

T.K: Vamos então.

Eriol: Oks, Retaw vc não quer vir com a gente?

Retaw: Não obrigada, eu vou dar uma última volta e logo vou me encontrar com Tiound, Diniw e Hiecy.

Sakura: Manda um bjaum pra eles tá?

Retaw: Td bem. *Sorri*

Eriol: Td bem, então nos vemos mas tarde.

Logo os amigos começaram a filmar os peixes e foram explicando (tipow um documentário) e se revesando com a filmadora, quando perceberam já eram 19:00, foi a hora q acabaram.

Sakura: Ufa! Terminamos!

T.K: Ainda bem!

Kari: Eu to com fome.

Sakura: Eu tb, nós passamos boa parte do dia aqui e não comemos nada.

Eriol: Então vamos lanchar, terminamos tudo.

Todos concordaram e logo eles foram para uma lanchonete próxima dali.

Sakura: Nem acredito q terminamos.

T.K: Q bom!

Sakura: *Cochicha no ouvido de T.K* Vc percebeu q o Eriol e a Kari quase naum se falaram hj?

T.K: *Responde no mesmo tom de voz* Eu percebi, mas talvez eles naum queiram ficar o tempo todo juntos.

Sakura: *Cochicha novamente* Tem razão.

Kari: Vcs cochicham muito!

T.K: Foi mal Kari.

Kari: Tá boum.

Eriol: Tem algo errado..... *pensativo*

Kari: O q houve Eriol?

Eriol: Nada, só tava pensando alto *sorri*

Todos comeram os lanches e logo depois ficaram conversando.

T.K: *Olha o relógio* Nossa já são 21:30!

Sakura: Já?

Eriol: É melhor nós irmos.

Kari: Vamos.

Os 4 se levantaram e começaram a andar em direção a suas casas, mas havia uma rua q separava os caminhos dos 4. Em uma direção era a casa de T.K e Eriol e na outra de Sakura e Kari.

Eriol: Bom nos vemos amanhã, tchau Sakura, tchau Kari.

Sakura: Tchau Eriol.

Kari: Até amanhã Eriol.

T.K: Tchau meninas.

Sakura: Tchau T.K.

Kari: Nos vemos amanhã.

Logo depois eles se dividiram, Eriol continuava muito pensativo, ficou muito calado, parecia ter algo errado.

T.K: O q tá havendo com vc cara?

Eriol: Hã? O q?

T.K: Vc tá muito pensativo.

Eriol: Foi mal T.K.

T.K: Kari está preocupada com vc. Mas ela não disse nada pq não queria se meter na sua vida.

Eriol: Kari...

T.K: Você está com a cabeça na lua.

Eriol: É eu sei, se não tiver muito tarde eu ligo para ela.

T.K: Vc anda pensando muito nas coisas, nem parece adolescente! Hahahaahaha

Eriol: *Ri* É vc tem razão.

T.K: Vc tá tão pensativo q nem se despediu da Kari.

T.K: Mas vc não se despediu corretamente.*Pisca*

Eriol: Ahhhhhh entendi!

T.K: Hehehe brincadeira.

Eriol: Mas será q ela ficou muito chateada comigo?

T.K: Por isso? Não! Claro q não.

Eriol: Não é por isso é por não ter dado atenção a ela.

T.K: Pelo q eu conheço a Kari, ela não ficou chateada e sim preocupada. Ela gosta muito de vc Eriol.

Eriol: Eu tb gosto muito dela.

T.K: *Coloca a mão no ombro do amigo* Eu sei, mas não se esqueça ela se preocupa muito com vc, por isso sempre tenha cuidado.

Eriol: Vc tem razão T.K.

T.K: E isso é alguma novidade? Hahahahahaha

Eriol e T.K continuaram a conversar, mas no outro caminho Kari e Sakura pareciam estar falando em um assunto mas sério.

Sakura: Pq vc tá assim Kari?

Kari: Assim? O q quer dizer? *Disfarça*

Sakura: Kari eu sei q vc tá triste com alguma coisa, imagino até o q seja.

Kari: O q é então?

Sakura: Sobre o Eriol, vc tá preocupada com ele.

Kari: *Corada* Como vc sabe?

Sakura: Q pergunta Kari! Eu sou sua amiga, e sei o quanto vc o ama.

Kari: Sim mas, será q ele me ama do mesmo jeito do q eu amo ele?

Sakura: Ai Kari, pq está tão insegura, ele te ama mas q tudo, não precisa ficar assim preocupada. Pensa comigo se ele não te amasse não teria te beijado. Vc estava tão feliz, tão apaixonada parecia q mais nada importava.

Kari: *Vermelha* Quem viu?

Sakura: Todo mundo! Espero encontrar a minha cara metade e vou ama-lo o resto da minha vida. *Olhos Brilhando*

Kari: *Gota* Sakura...

Sakura: *Ri* Mas vc e o Eriol se gostam muito, qualquer um percebe.

Kari: *Vermelha* Tem razão.

Sakura: Mas e claro quando chegar em casa vc liga para o Eriol viu? Afinal ele é o seu namorado!!!

Kari: *Vermelha* Ai fala mais baixo Sakura.

Sakura: Ops...hahahaha

Kari: Hahahahaha

Logo as duas caíram na gargalhada, mas cada um logo chegou a sua respectiva casa.

Na casa de Eriol:

Eriol: Cheguei mãe!

M.E: Oi Eriol! Como foi seu dia?

Eriol: Bom.

M.E: E como estão indo a Kari, o T.K e a Sakura estão bem ?

Eriol: Sim, a gente conversou bastante.

M.E: Que bom! *Sorri*.

Eriol: Eu vou tomar um banho.

M.E: Tudo bem, eu já enchi a banheira.

Eriol: Oks, valeu mãe.

Enquanto estava na banheira Eriol refletia muito sobre tudo q estava acontecendo, mesmo seu amigo T.K tendo distraindo um pouco as coisas, logo voltou a repensar em tudo.

Eriol: O q será q tá havendo? Tantas coisas q eu nunca tinha visto, chaves poderosas, guardiões, monstros...

Eriol: Bom... *Mergulha na banheira*

M.E: Eriol vem jantar!

Eriol: To indo mãe. *Sai da banheira, se seca e veste uma blusa azul de manga curta e uma calça comprida preta*

Eriol desceu e se sentou na mesa junto com sua mãe.

Eriol: Está uma delícia mãe.

M.E: Que bom Eriol. Eriol como tá vc e a Kari?

Eriol: *Vermelha* Eu e a Kari? Continuamos bons amigos como sempre.

M.E: Sei... Então vcs são tão bons amigos a ponto de se beijarem?

Eriol: *Vermelhaço* C-Co-Como vc sabe?

M.E: Eriol eu sou sua mãe, sei tudo q acontece com vc, a Kari é uma garota maravilhosa e eu sei q vc gosta muito dela. *Sorri*

Eriol: Obrigado mãe.

M.E: Se o seu pai estivesse aqui ele concordaria comigo.

Eriol: Tem razão, quando será q ele volta de Athenas?

M.E: Não sei Eriol. Lembre-se Eriol é o trabalho dele.

Eriol: Tem razão. Acho q vou dormir mãe.

M.E: Vai sim, boa noite meu filho.

Eriol: Boa noite.

Eriol logo foi se deitar, T.K tb estava terminando de jantar e indo para a cama, Sakura já estava no quinto sono e Kari estava lendo um livro. Mas logo todos estavam dormindo, foi um dia muito cansativo tanto como alunos da escola como guerreiros nature.

Bom não percam o próximo episódio de Nature Magic, A chegada de uma nova aluna.

E ai o q vcs acharam? Me mandem um mail (hiiiragizawaeriol@hotmail.com.br) 

Sakura: Me conta quem vai ser o novo personagem?

Autor: A Sakura vc vai Ter q esperar!

T.K: Eu tb quero saber! Está nos nossos direitos!

Autor: Não tá não! A May tb queria saber mas eu naum posso contar!

Kari Tá sim! Viu? Vc naum conta nem pra sua amiga!Vc é cruel! 

Autor: Não tá naum! Podem ler o contrato, o novo personagem é surpresa!Não sou não, só não quero estragar a surpresa.

Kari: *Lê o contrato* Vc tem razão. Ahhh por favor!

Autor: Não! Vai estragar a surpresa!

Kari: Isso é injusto! 

Autor: Ah Kari vc logo vai saber!

T.K: Eu tb quero saber

Sakura: Eu tb!

Eriol: Eu tb! Senão faremos greve!!!

T.K: Greve!

Autor: Calma! Não precisam chegar a esse ponto!

Eriol: Então diz!

Autor: Vamos fazer um acordo!

T.K: Qual?

Autor: Vamos fazer assim, vcs vão descobrir quem é o(a) novo(a) aluno(a) no próximo episódio feito?

Sakura: Feito!

Autor: Então agora eu posso colocar os comentários?

E,S,T.K,K: Pode Sim!

Autor: Então voltem pra Nature Magic tá?

E,S,T.K,K: Oks! *Pula todo mundo dentro da história novamente* 

Autor: Me desculpem esse imprevisto, mas como eu fiz um trato com eles eu não vou poder negar então é só vcs aguardarem o próximo capítulo e conseguirão saber quem é o novo personagem!

K: Lembre-se vc prometeu!

Autor: Kari eu pensei q vc tinha voltado pra NM!

K: Eu quero me despedir!

Autor: AI meu deus vcs estão cheios de vontade eim!

K: Ahhh não custa nada! Deixa?

Autor: Tá boum! Tá boum!

K: Tchau pessoal! Nós tb vamos cobrar pra saber quem é o (a) novo(a) amigo(a).

Autor: Terminou Kari?

K: Agora Sim! Iupiiiiiiiiiiiiiii *pula na história de novo*

Autor: Ai eu mereço! Bom byes pessoal! Até o próximo episódio! Mas me mandem um email com sugestões e reclamações tá boum? Só espero q eles não entrem em greve por nenhum motivo! Byes (meu mail: hiiragizawaeriol@hotmail.com.) 


	13. Capitulo 13

Titulo: A Chegada de uma nova aluna

Comentários: Oies pessoal! Bom nesse episódio será revelada a nova personagem de Nature Magic, ela terá uma participação fundamental na história o rumo mudará completamente por causa da participação dela. Ah! Mais uma coisa alguns episódios (se não todos) Terão um pequeno toque de rpg, provavelmente a partir desse epi. 

Bom, espero q vcs gostem desse episódio! Agora sem mais enrolações!

Boa Leitura!

^_______________________________________________________^

O dia logo amanhace, está cheio de nuvens "carregadas" de trovões, está chovendo bastante, todos chegaram na escola e estavam surpresos pelo estranha mudança de tempo.

Sakura: Aiaiai to encharcada!

Eriol: Bom dia Sakura.

Sakura: Aiaiaiai bom dia Eriol.

T.K: Bom dia Sakura, bom dia Eriol.

Sakura: Bom dia T.K.

Eriol: Bom dia T.K.

T.K: Sakura vc quer uma toalha?

Sakura: Sim.

T.K: Peraí eu vô pegar no meu armário. *Corre em direção ao armário*

Kari: Bom dia.

Sakura: Bom dia.

Eriol: Bom dia.

Kari: E o T.K?

Sakura: Foi pegar uma toalha pra mim.

T.K: Toma. *Entrega a toalha para Sakura*

Sakura: Obrigada. *Se seca toda* 

Kari: Bom dia T.K.

T.K: Ah desculpa, bom dia Kari.

Eriol: Agora é melhor nós irmos para a sala.

Todos correram em direção a sala de aula, antes que o professor chega-se, sentaram em suas carteiras e ficaram conversando. Logo a professora Tomoyo de Geografia.

P.T: Bom dia Classe.

T: Bom dia.

P.T: Bom hj nós aprenderemos sobre a América do Sul. Mas antes apresento a vcs uma nova aluna, pode entrar!

A porta da sala se abre e por ela entra uma menina de pele branca, olhos azuis cabelos cor de vinho presos em rabo-de-cavalo, vestindo o uniforme do colégio. ( Que é uma blusa branca com um colete bege com o simbolo da escola q é uma pequena pantera, uma saia marrom e sapatos pretos)

P.T: Essa é Ruby Hino, ela estava viajando no Canadá com seus pais, mais agora voltou para cá. Espero que todos sejem amigos dela.

Ruby: Meu nome é Ruby Hino. Prazer em conhecê-los. *Se curva e depois sorri* 

P.T: Vc pode se sentar na carteira na frente de Eriol.

Ruby vai em direção a sua nova carteira e se senta. A professora começa a explicar a matéria, logo bate o sinal para o intervalo e os 4 amigos vão falar com Ruby.

Eriol: Oi, meu nome é Eriol Hiiragizawa, muito prazer em conhecê-la.

T.K: Eu sou Takero Takashi, o T.K prazer em conhecê-la.

Kari: Eu sou Kari Kamiya, prazer em lhe conhecer.

Sakura: E eu sou Sakura Kinomoto, prazer em te conhecer.

Ruby: O prazer é todo meu em conhecê-los.

T.K: Vc quer almoçar com a gente?

Ruby: Claro. *Sorri*

Os quatro foram em direção a tradicional árvore, acompanhados por Ruby, para almoçar e conversar.

Ruby: Que lugar calmo. *Sente a brisa em seu rosto*

Eriol: É, não é? Nós sempre passamos quase todo o intervalo aqui.

Sakura: E então Ruby, qtos anos vc tem?

Ruby: Eu? Doze, faço treze no dia 9 de setembro. E vc?

Sakura: Eu tenho 13. A Kari e o T.K tb, o Eriol faz 14 em Dezembro.

T.K: E a sua família? 

Ruby: Meu pai é guia de turismo, por isso nós viajamos muito e minha mãe é bióloga.

Kari: Que legal! E seus irmãos?

Sakura: Ou irmãs?

Ruby: Eu tenho uma irmazinha de 9 anos chamada Érica e um de 16 anos chamado Zack. E vcs?

Sakura: Eu tenho um irmão de 17 anos, chamado Touya , q aaiaiaiai me deixa louca!

T.K: Eu não tenho irmãos.

Eriol: Nem eu.

Kari: Eu tenho uma irmã de 19 anos chamada Annya só q ela tá viajando, ela é aeromoça.

Eriol: Qual a melhor matéria da escola pra vc?

Ruby: Culinária e Ciências.

Eriol: E a q mais odeia?

Ruby: Geometria! Eca!

TK, Sakura, Eriol, Kari: Concorodo!

Todos caíram na gargalhada por terem falado juntos, inclusive Ruby.

Kari: Mas será q existe alguém q gosta de Geometria?

T.K: Existe gosto pra tudo né! Hahahahahahaha

Sakura: É verdade! Hahahahaha

Ruby: Hahahahaha

Todos almoçaram e quando terminaram de conversar, descobriram q Ruby era uma menina super legal e ela achava o mesmo dos 4 amigos. Mas logo o sinal toca...

Sakura: Aiaaiaia o intervalo passa tão rápido e as aulas tão devagar!

Eriol: É verdade.

Ruby: Qual é a aula que vem agora?

Kari: Acho q é História.

Sakura: Essa aula dá um soninho!

Ruby: Mas história é legal.

Sakura: Eu gosto, mas tem capítulos q dão sono.

Eriol: Bom de qualquer maneira vamos para a aula.

T.K: Temos escolha? Hahahahahaha

Kari: Se tivessemos eu não estaria aqui! Hahaahahaha

Os cinco foram para a sala, assistiram todas as aulas, conversando na troca de professores, até q o sinal de fim das aulas tocou. Mas um dia de aula havia se terminado, Ruby estava curtindo os novos amigos mas q tudo.

Logo os 5 se colocaram a caminhar em direção a saída da escola.

Sakura: Não tem nenhum trabalho ou tem?

Eriol: Não têm, o único q tinha nós já fizemos, que foi o sobre peixes.

Kari É verdade. E vc Ruby? Como vai fazer com os trabalhos que foram passados antes de vc entrar?

Ruby: Antes de começar as aulas, os professores falaram comigo e disseram q eu não precisaria fazer e a nova eles me deram está dentro da mochila.

T.K: Q bom, imagina se ela tive-se q pegar toda aquela matéria? Ia ser difícil.

Kari: Tem razão.

Sakura: Mas vc é muito sortuda Ruby, não vai precisar apresentar esse trabalho sobre peixes.

Ruby: Fazer o q? Vou Ter q viver com isso! *Brinca*

Todos caíram na risada, estavam todos muito alegres, Ruby já parecia aquela amiga q já era conhecida a anos. Sakura olha pro outro lado da rua e reconhece alguém.

Sakura: Oi! Hiecy! *Grita*

O rapaz ouve e atravessa a rua e vai na direção dos 5.

Hiecy: Oi, o q estão fazendo aqui?

Sakura: Voltando da escola ué!

Hiecy: Entendi.

Sakura: Olha essa é a nossa amiga Ruby.

Hiecy fica com uma expressão de surpreso e assustado como se já conhecesse Ruby.

Kari: Algo errado?

Hiecy: Não nada.

Ruby: Prazer em conhecê-lo sou Ruby Hino. *Curva-se* 

Hiecy: *Voz séria* Prazer, Hiecy Shinazaki. *Curva-se tb*

Hiecy: Estou indo para o lago, encontrar Retaw, Diniw e Tiound. Apareçam lá assim q for possível por favor.

K,S,T.K,E: Sim.

Os 4 sabiam q se tratava de algo haver com o inimigo, só não podiam comentar por causa de Ruby.

Hiecy: Tchau.

TK,S,K,E,R: Tchau.

Hiecy corre em direção lago, Ruby não entendia pq o rapaz ficou tão surpreso em ve-lâ. 

Hiecy-Pensamento: Só posso estar enganado,falarei com os outros guardiões, se eu estiver certo teremos grandes problemas.

Ruby: Será q eu disse algo errado?

Sakura: Não, ele é assim mesmo, não se preocupe.

Ruby: Tá bom, o meu caminho é por aqui.

Kari: É o mesmo q o meu e o do T.K.

Eriol: Então nos vemos amanhã?

Kari: Sim.

Eriol: *Da um beijo ardente em Kari* Dessa vez eu não esqueci.

Kari: *Vermelha* Q bom. Tchau...

T.K, Kari e Ruby foram por um caminho enquanto Eriol e Sakura foram por outro.

T.K: Vc naum tinha percebido né Ruby?

Ruby: Não......

Kari: O q?

T.K: *Gota* Nada Kari.

Kari: Ah TK! Me diz!

T.K: *Gotona* Vc não sabe mesmo?

Kari: Se eu soubesse não estaria perguntando!

Kari: Me diz! *Fica sacolejando T.K pela gola da camisa*

Ruby: Hahahaha *cai na gargalhada*

T.K: Viu Kari ela deve tá achando q nós dois somos esséntricos quando na verdade é só vc.

Kari: É verdade!

Kari: *Se toca* O Q?????????????? *Volta a sacolejar T.K*

T.K: P-Para!!!!!!!!!!!

Ruby: Hahahaha

T.K: Vc vai me deixar em paz?

Kari: Tá boum.

Os três continuaram a caminhar, até q Ruby parou em frente a uma casa azul de telhado cinza.

Ruby: Bom eu moro aqui.

Kari: Nossa sua casa é linda!

Ruby: Obrigada, então até amanhã.

T.K: Até amanhã. *Sorri*

Kari: Tchau.

Logo T.K e Kari foram andando em direção as suas casas. Enquanto isso Eriol e Sakura conversavam bastante em quanto andavam.

Sakura: Eu achei a Ruby super legal!

Eriol: Eu tb!

Sakura: Mas pq será q o Hiecy ficou com aquela cara?

Eriol: Não sei, não deve ser nada demais.

Sakura: Tem razão.

Eriol: Mas pq será q ele falou para nós irmos para o lago?

Sakura: Devem precisar nos dizer alguma coisa importante.

Eriol: Mas o q será q poderia ser?

Sakura: Não tenho idéia, nós descobriremos quando formos pro lago.

Eriol: É verdade.

Sakura: Aiaiai amanhã é a excursão ao museu, quase esqueci.

Eriol: É verdade.

Cada um dos 4 amigos foi para a sua casa, comeram, tomaram banho e foram direto para o lago, Kari foi a ultima a chegar.

T.K: Até q enfim!

Kari: Não começa!

Retaw: Que bom q os 4 estão aqui.

Kari: Oi Retaw.

Retaw: Venham comigo.

Retaw levou os 4 amigos para junto dos outros 3 guardiões.

Diniw: Nós precisamos conversar.

Tiound: Temos q contar a vcs sobre o nosso inimigo.

Hiecy: Já q eles já sabem q vcs são os novos donos das Nature Keys e que estão aprendendo a usar a magia.

Retaw: O inimigo está pensando em alguma estratégia para capturar a todos nós.

Os 4 guardiões voltaram a suas verdadeiras formas, estavam com cara de preocupados.

Retaw: A luta começará a ser mais difícil a partir de agora.

Tiound: Terão q lutar com todas as forças.

Hiecy: Não será fácil.

Diniw: Mas estaremos com vc.

S,TK,E,K: Sim.

Hiecy: O inimigo está expandindo seus poderes por todo o planeta.

M@: Isso mesmo não podem escapar da ambição do nosso mestre Ares.

Retaw: Saia de onde estiver!

M@: Como quiser...

De dentro de um redemuinho negro surge um enorme dragão todo azul, com os olhos cheios de chamas e ódio.

M@: Labaredas!

Várias bolas de fogo gigantescas saem da boca do monstro e vão na direção dos guerreiros.

Retaw: Tsunami!

Os dois ataques se chocam e desaparecem.

M@: Isso foi só um aquecimento.

Eriol: Chave q tem o poder da água transforme-se!!!

Sakura: Chave q tem o poder do gelo transforme-se!!!

Kari: Chave q tem o poder do vento transforme-se!!!

T.K: Chave q tem o poder da terra transforme-se!!!

Eriol: Meu elemento é a água o elemento da tranqüilidade! Sou Eriol e não vou permitir q faça o q quer!

Sakura: Meu elemento é o gelo o elemento da força! Jamais permitirei q realize seus objetivos!

Kari: Meu elemento é o vento o elemento das mudanças! Sou Kari e jamais permitirei q destrua nosso mundo!

T.K: Meu elemento é a terra o elemento do renascer! Sou T.K e esse será o seu fim!

M@: Q coisa tocante, vamos ver se vcs dirão isso quando estiverem no chão! Labaredas!

Eriol: Aquatic Magic Billow!

Sakura: Ice Diamond!

Os ataques de Eriol e Sakura evitaram o ataque do monstro.

M@: Vcs são mais fortes do q eu pensei, não é a toa q vcs sejem os guerreiros Nature. Mas será q vcs conseguirão me derrotar? Eu acho q não. *Sorri Maldosamente*

Sakura: Pq vcs insistem em destruir nosso mundo? O q ganharão com isso?

M@: Menina idiota dominar esse planeta fará com q nos consigamos o poder dos elementos, com isso dominaremos todo o resto do Universo.

Kari: Como são frios...

Diniw: Não adianta dialogar com eles, foram criados para nos destruir.

Hiecy: Esse é o único motivo, nos destruir e dominar o universo.

Sakura: Mas...

T.K: É difícil mas nós não temos escolha

Eriol: Aquatic Magic Billow!

Retaw: Tsunami!!!

T.K: Extreme Magic Earthquake!

Tiound: Redemuinho de areia!

Kari: Wind Whiwind!

Diniw: Rajada de Vento!

Hiecy: Esferas congelantes!

Todos estavam atacando o monstro, mas Sakura começou a se questionar.

Sakura-Pensamento: Nós já destruímos tantos monstros, quando acaba? O q eu faço?

Hiecy: Sakura é difícil mas vc tem q nos ajudar.

Sakura: Sim, temos q proteger nosso mundo. Ice Diamond!

O ataque de Sakura juntou com os de seus amigos o q fez o monstro ser destruído.

Kari: *Cai de joelhos no chão* Obrigada Sakura, q boum q conseguiu nos ajudar! *Sorri*

Sakura: Desculpe, acho q por minha culpa vcs se esgotaram.

T.K: *Ofegante* Nada q um descanso não resolva. *Sorri*

Eriol: Não se preocupe, está td bem.

Retaw-Pensamento: Eles ainda ficam esgotados quando usam magia. Ainda não se acostumaram então ainda não está na hora.

Sakura: Hiecy,Diniw,Tiound, Retaw me desculpem, vcs tb devem estar esgotados.

Hiecy: Não se preocupe, estamos bem.

Sakura: Mesmo.

Tiound: Sim. *Sorri*

Eriol: Mas o q vcs queriam nos dizer?

Diniw: Q o inimigo está ficando mas poderoso a cada instante.

Hiecy: Ares ainda não mostrou sua verdadeira força, só está nos testando.

Sakura: Testando?

Retaw: Sim, ele quer saber até aonde nós podemos chegar.

T.K: Ele é muito poderoso?

Retaw: Mas do q possam imaginar.

Eriol: Mas nós conseguiremos derrota-lo.

Kari: Sim, não vamos desistir nunca!

De um lugar bem distante dali, em um castelo-flutuante, os guardiões e os guerreiros eram observados através de um lago de água vermelha. Um homem com uma capa e com um capuz preto, observa tudo. Até q um monstro parecendo um escorpião gigante todo amarelo entra no salão.

M@: *Faz referência* Mestre Ares continuaremos com o plano?

Ares: Mas é claro q sim. Diz ele com uma voz de dar calafrios.

M@: Mas quem é a pessoa a qual o poder ainda está adormecido?

Ares: É esta.

No estranho lago de sangue, reflete-se uma garota com cabelos "ruivos", olhos azuis e sorriso muito encantador, aparenta uns 12/13 anos.

Ares: Lembre-se se fracassar será torturado até morrer.

M@: O plano será um sucesso, eu posso garantir mestre.

Ares: É boum mesmo. *Se senta em um trono todo feito de crânios*

Ares: Logo logo me tornarei o soberano deste planeta! A água, a terra o gelo e o vento servem para o bem, mas o fogo serve tanto pra um quanto pra outro. *Olhando uma estranha chave vermelha q está em sua mão esquerda*

Em breve tudo será caos! Hahahahahahahahahaahaha

O q vcs acharam desse capitulo? Show? Legalzinho? Regular? Lixo?

Manda me um mail: hiiragizawaeriol@hotmail.com 

Bom não percam o próximo episódio de Nature Magic, O desaparecimento de Ruby. A partir daí tudo se complica!!!!!


	14. Capitulo 14

Titulo: O Desaparecimento de Ruby

Oies povos! Bom aqui estamos no décimo quarto episódio de NM, vcs já conheceram a nova aluna não é? O q acharam? Bom mas isso vcs me respondem depois! ( X.X) Ah May vc é super legal te adoro, o fim de Knight Sailor ficoooooooooou muito show! ($nossa q propaganda quero meu cache $)

Boum eu só queria informar q eu sou uma pessoa muito "normal" viu. 

Bom voltando ao assunto aqui parte do destino de Ruby será revelado.

Agora chega hora do fic! Aproveitem a leitura!

O dia amanhece, o sol se esconde por trás das nuvens, está completamente nublado. Ruby acorda com o chamado de sua mãe, toma o seu café e se veste para a escola.

No caminho encontra um garotinho de aproximadamente 4 anos chorando.

Ruby: O q houve garotinho? Está tudo bem?

M@: Comigo está, mas com vc não. *Sorri friamente*

Ruby: O q?

Ruby acaba desmaiando e o garotinho se transforma no enorme escorpião, servo de Ares. Um portal dimensional se abre e o monstro leva Ruby para o castelo de seu mestre.

Enquanto isso na escola:

Sakura: Bom dia Eriol !

Eriol: Bom dia Sakura, não consegui parar de pensar no q Retaw e os outros nos disseram.

Sakura: Eu tb estou preocupada.

T.K: Bom dia.

Sakura: Bom dia T.K!

Eriol: Bom dia T.K.

T.K: O q tá havendo?

Sakura: Nós estavamos falando sobre o q Hiecy e os outros nos disseram.

T.K: Eu tb naum consegui esquecer, como será esse tal de Ares?

Eriol: Deve ser muito poderoso.

Sakura: Será q nós conseguiremos derrota-lo?

T.K: Pelo menos vamos tentar.

Kari: Bom dia!

T.K: Bom dia Kari.

Sakura: Bom dia Kari!

Eriol: Bom dia Kari.

Logo o professor inglês entra na sala, e começa a passar a matéria no quadro. Os 4 amigos notam a ausência de Ruby.

Sakura: O q será q houve com ela?

Kari: Não tenho idéia.

Enquanto os amigos se perguntavam, Ruby estava adormecida no castelo de Ares. Logo o homem encapusado dá um sorriso maléfico e diz:

Ares: Excelente! Agora deite-a dentro desse circulo. *Aponta para um circulo feito de energia vermelha*

O monstro obedeceu as ordens de seu mestre. E de repente o circulo de energia se transformou em um circulo de chamas.

Ares: *Se levanta do trono de crânios e abre a mão aonde está a chave vermelha* Chave q possuí a magia do fogo, mostre seu lado sombrio!

Ruby começa a flutuar e a chave se transforma em um cajado, q vai parar na mão de Ruby q com isso acorda. Um enorme redemoinho de fogo envolve a garota, esse redemoinho cega a visão de Ares e do escorpião por alguns estantes e quando se dissipa, Ruby adquiriu uma capa com capuz vermelho q tapava seu rosto, só era possível ver um sorriso de dar cala frios a qualquer um, seu uniforme havia se transformado em um vestido alaranjado.

Ruby: *Se ajoelha e faz referência* Mestre Ares estou aqui para servi-lo.

Ares: Excelente! Quero ver se os guardiões e guerreiros Nature conseguirão destruir um próprio membro! *Risada Maligna*

Ruby: *Ainda ajoelhada * Os destruirei com o maior prazer mestre. *Sorri friamente*

Ares: Ótimo! Seja sempre leal a mim! 

Ruby: Sim meu mestre.

Ares: Hahahahaha

Depois da aula os 4 amigos foram a casa de Ruby para levar a matéria e para saber pq ela faltou a escola.

Kari: *Toca a campainha *

Quem abre porta é uma mulher, de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes, aparentava uns 37 anos, mas estava bem conservada.

M.R: Sim?

Kari: Oi, nós somos amigos da Ruby, viemos trazer a lição dela e saber o q aconteceu para ela não ir a aula.

M.R: Como assim? Ela foi a aula sim.

Eriol: Não foi não.

M.R: Mas como? Só um instante, vou ligar para a escola.

Logo a mãe ligou para a escola e ficou surpresa por saber q a filha não foi a escola, logo desligou o telefone e voltou a porta para falar com os 4 amigos.

M.R: Onde será q ela está?

Nesse instante o irmão de Ruby, Zack, estava chegando em casa. Era um rapaz alto, moreno, cabelos castanho escuro e olhos azuizinhos.

M.R: Zack, a Ruby sumiu!

Zack: O q?

M.R: Ela saiu para a escola e estava pensando q estava tudo bem. Mas os amigos dela disseram q ela não foi!

Zack: Calma mãe! Onde será q ela pode estar?

M.R: Meu Deus, espero q esteja bem.

Zack: Eu vou procura-la.

M.R: Vai meu filho.

Eriol: Nós tb iremos procura-la.

M.R: Obrigada.

Os 4 amigos se dividiram para procura-la e acabaram se encontraram lá pelas 20:15, sem nenhum êxito .

Eriol: Encontraram ela?

Todos fizeram q "não" com a cabeça.

Retaw: Está chegando a hora. Disse Retaw aterrizando ao lado dos 4 amigos em sua verdadeira forma.

Eriol: Hora do q?

Retaw: Ares encontrou o guerreiro q é a barreira entre a luz e a escuridão.

Sakura: O q quer dizer?

Hiecy: Existem 5 Nature Keys. Disse Hiecy chegando do mesmo jeito q Retaw. (Em sua verdadeira forma)

T.K: 5?

Tiound: Sim, cada uma foi feita por poderosos magos a partir dos elementos da natureza. 4 dos elementos vcs já conhecem, q são: A água, o gelo, a terra e o vento.

Kari: Qual é o outro?

Diniw: É o fogo, o elemento q pertence tanto ao bem quanto ao mal.

Retaw: O guerreiro q comanda esse poder está sendo dominado por Ares.

Sakura: Quem é essa pessoa?

Tiound: Nós não sabemos.

T.K: Nossa já esta ficando tarde.

Eriol: Será q o Zack encontrou a Ruby?

Hiecy: Aquela menina desapareceu?

Sakura: Sim.

Hiecy-Pensamento: Não pode ser, não é a mesma energia...

Retaw: O q houve Hiecy?

Hiecy: Nada. É melhor vcs irem para a casa dessa menina para saber se ela foi achada e depois irem para casa.

S,E,T.K,K: Oks.

Os 4 amigos foram a casa de Ruby saber se ela já tinha sido achada, mas infelizmente nada. Depois cada um foi para suas casas muito preocupados com Ruby. Chegando em casa tomaram banho e foram dormir. 

Enquanto os amigos dormiam, a família de Ruby estava muito angustiada e avisou a polícia, mesmo assim ainda não havia sido encontrada. Os 4 guardiões conversavam em cima de um prédio de 30 andares.

Retaw: Agora ficará mais difícil deter Ares.

Tiound: Não podemos destruir o guerreiro do fogo, e ele sabe disso.

Diniw: Isso mesmo, temos q trazê-lo para o nosso lado, só assim o seu guardião acordará.

Hiecy estava muito pensativo, tentava saber pq Ruby tinha uma energia tão poderosa. (todos estão em suas verdadeiras formas)

Diniw: O q tá havendo Hiecy?

Hiecy: EU estava pensando sobre o desaparecimento dessa menina. Ela tem uma energia fascinante, mas não é a mesma energia do fogo, mesmo assim era um grande esplendor.

Tiound: Será q Ares percebeu isso e seqüestrou a menina para se alimentar de seu esplendor?

Diniw: É um suposição, mas além do guerreiro do fogo, teremos q salvar essa menina de Ares?

Retaw: Se ela estiver com ele, salvaremos ela e a guerreira do fogo.

Tiound: Melhor não preocupar T.K e os outros, ainda não temos certeza se Ares a seqüestrou.

Diniw: Não podemos deixar essa história se repetir. Ares não pode dominar completamente o guerreiro do fogo novamente, temos q impedir!

Retaw: Sim, não podemos permitir q aja mais sacrifícios.

Os 4 guardiões continuaram a conversar a noite toda. O dia seguinte amanhece chuvoso e triste. Os 4 amigos estava muito chateados pelo desaparecimento de sua nova amiga, passaram a aula toda olhando para a carteira vazia, o sinal do recreio logo bate.

Sakura: Onde será q ela está?

Eriol: Não consigo imaginar...

Kari: Coitados, a família deve estar super triste.

T.K: Não consigo pensar em nenhum lugar q ela pode estar.

Esse foi um dos únicos intervalos angustiantes, houveram outros q serão conhecidos nos próximos capítulos de NM, mas vamos voltar aqui. Logo todos almoçaram em pleno silêncio e ficaram assim até o recreio terminar. Os outros alunos e professores tb estavam preocupados. Na saída os 4 amigos foram encontrar com Retaw e o os outros no lago.

Hiecy: Encontraram a menina? (Estão todos em suas falsas formas, afinal é dia e várias pessoas passam pelo lago)

Kari: Não...

De repente se ouve uma explosão bem perto dali.

Eriol: O q foi isso?

T.K: Vamos lá ver!

No local havia um pânico intenso, e por meio das pessoas era visto uma garota encapuzada e um homem todo ferido sendo "amassado" pelos pés da estranha garota. 

M@: Prepare-se para sofrer! *Risada maligna *

M@@: Socorro!! Disse o homem todo ferido e sujo de sangue.

As pessoas q estavam ali, evacuaram o lugar completamente.

Retaw: Pare!!! ( Os 4 guardiões já estavam na forma original e os 4 amigos estavam com os cajados)

Eriol: Chega!

M@: Não se metam insolentes.

Eriol: Quem é vc?

M@: Sou a guerreira do fogo. Vcs tiveram a sorte infeliz de me conhecerem.

A única coisa possível de se ver do rosto da guerreira era o sorriso maléfico, o resto estava tapado pelo capuz cor de fogo.

Kari: Pq está fazendo isso? Vc não está do nosso lado?

G.F (Guerreira do Fogo): Há, Há, Há eu do lado de vcs? Não me façam rir! Eu sou uma serva do mestre Ares, jamais serviria ao bem!

Diniw: Não adianta Kari, Ares a dominou completamente.

Sakura: O q faremos?

Hiecy: Teremos q derrota-la.

O homem "nos pés" dá guerreira não estava entendendo nada, só estava com muita dor por causa dos ferimentos causados por ela.

Eriol: Mas nós temos q salvar aquele homem antes.

T.K: Tem razão.

Eriol: Eu a ataco, mas alguém tem q tirar a vítima de lá.

T.K: Eu te ajudo a ataca-la.

Retaw: Eu pego o homem.

Eriol: Pronto T.K?

T.K: Sim, no três...

Eriol: 1...

T.K: 2...

Eriol: 3! Aquatic Magic Billow!!!

T.K: Extreme Magic Earthquake!!!

A guerreira não esperava o ataque, saltou o mais alto q pode, enquanto Retaw voou e pegou o homem.

G.F: Mas o q? Se arrependerão disso! *Furiosa *

Eriol: Conseguimos !

G.F: Salvaram este homem, mas ainda não se salvaram!

A guerreira juntou muita energia de cor avermelhada( como fazem os 4 amigos)

G.F: Fire Phoenix!!!

(Fire Phoenix: Uma imensa ave de fogo q é lançada através da energia da guerreira do fogo, a ave queima tudo q toca)

Eriol: CUIDADO! *Grita *

Retaw: Raio Aquático!

Tiound: Redemoinho de terra!

Hiecy: Esferas congelantes!

Diniw: Ventania!!!

Os 4 ataques se combinaram, mas não foram capazes de destruir a gigantesca ave.

Sakura: Ice Diamond!!!

Kari: Wind Whiwind!

Os ataques de Sakura e Kari, junto com o dos guardiões destruíram a enorme ave.

G.F: Nada mau, descobri o q queria. Adeus! *Desaparece em um piscar de olhos *

Eriol: Onde ela foi?

Sakura: Ainda bem q foi embora.

Kari: Diniw, Retaw, Hiecy, Tiound vcs estão bem?

Os 4 fizeram q "sim" com a cabeça.

Sakura: Temos q ajudar esse homem.

O homem estava assustado e muito ferido. Logo ouviram-se sirenes, de ambulância, bombeiros e dá polícia.

Hiecy: Melhor nós irmos, eles o encontrarão e o ajudarão.

Sakura: Mas...

Eriol: Se nos encontrarem por aqui vão nos fazer muitas perguntas.

Sakura: Tem razão vamos.

Os 8 começaram a correr (os cajados voltaram a ser chaves e os guardiões a ser "pessoas comuns") em direção ao lago. Logo o homem foi socorrido estava em estado de choque e não conseguia dizer uma palavra do q havia acontecido.

Kari: Nossa ela é muito poderosa...

Retaw: Sim e pelo visto não se lembra de nada.....

Diniw: Temos q traze-la para o nosso lado.

Tiound: Diniw tem razão, temos q achar um jeito dela vir para o nosso lado.

Hiecy: A única solução é derrota-la e convence-la e com isso o guardião dela acordará e assim poderemos derrotar Ares.

Kari: Mas aonde tá essa guardião?

Tiound: Adormecido.

Eriol: Aonde?

Tiound: Enquanto a guerreira do fogo não sair do feitiço de Ares, o guardião não fica adormecido e sem forma física.

T.K: Como assim?

Retaw: Enquanto o guerreiro do fogo não se voltar para o bem, o guardião não tomará forma já q o guardião é do bem.

T.K: Entendi.

Kari: Mas ela é tão poderosa.....

Retaw: Isso é pq ela já sabe todos os poderes da Nature Key do fogo, por causa do feitiço de Ares.

Tiound: Mas se vcs combinarem seus poderes com certeza conseguirão derrota-la e nós vamos ajudar.

Sakura: Eu estou preocupada com a Ruby.

Hiecy: Ainda não a encontraram?

Eriol: Não a família dela nem imagina onde ela está, pelo q os pais dela disseram, ela nunca fez isso.

T.K: Melhor nós irmos para a casa.

Diniw: Vcs precisam descansar usaram muita energia hj e tem q poupar mais para a próxima luta.

S,E,TK,K: Tchau!

Os 4 amigos estavam esgotados, afinal lutar contra um inimigo super poderoso não é fácil, todos foram para as suas casas.

S,E: Até amanhã.

TK,K: Até.

Os 4 chegaram em casa exaustos, Eriol chegou e se jogou na cama, Sakura ficou cochilando na banheira, T.K dormiu no sofá e Kari foi para a cama dos pais q era mais próxima (detalhe era a primeira porta, o quarto dela é a segunda X.X)

M.K: Deve Ter sido um dia cansativo...

P.K: Dormiu? *Surpreso *

M.K: Sim.

P.K: Não está um pouco cedo, ela nem jantou.....

M.K: Deve ter sido um dia cansativo, deve ter se divertido com o namorado.

P.K: O q? Namorado? 

M.K: Sim. Qual o problema?

P.K: Ela só tem 13 anos! Ainda está muito nova! *Ciúmes *

M.K: Q isso Torashima! Ela está na idade de namorar só tem q controlar para ela não esquecer as responsabilidades, mas eu duvido q ela esqueça.

P.K: Quem é o garoto? Qtos anos ele tem? Mora aonde? Quem são os pais dele? *Cheio de ciúmes *

M.K: Torashima isso parece um interrogatório! Conversa com ela depois, mas deixa esse ciúme de lado!

P.K: Mas quem é o garoto?

M.K: O Eriol.

P.K: Eu sabia q ele era suspeito! Eles sempre foram muito juntinhos! *Ciumes até dizer chega *

M.K: *Gota * Torashima pare com isso, q ciúmes bobo. Eu vou arrumar a mesa!

Já eram 19:45 e os pais se sentaram para jantar, logo Kari acordou.

Kari: Tirei um ótimo cochilo!

M.K: Te acordamos filha?

Kari: Não eu senti o cheiro da comida e eu estou com uma fome!

M.K: Então venha jantar.

P.K: Isso, depois vc vai me explicar sobre o seu namoro com Eriol! Vc é muito nova para namorar!

M.K: Torashima! Kari não liga para o q o seu pai diz. Eu começei a namorar com a idade q vc tem agora.

P.K: Q isso! Vc e o Eriol não podem namorar, não e não!

M.K: Chega Torashima!

Kari: *Gotona* Eu vou terminar de jantar no meu quarto.

Kari foi para o seu quarto terminar de jantar, a mãe de Kari logo conseguiu convencer o pai da menina.

Kari: Ainda me sinto cansada. Eu dormi durante 4 horas. Ainda tá cedo são... *olha o relógio, são 20:55 *

Kari: Ainda vai dar 21 horas. 

Kari-Pensamento: Retaw explicou q pq nós gastamos muita energia ficamos com sono.

Kari: Mas acho q vou dormir de novo... *boceja e deita na cama *

Mas logo abriu os olhos quando começou a pensar em coisas sérias.

Kari-Pensamento: Gente será q seremos capazes de derrotar a guerreira do fogo? Nós ficamos tão esgotados por tão pouco, teremos chance contra ela? E contra Ares? Conseguiremos? Onde será q está Ruby?

Kari: Ai meu Deus espero q consigamos resolver td isso...

Logo Kari adormeceu, seus amigos tb já estavam dormindo, foi um dia esgotante para todos.

Não percam o próximo episódio de Nature Magic, Confusões no Parque Aquático!!!

(Meu mail: hiiragizawaeriol@hotmail.com) 

Autor: Bom pessoal estamos chegando em uma nova etapa de Nature Magic, onde começará a rolar muito mais romances, ação e pimenta! Muita pimenta! Hahaha

Um episódio q tá na minha cabeça mas que vai ser super legal vai ser : A Paixão de Sakura. Mas não é no próximo capítulo, eu ainda vou Ter q escrever, descrever digitar e etc, mas pelo q eu to imaginando vai ser show!!!

Mas não é disso q eu queria falar era q...

Sakura: Oi!!!!!!!!!!!

Autor: Sakura! Vc me interrompeu!

Sakura: Ah desculpe Ale, mas eu preciso falar uma coisa!

Autor: Ai deus! Fala!

Sakura: Eu, a Kari o T.K e o Eriol queríamos agradecer por vcs estarem lendo as aventuras em q esse autor maluco escreve!

Autor: Eu Maluco? Eu sou normal tá!

Sakura: Bom mas eu estou aqui tb pra dizer q mesmo q eu só tenha lido um pouco, eu adorei KS é um fic super show! Meus parabéns may! Todos nós de NM adoramos o seu fic! Então.......

Autor: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz... *babando na mesa *

Sakura: Ei Acorda!

Autor: Hã o q? Terminou Sakura?

Sakura: To acabando, seja paciente e fique acordado!

Autor: Tá bom ,tá bom, desculpa.

Sakura: Bom onde eu estava mesmo? Ah sim! Muito obrigada por lerem esse fic e mais uma vez, parabéns may, vc podia dar umas dicas para o Alê colocar mais romance nessa história, pq eu to encalhada!!!

Autor: O q? 

Sakura: É isso mesmo, até agora o único casal lindo são a Kari e o Eriol!

Autor: Tá bom, eu vo pensar no seu caso.

Sakura: Iupppppppppiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Autor: Agora eu posso terminar de me despedir do povo?

Sakura: Pode sim! Tchauzinho gente!!!!!!!!! *Pula em Nature Magic*

Autor: Personagens de fics.... Bom voltando a onde eu estava, antes da Sakura me interromper (). Lembrei! Obrigado por estarem lendo NM e espero q continuem curtindo a história! Eu concordo com a Sakura q seu fic ficou show seu fic may, não fica triste pq ele terminou tudo q começa tem q acabar. Mas isso não impede de vc fazer outro tão bom quanto KS! Parabéns! *Aplausos*

Todos aplaudam!

Sakura: Amei o fic principalmente o Ken!*aplaude *

Eriol: Fic Show!!!!! *aplaude *

Kari: Parabéns, ficou ótimo! *Aplaude *

T.K: Foi ótimo!!!!

Autor: E apesar de NM não Ter terminado.

Kari: E naum pode terminar tão cedo!!!

Autor: Tá boum, tá boum! Posso terminar?

Kari: Tá!

Autor: Mesmo NM, não tendo terminado ainda eu queria agradecer a todos os meus amigos q sempre me ajudam quando eu preciso e isso me motiva para eu escrever o fic! Obrigado mesmo! Camila, Helo, Nana, May, Ana, Tata e Tarik. Vcs são grandes amigos!!!!!!!!

(Se eu esqueci de alguém desculpa! Eu realmente tenho uma péssima memória!) 

Sakura: Tchauzinho!

Eriol: Byes!

T.K: Tchaus!!!!!!

Kari: Até logo!!!!!!!!

Autor: Tchau! Nos vemos no próximo capítulo de NM! Confusões no Parque Aquático!


	15. Capitulo 15

Titulo: Confusões no Parque Aquático 

Oies pessoal td bem? Bom eu naum tenho muito a comentar sobre esse episódio, só quero mesmo avisar a vcs q eu to meio q sem inspiração ( e preguiça) e naum escrevi o epi depois desse ainda, mas bom isso é só por uns momentos, por isso devo demorar a fazer o epi 16 ( q tá na metade) mais vou deixa-lo suuuuuuper showwwwwwww *falta de modéstia* Ah e desculpa por esse epi ficar pequeno, no caderno deu quase q 10 folhas aqui só deu isso, desculpa.......

Huhuhuhuhu

Bom boa leitura! ^______^

O dia amanhece ensolarado, é uma gostosa manhã de Sábado. Os 4 amigos tinham marcado de se encontrar para irem para o parque aquático. T.K e Kari aguardavam a chegada de Sakura e Eriol, na porta do parque. Logo era possível ver os dois se aproximando da porta do parque.

Eriol: Desculpe o atraso!

T.K: Td bem! Vamos! 

Kari: Sim.

Os 4 entraram no parque, foram em direção aos armários para deixar as roupas, Sakura estava usando um biquíni lilás de amarrar e com os cabelos presos em rabo de cavalo (o cabelo dela agora é na altura da cintura). Kari estava com um biquíni vermelho de amarrar e com seus longos e castanhos cabelos soltos. (Q são um pouco abaixo da cintura!Ficam mais bonitas de cabelo grande! Huhuhuhu).

Eriol estava usando uma sunga azul e havia guardado seus óculos no armário e T.K estava com uma sunga preta.

Sakura: Começamos por onde? *Empolgada *

Kari: Vamos para a piscina de ondas!

Sakura: Sim!!!

T.K: Vamos para os tobo-águas !

Eriol: Concordo.

Sakura: Ai ai, tobo-água ou piscina de ondas?

Eriol: Façamos o seguinte: Kari e Sakura vão para a piscina de ondas e eu e o T.K vamos para os tobo-águas e nos encontramos na quadra de vôlei 13h, ok?

S,T.K,K: Sim!!!

T.K: Vamos nessa!

Sakura e Kari pegaram uma bóia e foram para a piscina de ondas, enquanto T.K e Eriol iam para os tobo-águas.

Kari: Ai eles nem sabem o q estão perdendo, né Sakura?

Sakura: É verdade! Isso aqui tá uma delícia!

T.K: IAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Desce o tobo-água e cai na piscina *

T.K: Isso aqui é muito bom né Eriol?

Eriol: Sim.

Logo depois os dois vão em direção ao segundo tobo-água, mas no caminho pararam para ver uma garota loira de olhos verdes com curvas bonitas e com um biquíni azul, deveria Ter mais ou menos uns 15 anos.

T.K: *Assobia * Que avião!

Eriol: Tem razão, nossa é muito linda.

T.K: Não! *Tapa os olhos do amigo * Vc tem namorada e não vo deixar vc chifrar a Kari! *Brinca *

Eriol: Ei! *Tira a mão do amigo dos olhos * Pó deixar, mas olhar não faz mal.

T.K: Hehehe tem razão, é uma garota linda.

Eriol: Então! Hahahaha

Os dois ficaram olhando a garota durante um bom tempo, enquanto Kari e Sakura nadavam na piscina de ondas, depois foram para o riozinho, rio selvagem e outros.

Depois de ficarem olhando a garota por maior tempão, T.K e Eriol continuaram a ir nos tobo-águas. 

Já eram 13:00 h os 4 estavam se encontraram na quadra de vôlei de areia, como o combinado.

Eriol: Vamos jogar um pouco de vôlei?

Sakura: Sim!

Kari: Ahhhh..... eu to morrendo de fome!

T.K: Eu tb!

Eriol: Então, vamos almoçar Sakura?

Sakura: Oks!

Eriol: Depois nós jogamos!

Kari: Isso!

Os 4 foram almoçar em um restaurante ocidental q tinha dentro do parque, ficaram conversando sobre os brinquedos q já haviam ido.

Sakura: Eu to adorando esse parque.

Kari: Eu tb é muito show!

Sakura: O q vcs mais curtiram até agora?

T.K: O Black Roller! É o mais show!

Sakura: Esse eu ainda naum fui. Mas vou depois do vôlei!

Kari: Então depois de almoçar vamos jogar, mas quais serão os times?

Sakura: Hummmm....... vamos tirar "zerinho ou um".

T.K, E, K: Td bem.

Eriol: Mas antes vamos comer, depois descansar um pouco. 

T.K: Isso ae.

Dentro do restaurante estava entrando a linda garota q Eriol e T.K haviam visto. 

Logo T.K cutucou o amigo:

T.K: Olha Eriol! *Sussurra no ouvido do amigo *

Eriol: Eu vi, é a mesma, ela é muito linda. *Sussurra de volta para o amigo *

Sakura: O q vcs tanto cochicham? *Curiosa *

T.K: N-Nada.

Sakura: Quem nada é peixe no fundo do oceano.

T.K: É coisa de garoto.

Sakura: Hump.... sei.

Kari: Deixa eles Sakura, não deve ser nada demais *ingênua *

Os 4 logo terminaram de almoçar e foram dar uma volta pelo parque, para descansar um pouco, depois foram direto para a quadra.

Sakura: Agora vamos jogar vôlei! EEEEE!! *Pula *

T.K: *Gota * Vamos sim Sakura.

Eriol: Então vamos tirar os times.

Kari: Zerinho ou....

T.K: Um!

Os 4 correram para um lado da quadra, os times ficaram Kari e T.K e Eriol e Sakura. E logo começaram a jogar, o placar estavam 13 X 13 quem fizesse o último ponto venceria e estava na vez de T.K sacar.

T.K: Preparem-se para perder! *Sorri *

Eriol: Vamos ver! *Sorri *

T.K: Preparar e...

De repente houve uma enorme explosão e se via várias pessoas correndo para a saída do parque.

Sakura: O q será q tá havendo?

Eriol: Vamos lá ver!

Os 4 correram em direção ao local da explosão, e lá estava a mulher de capuz vermelho fogo.

G.F: Sabia q encontraria vcs aqui.

T.K: O q está fazendo aqui?

G.F: Hora, hora me divertindo, não posso? *tira sarro *

Eriol: Não podemos usar magia aqui, alguém pode ver.

T.K: Tem razão, não podemos lutar aqui.

G.F: Estão preocupados com essas pessoas inúteis? Pois bem, para ficar mais divertido iremos para outro lugar....

A guerreira transporta os amigos para uma parte do parque completamente deserta, só havia o chão e alguns brinquedos inacabados, provavelmente era a parte do parque q ainda seria construída.

Eriol: Perfeito! Chave q possuí o poder da água, transforme-se!!!

Sakura: Chave q possuí o poder do gelo transforme-se!!!

T.K: Chave q possuí o poder da terra, transforme-se!!!

Kari: Chave q tem o poder do vento, transforme-se!!!

Eriol: Vamos vencer essa luta!

G.F: É o q veremos! Circle Flame!

(Circle Flame: Um grande círculo de fogo q envolve o inimigo e vai diminuindo até q o inimigo morra queimado)

O estranho ataque foi em direção a Eriol e o envolveu.

G.F: Vamos ver se vc vai continuar tão animado, não se esqueça o fogo faz a água evaporar! Hahahahaha 

K,S,T.K: Eriol!

Sakura: Ice Diamond!

O ataque de Sakura não fez o menor efeito, se dissipou antes de chegar na guerreira do fogo.

Eriol: *Suando e cheio de calor * Eu não vou desistir. Aquatic..... *Cai de joelhos no chão *

G.F: Não vai durar muito, destruirei vc aos poucos, depois os seus amigos, um a um! *Risada Maligna *

Kari: Deixa ele em paz! Wind Whiwind!

O ataque de Kari foi em direção a guerreira do fogo, atingiu, mais quando o ataque sumiu, lá estava ela sem o menos arranhão.

G.F: Garota idiota!

A guerreira aponta uma das mãos para Kari, q voa e bate de costas em uma parede e acaba desmaiando.

Sakura: Kari! T.K o q faremos ela é muito poderosa.

T.K: Desistir é q não vai ser! Extreme Magic Earthquake!

A guerreira voa e evita o ataque de T.K, q fica surpreso pelo poder da "parceira"

G.F: *Ainda voando * É o melhor q pode fazer? *Sorri malignamente * Que patético! Fire Globe!!!

(Fire Globe: Várias bolas de fogo aparecem e se espalham pelo local, logo depois rapidamente se juntam e voam em direção ao inimigo.)

O ataque acabou por deixar o valente guerreiro da terra caído no chão.

Sakura: T.K!

G.F: Vc não ficará atrás!

Sakura: Cale-se, Ice Diamond!

G.F: Fire Globe!

O ataque foi rigoroso com Sakura q acabou caindo inconsciente no chão.

G.F: Parece q só sobrou vc.

Eriol: Pq fez td isso?

G.F: Isso não é de sua conta, só sirvo ao mestre Ares. Vc não tem muito tempo de vida, o circulo se fecha cada vez mais, e os seus amigos foram completamente derrotados.

Eriol: Não importa em naum vou desistir!!!

G.F: Entendo. *Olha para Kari desmaiada* Então é ela q te tanta força?

G.F: Vamos ver se vai continuar assim...... *sorri maldosamente *

Eriol: O q vai fazer?

G.F: Adivinha? *Sorri friamente e vai andando em direção a Kari *

Eriol: Não pare!

A guerreira começa a juntar energia para o seu supremo ataque.

Eriol: Pare!!! *Raiva *

G.F: Hahahaha

Eriol começa a ficar com raiva e começa a se recuperar e a se levantar, a sua energia começa a crescer e seus olhos começam a Ter um brilho esplendoroso azul, com isso o circulo acaba por se dissipar.

G.F: Como ? Não é possível! *Surpresa *

Eriol: Chega disso tudo! *Com os olhos brilhando, com a energia azul em alta e cheio de raiva *

G.F: Pode Ter dissipado o meu circulo, mas acha q pode me derrotar? Tolinho! *ri *

Eriol levanta seu cajado com as duas mãos acima dos ombros e sua energia se torna um esplendor tão grande q causa uma cegueira temporária na guerreira, logo depois ele aponta o cajado em direção a ela.

Eriol: Marinho Whirpool Supreme!

(Marinho Whirpool Supreme: Um gigantesco redemoinho de água, capaz de absorver uma casa, é um ataque raro de ser visto pq só magos poderosos podem domina-lo, ninguém pode sair ileso desse ataque.)

A guerreira do fogo acabou atingida pelo ataque de Eriol e ficou gravemente ferido.

G.F: Maldição! Vai me pagar, eu juro! *Desaparece no ar *

Eriol fica completamente esgotado e cai por cai no chão e seu cajado volta a ser uma chave. Quando os 4 amigos acordaram faltavam 15 minutos para o sol se pôr, haviam dormido a tarde inteira. Logo foram correndo para os armários para se prepararem para irem embora.

Sakura: Guerreira do fogo idiota!

T.K: Falando nela, como vc a derrotou Eriol?

Eriol: Eu naum sei, senti minha energia aumentar e logo consegui ataca-la mas naum a derrotei completamente.

T.K: Não se preocupe, da próxima vez conseguiremos.

Enquanto os amigos conversavam a guerreira do fogo estava de volta ao castelo de Ares.

G.F: Garoto insolente, como ousou fazer isso comigo! Vai pagar kro!

Ares: Tenha calma minha fiel súdita, vc os destruirá com todo o seu poder sombrio. *Sentado em seu trono *

G.F: Sim mestre. *Faz referência *

Ares: Agora curarei seus ferimentos.

G.F: Sim mestre.

Uma enorme energia negra saiu de Ares e envolveu a guerreira q logo adormeceu.

Ares: Quando acordar, será capaz de destruí-los!!! Hahahahahahaha

Não percam o próximo episódio de Nature Magic, "A Guerreira do Fogo é Ruby?!*

Hiiragizawaeriol@hotmail.com 


	16. Capitulo 16

Titulo: A Guerreira do fogo é Ruby?!

Comentários: Oies pessoal td blz? Bom nesse epi a verdadeira identidade da guerreira do fogo é revelada, vai Ter uma reviravolta na história. E eu já pensei em um amor para a Sakura e outras coisas tb! Agora to de férias a melhor parte!

Bom vo deixar vcs em paz pra poderem ler!

Byes!

Boas Férias!

O dia amanhece frio, nublado, é uma tranqüila manhã de Domingo. Os 4 amigos dormiram até tarde já q estavam cansados pela luta do dia anterior.

M.K: Ai Torashima eu estou muito preocupada com a Kari.

P.K: Não se preocupe Mileny ela só deve Ter se divertido muito no parque e agora esta esgotada.

M.K: Mas ela está dormindo desde ontem as 19h.

P.K: Ela naum foi ao parque com os amigos?

M.K: Sim.

P.K: Pois então devem ter brincado muito, ligue para os pais dos amigos e se informe.

M.K: Tem razão, vou ligar para a mãe do Eriol.

P.K: Daquele garoto! Diz pra mãe dele fazer com q ele tenha juízo com a Kari! *Ciumento *

M.K: Ai Torashima, q bobeira. Eu vou ligar.

Logo o telefone na casa de Eriol toca:

M.E: Alô? Casa dos Hiiragizawa.

M.K: Alo Hina?

M.E: Oi Mileny, como vai vc?

M.K: Bem e vc e o Eriol?

M.E: Estamos bem, e a Kari e o Torashima?

M.K: Tb estão bem.

M.E: Q bom.

M.K: Mileny, o Eriol está acordado?

M.E: Não ele está dormindo desde ontem cedo, estava muito cansado, mal jantou, dormiu até na mesa.

M.K: Já imaginava.

M.E: O q houve?

M.K: Kari, tb está dormindo desde q chegou.

M.E: Entendo.

M.K: É estranho não?

M.E: Eu não sei, eles devem Ter se divertido muito lá e estão esgotados.

M.K: Tem razão, obrigada.

M.E: De nada.

M.K: Tchau.

M.E: Tchau. *Desliga o tel *

M.K: Vc tinha razão Torashima, Eriol tb está dormindo até agora.

P.K: Viu? Não se preocupe. 

M.K: Bom eu vou arrumar a casa.

P.K: Eu então vou até o mercado. *Da um beijo na esposa *

M.K: Tchau.

Eram 14h quando a menina Sakura acordou, logo desceu as escadas pra "tomar café"

Sakura: *Boceja * Bom dia.

Touya: Vc quer dizer boa tarde né monstrenga?

Sakura: Que?

Touya: São 14:00!

Sakura: O q!!! *Surpresa *

Touya: Eu sei q as monstrengas precisam dormir muito, mas vc pegou pesado monstrenga.

Sakura: Eu não sou monstrenga!

P.S: Q boum q acordou filha, já estava preocupado.

Sakura: Desculpa papai ,é q sabe q ontem foi tão cansativo mas eu me diverti muito!

P.S: Q boum! Vamos almoçar agora.

Sakura: Almoçar já? ( Ela naum dormiu hibernou! Lembra alguém q eu conheço sabe ........ X.X)

P.S: Sim, vc prefere tomar café?

Sakura: Sim.

P.S: Então eu faço um café pra vc.

Sakura: Obrigada papai!

Logo depois de tomar café, Sakura tomou um banho e foi navegar na net, T.K e Kari tb já haviam acordado e tb estavam na net, mas Eriol naum aparecia.

Sakura: Será q ele ainda tá dormindo? *Olha o relógio * São 16 horas...

Kari logo saiu da net para ligar para Eriol.

Kari: Alô, Sra. Hiiragizawa?

M.E: Oi Kari, como vai? Vejo q já acordou.

Kari: È *Sem jeito *. Ontem a gente se divertiu muito.

M.E: Entendi, q boum.

Kari: E o Eriol, Sra. Hiiragizawa?

M.E: Ele ainda está dormindo, agora eu me sinto mais tranquila por saber q é só cansaço.

Kari: * Gota * É ontem a gente se divertiu muito mesmo...

M.E: Quando ele acordar eu peço para ele te ligar.

Kari: Obrigada, Sra. Hiiragizawa.

M.E: Não tem de quer, manda um beijo pra sua mãe e outro pro seu pai.

Kari: E outro pra Sra.! Tchau e obrigada de novu.

M.E: Tchau, de nada. *Desliga o tel *

Kari-Pensamento: Deve ter sido esgotante conseguir vencer a batalha contra a guerreira do fogo. Eu acho q vou visita-lo, vou ligar pros outros!

Sakura: Alô?

Kari: Alô Sakura? É a Kari.

Sakura: Oi td bem?

Kari: Td, Sakura o q vc acha da gente fazer uma visita ao Eriol?

Sakura: Oks.

Kari: O mais estranho é q ele ainda está dormindo... *Sussurra *

Sakura: A batalha de ontem deve Ter sido demais pra ele. *Sussurra tb *

Kari: Bom, vamos então?

Sakura: Sim, vamos nos encontrar aonde?

Kari: Aqui na minha casa.

Sakura: Oks então. Tchau!

Kari: Tchau! *Desliga o tel *

Kari: Agora o T.K.

T.K: Alô?

Kari: Alô T.K? É a Kari.

T.K: Oies.

Kari: T.K vamo na casa do Eriol daqui a pouco?

T.K: Pra q?

Kari: Pra ver como ele tá, ele ainda tá dormindo.

T.K: Ainda? Ele naum tá dormindo tá hibernando!

Kari: A batalha de ontem deve Ter esgotado ele. *Sussurra *

T.K: Tem razão, e vc tá super preocupada com ele né ?

Kari: *Vermelha * Q bobeira T.K, eu só quero saber como ele tá.

T.K: Sei, aonde a gente se encontra ?

Kari: Aqui, na frente da minha casa.

T.K: Ok, nos vemos daqui a pouco. Tchau.

Kari: Tchau, tchau. *Desliga o tel *

Kari: Aiaiai, o q eu vou vestir? Aiaiaai naum consigo pensar em nada!

Logo Sakura e T.K chegaram a casa de Kari,

M.K: Oi T.K, oi Sakura, entrem. 

T.K,S: Obrigado(a) Sra. Kamiya.

M.K: A Kari está se arrumando. Kari, T.K e Sakura já chegaram! *Grita *

Kari: Já vou ! *responde no mesmo tom *

Logo Kari desce usando uma calça comprida jeans azul, uma blusa preta, tenis brancos e com os cabelos presos em rabo de cavalo.

Kari: Vamos?

Sakura: Vamos.

T.K: Sim.

M.K: Tomem cuidado!

K,S,T.K: Sim.

Logo os 3 foram em direção a casa de Eriol, pelo caminho acabaram passando pela casa de Ruby.

T.K: Ela ainda não apareceu.

Sakura: O q será q houve com ela?

Kari: Nem imagino, mas espero q esteja bem, a família dela está super preocupada.

Sakura: Eu naum sei o q houve, mais estou com a impressão q descobriremos logo.

T.K: Tomara.

Logo os 3 amigos continuaram a andar muito pensativos em direção a casa de Eriol. Chegaram lá eram 16:45 mas o garoto ainda dormia.

M.E: Acho q ele vai dormir até amanhã.

Kari: Sra. Hiiragizawa nós podemos falar com ele?

M.E: Acho q naum tem problema, podem subir e acorda-lo, já tá na hora.

S,TK,K: Obrigado(a)

Os 3 subiram para o quarto de Eriol q estava todo escurecido.

T.K: Ei cara acorda! *Saculeja o amigo *

Sakura logo abre as cortinas fazendo com q a claridade entre no quarto.

Eriol: Hummmm... ainda é cedo, me deixa dormir. *vira pro outro lado *

Kari: Eriol são 16:55 da tarde de Domingo. *Sussurra no ouvido do namorado*

Eriol: *Boceja * Ah e daí se são 16:50.

Eriol: *Se toca e pula da cama * O q????????????????? 16:50 de Domingo!

T.K: Aeeeeeee até q enfim acordou.

Eriol: Vcs estão brincando né? *Põe os óculos *

Sakura: Não vc está dormindo desde ontem.

Eriol: Isso é impossível.

Kari: Não é não, nós 3 tb dormimos desde ontem e acordamos super tarde.

T.K: Mas vc pegou pesado kra! Hehehehe

Eriol: Eu naum entendi pq estava *boceja * melhor estou com tanto sono.

Kari: Acho q a batalha de ontem esgotou a todos nós.

Eriol: Mesmo com o nosso esforço não conseguimos derrotar a guerreira do fogo.

T.K: Vc conseguiu causar algum dano a ela, na próxima nós talvez consigamos.

Eriol: É...

Sakura: Ei! PQ não vamos falar com os guardiões?

Eriol: Excelente idéia.

T.K: É uma boa, eles podem nos explicar muita coisa.

Eriol: Vamos então, deixa só eu tomar uma banho pq sair de pijama a essa hora vão achar q eu sou louko.

T.K: Hehehehe é né?

Eriol: T.K vai ver se eu to lá na esquina, falou?

T.K: Ok. Hehehehehe

Sakura: Vamos te esperar lá embaixo.

Eriol: Ok.

Os 3 amigos desceram e esperaram Eriol lá em baixo enquanto tomava banho.

T.K: Tá na cara q ele ainda tá cheio de sono.

Sakura: Mas se gente ñ tivesse acordado ele, até q horas dormiria?

Kari: Naum sei.

Logo Eriol desce as escadas com um rosto mais disposto.

Eriol: Vamos?

Sakura: Sim.

Logo os 4 foram para o lago, onde imaginavam q estariam os 4 guardiões. Chegando lá, os 4 estavam esperando por eles. (Na sua falsa forma.)

Sakura: Oi! Ainda bem q estão aqui.

T.K: A guerreira do fogo atacou a gente no parque ontem.

Retaw: O q? Naum percebemos sua presença.

Hiecy: Talvez tenha sido intencional, ela provavelmente naum queria q nós lutassemos com vcs.

Kari: PQ?

Diniw: Provavelmente ela quer destruir primeiro vcs, depois nós.

Eriol: Nós não conseguimos derrota-la.

Retaw: Temos q vencer batalhas antes de vencer a verdadeira guerra. Disse Retaw com sabedoria, e tentando animar Eriol.

Sakura: Mas o q nos preocupou foi q nós dormimos tanto depois disso...

Hiecy: Isso é normal, vcs ainda estão aprendendo a usar a magia e isso é muito esgotante.

Eriol: Mas o mais estranho, é q eu adquiri um novo poder...

Os 4 amigos ficaram muito mais surpresos q os guardiões.

T.K: Isso vc não nos contou. Como é q é esse seu novo poder? *Curioso *

Eriol: Eu naum sei explicar, o nome é Marinho Whirpool Supreme.

Retaw: Parabéns, esse é um dos motivos por terem ficado esgotados.

Kari: Como assim?

Tiound: Quando um guerreiro usa um ataque, ele naum usa só a própria energia ele usa a dos outros guerreiros junto.

Sakura: É como se fosse uma coisa coletiva?

Diniw: Sim.

De repente os guardiões começaram a ficar mais sérios, fecharam os olhos e começaram a se concentrar.

Diniw: Ela apareceu novamente.

Eriol: Como sabem?

Retaw: Vcs naum conseguem sentir a energia?

Os 4 fizeram q "não" com a cabeça.

Tiound: Fechem os olhos e se concentrem bastante.

Logo a energia da cor da cada um, (Azul-Eriol, Marrom-T.K,Branca-Sakura, "Brilhosa"-Kari) aumentou bastante e eles conseguiram sentir a presença da guerreira do fogo.

T.K: Senti!

Sakura: Eu tb!

Eriol: Ela está na praça!

Kari: Vamos correr pra lá!

Os 8 correram em direção a pracinha onde a guerreira do fogo estava atacando as pessoas q estavam lá.

G.F: Hahahaha, isso! Fujam de medo!

Sakura: Pare!

Kari: Nós não permitiremos q faça o q queira.

Todos já estavam com seus cajados e os guardiões em sua verdadeira forma.

G.F:Sabia q viriam me divertir. *Risada maligna *

Retaw: Isso logo terminará.

G.F: Exatamente, isso será selado com a morte de todos vcs.

Tiound: Tremor de terra!

G.F: *Salta * Ainda é pouco. Fire Globe!

Retaw: Raio Aquático!

Eriol: Aquatic Magic Billow!

O ataque de Eriol e Retaw venceu o da guerreira, q foi levemente atingida.

G.F-Pensamento: Naum esperava por isso.

G.F: Parabéns, conseguiram me atingir! Isso prova q vcs naum são tão fracos, mais isso naum foi o suficiente!

Hiecy: Agora! Esfera Congelante!

Sakura: Ice Diamond!

A guerreira conseguiu evitar o ataque de Sakura e Hiecy.

Diniw: Depressa! Ventania!

Kari: Wind Whiwind!

O ataque passa de raspão, o vento faz com q o capuz avermelhado "caia" destapando o rosto da guerreira revelando a menina de cabelos cor de vinho e olhos azuis. Todos ficaram surpresos com o q viram, naum estavam acreditando.

K,S,E,T.K: Ruby?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

T.K:Como isso é possível?!!!!

Sakura: Vc é a guerreira do fogo? Mas como?

G.F: Naum preciso responder a pergunta de vcs, nos vemos na próxima. *Desaparece *

Os 4 amigos ficaram imóveis naum conseguiram crer q sua amiga Ruby, era a maléfica guerreira do fogo.

Hiecy: Essa menina? Naum pode ser.... A energia q ela possuía naum concenderia nunca com a da guerreira do fogo.

Tiound: Parece q pela primeira vez vc se enganou Hiecy.

Hiecy: PQ?

Tiound: Naum se esqueça q a energia do fogo nessa menina deveria estar adormecida, só era possivel sentir o calor do fogo.

Retaw: Concordo, deveria estar adormedicida como a de Eriol, Sakura, Kari e T.K.

Hiecy: É verdade! Como naum percebi isso.

Diniw: Agora naum adianta se culpar, temos q continuar com o q temos q fazer, q é derrota-la.

Kari: Mas a Ruby é nossa amiga.

Retaw: Aquela menina naum é amiga de vcs, só é a maldosa guerreira do fogo.

Sakura: Mesmo assim, ainda é a nossa amiga Ruby, naum sei se serei capaz de lutar com ela de novo.

Eriol: Agora nós sabemos como ela está, e nem podemos dizer a família dela q está angustiada.

Retaw: Ela só vai voltar se quebrarmos o sortilégio de Ares.

Sakura: Mas eu naum sou capaz de lutar com ela.

Hiecy: Claro q é, naum chegamos até aqui a toa, é o destino e vc junto com a nossa ajuda será capaz de trazê-la de volta. *Sorri *

Sakura: Td bem, vou tentar.

Hiecy: Isso, eu estarei sempre aqui para ajudar.

Hiecy-Pensamento: Naum mudou nada, continua sensivel como sempre foi.

Retaw: Nós estaremos aqui para ajuda-los sempre, contra qualquer coisa q possa ameaça-los *Sorri*

Eriol: Obrigado.

Tiound: Agora é melhor vcs irem para a casa, amanhã vcs tem aula.

T.K: OK.

Os 4 amigos foram para as suas casas muito pensativos, passaram novamente na frente da casa de Ruby.

Eriol-Pensamento: Queria saber como a família dela está.

Sakura-Pensamento: Ruby como será q vc tá? PQ naum se lembra de nós..

T.K: Vamos indo........ *Triste *

Enquanto os 4 amigos refletiam sobre a situação, Ruby estava no castelo de Ares.

G.F: *Sentada na cama * Seus desgraçados, como ousaram me atacar e ainda tocarem em meu capuz. (Ela esta em um dos aposentos do castelo, em um quarto com um armario de madeira grande, e uma daquelas camas medievais cheias de "véus")

Ares: *Bate na porta * (Nossa pelo menos ele é educado _)

G.F: Entre.

Ares: Minha querida guerreira naum se preocupe com isso, logo conseguira destrui-los.

G.F: Mestre Ares. *Se curva *

Ares: Logo conseguiremos realizar os nossos objetivos. Hahahahahahha *Risada Maligna*

Não percam o próximo capítulo de Nature Magic, O desespero dos Guerreiros.

Até Lá!

^__________________________________________________________^

 


	17. Capitulo 17

Titulo: O Desespero dos guerreiros

Comentários: Oies pessoal! Bom esse epi de NM talvez naum tenha muita coisa interessante pq ele tá "divido" em partes, talvez por isso fique meio chato. Ah o próximo epi deve demorar pq agora sim, eu "alinhei" tudo. E agora eu vou digitar mais rápido, mais no momento eu to meio sem expiração.

Bom tomara q vcs curtam esse capitulo,

Byes!  

O sol nasce e mostra todo o seu brilho, os 4 amigos já haviam acordado e estavam tomando café e se arrumando para a escola.

Sakura: Aiaiai eu vou me atrasar!

TO: Q monstrenga mais lerda, vamos logo Sakura!

Sakura: Aiaiai vamos sim!

Logo Sakura desce as escadas, põe os patins de cor lilás e vai para a escola. 

Chegando lá, Kari, T.K e Eriol já estavam lá, mas para a sorte da menina o professor ainda naum tinha chegado.

T.K: Foi pôr pouco Sakura.

Sakura: Aiaiai dei sorte.

Prof. S: Deu mesmo.

Atrás da menina estava o professor de geometria, Shaoran Li.

Sakura: *Gota * Professor....

P: É melhor se sentar.

Sakura: Sim.

Logo todos se sentaram em suas carteiras e o professor começou a chamada.

P: Inokasho?

I: Presente.

P: Sinuye?

S: Presente.

P: Eriol?

E: Presente.

P: Sakura?

S: Presente.

P: Takero?

T.K: Presente.

P: Parece q vieram todos, menos Ruby, q infelizmente desapareceu misteriosamente.

Uma enorme tristeza atingiu os 4 amigos, se recordaram da luta do dia anterior com Ruby. Os outros alunos começaram a comentar sobre o sumiço da menina q até então naum sabiam de nada. Mas logo o professor começou as aulas, os 4 amigos ficaram muito deprimidos pelo ocorrido com Ruby.

Os guardiões conversavam enquanto comiam em um restaurante. (Obviamente em suas falsas formas)

Retaw: A identidade da guerreira foi revelada. Parece q com isso teremos alguns problemas. *Toma um gole de chá *

Tiound: Os guerreiros estão muito deprimidos, achando q a culpa é deles.

Hiecy: O q seria um grande absurdo, pq todo o mal quem tá causando é Ares. *Bebe um gole de suco de maracujá *

Diniw: Agora nós temos q resolver isso é melhor falarmos com eles.

Retaw: Diniw tem razão, temos q conversar com eles e ajuda-los a entender q o único jeito da amiga deles voltar, é acabando com o feitiço de Ares. 

Tiound: Vamos buscar os 4 quando saírem da escola?

Retaw: Naum é uma má idéia.

Hiecy: Vamos então.

Diniw: Não está cedo.

Retaw: Diniw tem razão, eles saem mais tarde.

Os 4 guardiões logo saíram do restaurante e foram para o parque. Enquanto isso os 4 amigos assistiam as últimas aulas do dia (de história). Logo o sinal toca e todos arrumam suas coisas para irem embora, lá fora estavam Diniw e os outros esperando por eles, com isso ficaram muito surpresos.

Eriol: Aconteceu algo?

Retaw: Não, nós 4 decidimos levar vcs para um passeio.

Hiecy: Isso mesmo, todos nós precisamos relaxar.

T.K: Hummmmm... que tal irmos ao shopping?

Sakura: Ótima idéia!

Kari: Temos q avisar nossos pais antes, pq senão eles vão ficar falando nos ouvidos.

S,TK,E: Tem razão.

Os 4 pegaram os celulares, até então desligados por causa das aulas e ligaram para os pais, q autorizaram. (Q chique! Hhaahhahhaahahha)

E la foram eles ao shopping, primeiro foram ao cinema ver Homem-Aranha (É muito legal! Eu achei esse filme show!). Depois deram uma volta e depois foram lanchar no Mc Donald'S.

Kari: Eu adorei o filme.

Retaw: Foi interessante.

Hiecy: Uma experiência nova.

T.K: O q? Vcs nunca tinham ido a um cinema? *Surpreso *

Tiound: Naum.

Kari: Hummmm... qtos anos vcs tem?

Diniw: Eu naum sei exatamente, mais deve ser mais ou menos uns 300 anos.

T.K: 300 ?*Grita *

Todas as pessoas olham assustadas para T.K, q fica corado.

T.K: Desculpe.

Kari: Vcs tem mesmo 300 anos? Como? Naum parece.

Tiound: È naum sabemos a idade ao certo, quem sabiam eram os nossos mestres.

Eriol: O q houve com eles?

Tiound: Morreram...

Sakura: Q triste.....

Hiecy: Nossa missão é proteger as Nature Keys e vcs q são os novos donos.

Depois de lancharem os 8 foram dar mais uma volta no shopping, até q sentiram uma forte presença.

Retaw: É ela.

Hiecy: Sim.

Kari: Ruby!

Logo os 8 correram em direção aonde a presença estava mais forte.

Eriol: Ela está na garagem do shopping.

Foram todos em direção a garagem, os 4 amigos estavam aflitos por Ter q lutar com sua de novo. Chegando lá a guerreira destruía os carros estacionados.

G.F: Mas q droga! Isso é fácil demais, pq o mestre Ares me mandou fazer isso, eu q sou sua melhor guerreira! Deveria Ter mandado um daqueles monstros!

Retaw: Chega!

G.F: Hora-Hora olha quem está aqui, agora sim, será mais interessante.

Tiound: Já chega!

Logo os 4 guardiões tomaram suas verdadeiras formas e tomaram suas posições de luta.

Retaw: Vão ajudar?

Eriol: Sim. Chave q guarda o poder da água, transforme-se!

T.K: Chave q guarda o poder da terra, transforme-se!

Sakura: Chave q tem o poder do gelo, transforme-se!

Kari: Chave q tem o poder do vento, transforme-se!

Sakura: Ruby pare com isso, nós naum queremos lutar com vc.

Kari: Vc naum se recorda de nós?

G.F: Q tolas, acham q eu vou deixar vcs viverem se ficarem falando bobagens sem sentido.

T.K: Não são bobagens! Somos seus amigos, vc q naum se lembra de nós!

G.F: É mentira!

A guerreira do fogo estava começando a ficar confusa por causa das palavras dos 4 amigos.

G.F: Parem de falar bobagens!

Eriol: Ruby escuta, somos seus amigos queremos o seu bem.

G.F: Calem-se! Fire Globe!

Os guardiões saltaram, mais os 4 amigos nem se moveram por isso foram atingidos pelo golpe.

Retaw: PQ?

Eriol: Ruby se lembre de nós... *Se apoiando no cajado *

G.F: Q tolice! Naum terei misericórdia de vcs!

Sakura: Ruby, nos conhecemos na escola a uma semana atrás, lembra?

G.F: Calem a boca, agora!!! Fire Ball

(Fire Ball: Um ataque de nível médio, são várias bolas de fogo q vão na direção do inimigo por vários lados. )

Retaw: Esferas Aquáticas, atacar!!!

Eriol: Obrigado Retaw.

Retaw: Me respondam, pq estão se deixando atingir pelos golpes dela?

Kari: Nós precisamos convence-la, q ela é nossa amiga.

Diniw: Mas vão acabar se machucando gravemente.

Sakura: Mas nós temos de tentar.

G.F: Chega disso! Eu sempre fui e sempre serei uma serva de Ares! *Atordoada *

T.K: Ruby pare com isso!

G.F: Parem, parem! Fire Ball! Fire Ball! Fire Ball! Fire Ball!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A guerreira lançou o mesmo ataque várias vezes o q atingiu gravemente os 4 amigos. (Os guardiões estavam voando por isso naum foram atingidos)

G.F: *Ofegante* Acho q acabou a palhaçada!

Os 4 amigos estavam deitados no chão por causa dos ataques, estavam sem forças para se levantarem. Os guardiões se surpreenderam por eles naum terem evitado o ataque.

Kari: Ruby, por favor se lembre de nós, vc naum é má.

G.F: *Ainda ofegante * Vejo q ainda tem forças para lutar, meus parabéns.

Hiecy: Vcs vão acabar se matando assim!

Sakura: Nós... temos q conseguir.

G.F: Parem com essa ladainha! Fire Ball!

Retaw: Raio Aquático!!!

Retaw: Não somos como eles, derrotaremos vc! Te traremos de volta!

G.F: Naum me façam rir, isso é uma tolice!

Sakura: Ruby acorde para a vida, vc sabe q naum é assim!

G.F: *Confusa * Chega! Acabou! Fire Phoenix!

A titânica ave de fogo surgiu e foi na direção dos 4 amigos, deitados no chão.

Tiound: Temos q tira-los daqui!

Diniw: Naum temos como atacar e ajudar ao mesmo tempo.

Retaw: Vamos!

Os 4 guardiões pegaram os 4 amigos no colo e saíram voando até a saída do estacionamento. A guerreira do fogo caiu esgotada no chão devido a grande quantidade de ataques q lançou e defendeu. 

Logo uma sombra negra surgi atrás dela:

G.F: Hã? O q?

A sombra logo tomou a forma de Ares.

Ares: Minha querida, parece q falhou de novo. *Sorri *

A voz de Ares é tão sombria q dá calafrios até no mais corajoso guerreiro.

G.F: Sinto muito mestre, naum lutei adequadamente . Disse Ruby caída no chão.

Ares: Sempre há mais uma oportunidade. *Pega Ruby no colo * Da próxima vez, naum sobrará guerreiro sobre guerreiro! Hahahahaha *Risada Maligna *

Logo a mesma nuvem negra os envolve e eles desaparecem.

Parece q mais uma vez a batalha ficou empatada, mais como será da próxima vez? Não percam o próximo capitulo de Nature Magic! A Duvida: Amiga ou Inimiga?

Obs: O próximo epi pode vir com um nome diferente já q eu ainda to escrevendo ele, e eu tenho q mudar algumas coisas. Hasta La Vista!


	18. Capitulo 18

Titulo: O Novo amigo de Kari

Comentários: Como eu disse no epi 17 provavelmente o nome do epi podia ser diferente, e isso aconteceu como pode ver. Esse epi fala sobre uma pessoa q se tornara um grande aliado não só para Kari mas para todos os guerreiros Nature.

Bom agora eu vou deixar vcs lerem!

Byes! 

Bem distante do lugar da luta, estavam os guardiões com os guerreiros desmaiados.

Tiound: Não acredito nisso! Eles se deixaram derrotar!

Hiecy: * Dá um meio sorriso * Eles sempre foram assim..

Diniw: Nós nunca conseguimos entender o motivo.

Retaw: Mas nós não vamos perde-los de novo, devemos protege-los acima de tudo!

H,T,D: Sim!!!

Os guerreiros continuaram desmaiados, logo Diniw percebeu vários ferimentos neles.

Diniw: Peraí, o q é isso? *Olha o braço esquerdo de Kari, q havia um enorme corte q estava sangrando *

Diniw: Kari está muito machucada.

Logo os outros guardiões começaram a "examinar" os outros.

Retaw: Todos eles estão muito feridos.

Hiecy: Isso aconteceu pôr causa da maldita guerreira do fogo!

Sakura: Não é culpa dela. Diz Sakura despertando e tentando se levantar.

T.K: Isso mesmo afinal ela está sobre o poder de Ares. *Levantando com dificuldade *

Diniw: Vcs quase se mataram lá, estão loucos?!

Eriol: Não podemos atacá-la, ela é nossa amiga. Tem q ter outro jeito de traze-la pro nosso lado.

Tiound: Depois nós pensamos sobre isso, vcs estão muito machucados, precisam ser curados.

T.K: Não se preocupe nós estamos... Ai! *Põe a mão no abdome *

Tiound: Viu? 

T.K: Não é nada demais.

Hiecy-Pensamento: Ainda não recuperaram todos os poderes como aconteceu com a guerreira do fogo. Não conseguem se curar sozinhos...

Retaw: Hiecy?

Hiecy: Sim?

Retaw: *Tlp *(Telepatia) Não se preocupe, logo eles vão se recordar de tudo.

Hiecy: *Tlp * Tem razão mas a guerreira do fogo já recuperou todos os poderes.

Retaw: *Tlp * Não ainda não.

Hiecy: *Tlp * Como não?

Retaw: *Tlp* Destino...

Hiecy: *Tlp * Entendo...

Kari: Ai! *Põe a mão direta no braço esquerdo, para ver se ferimento para de sangrar *

Diniw: Vc está bem?

Kari: Sim..... *Dá um pequeno sorriso*

Retaw: Bom nós vamos ajudar vcs.

Eriol: Como?

Retaw: Só peço q fiquem um do lado do outro e fechem os olhos.

E,S,T.K,K: Ok.

Logo os 4 amigos fizeram o que fora pedido, os guardiões se concentraram bastante e logo uma grande energia surge nos guardiões e logo essa energia esplendorosa foi na direção do 4 amigos. Foram completamente envolvidos pôr ela, na qual cada um ficou dentro de uma espécie de "bolha" q curou os ferimentos. Depois disso as "bolhas" estouraram.

Kari: Me sinto muito melhor!

T.K: Eu tb.

Eriol: Eu me sinto completamente renovado.

Sakura: Tô novinha em folha!

Retaw: Q bom q funcionou.

T.K: Como fizeram isso?

Tiound: Com magia.

Kari: Hj em dia nada me surpreende mais! *Ri *

Diniw: Bom mas o q faremos sobre a guerreira do fogo?

Tiound: Ela está mais poderosa do q eu imaginava.

Retaw: Isso é pôr causa da magia de Ares.

Eriol: Mas vcs perceberam q ela se sentiu um pouco atordoada dessa vez?

Sakura: É eu percebi, parece q se a gente continuar falando ela vai se recordar de tudo.

Hiecy: Vcs podem até estar certos, mas viram os ferimentos q ela causou, da próxima vez podem não sobreviver.

Tiound: Hiecy tem razão, é um risco muito grande.

T.K: Mesmo assim é um risco q teremos q correr.

Eriol: Isso mesmo, ela foi transformada e não podemos permitir isso, ela faz parte dos guerreiros nature e vamos salva-la a qualquer custo!

Retaw: Mago Kinger... (Se pronuncia Kânger)

Eriol: Mago o q?

Retaw: Não nada eu tava pensando alto.

Retaw: Mas vcs tem razão, temos q salva-la, mas vcs não podem correr riscos é isso q Ares quer.

Diniw: Vamos pensar em alguma estratégia.

Hiecy: Ei! Acho q já sei!

Tiound: Desembucha Hiecy!

Hiecy: Para Ares controlar a guerreira do fogo, ela tem q estar com algum objeto, um pingente, um anel qualquer coisa.

Sakura: Mas pq isso?

Hiecy: Pq ele precisa de um lugar para concentrar o poder maligno na guerreira do fogo.

Sakura: Entendi! Mas no q isso nos ajuda?

Retaw: Se nós destruirmos o objeto, ela volta ao normal.

Kari: Q ótimo! Mas q objeto será esse?

Tiound: Vamos ver na próxima vez q nos encontrarmos com ela, eu estou com um pressentimento q será logo, logo...

Retaw: Dessa vez conseguiremos!

S,K,T.K,E: Sim!!!

Diniw: Agora é melhor vcs irem para casa, se nós a virmos avisaremos a vcs.

S,E,T.K,K: OK!

Logo cada um dos quatro amigos, acompanhados pôr seus respectivos guardiões foram levados para casa. (Obvio q na falsa identidade.)

Na casa de Eriol:

Eriol: Obrigado Retaw, não se esqueça de me avisar se a guerreira aparecer.

Retaw: De nada, pode deixar q eu aviso. *Sorri *

Eriol: Tchau.

Retaw: Tchau.

Eriol: *Entra em casa * Mãe cheguei!

M.E: Oi Eriol, demorou hj eim!

Eriol: É q...

M.E: Eu sei, vc estava namorando. Não faz mal, mas não esqueça q vc tem responsabilidades.

Eriol: Ok, eu vou tomar banho.

M.E: Td bem, depois venha almoçar.

Na casa de T.K:

T.K: Obrigado Tiound, a gente se fala mais tarde se a guerreira do fogo aparecer.

Tiound: Oks, tchau.

T.K: Tchau.

T.K logo entrou em casa, pôr sua mãe está trabalhando não teria como saber se o filho chegou um pouco mais tarde ou não, pôr isso tomou um banho, fez a comida, almoçou e ficou vendo tv.

Na casa de Sakura:

Sakura: Obrigada pôr vim me trazer Hiecy.

Hiecy: De nada, nos vemos mais tarde.

Sakura: Tchau.

Hiecy: Tchau.

Sakura: *Entra em casa * Cheguei!

Touya olha pela janela e vê Hiecy, e fica encarando o garoto. Hiecy fazia o mesmo mas pra quebrar o clima pesado, sorriu e logo foi embora.

Touya-Pensamento: Quem será esse cara?

Touya: Hã? Demorou em monstrenga!

Sakura: Eu não sou monstrenga!

Touya: Sakura quem era aquele garoto q veio junto com vc? *Sério *

Sakura: Aquele? É o Hiecy, meu amigo.

Touya: Como ele pode ser amigo de uma monstrenga como vc? *Implica com a irmã *

Sakura: Eu não sou monstrenga! 

Touya: Ele é muito velho pra vc monstrenga!

Sakura: Eu não sou monstrenga! E ele é só meu amigo ! *Pisa no pé de Touya*

Touya: *"Segura a dor *

P.S: Touya, Sakura venham almoçar!

Na casa de Kari:

Kari: Não precisava ter me trazido Diniw.

Diniw: Não foi nada, nos vemos mais tarde.

Kari: Oks, tchau.

Diniw: Tchau.

Kari: *Entra em casa * Cheguei!

M.K: Q bom q está em casa filha! Como foi seu dia?

Kari: Muito legal! A não ser pôr algumas aulas chatas.

M.K: Q bom! Pq vc não vai tomar banho e depois vem almoçar?

Kari: Oks ! *Sobe as escadas *

*Logo o telefone toca e a mãe de Kari o atende *

M.K: Alô? Casa dos Kamiya.

Eriol: Oi Sra. Kamiya é o Eriol, como vai?

M.K: Vou bem e vc?

Eriol: Muito bem. A Kari está em casa?

M.K: Sim só q ela está no banho.

Eriol: Entendi, a Sra., pede pôr favor pra ela ligar pra mim quando for possível?

M.K: Peço sim.

Eriol: Obrigado Sra. Kamiya, tchau.

M.K: De nada, tchau. *Desliga o tel *

Kari: Era pra mim mamãe? *Saindo do banheiro e secando os cabelos *

M.K: Era sim.

Kari: Quem?

M.K: Eriol. Ele pediu pra vc ligar pra ele assim q der.

Kari: Ok, eu vou ligar pra ele mais tarde. Eu vou dar uma volta pelo parque pra descontrair um pouquinho. *Termina de secar os cabelos, penteia, prende e sai *

M.K-Pensamento: Ai minha filha, eu naum consigo definir como vc está se sentindo. Parece q de uns dias pra cá suas responsabilidades dobraram. Não pode ficar carregando o mundo nas costas.

Kari pegou os patins lilás, botou as joelheiras, cotoveleiras e foi dar uma volta no parque pra descontrair a cabeça.

Kari-Pensamento: PQ eu sinto uma grande angústia dentro de mim? Mas é como se esse sentimento não fosse meu, quer dizer é meu, mas... Ah q confusão!!!

Kari estava distraída, andando de patins de cabeça baixa com isso acabou esbarrando em alguém e acaba caindo no chão junto com a pessoa.

M@: Ei menina cuidado pôr onde anda! *Caído no chão *

Kari: Ai eu sinto muito, eu não estava prestando atenção.

M@: Tudo bem. *Cata os livros q caíram no chão * Eu te ajudo. *Estende a mão *

Kari: Obrigada. *Segura a mão *

M@: De nada.

Kari: Ei! Vc naum é o irmão da Ruby, o Zack?

Zack: Sim, vc é uma das amigas dela, né?

Kari: Sim, sou Kari.

Zack: Ela ainda está desaparecida.

Kari: É... Mas vamos encontra-la! Como estão todos na sua casa?

Zack: Angustiados.

Kari: Tudo vai ficar bem! *Sorri *

Zack: Vc é muito otimista, eu estou na minha hora de folga, quer lanchar comigo?

Kari: Mas eu não vou te atrapalhar?

Zack: Não, é bom ter companhia.

Os dois foram em direção ao Mc Donald's q tinha ali perto. Enquanto lanchavam conversavam sobre vários assuntos.

Zack: Então Kari está em q série?

Kari: Eu? Na 7 série e vc?

Zack: Eu estou no terceiro ano do segundo grau e trabalho na estação de tv

Kari: Legal, gosta de q tipo de filmes?

Zack: Ultimamente eu nem tenho pensado nisso, mas eu gosto de filmes de terror e de comédia e vc?

Kari: Eu prefiro os românticos e os de suspense.

Zack: Esses tb são legais, mas o filme tb depende muito da companhia, com amigos um tipo, com a família outro e com a namorada outro.

Kari: Vc tem namorada?

Zack: *Surpreso * Não e vc?

Kari: Sim, é o Eriol.

Zack: Ah! Aquele menino de óculos não é?

Kari: É sim. E vc não tem pq não quer né? *Brinca *

Zack: *Meio sem graça * Eu acho q ainda não encontrei a minha metade. *Observa o estranho objeto no pescoço da menina * Q chave é essa?

Kari: Essa? É uma, uma... Herança de Família!

Kari-Pensamento: Sua burra, isso naum tem o menor fundamento!

Zack: Entendo... Mas o mais estranho é q os seus amigos tinhas chaves parecidas.

Kari: *Gota * É, na verdade nós ganhamos de um amigo nosso.

Zack: Entendi. *Não acreditando muito * Vc tem irmãos?

Kari: A única irmã q eu tenho tem 16 anos e tá viajando.

Zack: Entendi, a única irmã q eu tenho é a Ruby... *Meio triste *

Kari: Não fique triste, nós vamos encontra-la. *Sorri*

Zack: Tem razão, obrigado.

Kari: Não tem de quê.

Zack: Vamos eu ainda tenho tempo, eu te levo em casa.

Kari: Obrigada.

O sol já estava se pondo quando Zack acompanhou Kari até em casa, chegando lá:

Kari: Acho q ocupei seu dia inteiro.

Zack: Não se preocupe, vc me animou.

Kari: Não foi nada.

Zack: Mesmo assim, obrigado.

Kari: Não tem de quê, tchau.

Zack: Tchau.

Kari: *Entra em casa * Mãe voltei!

M.K: Oi minha filha, passou quase q a tarde toda fora! *Olha pela janela * Quem era o rapaz, Kari?

Kari: Aquele? Era o Zack, o irmão da Ruby, aquela q eu te contei q sumiu.

M.K: Entendi, ainda bem q o Eriol não é ciumento! *Brinca *

Kari: Ai mamãe! Isso naum tem nada haver!

M.K: Eu sei minha filha, eu só estava brincando. *Sorri *

Kari: Falando nele, eu vou ligar pra ele.

M.K: É verdade, ele deve tá esperando.

Kari: Oks! *Pega o tel e liga para Eriol *

Eriol estava deitado no chão lendo uma revista, logo o tel toca :

Eriol: Alô?

Kari: Alô Eriol? É a Kari.

Eriol: Oi Kari, eu precisava mesmo falar com vc.

Kari: Minha mãe me deu o recado, o q houve?

Eriol: Temos q marcar um lugar e conversar com os outros para tentar achar uma solução definitiva para ajudar a Ruby.

Kari: É verdade, nós temos q pensar numa estratégia pra ninguém correr mais risco.

Eriol: Não podemos mais botar em risco a vida de outras pessoas, estamos dando muita bobeira.

Kari: Mas nós tb não podemos machuca-la, ela é nossa amiga, estou sem idéias.

Eriol: Lembra q o Hiecy falou sobre um objeto q Ares usa para concentrar a energia maligna em Ruby?

Kari: Lembro sim, mas no q isso vai nos ajudar?

Eriol: Temos q Ter como objetivo, descobrir e destruir esse objeto, sem botar em risco a vida dela nem a de outras pessoas.

Kari: Concordo!

Eriol: Temos q avisar isso aos outros.

Kari: Ai meu Deus! *Se lembra de algo *

Eriol: O q houve?

Kari: Amanhã é a excursão pro museu!

Eriol: É verdade! Eu tinha esquecido!!!

Kari: Tenho q arrumar as coisas pra amanhã! Tenho q desligar Eriol, beijos!!!Tchau!

Eriol: Eu tb, beijos, tchau! *Desliga o tel *

Kari: Ai Deus! Amanhã é a excursão ao museu, como eu pude esquecer!

M.K: O q houve filha? 

Kari: Amanhã é a excursão ao museu, eu tenho q arrumar um monte de coisas pra amanhã! Almoço, canetas, lápis, lápis de cor, prancheta!!!

M.K: Calma filha, vc sabe q o seu almoço sou eu .

Kari: *Gota* É verdade! Mas eu tenho q arrumar minha mochila e separar o material!

M.K: Então minha filha, vai arrumar a mochila.

Kari logo foi arrumar as coisas para a excursão do dia seguinte, Eriol fazia o mesmo. Sakura e T.K já tinham arrumado tudo. 

Depois dessa confusão louca de excursão, Eriol ligou para Sakura e T.K e contou o q tinha planejado pra Ruby. Só faltava avisar os guardiões, todos sabiam q a batalha definitiva contra a guerreira do fogo estava se aproximando.

Apesar de Eriol Ter pensado em uma estratégia queriam evitar a luta, afinal Ruby continuava sendo a amiga deles, mas chegará a hora q a amizade da amiga recém chegada será sujeita a prova!

Parece q todos sabem o q vai acontecer, o q vencerá: A amizade ou a maldade de Ares? Não percam o próximo episódio de Nature Magic: Ruby: Bem ou Mal?

E-Mail: hiiragizawaeriol@hotmail.com


	19. Capitulo 19

Titulo: Ruby: Bem ou Mal? A Batalha Definitiva. Parte I

Comentários: Oi pessoal! ^^ Aqui finalmente teremos a batalha tão esperada, espero q curtam! Veremos quem conquistará a vitória!

Boa leitura! 

O dia amanhece, o sol nasce e não é possível ver nenhuma nuvem no céu, só é possível ouvir o cantarolar dos pássaros. Os amigos se aprontavam para a escola, era o dia da excursão ao museu.

Eriol: Mãe já vou.

M.E: Não tá esquecendo nada?

Eriol: Não...

M.E: É? Onde está o seu almoço?

Eriol: É verdade!

M.E: Tome *Entrega um pequeno embrulho verde * 

Eriol: Obrigado mãe! Tchau! *Sobe na bicicleta e pedala até a escola *

M.E: Esse meu filho... As vezes parece viver em outro mundo.

Chegando na escola:

Eriol: Oi pessoal, bom dia.

T.K: Bom dia.

Sakura: Bom dia.

Kari: Bom dia.

Logo o professor Joe de história entrou na sala.

P.J: Bom turma, hj nós vamos ao museu aprender mais sobre o Iluminismo, q foi um movimento cultural q influenciou muitos países do mundo. O ônibus já está chegando pôr isso vamos esperar lá fora, é melhor vcs já irem escolhendo com quem vão se sentar.

T: Ok!!!

Kari: *Segura o braço de Eriol * Eriol vc... *Vermelha *

Eriol: Hummm?

Kari: Senta comigo no ônibus? *Vermelhona *

Eriol: Claro, Kari. *Sorri *

Kari: Obrigada.

Eriol: A Kari q mania boba, não precisa agradecer pôr isso, eu sou seu namorado. *Dá um beijo longo e caloroso na namorada *

Kari: *Retribuí *

P.J: Senhor Hiiragizawa, Senhorita Kamiya, aqui não é lugar pra isso.

Kari: *Mais vermelha q o vermelho, afinal naum tinha se dado conta q estava na frente de todos * Desculpa professor...

Eriol: * Sussurra no ouvido de Kari * Vc tá com vergonha é? *Ri *

Kari: *Responde no mesmo tom* Mas é claro! Mas vale a pena...

Todos foram para o ônibus, Eriol sentou com Kari lá no fundo (Sem maldade). Sakura e T.K sentaram na frente de Eriol e Kari. O professor dava algumas explicações sobre o Iluminismo. (Q é a melhooooor época!)

A maioria prestava a atenção, Eriol e Kari entre vários beijos, prestavam a atenção. (Pelo menos tentavam. ) O professor não ligava para o namoro dos dois, apesar de meio avoados eram bons alunos. Só não permitia q atrapalhasse a aula.

P.J: Bom alguém sabe me responder em q movimento cultural o Iluminismo teve uma certa "base"?

P.J: Alguém sabe? Sra. Kamiya, responda a pergunta pôr favor.

Kari: Hã? Q pergunta?

Todos os alunos começaram a rir.

P.J: *Gota * A q eu acabei de fazer?

Kari: *Envergonhada * E qual foi a pergunta?

P.J: Vc está na lua é? A pergunta foi em qual movimento cultural o Iluminismo teve "base"?

Kari: No Renascimento, q foi a época que surgiu novas idéias, obras de arte e etc. Mais tarde esse movimento "emprestou" algumas idéias para o Iluminismo. As idéias iluministas eram revolucionárias, e foram "usadas" pôr diversos países.

P.J: Excelente Sra. Kamiya, mas vê se presta mas a atenção.

Kari: Desculpe.

P.J: Tudo bem. Bom como faltam 15 minutos pra gente chegar, vcs podem ficar conversando até chegarmos lá.

M@: Ei Eriol me convida pro casamento!

Disse um garoto q estava sentado lá na frente. Os dois ficaram super vermelhos pelo comentário.

Logo chegaram ao museu, desceram do ônibus e formaram duas filas, uma de garotos e outra de garotas.

P.J: Bem antes de entrarmos no museu, quero avisar a vcs 2 coisas: 1- Não façam barulhos extremos, 2- Não toquem em nada.

Turma: Oks!!!

P.J: Bom eu quero q vcs peguem seus cadernos e "peguem" informações e façam um relatório sobre as obras do museu.

Logo o professor e a turma entraram no museu e o professor foi explicando e os alunos fazendo anotações. Uma estranha escritura em um "papel" antigo chamou a atenção de Kari.

Kari: O q será q está escrito aí? *Curiosa *

Sakura: Vamos Kari! Senão vc vai ficar pra trás!

Kari: Tem razão, desculpa.

Kari se juntou aos amigos, mas ainda curiosa para saber o q dizia aquela estranha escritura, mas no meio das explicações do professor acabou esquecendo o assunto.

P.J: Bom agora vcs podem andar pôr aí, pra pegarem as últimas informações para o relatório, não façam bagunça!

Os amigos pararam e ficaram conversando na sessão egípcia (Eu sei q o Egito não tem nada haver com o Iluminismo, mas é a minha época favorita!!!)

T.K: Essa excursão é um tédio.

Sakura: Eu até q estou gostando.

Kari: Eu tb, adoro aprender sobre povos antigos, sua cultura, comidas típicas, ideais..

T.K: *Gota * Vcs duas são loucas, não é Eriol?

Eriol estava muito sério desde q entrou no museu, quase não tinha falado nada, mal prestou a atenção nas explicações do professor, só fez algumas anotações.

Eriol: Eu vou dar uma volta pôr aí, já volto. *Sai andando *

T.K: O q há com ele?

Kari: Eu sei, ele não estava assim ... *Preocupada *

Sakura: Não se preocupe Kari, não deve ser nada.

Kari: Tomará...

Eriol caminha pelo museu até q para em frente a um "vaso" antigo, q ficava na parte de esculturas do museu, era um vaso muito bonito, todo feito de cerâmica e decorado com pedras preciosas. A maioria das pedras eram em forma de "gotas" de chuva, eram maravilhosas só de se ver. As mas bonitas ficavam na tampa do vaso. O mais estranho é q não havia "etiqueta" dizendo de onde e de q povo era aquele vaso.

P.J: É uma vaso muito bonito, não acha? Diz o professor se aproximando.

Eriol: Professor Joe... É sim, mas o q ele está fazendo na parte de esculturas?

P.J: Não encontraram outro lugar, é uma das peças mais misteriosas e mais valiosas do museu. Ninguém sabe quem fez, ou de q época é.

Eriol: Onde é q acharam?

P.J: Na Itália, mas de acordo com os arqueólogos não tem nada haver com outros artefatos encontrados lá.

Eriol: Nossa, então é um grande mistério mesmo.

P.J: É sim, na minha opinião foi feito pôr um povo "pequeno" e primitivo, ainda desconhecido pôr nós.

Eriol: Qtos anos mais ou menos tem esse vaso?

P.J: Mais ou menos 400 anos.

Eriol: 400?! Seja qual for a explicação é um vaso muito bonito e misterioso, me lembra alguma coisa....

P.J: É bom ver q ficou interessado Eriol. 

Eriol: Eu gosto de coisas misteriosas. Agora eu voltar pra junto dos meus amigos, com licença.

P.J: Vai sim.

Eriol foi em direção aos amigos, mas continuou formando teorias sobre o estranho vaso, cujo lhe parecia muito familiar.

P.J: É um garoto inteligente, só não entendi pq disse q parecia familiar. Adolescentes...

Eriol: Voltei pessoal.

T.K: Oi kra...

Eriol: Eu fui... Pegar umas últimas informações.

Kari: Conseguiu?

Eriol: Sim.

Sakura: Então agora vamos pro jardim?

Eriol: Vamos?

Todos foram em direção ao jardim, no caminho viram o lindo vaso de cerâmica e pararam para admira-lo.

Sakura: Q lindo!

Eriol: Esse é o vaso misterioso q foi encontrado na Itália e tem uns 400 anos.

T.K: Nossa!

Kari: É antigo, mais parece bem conservado nem parece ter toda essa idade.

Sakura: É muito bonito! Olhem! Tem o desenho de uma lua cheia!

O desenho ficava na parte de "trás" do vaso e a lua era toda azul.

Eriol: É verdade!

T.K: Olhem e do lado tem um sol! 

Kari: O q será q isso significa, um sol e uma lua , um do lado do outro?

Eriol: Deveria Ter algum significado especial para os antigos.

Sakura: Sim, mas o q poderia ser?

Eriol: Nem imagino....

Kari: Bom vamos para o jardim pessoal.

Todos foram para o jardim decidiram deixar o tal vaso pra lá e começaram a fazer o relatório. Um tempo depois já haviam terminado, só faltavam Eriol e T.K e estava bem na hora de ir de volta para a escola.

P.J: Crianças vamos voltar para o ônibus está na hora de ir!

Os alunos se dirigiram ao ônibus para irem de volta para a escola e depois para casa.

Chegando na escola:

P.J: Bom crianças eu quero q vcs me entreguem os relatórios na próxima aula, pq senão vão ficar com zero!!!

Kari e Sakura já haviam entregado, Eriol e T.K ainda precisavam terminar os últimos detalhes.

P.J: Tomem cuidado! Podem ir!

Os 4 amigos logo foram embora, estavam razoavelmente felizes pela excursão e pôr terem chegado 1 hora antes da hora marcada.

T.K: Q saco! Eu ainda preciso terminar o relatório.

Sakura: Ah mas não é difícil!

T.K: É mas é chato de fazer!

De repente eles sentiram uma presença estranha e poderosa.

Sakura: Pq agora?

Eriol: Vamos! Ela está na estação!

Logo foram correndo para a estação, chegando lá, estava a guerreira do fogo q estavam os aguardando ansiosamente, o mais estranho é q o lugar estava deserto.

G.F: Q bom q já chegaram ! *Sorri cinicamente *

Eriol: O q vc quer?

G.F: Ué os guardiões não vem? Q pena!

Retaw: Raio Aquático!

G.F: *Salta*

Tiound: Cuidado com o q vc deseja!

G.F: Estão todos aqui q maravilha!!!

Eriol: Então vamos! Chave q possuí o poder da água, transforme-se!!!

Sakura: Chave q possuí o poder do gelo, transforme-se!!!

Kari: Chave q possuí o poder do vento, transforme-se!!!

T.K: Chave q possuí o poder da terra, transforme-se!!!

Retaw: Asas como o mar, asas azuis!!! * Aparecem um par de asas de cor em azul em Retaw, são idênticas as asas de um anjo *

Tiound: Asas como a terra, asas marrons! *Aparecem asas do mesmo tipo em Tiound só q marrons *

Hiecy: Asas como o gelo, asas brancas ! *As asas de Hiecy eram realmente idênticas as de um anjo, já q eram brancas *

Diniw: Folhas verdes q se movimentam com o vento, Asas verdes! * As asas q apareceram em Diniw, fizeram com q aparência dele mudasse de um homem quase q transparente para um homem com a pele de cor verde como as folhas* 

(A aparência é a mesma só mudou q a agora ele possuí a pele verde, agora não parecia mais um fantasma, não era possível se ver através dele.)

[ Obs. do autor: Quando os guardiões invocam suas "asas" seus poderes dobram e isso significa q é uma batalha definitiva]

G.F: Vejo q agora vão usar toda a velocidade e força q tem, maravilha!!! *Sorri *

Os 4 amigos ficaram muito surpresos com os novos "acessórios" dos guardiões. Todos estavam em suas posições de batalha, os guardiões no céu sobre os 4 amigos e os guerreiros do lado direito, e a guerreira do fogo do lado esquerdo.

Hiecy: A verdadeira batalha vai começar agora!

Não percam o próximo episódio de Nature Magic! Ruby: Bem ou mal? A batalha definitiva. Parte II

Agora descobriremos quem é mais forte, a bondade dos guerreiros e guardiões ou a maldade de Ares!


	20. Capitulo 20

Titulo: Ruby: Bem ou Mal? A Batalha Defintiva. Parte II

Comentários: Oies pessoal! Bom esse é a parte final da batalha contra a guerreira do fogo, espero q curtam! 

Ah mas uma coisa! OS fãs do namoro de Kari e Eriol talvez fica meio desapontados no próximo episódio.....

Byes 

Eriol: Dessa vez conseguiremos derrota-la de uma vez pôr todas!

G.F: Veremos! Fire Globe!

Eriol: Aquatic Magic Billow!!!

Retaw: Raio Aquático!

Os 3 ataques se chocaram, causando uma grande fumaça q "cegou" todos pôr uns 6 minutos.

G.F: Isso vai ser interessante! Fire Ball!!!

Diniw: Escudo invisível!

O escudo de Diniw protegeu todos contra o ataque da guerreira.

Kari: Wind Whiwind!!!

O ataque de Kari atingiu Ruby e fez com q sua capa voasse pra longe, mostrando novamente o rosto da amiga. Mas os amigos estavam determinados a vencê-la, sabiam q aquela não era a amiga q gostavam tanto.

G.F: Desgraçada! Dark Fire !!!

(Dark Fire: Ataque de nível médio usado pela guerreira do fogo quando está sobre o domínio de Ares, um fogo negro q se torna um ciclone q acaba com o inimigo em questão de segundos)

Diniw: *Surpreso * Um ataque novo? Ahhhhhhhhh *atingido pelo ataque de Ruby * 

Kari: Ai!!!!! Ahhhhh!!! *Atingida tb *

Os dois receberam um dano enorme pelo ataque, mais levantaram-se bravamente pra continuar a luta.

T.K: Minha vez! Earthquake Magic Extreme!!!

O ataque de T.K, abriu uma fenda no chão q "absorveu" o ataque da guerreira antes q atingisse os outros, logo depois a fenda se fechou.

T.K: Diniw, Kari vcs estão bem?

Diniw: Sim. *Em pé com um pouco de dificuldade *

G.F: Como? *Surpresa *

T.K: Dessa vez nós não vamos facilitar, conseguiremos derrotar vc de uma vez pôr todas!!!

G.F: E quem disse q eu quero q vcs facilitem algo? *Sorri friamente *

G.F: Fire Globe Expansion!

( Fire Globe Expansion: É parecido com o Fire Globe tradicional, só q é um ataque de nível alto ou seja muito mais poderoso.)

O ataque foi na direção de Sakura e Hiecy.

Hiecy: Hyper esferas de gelo!!!

G.F-Pensamento: Como é possível eles estarem tão fortes? O q tem de diferentes neles? É impossível q me derrotem!!!

G.F: Fire Phoenix!!!

Ruby usou o seu trunfo, seu ataque mais devastador, conseguiu o q queria. Todos foram atingidos pelo ataque e caíram no chão com graves queimaduras.

G.F: Tolos! Acharam mesmo q poderiam vencer a grande guerreira do fogo?!

Eriol: Achamos não... Temos certeza!!! * Se levanta com grande dificuldade *

T.K: Isso mesmo... Será o seu fim! *Se levantando *

Sakura: Já passamos pôr muitas batalhas, muito sofrimento, dessa vez não vamos fracassar pôr nada!!!

Kari: Vamos conseguir, não importa como!

R,D,T,H: Isso mesmo!

Todos estavam de pé e muito mais confiantes.

G.F: Tolos deveriam ter ficado no chão, agora morrerão de um jeito muito mais doloroso!

Uma grande energia maligna envolveu a guerreira do fogo, seus olhos ficaram mais vermelhos ainda e seu cajado ficou preto.

G.F: Obscurity Fire Phoenix!

Retaw: Dessa vez não! Tsunami!

Tiound: Terremoto de Mercalli!!!

Hiecy: Master Icebergs!

Diniw: Ciclone final!

O ataque dos guardiões faz com que o ataque da guerreira do fogo passe pôr diversas "transformações". Primeiro foi atingido pela água da Tsunami de Retaw, depois uma parte foi absorvida pelo terremoto de Tiound, depois foi congelado pelo ataque de Hiecy e destruído pelo ataque de Diniw.

G.F: Como é possível? *Indignada *

Eriol: É agora amigos!!!

A energia dos amigos aumentou muito e todas se uniram formando uma energia dourada.

Eriol: Marinho Whirpool Supreme!!!

T.K: Earthquake Magic Extreme!!!

Sakura: Ice Diamond!!!

Kari: Wind Whiwind!!!

G.F: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! *Grita*

Ruby foi atingida pelo ataque dos 4 amigos e foi completamente derrotada, no seu pescoço havia um colar com um pingente em forma de um sol negro, q se partiu em mil pedaços. A menina voltou ao normal, a usar as roupas de antes e seu cajado voltou a ser uma simples chave.

De repente uma nuvem negra apareceu e tomou a forma de um homem usando roupas pretas e com o rosto coberto pôr um capuz, era um holograma de Ares.

Ares: Vejo q conseguiram derrotar a guerreira do fogo, guerreiros e guardiões nature se preparem para sentir a minha fúria! Hahahahaha *Desaparece *

De repente um tornado de fogo aparece na frente de todos.

T.K: Outro inimigo? *Posição de Luta *

Tiound: Não, não se preocupe...*Sorri *

Dele sai um homem alto, com pele alaranjada, cabelos vermelhos espetados, olhos avermelhados, com asas do mesmo tipo do guardião só q eram "flamejantes" ou seja eram feitas de fogo ardente e estava usando uma roupa exótica amarela. O misterioso homem pegou Ruby no colo e fica olhando fixamente para os guerreiros nature.

M@: Finalmente conseguiram derrotar Ares, agora está livre apesar de tão machucada... *Bota a mão no rosto de Ruby, fecha os olhos e uma energia amarela sai da mão do homem e cura todos os ferimentos da menina *

Kari: Ele é...

Diniw: Sim, ele é Érigo o guardião do fogo.

Hiecy: A quanto tempo velho amigo.

Érigo: Verdade, mais finalmente fui despertado e Ruby está livre. Obrigado.

Eriol: Ah não foi nada, ela é nossa amiga tb.

Retaw: Bom agora está na hora de vcs se recuperarem.

Os guardiões fazem os 4 guerreiros flutuarem e serem envolvidos pela "bolha" de energia curativa, logo a bolha se estourou.

Eriol: Me sinto novo em folha!

T.K: Tô pronto pra outra! *Brinca *

Kari: Ai obrigada, me sinto muito melhor agora.

Sakura: Ai estou ótima! Mas e vcs?

Hiecy: Nós vamos ficar bem.

Os 4 guardiões se juntaram e foram envolvidos pelos seus respectivos "tornados" e se recuperaram.

Eriol: E a Ruby?

Érigo: Quando ela acordar explicaremos tudo a ela.

T.K: *Olha as asas dos guardiões * Agora vão ficar com elas sempre?

Tiound: Sim, só não as usamos antes pq não eram necessárias agora serão e nos pouparão energia na hora das trocas de identidade.

T.K: Entendi.

Um tempo depois Ruby e os guardiões e os guerreiros explicaram tudo pra ela.

Ruby: Então quer dizer q eu sou uma guerreira cujo o elemento é o fogo e q tenho a missão de defender o mundo contra o maléfico Ares?

E,S,T.K,K: Sim.

Érigo: Tenta invocar a magia com a chave q está na sua mão Ruby.

Ruby: Tem certeza?

Kari: Tenta Ruby!!!

Érigo: Quando terminar o sortilégio a chave vai se transformar em um cajado como acontece com seus amigos.

Ruby: Ok... Chave q possuí o poder do fogo, transforme-se!!!

Como acontece com os amigos, a chave de Ruby se transformou em um cajado.

Ruby: Noooossa!

Érigo: *Sorri *

Eriol: Todos prontos?

S,T.K,Ru,K: Sim!!!

Todos juntaram a mão "desocupada" (q não estava segurando o cajado) uma em cima da outra e gritaram:

S,E,Ru,K,T.K: Guerreiros Nature juntos para sempre! *Levantam os cajados *

Érigo: Bom Ruby é melhor vc ir pra casa agora, sua família deve estar preocupada.

Ruby: É mesmo... *Levanta o cajado pro céu e fecha os olhos o q faz com q ele volte a ser uma chave *

Os 4 amigos fizeram a mesma coisa, os guardiões voltaram a suas falsas identidades, menos Érigo.

Diniw: Não podemos ficar com nossas verdadeiras formas Érigo, existem muitos humanos aqui.

Érigo: É verdade, não estamos mais em casa.

Érigo se "fechou" em um tipo de "casulo" feito pôr suas asas e quando sai, suas asas tinham sumido, aparentava uns 17 anos, ele tinha olhos cor de mel os cabelos ruivos ainda espetados ,a pele pálida, usando uma camisa de manga curta abóbora, uma calça comprida preta e tênis pretos.

T.K: Ué ele se transforma de maneira diferente, pq?

Tiound: Essa foi a última vez q nos transformamos desse jeito, dá próxima vez será igual a de Érigo.

Hiecy: Isso aconteceu, pq ainda estamos nos reacostumando com as asas. Érigo já despertou com elas, nós não.

Sakura: Entendi.

Érigo: Pronto.

Ruby: Nossa! *Surpresa *

Eriol: Vamos nós te levamos até a sua casa.

Ruby estava feliz pôr estar "normal" de novo, feliz pôr rever seus amigos ter feito novos e q logo iria rever sua família de novo.

Ruby: Eu tô com tanta saudade deles!!!

Eriol: É normal, vc ficou semanas sem vê-los e não teve experiências muito agradáveis. 

Ruby: É verdade.

T.K: Vamos deixar isso pra lá gente.

Érigo: Agora ela só precisa descansar e rever a família.

Retaw: Concordo.

Ruby logo chegou em casa:

Ruby: Obrigada amigos pôr tudo...

S,E,T.K,K,R,T,H,D,É: Não foi nada.

Entrando em casa, todos da família estavam sentados no sofá.

Ruby: *Abre a porta de casa * Gente estou de volta...

M.R: Ruby!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*Emocionada * Onde esteve minha filha?

Ruby: Mamãe... *Abraça a mãe *

M.R: Vc está bem?

Ruby: Sim.

M.R: Q bom q está sã e salva....

P.R: Ruby!!! Minha filha q bom q está de volta!

Zack: Onde esteve ? *Feliz da vida *

Ruby: Perdida....

M.R: Isso não importa, o importante é q está bem!

Ruby: Estava com saudades...

Zack: Agora vai ficar tudo bem irmazinha. *Sorri *

Lá fora:

Eriol: Vamos embora pessoal.

Retaw: Nós vamos indo, tchau! *Sai voando *

Tiound: A gente se vê " *Sai voando tb *

Diniw: Até logo. *Sai voando *

Hiecy: Nos veremos logo. *Sai voando tb *

Érigo: Obrigado pelo ajuda guerreiros, até logo.

Kari: Não tem de quê!

Érigo: *Sai voando *

S,T.K,E: Tchau!

Eriol: Bom agora é melhor a gente ir pra casa descansar!

T.K: É pq senão a gente vai se ferrar!

Sakura: Rimou ! *Ri *

Kari: Bom q horas têm?

T.K: *Olha no relógio * Ai!Já são 15 h!!

Sakura: Ai meu deus tô encrencada! Tchau! *Puxa o Eriol *

Kari: Vamos! *Puxa T.K *

Eriol: Peraí Sakura. *Dá um beijo em Kari *

Kari: *Retribui o beijo * Tchau Eriol. * Puxa o T.K *

Eriol: Até manhã!

Sakura: Vamos Eriol! *Puxa pela gola *

Todos foram para as suas casas correndo, pq não queriam levar bronca de seus pais.

Na casa de Eriol:

Eriol foi subindo as escadas para o seu quarto na ponta dos pés, para q sua mãe não o ouvisse.

M.E: Onde vc estava Eriol? Diz a mãe saindo da cozinha e vendo o filho subindo as escadas.

Eriol: Eu? Tava junto com o pessoal....

M.E: Sei... e aonde?

Eriol: Estava passeando com a Kari, T.K e Sakura.

M.E: Ok, mas vc não pode ficar passeando, deve me avisar antes ou então venha direto pra casa. Q essa seja a última vez!

Eriol: Desculpa mãe.

M.E: *Suspira * Tudo bem, vai tomar um banho e venha almoçar.

Eriol: Ok...

Eriol encheu a banheira, tacou a roupa no chão e entrou no banho:

E-P: Não tem nem como vc me compreender mãe, tomará q agora com a Ruby do nosso lado de novo, as coisas fiquem mais fáceis.

Eriol: *Joga água no rosto * Pelo menos a família dela está mais tranqüila.

Eriol tomou banho, almoçou e continuou a fazer o relatório.

M.E: Eriol telefone!!!

Eriol: Já vou! *Desce as escadas *

M.E: Espere um instante, por favor.

Eriol: Quem é mãe?

M.E: É o T.K.

Eriol: Alô?

T.K: OI kra, blz?

Eriol: Blz.

T.K : Vc tomou esporro?

Eriol: Sim e vc?

T.K: *Sussurra* Hj eu não dei sorte minha mãe não foi trabalhar, levei um esporro daqueles! A Kari e a Sakura tb!

Eriol: *O bip da outra linha toca * Peraí T.K. *Aperta o botão * Alô?

Sakura: Eriol é a Sakura.

Eriol: Oi Sakura. * O bip toca de novo *

Eriol: Peraí Sakura a outra linha tá tocando.

Eriol: Alô?

Kari: Oi Eriol, é a Kari.

Eriol: Peraí Kari, q eu vou "juntar" todo mundo em um lugar só. *Aperta outro botão e "une" todo mundo *

Eriol: Pronto.

T.K: Oi Kari, oi Sakura.

Sakura: OI Kari, oi T.K.

Kari: Oi T.K, oi Sakura.

Eriol: Continua T.K.

T.K: Bom alguém aí ficou de castigo?

Kari: Eu não, mas foi pôr muito pouco.

Sakura: Meu pai tolerou só não quer q se repita.

Eriol: Eu levei um baita esporro da minha mãe.

Sakura: Sem comentários. *Ri *

Kari: *Sussurra * Mas eu não me arrependo de Ter ido, pq finalmente libertamos a Ruby.

Eriol: É verdade.

T.K: O q será q Ares vai fazer agora?

Sakura: É verdade, agora sem a guerreira, qual será a estratégia dele?

Eriol: Boa pergunta, vamos conversar com os guardiões e nos preparar.

Kari: E vamos chamar a Ruby tb!

Eriol: É claro ela é uma de nós.

T.K: Bom pessoal, agora eu tenho q desligar pq eu tenho q terminar o relatório.

Kari: É, minha mãe pediu pra eu fazer umas coisas pra ela.

Sakura: E, é a minha vez de fazer o jantar.

Eriol: Eu tb tenho umas coisas pra fazer.

Sakura: Tchauzinho gente!

T.K: Até manhã!

Kari: Até logo, bjus!

Eriol: Byes!

Os amigos desligaram o tel e começaram a fazer as tarefas q tinham, estavam muito felizes e satisfeitos pela volta de Ruby. A menina estava aliviada pôr estar em casa, sua família estava muito feliz, não fizeram perguntas a filha sobre onde ela esteve. Só decidiram se alegrar e agradecer a Deus e a todos q ajudaram.

As coisas se resolveram pôr enquanto, mas qual será o novo plano de Ares? O q ele pretende?

Descobriremos logo no próximo episódio de Nature Magic: O aniversário de Kari.

Não percam!!!


	21. Capitulo 21

Titulo: O Aniversário de Kari

Comentários: Pessoal, vcs devem achar esse episódio meio melancólico, acho q até em excesso. Espero q os fãs do namoro de Kari e Eriol, não me matem!

Bom mais vcs vão se surpreender bastante!

Bom boa leitura agora! ^____^ 

Já haviam se passado 2 semanas dês da volta de Ruby, era uma manhã de Sexta, todos estavam indo para a escola. Kari estava muito animada, pois era o dia mais especial para ela, era o dia do seu aniversário.

Kari: Bom dia!!! *Animada *

Sakura: Bom dia! Está animada hj!

Kari: Mas é claro, hj é um dia muito especial!

Sakura: É verdade!

Kari: É né? *Mais animada*

Sakura: Hj é Sexta-feira até q enfim!

Kari: *Desapontada* É mais vc não lembra de mais nada?

Sakura: Não, só q eu vou Ter o fim de semana todo livre!

Kari: *Chateada * Q bom!

Sakura: O q foi?

Kari: Nada... *Dá um sorriso meio amarelo *

T.K: Bom dia.

Kari: Bom dia! *Animada de novo *

K-P: Talvez ele lembre...

T.K: Tb tá animada pq hj é Sexta Kari?

Kari: É né... *triste *

T.K: Disse algo errado? 

Kari: Não, não.... *Senta em sua carteira *

Sakura: E o Eriol T.K?

T.K: A mãe dele me disse q ela deixou ele faltar hj, pq ele tava muito cansado e precisava fazer umas coisas q só eram possíveis de manhã.

K-P: Ele não veio, nem pra me desejar feliz aniversário, ninguém lembrou, meus pais saíram cedo e nem um cartão deixaram, ninguém se lembrou... *triste *

Logo a professora Tomoyo entrou na sala:

P.T: Bom dia turma, todos sentados para eu começar a aula.

Todos fizeram o q a professora pediu e as aulas foram passando, uma após a outra, Kari estava cada vez mais triste. Quis passar o recreio sozinha e na hora da saída foi embora sozinha, não queria ir direto pra casa queria dar uma volta no shopping pra ver se, se animava.

Kari: Ninguém lembrou, eu não queria presente nem nada, eu só queria um "feliz aniversário Kari"

Kari estava muito deprimida, mas pra surpresa dela logo avistou Eriol em frente a uma loja de computadores conversando com o vendedor, a menina corre na direção do namorado feito louca.

Kari: Oi Eriol!

Eriol: Kari? O q vc está fazendo aqui?

Kari: Ah Eriol não precisa comprar nada!

Eriol: Do q está falando?

Kari: Não se preocupe eu não vou ficar chateada, pq não foi uma surpresa como vc queria.

Eriol: O q? Eu to aqui pra trocar um jogo q veio com defeito e pegar o meu dinheiro, essa loja só tá vazia essa hora, por isso eu faltei hj.

Kari: É só isso? Vc não se lembra de nada especial hj?

Eriol: Não nada, hj é um dia comum como qualquer outro.

Kari: Não acredito! *Da um tapa forte na cara do namorado *

Kari: Não quero te ver nunca mais! *Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, sai correndo *

Eriol: O q será q houve? *Com a mão na face vermelha doída *

Kari estava muito deprimida, foi para o parque pingüim e ficou sentada no balanço se "balançando" devagar.

Kari: *Chorando * Ninguém lembrou, ninguém! Nem minha família, nem meus amigos, nem meu namorado!

Zack: Kari? Diz Zack q estava passando pelo parque.

Kari: Oi Zack... *com os olhos vermelhos *

Zack: O q houve?

Kari: Nada...

Zack: Me conta, afinal somos amigos, não é? *Sorri *

Kari: É q ninguém lembrou q hj era meu aniversário.

Zack: Parabéns!

Kari: Obrigada.... *tenta sorrir, mas não consegue *

Enquanto Zack consolava Kari, Eriol foi até um orelhão e ligou para Sakura.

Sakura: Alô?

Eriol: Sakura? É o Eriol. *Ainda com a mão na face vermelha*

Sakura: Sakura vc sabe pq a Kari está tão irritada comigo?

Sakura: É q hj é aniversário dela.

Eriol: É hj?

Sakura: Poxa Eriol! Como pode esquecer!

Eriol: Eu nem me toquei...

Sakura: O q houve?

Eriol: Ela brigou comigo e disse q não quer me ver nunca mais....*novamente com a mão na face doída *

Sakura: Ai meu Deus!

Eriol: Eu vou ver o q eu faço por aqui, tchau!

Sakura: Aiaiaiai ,Tchau!

Eriol vai correndo em direção a uma loja de jóias, onde no outro dia, Kari tinha visto um colar com um pingente de coração q adorou. Então ele comprou pra ela junto com um cartão. Depois disso procurou ela no shopping e em vários lugares.

Voltando ao parque, Zack estava sentado em um balanço do lado de Kari e tentando animar a amiga.

Kari: Nem minha família, nem meus amigos lembraram..... *Chora *

Zack: Não fique assim... * Da um lenço para a menina * Vc não deve chorar afinal é seu aniversário. *Sorri *

Kari: Obrigada.

Zack: Vamos eu te levo pra casa...

Kari: Ok... *Secando as lágrimas *

Logo os dois se aproximaram, seus rostos se juntaram, um sentia a respiração do outro e logo seus narizes se encostaram e seus lábios se tocaram em um beijo profundo. Por infeliz coincidência, Eriol chego no momento do beijo dos dois. 

Estava pasmo, não sabia o q fazer, não sabia o q sentir, tristeza, raiva, decepção... Acabou deixando o presente de Kari cair no chão, o garoto queria chorar e não ia fazer isso ali na frente dos dois.

Eriol: É eu vejo q vc não me quer mais... Acabou! Adeus Kari! *Deixa o presente e o cartão no chão e sai correndo *

Kari: Eriol? Eriol espera! Não é isso... *Cai de joelhos no chão *

Zack: Desculpa a culpa foi minha...

Kari: *Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, pronta pra chorar um "mar" inteiro*

Kari: Não a culpa foi minha.... *Pega o presente e o cartão do chão e começa a ler o cartão *

Querida Kari,

Sinto muito por Ter esquecido esse data q é tão especial para vc.

Espero q me perdoe... 

Eu te amo mais do q tudo nessa vida, mais do q a vida.

Espero q aceite esse presente como desculpas, vc é a pessoa mais

Especial para mim, se eu te perder não sei q o faço.

" Em meio a tantas rosas, escolhi vc pois é mais bela e mais formosa q existe nesse mundo"

Do seu namorado,

Eriol Hiiragizawa. 

Kari: *Abre o presente * É o colar q eu vi outro dia....

O colar e o presente foram o suficiente para fazer a garota chorar mais ainda, chorou, gritou, chorou... 

Zack tentou consola-la mas foi meio q invão depois de tanta conversa ele conseguiu acalma-la, depois a levou para casa, não como um novo namorado mais sim como um amigo fiel. Chegando em casa os olhos da menina não estava mais vermelhos nem enchados, as luzes de sua casa estavam todas apagadas.

Kari: *Acende a luz *

F-A: Surpresa! Feliz Aniversário!!!

(Familia-Amigos)

Estavam todos lá, sua família, pai, mãe,irmã, tios, tias, primos, os amigos da escola e os professores, todos estavam menos a sua metade a pessoa mais especial para ela , a pessoa q lhe concede a alegria de viver. A menina ficou surpresa e ficou alegre por algum tempo, recebeu os convidados, os presentes, deu atenção a cada um, depois se dirigiu ao quintal de trás da casa, sem q ninguém percebesse.

Sua tristeza era enorme, suas lágrimas muitas.... Mas disfarçou todos q iam falar com ela, ela respondia: "Só estou tomando um pouco de ar. Estou muito feliz pela festa!" Estava mentindo para a família, mentindo para os amigos, mentindo para o próprio coração q escondia a enorme dor q sentia...

Sakura avistou Kari e sabia q tinha algo errado e falou com T.K:

Sakura: *Sussurra* O q será q houve com a Kari?

T.K: Vamos ver.

Sakura: Deixa eu ir sozinha, é melhor um de cada vez...

T.K: Ok.

Sakura foi para o quintal conversar com Kari q estava sentada em um banco, com o novo colar no pescoço e com o cartão nas mãos e de cabeça baixa.

Sakura: O q houve amiga?

Kari: Tanta coisa Sakura...

Sakura: Começa do inicio... *Senta do lado da amiga *

Kari contou desde da briga no shopping, até quando Eriol viu ela e Zack se beijando.

Ruby: O q houve com a Kari?

T.K: Sakura foi conversar com ela para descobrir.

Zack: Ruby quero falar com vc. *Puxa a irmã *

Ruby: Calma, o q houve?

Logo Zack contou tudo a irmã, sobre o q tinha acontecido e q estava arrependido.

Ruby: Zack como vc pode fazer isso?

Zack: Eu não sei, foi um impulso...

Ruby: Td bem...

Voltando a Sakura e Kari:

Kari: Eu não sei mais o q fazer, naum sei pq beijei o Zack, me sinto tão mal.

Sakura: Kari...

T.K: Não fique assim, nós vamos te apoiar e te ajudar a passar por isso. Diz T.K se aproximando das duas, meio q sem entender a história toda.

Um tempo depois, Ruby e Zack foram para o quintal falar com Kari.

Ruby: Não fique assim, tenho certeza q o Eriol te ama muito ainda...

Kari: Mesmo assim, eu fui injusta e ainda por cima o traí... *triste *

T.K: Kari vc precisa se animar, senão a sua família vai perceber, curta o seu aniversário, amanhã eu converso com Eriol...

Kari: Tá...

Kari voltou para festa, fingiu estar alegre, não pensava em nada além de Eriol, mais disfarçou. Logo a festa terminou e Kari pediu ao pai de Sakura (Q estava na festa.) se amiga podia dormir em sua casa, o pai de Sakura concordou junto com a mãe de Kari.

As duas tomaram banho, jantaram, vestiram os pijamas e depois foram para o quarto e lá deitadas nas camas (Kari na dela Sakura na cama feita no chão)

Kari: Sakura eu não consigo pensar em outra coisa q não seja o Eriol..

Sakura: Eu sei, mas não fique triste, tudo irá se resolver.

Kari: Td tomou um rumo q eu jamais acreditaria se não estivesse acontecendo.

Sakura: É Kari, foi tudo muito rápido, não podemos mudar o passado o q temos q fazer é "consertar" o presente para garantir um futuro feliz.

Kari: Vc tem razão, vc acha q o Eriol vai me perdoar?

Sakura: Eu não sei, não posso negar a vc q ele deve estar muito magoado, mas acho q sim. Eu, T.K, Ruby e Zack vamos te apoiar em tudo. 

Kari: Obrigada.

Sakura: Kari posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Kari: Sim, qual?

Sakura: Não se ofenda, mas pq vc beijou o Zack?

Kari: Sabe q eu tô tentando entender isso até agora, eu acho q eu estava muito magoada e ele foi a primeira pessoa q me apoiou e direcionei todos os meus sentimentos a ele. Eu me arrependo disso mais q tudo e o coitado acha q foi ele q me forçou, eu acho q foi ao contrário.

Sakura: Entendi. *Percebe o objeto no pescoço da amiga * É esse colar?

Kari: Sim, foi o Eriol q me deu, ou melhor deixou cair..... *triste *

Sakura: E o cartão, posso ler?

Kari: Pode sim. *Entrega o cartão e o colar na mão da amiga *

Sakura: *Lê o cartão* Por aqui pode se ver q ele te ama muito e não vai te esquecer tão fácil, tenho certeza.

Kari: Tomará q ele me perdoe..

Sakura: *Olha o colar e vê uma inscrição na parte de trás do coração * Ei Kari vc viu essa inscrição? *Mostra a inscrição *

Kari: Não deixa eu ler :

"Meu coração é seu"

E.H

Isso fez com q Kari se emocionasse e se arrependesse ainda mais , logo começa a chorar novamente.

Sakura: Calma amiga...

Kari: Sinto tanto....*Chora no colo de Sakura *

Sakura: Não se preocupe vai dar tudo certo. * Faz carinho na cabeça de Kari *

Kari chorou pôr um bom tempo, até q as duas caíram no sono. Eriol tinha ido correndo pra casa, depois do "incidente do parque" e passou o dia trancado no quarto, ficou com o travesseiro no rosto e chorou o dia inteiro, um choro de tristeza, de decepção, de dor...

Ficou no quarto sem comer nada e sem fazer nada além de chorar, estava sofrendo não conseguia pensar em nada, não sentia fome, não sentia alegria, só dor e sofrimento. Estava com o coração partido, nunca tinha ficado tão triste.

Sua mãe tentou falar com ele, levou um "lanchinho" mas ele não quis. A mãe estava preocupada, mas sabia q o filho queria ficar sozinho e respeitou isso.

M.E: O q está acontecendo meu filho? Está tarde mas vou ligar.... *Pega o tel*

M.K: Alô, casa dos Kamiya?

M.E: Alô Mileny? Desculpe-me por ligar tão tarde.

M.K: Não faz mal, o q houve?

M.E: Eu queria saber se vc sabe de alguma coisa q tenha acontecido com o Eriol.

M.K: Não me recordo de nada...

M.E: Entendo...

M.K: Espera! Lembrei de algo!

M.E: O q?

M.K: Ele não veio a festa surpresa de Kari hj.

M.E: Festa?

M.K: Sim.

M.E: Mas ele não sabia q hj era aniversário da Kari, muito menos dessa festa.

M.K: Entendo, mas o pai dela foi avisar a todos os amigos e professores hj na escola.

M.E: Então foi isso! Eriol não foi a escola hj.

M.K: Eu não sabia.

M.E: Não se lembra de mais nada?

M.K: Kari estava meia estranha hj, mas acho q não tem nada mais.

M.E: Entendo, obrigada Mileny. Desculpe o incomodo.

M.K: Tudo bem, não foi incomodo nenhum. Até logo.

M.E: Até. *Desliga o tel *

M.E: Ai Eriol não pode ter sido só isso, vc chegou e subiu correndo pro seu quarto, mas eu vi que seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. O q será q está havendo?

Eriol depois de tanta chorar acabou adormecendo, com a roupa do colégio mesmo. As meninas tb já estavam dormindo, T.K tb. A mãe de Eriol decidiu confiar no filho, logo foi dormir tb. Havia sido um dia cansativo para todos, principalmente Kari e Eriol.

As coisas não estão fáceis nem para Eriol nem para Kari, a vida está triste, mas a esperança é a ultima q morre!

Não percam o próximo episódio de Nature Magic, Reconciliação: Possível ou não?


	22. Capitulo 22

Titulo: Reconciliação: Possível ou não?

Comentários: Oies pessoal td blz? Esse epi demorou né? Eu sei, eu tava meio atarefado com os trabalhos e provas da escola e com um pouco de preguiça.

Bom voltando ao fic, será q Kari e Eriol, voltam? Hummmm vcs vão ter q ler pra descobrir!

Byes!

Boa leitura!

O dia amanheceu chuvoso, até o sol parecia estar triste, era uma infeliz manhã de Sábado. Eriol tomava seu café, mas ainda estava muito triste.

M.E: Se vc quiser conversar, eu estou aqui meu filho.

Eriol: Obrigado mãe, mas está tudo bem, não se preocupe *Força um meio sorriso *

M.E: Td bem... Hj vc vai sair com seus amigos?

Eriol: Eu acho q não, eu vou dar uma volta de patins, com licença.

M.E: Td bem, tome cuidado.

Eriol colocou seus patins de cor azul e foi dar uma volta, passou pelo parque aonde tinha visto a pior coisa de sua vida. Por uma infeliz coincidência do destino e para surpresa do garoto, Kari tb estava lá, sentada no balanço, de cabeça baixa...

Eriol ficou olhando a menina por alguns instantes, a menina ao perceber que esta sendo observada, levanta a cabeça e vê o garoto que tanto magoou. Os dois ficaram imóveis, olhando um para o outro, mas logo Eriol "acorda" e sai correndo de patins.

Kari: *Se levanta do balanço * Eriol espera!!! *Grita *

O garoto não parou, continuou a correr para se afastar dela, se afastar de tudo.

Eriol-Pensamento: PQ ela tinha que está lá? Que droga! Eu não quero vê-la, já vou ter que aturar isso na escola! Que droga! Droga, droga, droga!

Eriol estava muito triste, se sentia vazio, sozinho.

Kari ficou meia que em um "transe" por alguns instantes, até que as primeiras lágrimas começaram a correr por seu rosto e ela começou a chorar angustiada. Logo Sakura apareceu, as duas tinham ido para ver se Kari se animava, Sakura tinha ido comprar sorvete para as duas.

Sakura: Kari o que houve?

Kari: Ele estava aqui Sakura. *Chorando *

Sakura: Quem?

Kari: O Eriol! Ele apareceu aqui, parecia tão triste... *Chora + ainda *

Sakura: Que coincidência infeliz!

Kari: Sakura eu nunca o vi tão triste, eu pude ver isso nos olhos dele. *Soluçando*

Sakura: Calma amiga, eu vou com ele pra saber como ele está.

Kari: A culpa é toda minha! PQ eu beijei o Zack?! PQ!PQ! *Chorando*

Sakura: Calma Kari, td vai se resolver, confie em mim. *Sorri *

Kari: Tá bom... *Um pouco mais tranqüila *

Sakura: *Entrega um lenço a amiga *

Kari: *Pega o lenço e seca as lágrimas *

Sakura: Vamos, dar uma volta, tente se tranqüilizar um pouco...

Kari: Desculpa.

Sakura: Td bem. *Sorri *

Kari: Eu queria tanto falar com ele, nem que fosse pelo telefone...

Sakura: E pq naum liga pra ele?

Kari: Sakura eu não tenho coragem de enfrentá-lo.

Sakura: Que isso Kari! Vc fala como se ele fosse um monstro de Ares.

Kari: Eu prefiro enfrentar 5 monstros de uma vez e sozinha, do que ter q passar por essa situação.

Sakura: Uma coisa q eu aprendi, foi que nós não podemos fugir de nossos problemas ou ficar pensando eu como teria acontecido se eu não tivesse cometido esse erro. Temos que ter força, para , mudar o nosso presente e garantir o nosso futuro!

Kari: Tem razão...

Sakura: Vamos dar uma volta, vc tem que descontrair a cabeça...

Kari: Eu vou tentar.

Sakura: Ótimo, vem! *Puxa a amiga *

Sakura levou Kari para dar uma volta pelo shopping, Eriol continuava a passear de patins, estava muito pensativo, parou na pracinha e se sentou no banco.

Retaw: PQ está tão deprimido? *Se aproxima por trás*

Eriol: *Surpreso por Retaw estar lá * Eu? Estou bem...

Retaw: Posso não ser humana, mais sei q tem algo te chateado. O q houve? *Senta do lado de Eriol *

Eriol: É que eu e a Kari... Nós terminamos...

Retaw: PQ?

Eriol: Primeiro eu esqueci o aniversário dela, ai ela brigou comigo *põe a mão na face em que levou o tapa *

Eriol: Depois eu fui tentar me desculpar, comprei um presente e quando achei ela pra entregar, lá estava ela beijando Zack no parque Pingüim, ai acabou assim...

Retaw: Quem é Zack?

Eriol: O irmão da Ruby.

Retaw: Sei, vcs não conversaram pra pelo menos passar isso a limpo?

Eriol: Não, eu não teria nada pra falar, ela naum sente mais nada por mim...

Retaw: Tem certeza?

Eriol: Sim, senão ela não beijado-o .

Retaw: E vc, ainda a ama?

Eriol: A essa altura, eu nem sei mais...

Retaw: Na minha opinião, vc deveria conversar com ela, descobrir o que aconteceu e depois resolver o que vcs vão fazer, se vão continuar, ou se vão mesmo terminar. Vcs são amigos a tanto tempo, não vale a pena destruir tudo, mas essa é a minha opinião.

Eriol: Vc tem razão, eu vou pensar nisso, obrigado.

Retaw: De nada. *Sorri *

Eriol: Onde os outros estão?

Retaw: Estão mostrando os lugares para Érigo, afinal ele esteve adormecido por muito tempo.

Eriol: É verdade, Retaw aonde é q vcs ficavam antes de nos conhecer?

Retaw: Adormecidos.

Eriol: Não, não, antes disso, quando vcs viviam com seus mestres,

Retaw: Isso faz tanto tempo, vivíamos em casas, mas antigamente as casas não eram assim.

Eriol: Entendi, qual o nome do seu mestre?

Retaw: O nome? Eu esqueci!

Eriol: *Cai no chão * Sem comentários. *Gota *

Eriol: Mas foram eles que criaram as Nature Keys, não é?

Retaw: Sim. Vc quer um sorvete? *Tentando mudar de assunto *

Eriol: Sim.

Retaw: Eu vou comprar e já volto.

Eriol: Tudo bem.

Retaw-Pensamento: Ainda não é hora de vcs conhecerem toda a história...

Logo Retaw comprou os sorvetes e ela e Eriol ficaram conversando sobre diversos assuntos. Sakura e Kari ficaram dando voltas pelo shopping, Sakura tentava de todos os jeitos, consolar a amiga. 

Naquele dia, Ruby ajudava sua mãe a arrumar a casa, não sabia de nada que estava acontecendo com Eriol e Kari naquele momento. T.K estava vendo Tv, havia tentando ligar para Kari e Sakura, mas nenhuma das duas estava em casa, ligou para Eriol mas a mãe disse q ele tinha saído para dar uma volta.

T.K: Já sei! Vou ligar pra Ruby!

T.K: *Pega o tel e liga *

M.R: Alô? Residência dos Hino, com quem deseja falar?

T.K: Eu poderia falar com a Ruby, por favor?

M.R: Quem gostaria?

T.K: Takero.

M.R: Só um instante por favor.

M.R: Ruby!!!

Ruby: O q houve mãe?

M.R: Telefone pra vc!

Ruby: Quem?

M.R: É um amigo seu, se chama Takero.

Ruby: Alô?

T.K: Alô, Ruby? Sou eu T.K.

Ruby: Oi T.K, como vc está?

T.K: Bem e vc?

Ruby: Bem tb. Aconteceu algo?

T.K: Ruby vc sabe me explicar direito, o q houve entre o seu irmão, a Kari e o Eriol? Ontem eu não consegui entender quase nada, pelo que Kari explicou.

Ruby: Tem como vc me encontrar em frente a loja do Sr. Shinjuki? É pq eu tenho que comprar umas coisas lá e preciso ir agora.

T.K: Ok, nos vemos lá então.

Ruby: Ok! Tchau!

T.K: Tchau. *Desliga o tel *

Logo os dois se arrumaram e foram se encontrar em frente a loja do Sr. Shinjuki. Eram 12:30 quando T.K chegou, Ruby chegou cerca de 5 minutos depois.

Ruby: Demorei muito?

T.K: Não, eu tb acabei de chegar.

Logo os dois entraram na loja e Ruby começou a procurar as coisas que precisava comprar e ao mesmo tempo conversavam.

Ruby: Meu irmão me explicou que encontrou a Kari por acaso no parque pingüim.

TK: Depois...

Ruby: Só um instante que eu preciso de uma tesoura e não to encontrando *Procurando *

T.K: Toma. *Acha uma azul numa prateleira *

Ruby: Obrigada... Ai! *Se machuca com a tesoura *

T.K: Tudo bem?

Ruby: Sim.

T.K: Deixa eu ver a sua mão.

Quando T.K segurou a mão de Ruby, os dois ficaram vermelhos.

T.K: *Corado * É... ainda bem que não foi nada sério.

Ruby: *Corada* É... Bom deixa eu continuar!

T.K: Continua. *Ainda segurando a mão de Ruby *

T.K: Desculpe.....*Vermelho, solta a mão de Ruby *

Ruby: *Ainda corada * Bom, ele disse que ela estava muito triste, ai ele começou a conversar com ela. Ela explicou que estava triste pq ninguém havia lembrado do seu aniversário, nem a família, nem os amigos, nem o próprio namorado. Ai ele disse para ela naum se preocupar, perguntou qtos anos ela tinha feito, lhe desejou parabéns, ela agradeceu, depois ele disse que a levaria para casa e ai que aconteceu o beijo e por uma infeliz coincidência o Eriol chegou nesse momento. Kari tentou se explicar pra ele, mas ele disse que ela naum precisava mais dele, disse adeus e saiu correndo.

T.K: Agora eu entendi, mas o pior é que os dois naum conversaram depois disso, os dois se gostam muito e eu sei que estão muito tristes com isso.

Ruby: É verdade, será que tem algo que a gente possa fazer?

T.K: Eu naum sei, mas eu tenho certeza que a Sakura está conversando com a Kari.

Ruby: Como vc sabe?

T.K: Eu conheço as duas muito bem, vamos falar com o Eriol mais tarde?

Ruby: Tudo bem, o meu irmão queria pedir desculpas pra ele.

T.K: Depois da gente falar com ele, vc chama o seu irmão.

Ruby: Mas será q o Eriol não tá com raiva dele?

T.K: Não, eu duvido muito. Ele deve estar deprimido nem ele nem a Kari são de guardar rancor de alguém.

Ruby: Entendo, vou falar com o Zack pra falar com ele. 

T.K: Tudo bem. *Sorri *

Ruby: Bom acha q já peguei tudo, vamos pro caixa?

T.K: Sim.

Ruby paga as coisas e logo percebe que está cheia de sacolas.

Ruby: Ai q inteligência minha! Eu naum chamei o Zack pra me ajudar!

T.K: Eu te ajudo.

Ruby: Tem certeza? Não vai te atrapalhar?

T.K: Sim, naum se preocupe. *Pega várias sacolas * Vamos?

Ruby: Sim. *Pega o resto *

Logo os dois foram andando em direção a casa de Ruby, logo começaram a conversar sobre muitos assuntos.

T.K: Então Ruby, vc tinha muitos amigos onde morava?

Ruby: Sim, mas a gente sempre vivia se mudando, então não era fácil manter uma amizade... Vc eu nem pergunto, amigos como Eriol, Kari e Sakura não se encontram em qualquer lugar.

T.K: É verdade, mas vc tb faz parte da nossa turma, vc é uma grande amiga e além disso é a poderosa guerreira do fogo.

Ruby: *Vermelha * Não é pra tanto...

T.K: Mas é verdade! Precisou de 4 guerreiros e 4 guardiões pra te vencer.

Ruby: *Envergonhada * Não é pra tanto, a verdade era que eu usava a própria energia de Ares, por isso usava todos aqueles ataques. Agora eu devo reaprender tudo de novo...

T.K: Não se preocupe com isso! Nós tb estamos aprendendo os poderes das Nature Keys.

Ruby: Que bom. T.K vc naum acha os guardiões um pouco misteriosos?

T.K: Sim, embora acho que os conheça a muito tempo.

Ruby: Concordo, eu confio muito neles.

Os dois logo chegaram a casa de Ruby, a tarde já estava chegando eram 13:30.

Ruby: Brigada por Ter me ajudado T.K.

T.K: Não foi nada, aonde é q eu deixo as sacolas?

Ruby: Ah sim, vamos entrar e deixar na cozinha por favor.

T.K: Ok.

Ruby: *Abre a porta e leva T.K até a cozinha *

Logo a mãe de Ruby, que estava no quarto, foi até a cozinha.

M.R: Trouxe as compras Ruby?

Ruby: Sim.

M.R: *Olha o menino ao lado de sua filha* E esse é...

Ruby: Ah sim, mamãe esse é o meu amigo T.K.

T.K: Prazer em conhece-la Sra. Hino, sou Takero Takashi. *Se curva *

M.R: O prazer é meu e obrigada por Ter ajudado a Ruby com as compras.

T.K: Não foi nada.

Ruby: Obrigada T.K.

T.K: Ruby agora eu preciso ir.

Ruby: Obrigada T.K:

T.K: Não foi nada.

Ruby: Eu te levo até a porta.

T.K: Foi um prazer conhece-la Sra. Hino.

M.R: Igualmente.

Ruby: Obrigada mesmo T.K, me ajudou muito.

T.K: Não foi nada, até logo.

Ruby: Até logo.

T.K foi andando em direção a sua casa e Ruby logo entrou na dela e ficou sentada no sofá.

M.R: É um garoto muito educado e gentil.

Ruby: É sim, T.K é um grande amigo, muito e educado e carinhoso.

M.R: É verdade, que bom q conseguiu fazer amigos tão legais. *Olha a chave no pescoço da filha * Q chave é essa Ruby?

Ruby? Essa? *Segura *

M.R: Sim.

Ruby: É... eu ganhei dos meus amigos!

M.R: Sei... bom eu vou arrumar as compras.

Ruby: Ok.

Ruby-Pensamento: Essa foi por pouco.

Na casa de Ruby estava tudo tranqüilo, a menina via televisão, a mãe arrumava as compras, o pai cuidava de alguns detalhes no escritório e Zack tomava banho.

T.K já tinha chegado em casa, estava pensando em ligar para Eriol para saber como seu amigo estava.

M.T.K: T.K vem almoçar!

T.K: Tô indo.

Depois do almoço, T.K liga para Eriol que já estava em casa.

T.K: Alô, Eriol?

Eriol: Oi T.K.

T.K: Oi kra, como vc tá?

Eriol: Bem...

T.K: Nem adianta mentir, eu já estranhei vc naum tá na festa da Kari, eu já sei de tudo.

Eriol: Ok...

T.K: Bom isso não é o tipo de coisa q se conversa pelo telefone, vc pode vir aqui?

Eriol: Peraí que eu vou perguntar...

Eriol: Mãe!!!

M.E: O q houve filho?

Eriol: Posso ir na casa de T.K?

M.E: Por mim, tudo bem.

Eriol: Valeu mãe.

Eriol: Minha mãe deixou.

T.K: Blz então vem pra cá.

Eriol: Ok, até daqui a pouco.

T.K: Tchau. *Desliga o tel *

T.K-Pensamento: Vc está muito magoado Eriol, não consegue mentir, espero que a gente consiga resolver tudo.

Eriol pegou sua bicicleta e foi em direção a casa de T.K, ainda estava muito triste, seus olhos naum estavam tão vermelhos, nem inchados, mas transmitiam um sentimento de tristeza enorme.

Eriol-Pensamento: Eu acho q mesmo conversando com T.K, nada vai mudar, só o tempo pode me ajudar. (Rimou )

Logo Eriol chegou na casa de T.K, deixou a bicicleta no quintal de T.K e tocou a campanhia.

T.K: Oi kra, entra.

Eriol: Valeu.

M.T.K: Oi, boa tarde Eriol.

Eriol: Boa tarde Sra.Takashi.

M.T.K: Bom eu vou Ter q sair, espero que se cuidem, eu preparei um lanche, está em cima da mesa.

T.K: Valeu mãe.

M.T.K: Até logo.

Eriol: Até logo Sra. Takashi.

A mãe de T.K logo saiu e os dois sentaram no chão da sala e T.K decidiu começar a falar.

T.K: Eriol vc ainda gosta da Kari?

Eriol: O q? *Surpreso *

T.K: Gosta?

Eriol: Eu naum sei T.K, ainda não consegui definir o q estou sentindo nesse momento, só sei q estou triste e decepcionado com ela.

T.K: Olha eu naum sou vc e sei q isso não é da minha conta, mas eu acho q vcs deveriam conversar.

Eriol: Eu naum teria nada para falar com ela.

T.K: Eu não estou defendendo ela, pq eu sei como vc, q o q ela fez não foi certo tb, mas ela está arrasada.

Eriol: Eu a vi hj mais cedo no parque, por uma infeliz coincidência.

T.K: E o q aconteceu?

Eriol: Ela estava sentada no balanço, eu olhei nos olhos dela e ela nos meus, mas depois eu sai correndo.

T.K: Entendi, eu vi o presente q vc deu a ela.

Eriol: É, isso foi antes do q eu vi. *Triste *

T.K: Eriol, vc está com raiva do Zack?

Eriol: Dele? Não. Eu nem parei para pensar nisso, eu não tenho nada contra ele, eu conheço a Kari nunca faz nada quando é forçada, ela o quis e com ele aconteceu o mesmo. O problema está entre mim e a Kari.

T.K: Entendi, mas o q vc está planejando fazer?

Eriol: Ainda naum sei, prefiro esperar e ver o q o destino reserva pra mim.

T.K: Vamos dar uma volta para arejar a cabeça.

Eriol: Vamos então. *Desanimado *

Os dois logo saíram para arejar a cabeça, Eriol estava muito deprimido, T.K percebia isso, só naum queria ficar enchendo o amigo, q já estava se sentindo mal o suficiente. Os dois caminharam pelo parque, pela praça, os dois ficaram mudos, trocando monossílabos. Os dois caminharam pelo parque, pela praça, os dois ficaram quase q em pleno silêncio, T.K queria ajudar o amigo mas não sabia o q dizer. T.K tentou convencer Eriol a ir ao shopping, era um lugar grande e animado, talvez o anima-se. (Todo mundo vai ao shopping X.X)

Eriol: Não quero ir não.

T.K: Vamos kra, qual o problema?

Eriol: Eu só não estou afim de ir.

Os dois estavam parados em frente a porta principal do shopping, indo em direção a saída/entrada estavam Kari e Sakura, q tinham ficado várias horas lá dentro.

Sakura: Vamos ficar mais um pouco Kari.

Kari: Ah não Sakura, eu quero ir para casa.

Sakura: Por favor!!!

Kari: De verdade, eu quero ir para a casa.

Sakura: Tá bom, só mais um pouquinho...

Enquanto Sakura convencia Kari a ficar, T.K tentava fazer Eriol entrar.

T.K: Vamos Eriol!

Eriol: OK, ok, vamos.

Kari: Vamos embora agora, Sakura!!!

Sakura: Tá bom.

Eriol e T.K andavam em direção a entrada/saída do shopping, o mesmo fazia Kari e Sakura, os 4 se "trombaram".

Sakura: Ai essa doeu!

T.K: Eu q o diga!

Sakura: T.K, Eriol? *Surpreso *

T.K: Sakura, Kari? *Surpreso tb *

S,T.K: O q vcs estão fazendo aqui? *Perguntam juntos, um para o outro *

Eriol: T.K nos vemos mais tarde, tchau Sakura. *Se levanta *

Kari não falava nada, só ficava olhando pro chão para não ter q encarar Eriol.

T.K: Peraí Kra!

Sakura: Calma Eriol.

Eriol: Eu preciso ir, de verdade. Até logo.

Kari: Eriol espera... *De pé, mas de cabeça baixa, olhando para o chão *

Eriol: Sim?

Kari: Eu queria conversar com vc.

Eriol: Estou ouvindo.

Kari: Eu sinto muito por tudo isso, eu naum deveria ter batido em vc e muito menos ter beijado o Zack. Eu sei q talvez seja difícil vc me perdoar, mas eu sinto muito, desculpa... *Levanta a cabeça *

Eriol: *Vê o colar no pescoço da namorada * Eu preciso de um tempo para pensar, um tempo para saber o q sentir. Precisamos de um tempo, para pensarmos * Olha nos olhos de Kari *

Kari: Mas...

Eriol: Tchau pessoal, nos veremos na 2ª, até lá. *Sai andando *

Kari: Eriol... *olhos cheios de lágrimas *

T.K decidiu deixar Eriol sozinho para pensar e resolveu ir com Kari e Sakura, para uma lanchonete.

Sakura: Não fique assim Kari.

Kari: Eu não o culpo, pelo menos ele falou comigo. * Com várias lágrimas correndo pelo rosto *

T.K: Kari...

Kari: Eu estou bem de verdade... *ainda com as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto*

Sakura: Sinto como se o nosso grupo estivesse se deteriorando.

T.K: Me sinto assim tb, o q afeta um de nós, afeta a todos nós.

Tiound: O q houve? Pergunta Tiound se aproximando de Sakura e T.K.

T.K: Parece q nós 5, não seremos mais um grupo, parece um quebra cabeça em que as peças foram todas separadas *triste *

Tiound: Não se preocupe, tudo tem uma 2ª chance.

Hiecy: Isso é verdade, as brigas servem para fortalecer os laços de amor.

Diniw: Apesar de tudo, acreditem em vcs.

Retaw: Não chore, isso não vai adiantar nada. Esse momento foi inesperado, tanto pra um quanto pra outro. Vcs precisam de um momento a sós para conversar.

Kari: É verdade, mas ele me pediu um tempo.

Retaw: Então de esse tempo a ele, para q possa refletir, depois disso vcs conversam.

Kari: É verdade, obrigada. *Dá um meio sorriso *

Retaw: De nada, é melhor vc ir pra casa descansar, não pode ficar assim.

Kari: Tem razão, obrigada Retaw. Tchau gente. *Sai andando, ainda triste *

Retaw: Ela precisa ficar sozinha, tem muita coisa pra pensar e refletir.

T.K: Tem razão.

Sakura: Eu estou muito preocupada com os dois.

Hiecy: Cada um passa por várias provas na vida, umas mais difíceis q outras, mas provam se o q eles sentem é realmente verdadeiro ou não.

Sakura: Isso é muito doloroso.

Hiecy: É sim, mas vcs podem apoiá-los, isso tornará as coisas pra eles mais fáceis.

T.K: Faremos isso.

Tiound: Bom nós temos q ir, nos vemos mais tarde.

T.K,S: Tchau!

Os guardiões logo foram embora, T.K e Sakura tb se despediram e cada um foi para suas casas. Eriol já estava em casa, lendo um livro, sentado no chão do seu quarto e ao mesmo tempo se lembrando do q Kari disse a alguns horas atrás.

E-P: Kari eu realmente preciso de tempo, acho q... não quero pensar mais nisso.

Kari chegou em casa e foi pro seu quarto, mais esqueceu a porta aberta e logo sua mãe entrou percebendo q a filha estava triste.

M.K: O q houve Kari?

Kari: Nada demais, mãe. *Triste *

M.K: Não adianta nada vc mentir, o q aconteceu com vc e o Eriol?

Kari: Como sabe q tem algo haver com ele?

M.K: As feridas do coração são fáceis de se perceber, além disso sou sua mãe. O q houve?

Kari explicou td, desde do "incidente" do shopping a um dia atrás e o esbarrão no shopping, que ocorreu a algumas horas atrás.

M.K: Kari, pq vc naum me contou isso antes?

Kari: Pq eu naum queria estragar a festa, e pq eu naum queria te preocupar.

M.K: Kari eu estou aqui pra te ajudar, e quando vc e o Eriol vão conversar?

Kari: Não sei... *Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas * Ele pediu um tempo.

M.K: Entendo, pode chorar minha filha.

Kari: *Deita no colo da mãe e começa a chorar *

M.K: *Fica fazendo carinho na cabeça da filha*

Parece q o sofrimento de Eriol e Kari naum tem fim, mas o pior é q Ares está planejando uma estratégia maléfica, para destruir os guerreiros nature. Eles conseguirão vencer? Qual será o futuro de Eriol e Kari? 

Não perca o próximo episódio de Nature Magic: O aparecimento de Serlive

Agora tudo será posto a prova, a magia, a amizade e o amor...


	23. Capitulo 23

Titulo: O Aparecimento de Serlive

Comentários: Oies pessoal blz?

Bom esse epi é fundamental, pra vcs entenderem a situação de Sakura, nos próximos epis.

Prestem a atenção!

Espero q curtam!

Byes! Boa leitura!!!

O sol nasce e mostra todo o seu esplendor, os amigos estão se arrumando para a escola, era mais uma manhã de Segunda-feira.

Enquanto eles se preparavam para mais um dia de aula, Ares bolava um plano maligno para derrotar os 5 amigos.

Ares: *Sentando em seu trono * Scorpion venha agora!

Logo um gigantesco escorpião,(o mesmo que capturou Ruby) apareceu e se curvou , esperando as ordens de Ares.

Scorpion: Sim, mestre?

Ares: Scorpion, qual é a nossa situação sobre os monstros e os guerreiros?

Scorpion: Nós já perdemos vários monstros, os guerreiros estão vencendo.

Ares: *Sorri friamente* Mas isso não será por muito tempo, quero que vc traga o general Serlive (pronuncia "Serláive")

Scorpion: O general, tem certeza mestre?

Ares: Sim, eu quero que ele me traga o cristal da luz.

Scorpion: Cristais?

Ares: Sim, quando for destruído o lacre, o mundo das trevas será aberto. Convoque-o já!

Scorpion: Sim!

O escorpião foi até o "lago" de sangue e falou:

Scorpion: General Serlive, mestre Ares quer ve-lô, venha até o castelo flutuante o mais rápido possível.

O escorpião deu o recado para o general, depois se dirigiu novamente a Ares.

Scorpion: O recado já foi dado mestre.

Ares: Excelente, logo esse mundo será meu! *Risada Maligna*

Os amigos estavam assistindo as aulas, Kari não parava de olhar para Eriol, Eriol anotava tudo mas não prestava a menor atenção na explicação do professor, Sakura, T.K e Ruby estavam calados prestando a atenção, mas ainda estavam preocupados com Eriol e Kari. O fim do namoro já tinha chegado na "boca do povo", era o q se mais comentava, mas ninguém sabia o motivo.

P.T: *Toca o sinal* Bom turma, isso é tudo por hj, podem ir para o recreio.

Todos iam lá pra fora, Kari, T.K, Sakura e Ruby iam em direção a tradicional árvore, mas Eriol foi pra outra direção.

Sakura: Vc não vai lanchar com a gente?

Eriol: Eu preciso fazer umas coisas.

Ruby: Tem certeza?

Eriol: Eu preciso fazer umas coisas, desculpe. Tchau. *Sai andando*

Kari estava muito triste, lanchava em pleno silêncio, Sakura, T.K e Ruby tentava animar a menina, mas era inútil. Eriol estava na "cobertura" do colégio, lanchava e admirava a vista, podia se ver uma pequena lágrima correndo por seu rosto, ele ainda estava muito triste.

Eriol: Eu não sei o q está acontecendo comigo, eu estou tão confuso... *Triste*

Enquanto os amigos conversavam, Ares aguardava seu convidado.

Ares: Scorpion tem certeza que mandou o recado?

Scorpion: Sim, mestre.

Ares: Se ele não vier, prepare-se para ser executado.

Logo um barulho enorme pôde ser ouvido no castelo, os enormes portões para o salão onde estava Ares se abriram, e por eles entraram um homem, alto, usando um sobretudo preto, como a escuridão do castelo de Ares é grande, é impossível ver o rosto do rapaz.

M.@: Recebi seu recado, Ares.

Ares: É bom reve-lo, Serlive.

Serlive: Parece que tem algo que quer q eu faça.

Ares: E tem, quero que destrua os guerreiros nature.

Serlive: Não será difícil, acabarei com eles em um piscar de olhos.

Ares: Excelente, tb quero que vc procure o cristal da luz.

Serlive: Mas já não havia sido destruído?

Ares: Sim, mas com o passar do tempo, "nasceu" um outro, procure em pessoas que tenham a alma bondosa.

Serlive: Sim, cuidarei disso agora.

Enquanto Serlive se prepara para atacar, já estava na hora da saída da escola.

Sakura: Eriol vc vai embora com a gente?

Eriol: Hj não, eu preciso terminar uma coisa em casa.

Sakura: Tem certeza?

Eriol: Sim, desculpe.

Sakura: Td bem, então...

De repente os 5 sentem uma presença poderosíssima.

T.K: O q? De quem será?

Sakura:Vamos, está no parque!

T.K: Eriol vc vêem ?

Eriol: Sim, vamos.

Os 4 correram em direção ao parque que estava praticamente deserto, a não ser por uma mulher que estava com os pés presos no chão, por um tipo de "corda" e um homem de vestes pretas, alto, cabelos pretos curtos e olhos verdinhos que transmitiam uma enorme frieza.

Eriol: Chave que possuí o poder da água, transforme-se!!!

Sakura: Chave que possuí o poder do gelo, transforme-se!!!

Kari: Chave que possuí o poder do vento, transforme-se!!! 

T.K: Chave que possuí o poder da terra, transforme-se!!!

Serlive: Então vcs são os guerreiros nature? Sou o general Serlive e estou aqui para destrui-los. 

Eriol: Está do lado de Ares?

Serlive: Mais é claro. *Aponta a mão esquerda para os amigos e dela sai uma enorme energia maligna q vai em direção aos 4 amigos *

T.K: Cuidado!

Ruby: Fire Ball! *Acaba com o ataque de Serlive*

Ruby: Desculpe o atraso gente, eu tava no clube de vídeo.

Sakura: Td bem, obrigada por vir. *Sorri*

Serlive: Vc é a guerreira do fogo, que traiu Ares.

Ruby: Está errado, ele me escravizou, eu não escolhi o meu caminho.

Serlive: Que seja, cuidarei de vcs daqui a pouco. *Volta a olhar para a mulher e aparece uma espada na mão do general * Quero saber se é a dona do cristal da luz. *Aponta a espada para a mulher * Lamina do Sacrifício!

Uma energia prateada vai em direção da mulher, que grita, logo surge em cima da cabeça dela, uma espécie de ostra dourada, que mostra um esplendor que "cega" momentaneamente . Logo depois se ve uma pérola branca, dentro da ostra. Serlive pegou-a e ficou olhando.

Serlive: Parece que esse não é o cristal da luz. *Joga a pérola no chão e crava a espada nela o q a destrói* (A mulher estava deitada no chão inconsciente ) De dentro dos restos da pérola, sai uma fumaça preta.

Eriol: O q é isso? *Envolvido pela fumaça*

Quando a fumaça se dissipa, pode se ver uma mulher usando roupas abóboras, orelhas pontudas, olhos vermelhos, dentes de vampiro e enormes garras.

Serlive: Dessa vez errei, não preciso ficar mais aqui.

T.K: Vai fugir covarde?

Serlive: Yana de derrota-los sozinha, Yana cuide disso.

Yana: Sim.

Serlive: *Sorri friamente * Nos veremos novamente.* Some*

Yana: Yana! Raio do inferno! *Uma enorme energia vermelha ia em direção aos 5 amigos *

Érigo: Cristais de fogo!

Retaw: Raio aquático.

Os dois ataques se chocaram com o do monstro, mas não causou nenhum dano a ele.

Érigo: O q? Como é possível?

Retaw: Ela não é um monstro comum, é muito mais poderosa.

Yana: Yana, vou acabar com todos. *As garras crescem * Garras Sangrentas! *Vai na direção de Kari*

S,Ru,T.K: Kari!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kari ficou imóvel, o medo não deixou que se move-se, e preferiu fechar os olhos. Mas logo os abriu, quando percebeu que não tinha sido atingida, mas logo vê que na verdade Eriol foi o atingido. O garoto caiu no chão, com um grave ferimento e inconsciente.

Yana: Yana, derrotei 1, faltam 9.

Kari: Eriol... *Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, cai de joelhos no chão, de cabeça baixa*

Yana: Não se preocupe, vc será a próxima. *As garras crescem de novo e Yana prepara o ataque*

Kari: *Ficando de pé, ainda de cabeça baixa e ainda com as lágrimas escorregando por seu rosto e caindo no rosto. Logo levanta a cabeça e seus olhos transmitem um enorme ódio * Jamais vou te perdoar!! * Paralisa Yana, somente com um olhar* 

Yana: O q está havendo? *Não consegue se mexer *

Kari: Agora vc vai ver! Eu te sentencio a ser novamente lacrada!

Yana: Nunca! Raio do inferno!

O ataque que Yana conseguiu lançar com muito esforço, se dissipou antes de chegar a Kari.

Kari: Minha vez! Holy Magic Typhoon!!!

(Holy Magic Typhoon: Um gigantesco tufão, criado pela magia de Kari, raramente é visto. É um ataque de nível alto, sempre com um efeito mortal)

Yana: Yana!!!!Não!!!*Grita*

Yana foi completamente destruída, se tornou uma fumaça minúscula, a pérola até então destruída, foi reconstituída e lacrou a fumaça dentro dela novamente.

Diniw: Conseguiu Kari, agora vc só precisa devolver a pérola para a ostra.

Kari: Sim. * Pega a pérola e vai na direção da mulher que ainda estava inconsciente *

A pérola volta para dentro da ostra, que "entra" de volta na mulher.

Diniw: Tudo vai ficar bem agora.

Kari: Que boommmmm *cai *

Diniw: *Segura Kari * Vc está bem?

Kari: Sim só estou um pouco cansada. *Sorri e se levanta em direção a Eriol * Como ele está?

Retaw: Muito machucado, mas ele só vai precisar de um bom descanso e eu vou ajuda-lo a curar os ferimentos. *Sorri*

Eriol: *Acorda * Kari... *Com a voz ainda fraca*

Kari: Sim? *De joelhos, se aproxima*

Eriol: Vc está bem?

Kari: Sim, mas pq vc fez aquilo?

Eriol: Eu não sei... *Põe a mão no abdome *

Retaw: Vc está muito machucado, eu vou te ajudar.

Eriol: Obrigado.

Retaw se concentra e a bolha azul envolve Eriol, curando vários de seus ferimentos, mas não conseguiu repor as energias do menino.

Eriol: Obrigado, Retaw. *Sorri*

Retaw: Não tem de quê. *Sorri*

Kari: Isso td foi culpa minha, sinto muito... *Abaixa a cabeça *

Eriol: *Bota a mão no rosto de Kari * Não, eu fiz isso... *Se levanta*

Kari: *Se levanta tb*

Eriol: Pq eu te amo mais que tudo... *Aproxima o rosto e os lábios e dá um beijo muito apaixonado *

Kari: *Retribui o beijo com todo carinho e com lágrimas de alegrias*

Sakura: É muito bom vê-los juntos de novo!

Retaw: O amor se fortalece, depois de passar por muitas tristezas, finalmente estão juntos de novo.

Diniw: As brigas servem para deixar cicatrizes, para fortalecer mais ainda os laços de amor.

Tiound: É verdade.

Ruby: Eu estou tão feliz! *Sorri*

Kari acaba desmaiando de cansaço, mas estava com um lindo sorriso no rosto.

Diniw: Ela está muito cansada.

Eriol: É verdade. *Segurando Kari nos braços*

Sakura: O importante é q vcs estão juntos de novo! *Sorri*

Ruby: Concordo!

Eriol: *Corado* Melhor nós irmos para casa, Kari precisa descansar.

T.K: Tem razão.

Eriol: *Pega Kari no colo *

Sakura: Peraí! Nós não podemos chegar na casa dela com ela desmaiada! Vamos falar : " Oi Sr. e Sra. Kamiya não se preocupe Kari só tá cansada pq teve q lutar com um inimigo q quer nos matar"

T.K: Sakura tem razão, vamos para a minha casa, minha mãe não está.

Eriol: Oks.

Diniw: Eu levo a Kari, voando, pq na rua vai chamar muito a atenção.

Eriol: Ok.

Os 4 guardiões voltaram as suas falsas identidades, e acompanharam os 5 amigos. Diniw pegou Kari e saiu voando, tb em direção a casa de T.K. Logo todos chegaram na casa de T.K, deitaram Kari no sofá e ficaram conversando até Kari acordar.

Kari: Ahn? O q aconteceu? *Começa a se levantar do sofá*

Eriol: Vc desmaiou, pq ficou sem energia, depois da luta com aquele monstro.

Sakura: Não foi só por isso, vc desmaiou por causa disso e pq ficou beijando o Eriol por muito tempo e ficou com falta de ar! *Ri*

Todos riram, menos Kari e Eriol q estavam super vermelhos. Kari estava se sentindo muito melhor, não só por estar com suas energias recuperadas, mas pq estava novamente com o amor de sua vida.

Érigo: Agora que estão todos bem, quero explicar tudo sobre Serlive.

Ruby: É mesmo eu tô curiosa pra entender quem ou o q é ele.

Érigo: Existem 2 generais servidores de Ares, um é Serlive e o outro naum vem ao caso. Mas os dois são muito poderosos, tem como missão nos destruir e tb o lendário cristal da luz.

Sakura: Cristal da Luz? O q é isso?

Hiecy: É a fonte mais pura de magia, ele impede que Ares consiga quebrar o selo do mundo das trevas.

Kari: Mundo das trevas?

Diniw: Era onde Ares deveria estar, lá esta todo o seu poder destrutivo.

T.K: E o q era aquele monstro q saiu da cabeça daquela mulher, q saiu da ostra e sei lá o q.....*meio confuso*

Tiound: Todo ser humano tem a missão de proteger o mundo de um demônio, para isso esses seres foram lacrados nessas pérolas e nessas ostras, para naum consegui escapar.

Kari: Eles tb são criação de Ares?

Diniw: Sim, por isso foram lacrados.

T.K: Mas as pessoas naum tem a menor idéia dessa missão, ou tem?

Tiound: Não, pq se soubessem seria uma confusão, além disso o poder do monstro aumenta ou diminui conforme o coração da pessoa, se ela for muito cruel, o monstro será muito poderoso, mas se ela muito boa, o monstro mal conseguirá se mover.

Ruby: Entendi, mas esse general Serlive, tb é criação de Ares?

Hiecy: A origem dele é misteriosa, ninguém sabe, a única coisa que temos certeza é q ele é muito poderoso, já conseguiu dominar outros planetas e quer nos matar a qualquer custo.

Sakura: Entendi.

Ruby: Ele parece tão jovem....

T.K: Quem, Ares?

Ruby: Não né T.K! O general...

Tiound: As aparências enganam....

Logo a porta da casa de T.K se abre.

M.T.K: Cheguei T.K!

T.K: Oi mãe!

M.T.K: Oi filho. *Meia surpresa pela quantidade de convidados*

T.K: Mãe esses são os meus amigos, Ruby, Hiecy, Tiound, Retaw, Érigo e Diniw.

Ruby: Prazer em conhecê-la Sra. Takashi, meu nome é Ruby Hino.

Retaw: Prazer em conhecê-la Sra., sou Retaw Shingashi

Diniw: Sou Diniw Kydo.

Tiound: Sou Tiound Idan.

Érigo: Sou Érigo Tamashi.

Hiecy: Sou Hiecy Mizuno

M.T.K: Prazer em conhece-los T.K me fala muito de todos vcs. *Sorri*

Os 5 amigos estavam aliviados, pela mãe de T.K naum Ter suspeitado de nada.

M.T.K: Só esperem um pouco, eu vou fazer um lanche.

Érigo: Não se preocupem Sra Takashi, nós já estamos indo.

M.T.K: Já?

Tiound: Sim, nós temos que terminar alguns trabalhos.

M.T.K: Tudo bem, espero q voltem sempre, serão sempre bem vindos.

Eriol: Tchau Sra. Takashi, tchau T.K.

Sakura: Tchauzinho!

Ruby: Até logo, foi um prazer conhecê-la Sra. Takashi.

M.T.K: Igualmente. *Sorri*

Erig,Ret,Hie,Tiou,Dini: Até logo, foi um prazer conhecê-la Sra. Takashi.

T.K: Tchau pessoal.

Logo todos foram embora, todos estavam muito tranqüilos, apesar do aparecimento do general, Eriol e Kari estavam muito contentes.

Enquanto isso Ares e o general Serlive conversavam.

G.S: Agora sei o nível de poder deles, não será difícil, derrotá-los.

Ares: Ótimo, mas lembre-se que tem q encontrar o cristal da luz.

G.S: Depois de destruir os guerreiros nature, tudo será mais fácil, além disso poderá escravizar os humanos sem nenhuma interferência.

Ares: Excelente! Em breve esse mundo será meu! Haahahahaahahaha

Ares e Serlive conversavam sobre os planos que tinham, os amigos estavam muito felizes, Kari e Eriol estavam passeando pelo parque aproveitando a reconciliação.

Kari: Sabe Eriol eu nunca mais quero brigar com vc, eu te amo muito.

Eriol: Eu tb não, eu sofri muito até cho....*percebe q falou demais*

Kari: Cho? Chorou?

Eriol: Sim..... *Sem graça*

Kari: Em todo o tempo que a gente se conhece eu nunca te vi chorar.

Eriol: É, eu acho q nunca tinha tido um motivo pra isso...

Kari: E se depender de mim, não terá mas nenhum! *Dá um beijo em Eriol*

Eriol: *Retribui o beijo*

Parece que as coisas estão se acertando, a felicidade voltou a existir para Eriol e Kari e os outros tb estão muito felizes, com a reconciliação dos dois. Mas e Serlive? Será derrotado? Será que os 5 amigos podem ficar tranqüilos?

Descobriremos no próximo episódio de Nature Magic, Fim de semana na casa de Campo.

Mail: hiiragizawaeriol@hotmail.com


	24. Capitulo 24

Titulo: Fim de Semana na casa de campo

Comentários: Oies pessoal! Fazia tempo q eu não escrevia né? Eu tava com preguiça e sem expiração... Mas eu consegui terminar esse epi (deus sabe quando vou fazer o próximo aheuhaeuaueahueueaeaue) Bom esse epi tem partes, digamos, apimentadas, e quem se incomoda com esse tipo de coisa não leia. Não vai acontecer nada demais, mas é sempre bom avisar.

O Sol nasce e mostra toda a sua luz e calor, já haviam se passado 3 semanas desde a reconciliação de Eriol e Kari, as coisas iam maravilhosamente bem entre os dois, Serlive atacou algumas vezes mas por algum motivo sempre se deixava derrotar pelos 5 amigos.

Era uma manhã de Sábado, os 5 amigos arrumavam a mala, já que iam para uma linda casa de campo, passar o fim de semana e quem levaria seria o pai de Sakura. Logo todos arrumaram os últimos detalhes e foram para a casa da menina.

P.S: Estão todos prontos?

Ru,E,K,T.K,S: Sim!

P.S: Então vamos para o carro.

Todos foram em direção ao carro e logo partiram, estavam muito animados.

Sakura: Vai ser muito divertido!

Kari: Concordo!

T.K: Um pouco de ar puro de vez em quando, sempre faz bem.

Ruby: Eu concordo, não há remédio melhor do que ar puro.

Eriol estava muito pensativo, mas estava muito feliz, podia ver isso em seus olhos.

Kari: No que está pensando?

Eriol: Hã? Eu?

Kari: Sim, a menos q vc conheça outro Eriol, que seja gentil, amável e beije como ninguém. *Sussurra*

Eriol: Eu acho que não conheço ninguém assim... *Aproxima o rosto*

Kari: Eu só conheço um... *Beija*

T.K: Ei perae! Espera a gente chegar pelo menos! *Brinca*

S-P: É tão bom ver os dois juntos de novo, agora as coisas serão como sempre foram. *Sorri*

P.S: Já estamos chegando.

Ruby: Que bom!

Eriol e Kari ficaram se beijando por um maior tempão, um beijo longo e apaixonado.

Eriol: Eu te desejo... *Sussurra no ouvido de Kari* 

Kari: *Fica um pouco vermelha* Eu tb... *Continua a beijar Eriol*

Eriol e Kari não só se beijavam, estavam sentindo um grande amor e um grande desejo um pelo outro.

P.S: Chegamos crianças.

Sakura: Ai, até que enfim!

Todos saíram do carro e pegaram suas malas e ficaram admirando a casa. Era toda branca e muito grande, aparentava Ter vários cômodos.

Ruby: Que casa linda!!!

P.S: É nós sempre viemos para cá, pelo menos uma vez por mês. Por ali *aponta para a esquerda* tem uma floresta onde vcs podem fazer uma trilha a direita tem um mercado.

Ruby: Que Show!

P.S: Vamos entrar gente.

Todos entraram na casa. O pai de Sakura foi mostrando casa cômodo e o quarto de cada um. Todos deixaram suas malas em seus respectivos quartos.

P.S: Bom agora, vcs podem passear por aí, só tomem cuidado.

S,E,T.K,Ru,K: Oks.

Os 5 foram em direção a floresta "fazer" uma trilha. Eriol e Kari pareciam mais que nunca, por onde passavam estavam sempre abraçados ou se beijando. A floresta era muito bonita, tinha uma grande diversidade de plantas e flores.

Kari: Essa floresta é muito bonita Sakura.

Sakura: Eu tb acho, tem um astral muito bom.

Ruby: Concordo!

T.K pelo caminho encontrou uma flor muito bonita, com pétalas brancas, a pega e dá para Ruby.

T.K: Toma...

Ruby: *Segura a flor e dá um beijo no rosto de T.K*

TK: *Meio vermelho*

Eriol: Aeeeeeee T.K! *Brinca*

Kari: Que fofo! *Ri*

Ruby e T.K ficaram meio sem jeito devido aos comentários dos amigos, mas resolveram deixar pra lá.

Sakura: Pessoal tem um campo pra lá, a gente podia jogar vôlei, basquete ou handball. 

T.K: Mas aonde tem bola?

Sakura: Perto do campo tem um tipo de "casinha" onde ficam as bolas e a rede se a gente for jogar vôlei.

Kari: Vamos jogar pessoal?

Eriol: O q?

Kari: Vôlei!

T.K: E os times?

Eriol: Eu e vc, contra as meninas, assim ninguém diz que a gente ganhou por vantagem.

Kari: *Dá um tapinha de leve na nuca de Eriol* E quem disse que vcs vão vencer?

T.K: Isso já tá na cara.

Ruby: Até parece, nós vamos dar uma "lavada" em vcs!

Sakura: *Gota* Bom gente que vença o melhor! *Sorri*

Logo os 5 chegaram no campo, que era muito bem cuidado, a grama bem aparada, as cestas para o basquete estavam pintadas, com a aparência de novas.

T.K: Esse campo tá muito bem conservado.

Eriol: Ei vamos falar ou jogar?

Sakura: Eriol tem razão, vamos jogar!

Logo os 5 começaram a jogar vôlei. Sakura, Kari e Ruby ganharam a maioria das partidas.

Sakura: Vcs dois ainda precisam comer muito feijão com arroz pra serem tão boas quanto a gente.

T.K: Foi só sorte.

Sakura: Ah claro, das 6 partidas nós vencemos 4...

Eriol: Milagres acontecem... *Ironiza*

Sakura: *Pisa no pé de Eriol*

Eriol: Ai Sakura! Essa doeu!

Kari: *Gota* Bom gente que tal parar de discutir e irmos para outro lugar?

Ruby: Vamos tomar alguma coisa, to morrendo de sede!

Sakura: Oks, aqui perto tem uma lanchonete a gente compra alguma coisa lá.

Ru,E,K,T.K: Okay!

Logo os 5 foram para a lanchonete onde mataram a sede e ficaram conversando.

Kari: Sakura esse lugar é muito show!!!

Sakura: É mesmo, depois a gente pode ir pro lago,ir pra casa tomar banho de piscina ou mais tarde a gente podia ir ao cinema.

Ruby: Pra mim tanto faz.

T.K: Eu acho melhor a gente tomar banho de piscina, depois a gente vai ao cinema.

Sakura: Tudo bem, então vamos pra piscina!!!!*Empolgada*

Logo os 5 foram em direção a casa, chegando lá, vestiram suas roupas de banho e foram para a piscina ( que ficava no quintal de trás da casa.) 

Eriol estava com uma sunga preta, T.K com uma azul-marinho, Sakura com um biquíni rosa, Ruby com um maiô branco com uma listra preta do lado esquerdo. Kari estava com um biquíni verde-limão, podia se perceber que era uma menina muito bonita, não só de rosto, mas de corpo, quem olhasse dos até a altura do pescoço diria que ela aparentava uns 16 ou 17 anos, mas seu rosto jovem e delicado harmonizava tudo, fazendo ela aparentar no máximo 15 anos.

Ruby: Tá um tempo ótimo pra gente tomar um banho de piscina!

T.K: Vamos entrar pessoal!

Logo Ruby, T.K e Sakura pularam na piscina. Eriol e Kari ficaram se admirando um em cada lado da piscina. 

Apesar de conhecer Eriol a muito tempo, percebeu que ele não era um garotinho inocente e cuidadoso como era antigamente. Percebera que apesar de jamais te-la desrespeitado, Eriol não era uma criança, sabia o queria e a quem queria. Com Eriol aconteceu a mesma coisa, percebera que Kari havia crescido, estava muito mais bonita. Apesar de serem amigos muito tempo, nenhum dos dois haviam se olhado desse jeito, não era só um namorico qualquer era uma coisa maior, mais forte.

Eriol sentia coisas que nunca tinha sentido, pensava em coisas que nunca tinha pensado, desejava algo que jamais tinha imaginado.

T.K: Como é que é? Vcs vão ficar ai que nem duas estátuas? Vcs se vêem praticamente todo dia!

Sakura: Entrem, a água está ótima!

Logo os dois saíram do "transe" e pularam na piscina, junto com os amigos. Passaram boa parte do dia se divertindo, à noite se arrumaram e foram para um pequeno cinema que tinha ali perto. Foram assistir "Tudo Para Ficar Com Ele" (Esse filme é muito engraçado!)

Eriol e Kari namoram mais do que assistiam o filme.

T.K: Ei perae eu quero ver o filme!

Os ficaram bem vermelhos, se propuseram a ver o filme, porém não resistiram a um beijinho ou outro durante algumas cenas. O filme acabou eram 21:15, depois do filme os 5 foram lanchar e ficaram conversar sobre o filme.

Sakura: Esse filme foi muito show!

Ruby: Eu concordo!

T.K: Engraçado foi a parte da lavanderia!

Sakura: Aquela parte foi nojenta! O cara colocando a mão e depois lambendo o ... 

T.K: Lambendo o q Sakura?

Sakura: Vc sabe, vc viu... *Sem graça*

T.K: Eu esqueci... *Zuando*

Sakura: Problema é seu...

T.K: Diz por favor!

T.K: Diz, diz, diz, diz, diz, diz, diz, diz, diz, diz, diz, diz,diz, diz, diz, diz!

Sakura: Nãoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*Grita* (Quem quiser saber o que aconteceu no filme vai Ter que vê-lo.)

Todo mundo da lanchonete olhou para Sakura, que ficou roxa de vergonha. Eriol, Kari, Ruby e T.K riram muito. Até que Sakura se irritou e deu um baita pisão no pé de T.K.

T.K: Ai Sakura!!!!!!!

Eriol: Calma Sakura...

Sakura: É mais não foi vc que pagou esse mico...

Kari: Eriol tem razão, fica calma.

Eriol: Tenho é? *Beijando o pescoço de Kari*

Os dois estavam muito mais colados do que nunca. Depois de lancharem os 5 foram para casa, eram 23:15 quando chegaram em casa.

Sakura: Papai voltamos!

P.S: Chegaram tarde, eim! Eu já estava ficando preocupado.

Sakura: Desculpa pai, é que a gente ficou dando umas voltinhas por aí.

P.S: Entendi, bom está ficando tarde, amanhã vamos acordar cedo para ir a praia.

S,TK,Ru,E,K: Oks.

Logo cada um deles se trocou e foram cada um para um quarto, todos acabaram adormecendo. Durante à noite começou a cair um temporal daqueles, com direito a tudo.

De madrugada ainda estava chovendo, com isso Eriol logo acordou e foi em direção ao quintal, onde ficou admirando a chuva (o quintal tinha uma parte coberta)

Eriol: *Anda em direção a borda da piscina*

Eriol se sentou na borda da piscina, a chuva que estava um pouco mais fraca, encharcava suas costas, seu short e seus cabelos cobrindo-o com uma "camada" de água ( Vai pegar uma pneumonia X.X)

Eriol: Eu queria entender pq a água me atrai tanto.

Kari: Talvez pelo mesmo motivo que eu adore o vento...

Diz Kari parada na porta, embaixo da parte coberta.

Eriol: Kari? O que faz acordada?

Kari: Te pergunto o mesmo. *Sorri*

Eriol: Só refletindo... *Sorri e se levanta*

Kari: Quer companhia? *Anda na direção do namorado*

Kari estava com um blusão (aquelas blusas enormes que servem de camisolas) de cor branca e com os cabelos soltos. Enquanto andava em direção a Eriol, seu corpo ficou ensopado, sua camisola branca estava praticamente transparente, seus longos cabelos castanhos estavam ensopados.

Eriol: Uma companhia linda assim, quem não quer?

Kari: *Sorri* Fecha os olhos...

Eriol: Pq?

Kari: Eu vou te fazer uma surpresa...

Eriol: Td bem então... *Fecha os olhos*

Kari: *Empurra Eriol dentro da piscina e cai junto*

Eriol: Ei! Pensei que fosse um beijo e não um banho *Dentro da piscina*

Kari: *Nadando* Pensou errado! *Ri*

Eriol: Ah é! *Começa a "correr" atrás de Kari dentro da piscina*

Kari: Até parece que vc vai conseguir me pegar! * "Corre" em direção a escadinha e sai da piscina*

Eriol: *Sai da piscina e corre atrás de Kari*

Kari: Quero ver vc me pegar, vc é muito lento!

Eriol: *Consegue alcançar Kari e a agarra por trás* Quem é lento?

Kari: Tô cansada... *Deita na grama*

Eriol: Agora vc tá né, só pq eu ganhei... *Deita ao lado de Kari*

Kari: Eu sou melhor que vc em tudo... *Faz bico*

Eriol: Ah é? *Deita por cima de Kari*

Kari: Sim! *Meia corada*

Eriol: Sei... *Beija o pescoço de Kari, depois dá um caloroso beijo na boca ensopada da namorada*

Kari dá um curto e baixo gemido, os dois estavam entregues um ao outro.A chuva caía ainda mais fortes, os dois juntos, corpo a corpo, ouvindo um o coração do outro, trocando beijos e palavras cada vez mais apaixonados.

Eriol: Kari eu te amo e quero ficar com vc para sempre.

Kari: Eu tb te amo muito...

Kari: Mas é melhor a gente entrar, os outros podem acordar...

Eriol: Tem razão... *Sai de cima de Kari*

Kari: *Se levanta*

Logo os dois entraram, se secaram e trocaram de roupa, depois cada um foi para seu quarto. Eriol não conseguia dormir, pensava em muitas coisas, entre elas em Kari e na magia.

Eriol: *Deitado na cama* Pq será que eu não me sinto como um adolescente normal...

Logo batem na porta do quarto de Eriol.

Eriol: Entra.

Era Kari vestindo um outro camisolão, só que rosa, estava com os cabelos ainda úmidos mas estavam presos em rabo de cavalo, a menina estava vermelha, Eriol naum entendia o motivo.

Eriol: O q houve Kari?

Kari: Eriol eu...

Eriol: Sim?

Kari: Eu posso dormir junto com vc? *Roxa* (Por coincidência todos os quartos tinha camas de casal)

Eriol: Claro que sim. *Sorri*

Logo Kari deita ao lado de Eriol e os dois acabam adormecendo, Kari dormiu abraçado com o amor de sua vida. 

Pela manhã todos já tinham acordado com exceção de Kari e Eriol, mas ninguém sabia que os dois estavam dormindo juntos.

T.K: Vamos acordar os preguiçosos.

Sakura: Eu acordo a Kari e vcs dois o Eriol, ok?

Ru,T.K: Oks.

Sakura foi em direção ao quarto de Kari, chegando lá, viu que o quarto estava vazio.

Sakura: Que estranho... *Vai na direção do quarto de Eriol*

T.K e Ruby já estavam dentro do quarto de Eriol e estavam surpresos pelo fato.

T.K: Será que eles...

Ruby: Será?

Sakura: O q houve gente? Diz Sakura entrando no quarto sem olhar a cama.

T.K: Olha Sakura... *Aponta para cama*

Lá estavam Eriol e Kari os dois dormindo (Kari estava de costas para Eriol, que a abraçava) , com um sorriso no rosto, Eriol somente com um short e Kari com uma camisola comprida mas apesar da cor não escondia muito.

Sakura: Não acredito, será que... Aconteceu?

Enquanto os 3 conversavam, Eriol e Kari começavam a despertar. Logo os dois se assustaram com a presença de T.K, Ruby e Sakura no quarto.

Eriol: *Surpreso* Hum? Bom dia? *Boceja*

Kari: *Boceja* Bom dia gente, o que houve?

Sakura: Kari, Eriol vcs não... ou sim?

Kari olhou para a cara de Eriol e vice-versa, os dois estavam super sem graça.

T.K: Sim ou não?

Eriol: Lógico que não né T.K, se liga! *Ainda sem graça, mas tentando descontrair*

Ruby: Ufa, ainda bem.

Sakura: Bom gente, depois desse susto, vamos tomar café?

Ru,T.K,K,E: Sim.

Logo os 5 foram tomar café, depois saíram para ir a praia, com o pai de Sakura. 

Kari: Que lindo é o mar, não é Eriol?

Eriol: É sim... *Admirando a vista*

O clima realmente estava ótimo, apesar da chuva que tinha ocorrido durante a noite e a madrugada, o sol estava brilhando e praticamente não tinham nuvens no céu, o mar estava tranqüilo, aquela brisa com o cheiro do mar batia no rosto de Eriol e Kari.

P.S: Podem ir se divertir, só quero que tomem cuidado.

T.K: O último a chegar vai ser um nerd!

Todos correram pra dentro d'água, menos Eriol que estava admirando o mar e parecia estar hipnotizado.

T.K: Ei cara, vai ficar parado aí?

Eriol: Hã? O q?

Sakura: Acorda Eriol! *Indo pra perto de Eriol*

Eriol: Foi mal...

Sakura: Sonhando acordado?

Eriol: Mais ou menos...

Sakura: Que seja, vamos pra água! *Puxa Eriol*

Eriol: Calma Sakura. *Tropeça e cai com a cara no chão*

Sakura: Ai , desculpa Eriol! *Ri*

Eriol: Td bem Sakura... *Se levanta e tira a areia do corpo*

Os 5 ficaram um maior tempão dentro d'água, mas Eriol e T.K decidiram descansar um pouco e sentaram na beira, enquanto as meninas se divertiam.

T.K: Eriol eu sei que não é da minha conta, mas vc e a Kari pretendiam "avançar o sinal"?

Eriol: Eu não sei T.K, não vou mentir e dizer que não, rolou clima pra isso, mas não aconteceu.

T.K: Mas se esse clima rolar de novo?

Eriol: Não vou dizer que não vai acontecer de jeito nenhum, pq eu estaria mentindo, se não acontecer não era hora, mas se acontecer, aconteceu. Vai depender muito da situação, mas não se preocupe se acontecer vc, Sakura e Ruby saberão.

T.K: Eu te conheço e sei que não vai forçar a Kari a nada... 

Eriol: *Sorri* Bom, vamos nos divertir?

Sakura: Vcs vão ficar ai o dia todo, a Kari tá reclamando aqui que vc tá roubando o Eriol dela T.K!

Kari: Sua mentirosa eu naum falei nada disso. * "Afoga Sakura dentro d'água*

Sakura: *Escapa* Cof, cof naum precisava Ter feito isso Kari!

Kari: Hummm vai encarar é? *Brinca*

Sakura: Depois naum adianta chamar o Eriol...

Kari: Vc que precisa de ajuda.... *Começa a jogar água em Sakura*

Sakura: *Faz o mesmo com Kari*

Ruby: *Gotona* Meninas, vcs vão ficar nessa é?

Kari: Pq, algum problema? *Começa a molhar Ruby*

Sakura: *Encharca Ruby*

T.K: *Gotona*Vamos entrar antes que elas se matem...

Eriol: Va... *Dá uma olhada numa ilha que estava a alguns quilômetros dali*

T.K: O q houve ?

Eriol: Não , nada. Vamos!

Os dois correram para dentro d'água. O mar estava tranqüilo, as gaivotas voavam, o céu estava azulzinho, era o clima perfeito.

Eriol: Hammmmmm.... Sakura?

Sakura: Sim?

Eriol: Que lugar é aquele? *Aponta para a ilha*

Sakura: É uma ilha deserta, eu nunca fui lá.

Eriol: Mas tem como?

Sakura: Sim, tem um lugar aqui perto, onde vc pode alugar um barco.

Eriol: Onde fica?

Sakura: Pra lá. *Aponta pra esquerda*

Eriol: Curiosidade... *Sorri*

Sakura: Hummmmm sei...

T.K: Pessoal, vamos fazer uma caminhada.

Kari: Ótima idéia!

Sakura: Curti!

Ruby: Sim.

T.K: E vc Eriol?

Eriol: Hammmm, vão vcs eu vou Ter que resolver uns assuntos... *Corre*

Kari: Ei Eriol!

Quando Kari gritou Eriol já estava muito longe. O garoto correu em direção ao kás, chegando lá, procurou se informar sobre o aluguel de barcos.

M.@: Bom vc é um dos amigos de Sakura não é? Pergunta um rapaz aparentando uns 25 anos, loiro, olhos castanhos, com um jeito bastante jovial.

Eriol: Sim, como sabe?

M.@: Eu sou amigo dela, pode usar este barco. *Aponta para um barco a motor* É de graça.

Eriol: Tem certeza?

M.@: Sim.

Eriol: Obrigado. *Entra no barco e vai em direção a ilha*

O rapaz olhava para o mar, olhava para a ilha.

M.@: Espero que consiga descobrir o que precisa, Kinger... *Some*

Os 4 amigos estranharam muito a atitude de Eriol, mas por algum motivo fingiram que nada tinha acontecido. Eriol logo chegou na ilha, realmente era uma ilha deserta, tinha muitas arvores , alguns animais, e uma caverna muito estranha.

A chave de Eriol começa a brilhar e dela sai uma luz que aponta para dentro da caverna.

Eriol: O q significa isso? *Surpreso*

Eriol: Bom eu vou Ter que entrar pra descobrir... *Começa a adentrar a caverna*

A medida que Eriol entrava na caverna, tochas nas paredes se acendiam sozinhas.

Eriol: Nossa que lugar esquisito... *Meio assustado*

Eriol continua a andar, mas logo para já que na sua frente só tinha uma parede de pedra.

Eriol: Agora que eu naum entendi mesmo...

Logo a chave de Eriol se transforma em um cajado. O cajado ficou flutuando no ar e logo começou a brilhar e isso fez com que a parede pedra se abrisse, depois o cajado vai para a mão de Eriol.

Eriol: Hã? Que estranho...

Eriol continua a caminhar, o lugar por trás da parede era surpreendente, existia um enorme lago, com cachoeira de água cristalina. Era um ambiente incomum já que estava todo iluminado por tochas de fogo azul que mais parecia água e possuía várias flores azuis, e muitas algas (eu sei que algas só existem no mar, mas esse lugar é incomum u.u").

As paredes cobertas de conchas, em um canto à esquerda tinha um símbolo muito estranho.

Eriol: Esse símbolo se parece com o meu cajado...

Eriol: Que lugar é esse?

M.@: Bem vindo ao santuário da água. Diz uma voz misteriosa.

Eriol: Quem é vc?

M.@: Isso não importa, estou aqui para ajuda-lo.

Eriol: Como vou confiar em vc?

M.@: Não precisa, só tem que me ouvir...

Eriol: Certo...*Receoso*

M.@: Vcs devem tomar cuidado com Ares, ele é mais poderoso do que vc imagina, ele usará de todos os recursos para destrui-los e conquistar este mundo. Pra ele naum importa quantos guerreiros tenham que morrer pra ele realizar sua ambição.

Eriol: E o que podemos fazer para evitar?

M.@: Devem se unir, usarem toda a força e jamais desistirem. Vcs ainda não tem todos os poderes, devem se fortalecer para obte-los. Vcs tem que proteger as pessoas desse mundo, só vcs podem fazer isso. Vcs tem que derrotar Ares de uma vez por todas, mas lembrem-se de uma coisa: A cada dia que passa os poderes de Ares aumentam, a batalha final está se aproximando, nunca se rendam. Adeus meu caro Kinger.

Logo a voz desaparece, deixando Eriol sozinho.

Eriol: Ei espera! Pq vc está dizendo isso?

M.@: Pq eu lutei com Ares uma vez, pensei que tinha vencido, mas parece que fracassei e tenho a esperança que vcs consigam... *Desaparece de vez*

Eriol: Espera! Quem é... Kinger?

Era tarde de mais quando Eriol perguntou, a voz já tinha indo embora.

Eriol: Que estranho...

Eriol decidiu lavar o rosto no lago, pra ver se acreditava no que tava acontecendo, por um instante pensou Ter visto o reflexo de outra pessoa no lugar do seu, o de um homem adulto, cabelos azuis compridos, olhos de mesma cor, usando óculos.

Eriol: *Coça os olhos* Acho que já to vendo coisas ...

Eriol: Tá na hora de ir embora... *Dá uma ultima olhada naquele misterioso lugar e caminha em direção a saída e logo sai da caverna*

Eriol tomou um susto, quando olhou para trás e viu que a caverna tinha sumido.

Eriol: Será que eu tava sonhando acordado? *Olha pra mão na qual estava a chave, que ainda brilha um pouco*

Eriol: Acho que não... *Sorri e entra no barco e volta pra praia*

Eriol decidi não contar nada a ninguém, sentia que tinha tirado várias dúvidas que tinha, mas infelizmente apareceram outras. Eriol decidiu curtir o resto do fim de semana com os amigos que não perguntaram nada, todos curtiram o resto de fim de semana que faltava. 

No fim do tarde foram embora, fora um final de semana inesquecível na casa de campo...

Não Percam o próximo Epi de Nature Magic *O Amor de Sakura

 Talvez eu acabe mudando o episódio é pq eu ainda naum escrevi , então se acontecer alguma alteração naum se assustem tá? ^______^

Mail: hiiragizawaeriol@hotmail.com


	25. Capitulo 25

Titulo: Um Novo Aluno : Quem será ele?

Comentários: Oiessssssssssssssss pessoal como é que tão? As aulas tão no fim! Não só são elas, Nature Magic infelizmente tb está chegando ao fim faltam cerca de 5 ou 6 episódios no máximo. 

Mas naum se preocupem com isso agora, afinal 5 capítulos do jeito que eu to digitando pode levar 5 séculos!Hahahahahaha

Bom vou parar de falar besteira.

Byes!

Boa Leitura! ^_____________________________________^

O sol nasce mostrando todo o seu lindo esplendor. Os 5 amigos se preparam para mais um dia de aula, estavam muito contentes já que tinham tido um fim de semana inesquecível principalmente para Eriol e Kari.

Sakura se arrumava para o colégio estava feliz como sempre só que de uma para outra ficou pensativa.

Sa-P: Gente as coisas estão muito tranqüilas, o que será que Ares está planejando? E Serlive? Agora raramente nos ataca, ele e Ares devem estar tramando algum plano maligno.

P.S: Sakura melhor vc ir, ou vai chegar atrasada.

Sakura: Aiaiai, tem razão papai! *Pega seu lanche e sai correndo*

P.S: *Gota* Minha filha não existe.

Logo as aulas começaram, os alunos se sentaram e o professor entrou na sala.

P: Bom dia alunos! Hj é dia de começarmos a estudar as DSTs ou seja às Doenças Sexualmente Transmissíveis, vcs já estão na idade de se preocupar com isso, mas antes apresentarei um novo aluno. Pode entrar!

A porta da sala se abre e por ela entra um garoto aparentando uns 14 anos, pele branca, cabelos curtos pretos e lindos olhos verdes que não tinham o menor brilho, somente uma expressão penetrante e séria.

P: Seu nome é Joe Akigawa, ele veio da Suíça, espero que todos vcs sejam legais com ele. Vc pode se sentar na carteira na frente de Sakura...

O garoto andou em direção ao seu lugar, onde se sentou e ficou calado.

Sakura: Que menino estranho, mas por algum motivo tenho a impressão que o conheço...

As aulas passaram tranqüilas, logo depois veio o recreio, onde os 5 ficaram conversando, enquanto isso, o novo aluno estava em cima de uma árvore, bem longe de onde os 5 amigos estavam. O menino só ficavam olhando fixamente para o bosque.

Joe: Disco... *Sorri e desce da árvore*

T.K: Ei Joe!

Joe: Sim?

T.K: Depois do colégio tá afim de ir ao shopping com a gente?

Joe: Não, obrigado... *Sai andando*

Sakura: Por favor, vai ser divertido *Sorri*

Joe: *Se vira, surpreso pela atitude da menina* Não, obrigado... *Continua andando*

Sakura-Pensamento: Ah pq eu fui idiota, e insisti? Agora ele deve tá achando que eu sou uma atirada....E pq eu to preocupada com isso? *Confusa*

Joe: *Para e olha discretamente pra Sakura* Quem sabe numa próxima vez... *Continua a andar *

Joe-Pensamento: Pq eu disse isso? Ah deixa pra lá! *Irritado*

Kari: É um garoto muito sério...

Ruby: E muito misterioso...

Sakura: Ele é tudo isso, mas no fundo acho que ele tem um bom coração.

Logo o sinal da aula toca, e os outros alunos voltam para as salas.

Eriol: Vamos voltar pra sala.

S,T.K,Ru,K: Sim.

Sakura-Pensamento: Eu quero Ter uma chance de conversar com ele ...

T.K: Bora Sakura!

Sakura: Ah foi mau!

Os 5 amigos foram para a sala, onde assistiram as ultimas aulas. O sinal tocou e os alunos foram embora.

Eriol: Pessoal, vamos pro shopping.

Kari: Por mim tudo bem.

T.K: Por mim tb, mas quem escolhe é a Sakura, né Sakura?

Sakura: Hã o q?

Ruby: Tá na lua Sakura?

Sakura: Me desculpe, eu estava pensando em um monte de coisas...

Eriol: E ai pra onde a gente vai?

Sakura: Não sei, que tal...

De repente eles sentem uma presença mágica, e vem um enorme pilar de luz dourada no bosque.

T.K: É Serlive.

Kari: Já fazia tempo que ele não aparecia.

Ruby: Era bom de mais pra ser verdade.

Eriol: Vamos pra lá, rápido!

Os 5 correram em direção ao bosque, chegando lá estavam Serlive com uma pérola na mão e com uma mulher estirada no chão desmaiada. Tinha cabelos curtos e castanhos e aparentava uns 27 anos.

Serlive: Como pensei não é o cristal da luz... Mas q droga...

Eriol: Pare ai mesmo Serlive!

(O lugar estava deserto a não ser pelos 5 amigos, Serlive e a mulher)

Se: Vcs não se cansam né? *Quebra a pérola* Destrua-os, meu fiel demônio, Vinil!

Surge um estranho ser todo coberto por discos, inclusive o rosto era no formato de um disco.

Serlive: Cuide deles...

Vinil: Sim!

T.K: Que monstro mais estranho...

Vinil: Chuva de discos!

Ruby: Fire Ball!

O ataque de Ruby destrói todo o ataque do monstro.

Eriol: Que palhaçada é essa Serlive?

Serlive: Vinil é mais poderosa do que aparenta... Vinil ataque!

V: Vinil!Disco!

Um disco gigantesco prendeu cada um dos cinco amigos e começou a espreme-los.

Serlive: O que acham de Vinil agora?

T.K: Nos tire daqui!

Serlive: Qual o problema não conseguem se libertar sozinhos?

Sakura: Vc é um covarde!

Serlive normalmente não ligava para xingamentos mais dessa vez por algum motivo não identificado, ficou furioso.

Serlive: Calem-se!!! *Acerta os 5 amigos com raios de energia maligna*

Kari: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! *Grita*

Diniw: Ventania!!!

Serlive: *Salta* Vai precisar mais do que isso para me derrotar! Esfera Negra!

O ataque de Serlive jogou Diniw no chão, cheio de machucados.

Serlive: Seu tolo, tais poderes não se comparam aos meus. Agora será o fim de vcs, Vinil acabe de uma vez com eles!

Vinil: Sim!

Kari: Diniw...

Vinil: Discos de Vinil!!!

Os discos acertaram Diniw, que ficou muito mais machucado, cada disco prendeu em uma parte do corpo, um em cada braço e um em cada perna e um no pescoço, sufocando Diniw.

Kari: Diniw... Diniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!

disco gigante que prendia Kari se partiu em mil pedaços. Kari estava coberta por uma luz branca.

Kari: Diniw é meu amigo e eu não vou deixar que vcs o machuquem!

Serlive: Que luz é essa? Ah deixa pra lá! Vinil, mudei de idéia, quero que a destrua primeiro!

Vinil: Discos de Vinil!

Kari juntou muito energia e com apenas uma mão fez o ataque desaparecer.

Kari: Agora é a minha vez! Wind Torpedos!

(Wind Torpedos: Ataque de nível alto, no qual milhares de torpedos de vento aparecem, é praticamente impossível detecta-los, já que o vento não se vê, se sente.)

O ataque de Kari derrota Vinil completamente, e ainda causou um grande dano em Serlive.

Kari: Agora volte a prisão de onde vc saiu e não volte nunca mais!

Vinil voltou para dentro da pérola que se reconstituiu.

Serlive: Maldição eu não esperava esse ataque... *Com dor*

Serlive: Venceram a batalha , mas não a guerra... *Desaparece*

Os discos que prendiam os outros 4 amigos desapareceram.

Kari: Que cansaçoooooooo... *Desmaia*

Eriol: *Corre e segura Kari*

Diniw: Muito bem Kari... *Se recuperando*

S-P: Será que ele se machucou muito?

Ruby: Onde estão Érigo e os outros?

Diniw: Foram resolver um assunto importante...

Ruby: Entendi.

T.K: Vamos embora daqui, antes que nos vejam e façam muitas perguntas...

Eriol: *Com Kari no colo* Vamos Sakura?

Sakura: Sim...

Ruby: Esperem, e essa mulher? 

Diniw: Ela está bem, só desmaiada.

Ruby: Ei essa não é Akira a famosa colecionadora de discos?

T.K: É ela mesma Ruby, dizem que ela tem a maior coleção do mundo...

Eriol: Já que ela está bem, é melhor irmos pessoal, pq senão ela vai nos fazer muitas perguntas quando acordar.

Os 5 amigos e Diniw foram embora dali, pra não causarem confusão.

Enquanto isso , Serlive estava em seu aposento no castelo de Ares.

Serlive: Malditos!

Serlive não estava furioso somente por causa da luta, mas por causa de alguma coisa ou alguém que não conseguia tirar da cabeça.

Ares: *Entra no quarto de Serlive* Parece que vc perdeu a batalha...

Serlive: Sim, não imaginava que aquela menina seria capaz de adquirir um novo poder justamente naquele momento!

Ares: Não se preocupe, a sua estratégia está dando certo. Eles nem imaginam com quem estão se metendo, não é... Joe?

Invés de Serlive estava o novo aluno, o garoto Joe, com um sorriso maléfico.

Joe: Sim, hahahahahahaha

Ares: Será o fim dos protetores desse mundo!

Os 5 amigos foram para a casa de T.K, aproveitando que a mãe do garoto não estava em casa. Kari estava dormindo na sofá, Diniw estava se sentindo muito melhor (já estava em sua falsa identidade). Eriol estava sentado perto de Kari esperando que a namorada acorda-se, Ruby estava conversando com T.K e Sakura estava sozinha na varanda muito pensativa.

Sakura-Pensamento: Pq eu não consigo tira-lo da minha cabeça? Pq os dois me atraem tanto? O Joe eu conheci hj, mas parece que eu já o conhecia de algum lugar, mas o outro eu já o conheço faz um certo tempo mas nunca tive a chance de conversar com ele... Eu não sei pq eu estou nessa dúvida, nós só podemos amar uma única pessoa, mas pq então eu fico pensando nos dois? Talvez seja besteira minha, talvez não...

Mas enquanto ao outro apesar de não ter conversado ainda com ele, não consigo esquecê-lo de jeito nenhum, aguardo ansiosa para vê-lo, mesmo que seja para lutar. Infelizmente não posso contar pra ninguém o q eu sinto, nem mesmo para os meus amigos, eles não compreenderiam.

Ruby: O q houve Sakura? Vc está tão séria.

Sakura: Eu? Tô pensando em algumas coisas que estão acontecendo comigo...

Ruby: Hummm... sei... quem é ele?

Sakura: Como assim?

Ruby: É lógico que está triste por causa de alguém que vc gosta.

Sakura: Que absurdo Ruby, eu estou preocupada com outra coisa totalmente diferente!

Ruby: Tem haver com o tal de Joe, o novo aluno, não é?

Sakura: Que absurdo!

Ruby: Então eu estou enganada?

Sakura: Não... Desculpa Ruby, mas nem eu consigo compreender o que eu estou sentindo...

Ruby: Vc gosta do Joe ?

Sakura: Eu não tenho certeza, mas acho que sim...

Ruby: Eu entendo, não é fácil gostar de alguém que se acaba de conhecer e pior alguém que talvez nunca retribua esse sentimento...

Sakura: Nossa Ruby, do jeito que vc fala parece que tem alguém que vc gosta e essa pessoa não retribui esse sentimento.

Ruby: Eu vou ser sincera com vc, tem uma pessoa que eu gosto, mas essa pessoa não sente o mesmo por mim.

Sakura: Mas ele sabe que vc gosta dele?

Ruby: Não, na verdade nem imagina...

Ruby: Mas deixa isso pra lá! *Sorri* Eu estou preocupada com vc Sakura, pq vc não conta pro Joe que gosta dele?

Sakura: Ai não Ruby, pode chegar a ser mesmo amor pra mim, mas pra ele não, ele vai pensar que eu sou a garota mais atirada do mundo.

Ruby: EU duvido muito, a única coisa que eu observei que pode atrapalhar é o fato dele ser muito fechado.

Sakura: Mas Ruby, ainda tem outro problema.

Ruby: Qual?

Sakura: É q...

Ruby: Td bem não precisa contar se não quiser. *Sorri*

Sakura: Obrigada Ruby.

Ruby: De nada Sakura, eu espero que vc consiga resolver td! *Sorri*

Sakura-Pensamento: Ruby é uma pessoa muito amável, eu queria contar pra ela quem eu amo mais que td no mundo.

Sakura continuou refletindo, Ruby percebeu que a menina queria ficar um pouco sozinha e voltou para junto dos amigos. Kari acabara de despertar.

Eriol: Que bom que está bem Kari! *Muito feliz*

Kari: Estou sim. *Um pouco abatida*

Eriol: *Dá um beijo em Kari*

Kari: *Retribui o beijo*

Todos ficaram felizes por Kari estar bem. Ruby fita Eriol e Kari e uma pequena quase que imperceptível lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Ruby, Sakura voltava para perto dos amigos e percebeu a indesejável lágrima correndo pelo rosto da amiga.

Sakura-Pensamento: Então ela gosta do Eriol... Tadinha não deve ser fácil ver a pessoa que gosta com outra, ainda por cima, com uma amiga.

Sakura: *Sussurra* Não fique triste Ruby, vc vai encontrar a pessoa certa, eu sei que não vai ser fácil esquecer o Eriol, ele realmente é um garoto muito doce e gentil e não é difícil gostar dele.

Ruby: *No mesmo tom de voz* Como vc sabe que eu gosto dele? *Surpresa*

Sakura: Ficou na cara Ruby.

T.K: Que tanto vcs duas cochicham ?

Sakura: N-Nada...

T.K: Hummm sei...

Diniw: Que bom que está bem Kari.

Kari: E vc Diniw, como está?

Diniw: Estou muito bem, graças a vc. *Sorri*

Kari: Ah não foi nada! *Vermelha*

Diniw: Não é sério, vc conseguiu recuperar mais um pouco da antiga magia do vento.

Kari: Mesmo?

Diniw: Sim mas eu acho que vc precisa descansar, vc se desgastou muito.

Os 5 amigos se despediram e foram cada um para as suas casas.

Enquanto isso, Serlive planejava o que ia fazer com os 5 amigos, mas ainda tinha algo que o perturbava. (Ele ainda estava na forma de Joe)

Serlive-Pensamento: Eles nem imaginam quem eu realmente sou... Que droga ela não sai da minha cabeça!

M@: Está estressado meu querido Serlive? Diz uma voz feminina escondida nas sombras do aposento de Serlive.

Serlive: Não se meta Lira, não é de sua conta.

Lira: Seu tempo está acabando Serlive, vc está despertando a ira do grande Ares, vc não conseguiu destruir os protetores elementais, nem o cristal da luz.

Serlive: Isso não é de sua conta!

Lira: Pode não ser, mas as suas falhas são evidentes e vc continuará a fracassar. Sua estratégia é de dar pena, se transformar em um colegial para que? Pra roubar o doce das crianças? Hahahahahaha

Serlive: Saia do meu quarto, saia!!!*Grita*

Lira: Calma, não se estresse... Hahahahahaha *Some*

Serlive-Pensamento: Ela vai engolir o que disse, ou eu não sou o General Serlive! Não cheguei a esse posto a toa, ela vai pagar por tudo que disse! *Furioso*

Parece que as coisas estão difíceis para Sakura que gosta de alguém e não reve-la a ninguém , e logo ela terá de lutar pelo seu amor, ou vai perde-lo para sempre!

Não percam o próximo episódio de Nature Magic: O Amor de Sakura, agora que o amor e a amizade serão postos a prova.

Mail: hiiragizawaeriol@hotmail.com


	26. Capitulo 26

Titulo: O Amor de Sakura

Comentários: Finalmente chegou o episódio tão esperado! Nesse episódio muitos fatos serão revelados e o destino de um amor será interrompido...

Bom vcs vão ler e vão descobrir! Cada vez está mais próxima a batalha final!

^_^ 

Os 5 amigos se encontram mais uma vez em uma batalha contra Serlive, só que dessa vez tinha uma coisa diferente, Serlive não havia capturado nenhuma vítima, estava por conta própria.

T.K: Extreme Magic Earthquake!

Serlive: *Salta* Terá de ser melhor que isso pra me derrotar! *Atira milhões de cristais pretos em T.K*

T.K recebe o ataque de Serlive e fica muito ferido.

Ruby: T.K vc está bem?

T.K: Acho que sim.

Ruby: Sakura vamos combinar nossos ataques!

Sakura: Ok!

Ruby: Fire Ball!

Sakura: Ice... *Olha Serlive e não termina a frase*

Serlive: Tola! *Manda o ataque de Ruby de volta pra ela*

Eriol: Ruby!

Sakura: Ruby me desculpa, eu me distraí, eu sinto muito!

Ruby: Td bem.

Serlive: Que meigo... Hahahahaha

Eriol: Cale-se!!! Marinho Whirpool Supreme!

Serlive: *Com uma única mão desvia o ataque de Eriol*

Enquanto os 5 amigos lutavam contra Serlive, Lira e Ares observavam tudo pelo "lago" de sangue.

Lira: Pelo visto Serlive tomou uma iniciativa *Sentada no "braço" do trono de Ares* (Mesmo sentada ao lado de Ares era impossível ver a aparência de Lira.)

Ares: Sim, mas no caso dele falhar vc entrará em seu lugar.

Lira: Como desejar, Grande Ares. *Se levanta do "braço" do trono e sai das sombras*

É possível ver a aparência de Lira, uma mulher de aparentemente 21 anos, cabelos pretos e compridos, olhos azuizinhos, mas que somente transmitia uma expressão de frieza absoluta, pele branca, na testa uma insígnia de uma estrela de cinco pontas preta, usa roupas exóticas pretas.

Lira-Pensamento: Quando Serlive for derrotado eu ficarei em seu lugar e levarei todo o crédito e serei a protegida do Grande Ares! Hahahahaha

Voltando a luta os 5 amigos se esforçavam muito pata vencer Serlive, mas o servo de Ares parecia estar determinado a destruir os cinco amigos de uma vez por todas.

Serlive-Pensamento: Pelo que estou vendo não poderei encontrar o cristal da luz, enquanto não destruí-los!

Serlive: Seus poderes não se comparam aos meus!

Ruby: Chega! Fire Phoenix!

Serlive não esperava esse ataque de Ruby, por isso ficou muito machucado.

Serlive-Pensamento: Maldição, não esperava que ela aprendesse esse ataque agora!

Ruby: Consegui!

Serlive: Vc me machucou, não posso negar, mas não vão me vencer jamaissssss!!! *Furioso*

Ruby: Ah não...

Serlive: Sua tola insolente!

Uma enorme esfera surge sobre a cabeça de Serlive.

Serlive: Tome isso!* Atira em Ruby*

Ruby é atingida pelo ataque de Serlive e fica inconsciente.

T.K: Como se atreve a machucar a minha amiga!

Serlive: *Ri* O que vc vai fazer?

T.K estava com muita raiva, fechou os olhos e acumulou toda a sua energia.

T.K: *Abre os olhos* Olha o que eu vou fazer! Sharpen Stone Rain!

(Sharpen Stone Rain: Ataque de nível alto,é uma chuva de pedras muito afiadas que causam um enorme dano nas pessoas, é um ataque muito violento e na maioria das vezes fatal.)

Serlive recebeu um dano enorme, só sobreviveu por sorte, muitas feridas se abriram e o sangue escorria por todo o chão.

Serlive: Maldididi... *Não consegue falar direito*

T.K: Acabou Serlive...

Sakura ficou aterrorizada por ver Serlive naquele estado, todo ensangüentado.

Serlive: Não acabou... *Some*

T.K: Até que enfim... *Cai deitado no chão* Tô morto...

Eriol: Vc tá legal cara?

T.K: *Deitado* Só preciso descansar... *Fecha os olhos*

Os 4 amigos ficaram aliviados por T.K está bem, então se sentaram no chão e se puseram a descansar, pois todos estavam praticamente sem energia.

Enquanto isso Serlive voltou para o castelo e estava frente a frente com Lira e Ares.

Serlive: Me ajude mestre.. *Agonizando de dor*

Ares: *Sentado em seu trono* Serlive vc teve tempo suficiente para destruir os protetores desse mundo e junto com eles o cristal da luz, mas não conseguiu nem uma coisa nem outra. Eu lamento...

Serlive: Como assim?

Ares: Lira?

Lira: Sim, Grande Ares?

Ares: Elimine-o. 

Lira: Com todo prazer... *Sorri*

A mão esquerda de Lira se transformou em uma gigantesca e afiada lâmina de uma espada.

Serlive: Não, pare!

Lira: Que ironia, a cerca de uma semana vc me tratava com grosseria e arrogância, pois estava cheio de confiança que concluiria seus objetivos com êxito. Parece que o destino não estava do seu lado. *Sorri friamente*

Serlive estava morrendo de medo de ser morto, mas jamais imploraria para ser poupado, seu orgulho era gigantesco.

Serlive: Ahhh!

Lira faz um enorme corte nas costas de Serlive.

Lira: Não vou matá-lo depressa, quero me deliciar com esse momento.

Serlive não estava agüentando, estava cheio de ferimentos da luta com os guerreiros e mais esses feitos for Lira, logo não sobreviveria.

Lira: Bom, como minha paciência é curta, eu cansei desse jogo. Adeus meu querido Serlive! *Mira a lâmina no pescoço de Serlive* Adeus!

Serlive: *Some*

Lira: Aonde ele foi?

Ares: Não se preocupe, ele logo vai aparecer.

Lira: Eu detesto esperar!

Ares: Quem sabe esperar saboreia melhor, minha querida Lira.

Serlive foi para o bosque, estava muito machucado e sangrando, além disso estava esgotado. (Serlive estava na forma de Joe, para que Ares não sentisse sua presença.)

Joe: Parece que é o fim do General Serlive, se não estivesse acontecendo eu não ia acreditar. *Sorri e tosse sangue*

Serlive acabou adormecendo, já que estava de noite, ninguém o ouviu, podia se ver um garoto de aparentemente 14 anos, adormecido, com uma pequena lágrima correndo pelo rosto ensangüentado.

Pela manhã Serlive ainda dormia a rua perto do bosque não era muito movimentada, haviam poucas pessoas passando, Era uma tranqüila manhã de Sábado.

Joe: *Desperta* O que? Já é de manhã? *Com a voz muito fraca* Parece que não foi um pesadelo... Acho que... *Não consegue terminar a frase*

Sakura: Ai ai ai ai! Meu pai me pediu pra ir ao mercado justo no Sábado, bom deixa eu ver o que eu tenho que comprar: Leite, 1 dúzia de ovos, macarrão, molho... Ah o resto eu vejo na hora!

Sakura andava em direção ao mercado estava com muita pressa porque tinha marcado de sair com seus amigos mais tarde.

Sakura: Ai ai ai, eu vou pegar um atalho, pq senão eu vou me atrasar, pq eu ainda vou Ter que fazer o almoço antes que o meu pai e o Touya cheguem.

Sakura pegou um atalho por dentro do bosque.

Joe: Tenho que sair daqui. *Tenta se levantar, mas cai no chão* Eu tenho que conseguir... *Continua tentando*

Sakura: Hã? Que barulho é esse? *Começa a andar pra onde Joe está*

Joe: Que droga... *Caído no chão*

Sakura: *Leva um susto* Joe o que fizeram com vc? *Preocupada*

Joe: Vc?! Não foi nada, eu estou bem.

Sakura: Lógicoo que não está! Olha como vc tá machucado, eu vou te ajudar. *Se aproxima*

Joe: Não! *Empurra Sakura*

Depois que Joe empurrou Sakura, Joe ficou sem forças e acabou desmaiando.

Sakura: Tadinho o que será que aconteceu com ele? Mesmo vc não querendo, eu vou te ajudar. *Apoia Joe nos ombros e o leva para casa*

Na casa de Sakura Joe estava dormindo na cama da menina e ela sentada ao seu lado.

Joe: Não!!! *Acorda de um pesadelo*

Joe: Hã? Onde eu estou?

Sakura: Na minha casa.

Joe: Como? O que eu estou fazendo aqui?

Sakura: Eu te encontrei no bosque e te trouxe pra cá.

Joe: E por acaso eu lhe dei autorização para me trazer para sua casa? Eu não preciso da ajuda de ninguém! *Se levanta, mas cai na cama, ainda cheio de dor*

Sakura: Tenha calma! Eu ainda não fiz os curativos, melhor vc tomar um banho antes.

Joe: E quem disse que eu vou te obedecer?

Sakura: Ah vai sim ! *Começa a puxar Joe para o banheiro*

Joe: Ai está doendo!

Sakura: Vc não quis vir por bem, agora tome um banho e volte para o quarto de novo.

Joe entrou no banheira, que Sakura havia deixado preparada.

Joe-Pensamento: Pq ela está me ajudando? Ela nem me conhece direito, nem imagina quem eu sou de verdade.

Logo Joe saiu da banheira se secou e procurou a roupa que Sakura deixou para ele vestir. Enquanto isso, Sakura preparava o almoço (com as coisas que tinha em casa).

Sakura: * O tel toca* Alô?

Kari: Sakura, é a Kari, vc não vai vir não?

Sakura: O passeio! Eu esqueci completamente! Eu não vou poder ir... Eu vou ter que arrumar a casa e ajudar meu pai.

Kari: Ok então.

Sakura: Desculpa.

Kari: Tudo bem, tchau!

Sakura: Tchau!

Sakura: Melhor eu subir pra ver se o Joe se acertou. *Sobe as escadas*

Sakura: Ele ainda deve estar se vestindo, eu vou espera-lo no meu quarto. *Vai pro quarto*

De repente da de cara com Joe, ainda nu, terminando de se secar.

Sakura: *Tapa os olhos* Me desculpa, eu não sabia que vc tinha vindo pra cá. *Vermelha de vergonha*

Joe: Algum problema?

Sakura: Como assim?

Joe: Pq vc fechou os olhos?

Sakura: Tá brincando né?

Joe: E eu tenho cara de alguém, que fica falando besteira?

Sakura: *De olhos fechados ainda* Bom esquece, vc já se vestiu?

Joe: Sim.

Sakura: Ótimo. *Abre os olhos*

Joe só havia vestido a cueca e o short, quando ele ia vestir a blusa...

Sakura: Como vc tá machucado, agora dá pra ver bem os lugares que machucou, não veste a blusa agora não, eu já volto! *Desce as escadas*

Joe-Pensamento: Pq essa menina insiste em me ajudar? Ela deve querer algo em troca...

Logo Sakura sobe as escadas com uma maleta de primeiros socorros.

Sakura: Prontinho voltei! *Sorri*

Joe: Escuta, o que vc quer de mim?

Sakura: Hã?

Joe: Não faça essa cara, ninguém ajuda outra pessoa sem querer nada em troca.

Sakura: Mas eu não quero nada, vc é meu amigo, vc precisa de ajuda e eu estou ajudando.

Joe: Não seja tola, não existem boas intenções nesse mundo, as pessoas fazem tudo com alguma segunda intenção.

Sakura: Não é verdade, existem pessoas boas nesse mundo, que fazem coisas pra ajudar outras sem se preocupar com o que ganharão em troca.

Joe: Hunf... Não vou discutir com vc uma coisa que está na cara.

Sakura: Realmente não vamos chegar a lugar nenhum discutindo desse jeito.

Sakura abre a maleta de primeiros socorros, pega o algodão e molha no álcool e começa a passar nos ferimentos de Joe.

Joe: Ai, isso arde!

Sakura: Arderia menos se vc parasse quieto...

Joe: Mas isso dói!

Sakura: Eu não tenho culpa se vc se machucou tanto!*Continua a passar o algodão* A propósito como vc se machucou tanto Joe?

Joe: Isso eu não posso contar...

Sakura: Td bem. *Faz os curativos* Só espero que não se machuque assim de novo, da próxima vez pode não sobreviver...

Joe: Não se preocupe com isso, e caso aconteça de novo não vai fazer diferença pra ninguém.

Sakura: Vc está enganado! Muitas pessoas ficarão preocupadas! Sua família e seus amigos!

Joe: Que besteira...

Sakura: Grrrrrr para com isso!

De repente a campainha na casa de Sakura toca.

Sakura: Peraí, eu vou atender a campanhia, melhor vc dormir um pouco.

Joe: Ok... *Boceja, deixa na cama e acaba adormecendo*

Sakura: *A campainha toca de novo* Já vou! *Abre a porta*

Kari: Oi Sakura nós viemos te fazer companhia...

T.K: É, vc não foi ao nosso piquenique. 

Sakura: Eu tive um pequeno contra tempo.

Ruby: Sakura eu posso ir ao banheiro?

Sakura: Claro Ruby! Não precisa nem pedir!

Ruby sobe as escadas para ir ao banheiro, mas a porta do quarto de Sakura estava "entre aberta", Ruby para e abre o resto da porta e vê Joe deitado na cama de Sakura, somente de short.

Ruby-Pensamento: *Surpresa* Nossa, o que será que o Joe está fazendo aqui? Ele deve ser o motivo de Sakura não ter ido ao piquenique com a gente.

Ruby foi ao banheiro, arrumou o cabelo e desceu novamente.

Eriol: E então Sakura, pq vc não foi ao piquenique?

Sakura: Eu tive uma emergência...

Kari: Qual talvez nós possamos ajudar.

Ruby: *Sussurra no ouvido de Sakura* Sua "emergência" está dormindo como um anjo... *Sorri*

Sakura: *No mesmo tom de voz* Vc o viu?

Ruby: *Ainda sussurrando* Sim, ele está cheio de curativos.

Sakura: *Sussurrando* Ele estava muito machucado.

T.K: Dá prás duas pararem de sussurrar?

Sakura: Foi mal T.K.

Eriol: Bom Sakura, vc precisa que a gente te ajuda em algo?

Joe escuta às vozes dos amigos de Sakura e se levanta e desce às escadas. Todos ficaram surpresos por Joe está na casa de Sakura, somente de short.

Kari: Sakura o que ele tá fazendo aqui?

Joe ficou tão surpreso por ver todos lá embaixo olhando para ele, por um instante passou por sua cabeça que seu disfarce tinha sido descoberto.

Joe-Pensamento: Não pode ser... Será que eles descobriram? Se sim, não terei chance de derrotá-los nesse estado. *Sente uma "fisgada" de dor no braço direito e cai de joelhos no chão*

Sakura: Joe. *Deixa Kari no vácuo e sobe as escadas* Vc está bem? *Ajuda o menino a se levantar*

Joe: Sim.

Sakura: Vc precisa descansar, melhor voltar pra cama.

Joe: Td bem.

Sakura ajuda Joe a se deitar na cama e depois desce as escadas e se junta aos amigos. Seus amigos (com exceção de Ruby que já sabia) perceberam o enorme carinho que Sakura sentia por Joe...

Kari: Nós já estamos indo.

Sakura: Já?

Kari: Sim, ele precisa mais de vc do que a gente e vc precisa dele mais ainda... *Sorri*

Sakura: *Corada*

Eriol: Se precisar de algo, liga ok?

Sakura: Ok, obrigada.

T.K: Amigos são para isso.

Ruby: Qualquer coisinha que precisar pode chamar!

Os 5 amigos logo se despediram de Sakura e foram embora. Joe houve tudo que os amigos de Sakura disseram.

Joe-Pensamento: Não consigo compreender, qual será a intenção deles? Alguma coisa eles querem... ou será que não? Será que o que essa menina falou é verdade? Existem pessoas boas nesse mundo? Que absurdo Serlive! Vc está a tanto tempo nesse mundo que está começando a ser infectado por essas baboseiras humanas.

Quando Joe percebeu que Sakura estava subindo as escadas se virou na cama e fingiu que estava dormindo.

Sakura-Pensamento: Eu sou muito sortuda, tenho os melhor amigos do mundo... *Cobre Joe*

Sakura cobriu Joe depois foi para o banheiro tomar um banho. Os amigos de Sakura foram para a pracinha onde ficaram conversando.

Kari: Sakura realmente gosta dele, como não percebemos antes?

Eriol: É verdade, não a vejo com "aquele" olhar para a alguém desde...

Ruby: De quem? *Curiosa*

Kari? Desde o T.K, não é?

Eriol: É.

Ruby: Como assim? A Sakura gostava do T.K?

Kari: Nós não te contamos?

Ruby: Não...

Kari: Ai desculpa, foi assim, ano passado mas precisamente no inicio do ano, Sakura e T.K estavam muito "colados", logo eles revelaram que estavam namoraram por um bom tempo, por coincidência hj faz 9 meses que vcs terminaram , não é T.K?

T.K: É...

Ruby: Pq vcs terminaram? Ai desculpa, eu sou muito curiosa, não precisa responder... *Sem graça*

T.K: Não tudo bem, não faz mal algum. Eu e a Sakura terminamos pq começamos a discutir e a brigar muito e por fim isso virou rotina, e nós dois percebemos que não estaríamos pondo em risco somente o namoro, mas sim tb a nossa amizade, por isso decidimos, ser só amigos. Mas não foi fácil, a gente teve de dar um tempo e além disso no fundo a gente sempre teve a esperança de um dia voltar, mas essa esperança felizmente ou infelizmente foi apagada pelo tempo.

Ruby: Entendo.

Kari: Essa parte da esperança vc não tinha nos contado.

T.K: Achei que não teria utilidade nenhuma em contar, talvez só alimenta-se um sentimento que não tinha mais como existir... E outra coisa, o jeito que Sakura olha para Joe não é do mesmo jeito que olhava pra mim, pra vcs talvez não tenha diferença mas eu percebi que Joe é para Sakura o ser mais importante de sua vida, talvez nem ela tenha percebido ainda, mas eu pude sentir isso.

Ruby: Desculpa fazer vc tocar nesse assunto de novo.

T.K: Td bem, não tem mal algum, até eu me sinto melhor conversando com vcs e além disso eu amo a Sakura, mas é um amor fraterno, de amigo. Eu quero que ela seja muito feliz, ela merece. *Sorri*

Ruby-Pensamento: Nossa eu não imaginava que o T.K fosse um garoto tão maduro, ele é sempre tão brincalhão, não que isso seja ruim, mas agora percebo que ele é muito mais que um amigo brincalhão.

De repente os 4 sentem uma presença mágica muito poderosa.

Kari: Serlive?

T.K: Não, é diferente... É mais poderosa.

Eriol: Vamos está no bosque!

Os 4 correram em direção ao bosque, chegando lá viram um homem estirado no chão com uma pérola flutuando sobre seu rosto e ainda tinha uma mulher de aparentemente 21 anos, cabelos pretos e olhos azuis, pele branca, na testa uma insígnia de uma estrela de cinco pontas de cor preta, usa roupas exóticas de mesma cor.

Kari: Quem é vc?

Lira: Meu nome é Lira, e eu sou seu pior pesadelo.

T.K: Trabalha com Serlive?

Lira: Não, na verdade estou aqui para destrui-lo de uma vez por todas, e aproveitei para procurar o cristal da luz e Ter o prazer de conhecê-los. *Irônica*

Ruby: Poupe-nos de sua ironia...

Lira: Td bem... *Quebra a pérola* Acabe com eles, meu fiel demônio das sombras, Flor-da-Morte!

De repente de dentro da pérola sai um ser muito esquisito, tinha a cabeça em forma de uma flor (fechada) um corpo como o caule de um flor cheio de espinhos, tinha 4 pares de braços em forma de um tipo de chicote de videira tb cheio de espinhos.

Lira: Flor-da-Morte acabe com eles!

Em casa Sakura estava ao lado de Joe enquanto ele dormia e, de repente sentiu a forte presença mágica.

Sakura-Pensamento: De quem será essa presença? Eu preciso ir ajudar os meus amigos, espero que fique tudo bem. *Dá uma última olhada em Joe e sai correndo em direção ao bosque*

Depois que Sakura saiu Joe acordou (ele tinha acabado de dormir de verdade).

Joe: É Lira, está na hora de acertamos nossas contas... *Some*

Quando Sakura chegou lá, encontrou seus amigos presos pelos pares de chicotes do monstro, devido aos espinhos os 4 amigos estavam muito machucados.

Sakura: Gente! Vcs estão bem?

Lira: Então faltava uma... Demônio prenda-a tb!

Sakura: Ice Diamond!

O par de chicotes que ia na direção de Sakura congelaram e se partiram em mil pedaços.

Lira-Pensamento: Então essa é a guerreira que ainda não aprendeu o segundo e um dos mais poderosos ataques, ainda é muito frágil.

Lira: Demônio acabe com essa menina de uma vez por todas!

Flor-da-Morte: Espinhos Venenosos!

Todos os espinhos do corpo do monstro foram em direção a Sakura, que foi atingida e ficou inúmeros ferimentos.

Lira: Os espinhos do meu monstro possuem um veneno letal, daqui a alguns minutos vc deixará esse mundo... *Risada Maligna*

T.K: Sakura!

Lira: Flor da morte ataque-a mais uma vez!

Flor da Morte: Espinhos venenosos!

Sakura estava de joelhos no chão muito fraca e cheia de dor.

Sakura: Acabou... *Abaixa a cabeça*

De repente uma enorme espera de energia maligna derrota o ataque de flor da morte e lhe causa um grande dano.

Lira: Quê? Impossível!

Com o dano do ataque, os 4 amigos foram soltos dos chicotes.

Joe: Ainda temos conta a acertar Lira.

K,T.K,E,Ru: *Surpresos* Joe?

Sakura: Hã? *Levanta a cabeça* Vc está muito machucado... *Fala muito baixo quase impossível de se escutar*

Lira: Que bom que vc me poupou o trabalho de procura-lo, agora além de destruir os guerreiros vou poder cumprir outra parte da minha missão.

Os 4 amigos não estavam entendo nada, Sakura estava muito zonza por causa do veneno e não prestava a atenção em nada.

Joe: Melhor vcs 4 cuidarem de sua amiga, ela está muito mal. Tomem dêem isso a ela. *Taca um pequeno frasco transparente com um líquido preto dentro nas mãos de T.K*

T.K: O que é isso?

Joe: O antídoto de flor da morte.

T.K: Como vc conseguiu e como conhece...

Joe: Agora não é hora para perguntas de isso a ela antes que seja tarde.

T.K: Certo... *Corre pra perto de Sakura e lhe dá o antídoto*

Lira: Flor da morte cuide dos guerreiros, pode deixar que eu cuido desse traidor...

Eriol: Kari, Ruby fiquem junto de Sakura até que ela se sinta melhor, eu e T.K vamos podar essa planta.

K,T.K,S: Certo!

A luta começou, T.K e Eriol lutando contra o monstro, Ruby e Kari junto de Sakura que melhorava aos poucos graças ao antídoto de Joe, que tb lutava contra Lira.

Lira: Pelo vistos agora resolveu ir para o lado dos humanos, não é meu querido... Serlive.

Os 4 amigos ficaram brancos...

Eriol: Serlive?

T.K: Quer dizer que o nosso inimigo ficou tão próximo da gente, e nós não percebemos?

A única que parecia não estar surpresa era Sakura.

Sakura: Então não era coisa minha, me sinto aliviada, pensei que estava ficando louca em gostar tanto de 2 pessoas tão "diferentes", que bom que na verdade é só uma... *Aliviada*

Sakura melhorava aos poucos mais ainda estava (um pouco menos agora) sobre o efeito do veneno.

Kari-Pensamento: Então Sakura gosta do Serlive? Não acredito...

Sakura: *Melhor* Já me sinto melhor meninas. *Se levanta*

Eriol e T.K não escutaram o que Sakura disse pois estava muito atentos a luta.

Joe-Pensamento: Agora não tenho mais motivos para me esconder nessa forma... *Fecha os olhos e volta a ser Serlive*

Lira: Que bom que voltou a sua verdadeira forma, Serlive.

Eriol: *Surpreso* Olha T.K, Joe realmente é Serlive.

Flor da Morte: Melhor vcs se preocuparem com vcs agora. Folhas cortantes!

Eriol: Marinho Whirpool Supreme!

O ataque de Eriol chocou-se com o do demônio. Serlive lança milhões de cristais negros na direção de Lira.

Lira: *Bloqueia o ataque* É o melhor que pode fazer, meu querido?

Serlive estava muito fraco por causa dos seus ferimentos, ainda está muito debilitado.

Lira: Definitivamente vc é um traidor, não sei pq Ares o criou.

Serlive: Talvez pq vc fale demais! *Atinge Lira com vários raios de energia maligna*

Lira recebe o ataque de Serlive, mas não lhe causa nenhum efeito, Serlive mal se agüentava em pé, suas energias estavam quase no fim.

Lira: Deveria ter ficado escondido, teria sobrevivido por mais tempo. *Abre a mão e dela surge uma esfera que lança milhões de cristais azuis* Acabou Serlive...

Sakura: Ice Diamond!

O ataque de Sakura vence o de Lira que recebe um pequeno dano.,

Lira-Pensamento: Vai se arrepender de ter me atacado. 

Lira: Chega dessa palhaçada. Flor da Morte prenda todos eles, com exceção dessa menina e Serlive.

Flor da Morte: Sim!

Outros pares de chicotes surgem em flor da morte e os mesmos prendem Eriol, Kari, Ruby e T.K.

Ruby: Nos solte agora!

Sakura: Gente!

Lira: Não se preocupe com eles, e sim com vc.

Serlive estava de joelhos não conseguia se levantar, até pra respirar estava difícil.

Sakura: Vc não pode nos derrotar nunca, sua maldade já corrompeu sua alma e tanta maldade não pode existir nesse mundo.

Lira: Não seja tola menina, tuas palavras são só um grito de misericórdia que eu não terei com vc! *Furiosa*

Sakura: Desista antes que seja tarde... Não vai ganhar nada lutando sendo fiel ao mal.

Lira: *Ri* Tola... *Começa a juntar toda a energia maligna ao redor*

Sakura-Pensamento: Tenho que detê-la, senão ela vai se destruir e destruir os meus amigos. Mas ainda me sinto fraca por causa do veneno apesar do antídoto ter ajudado muito.

Lira: Prepare-se pro seu fim! *Atira a energia*

E,T.K,K,Ru: Sakura!!!

Serlive: Não!!!*Se põe na frente de Sakura*

Serlive recebeu o ataque de Lira, e caiu no chão muito machucado, o dano foi gigantesco, só lhe sobrava alguns segundos de vida.

Sakura: *Se abaixa* Serlive pq vc fez isso?

Serlive: Vc tem razão sobre as pessoas desse mundo, ainda existem pessoas boas nesse mundo... *Olhando o rosto cheio de lágrimas de Sakura* Não chore... *Se "levanta" um pouco e dá um beijo muito apaixonado em Sakura.*

Serlive: Adeus minha querida e doce Sakura... *Fecha os olhos, morre*

Sakura: *Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas* Serlive acorda, acorda, acorda, por favor... *chorando* vc não pode me deixar é injusto!

Lira: Já foi tarde... *Ri*

Eriol: Cale-se!!! *Consegue se soltar* Aquatic Magic Billow! *Acerta flor da morte e solta os outros amigos, que correm pra perto de Sakura*

Kari: Sakura... *Estende a mão*

Lira: Amor é uma tolice...

Sakura: Cala a boca, cala a boca, cala a bocaaaaaaaa!!!* Se levanta, com o rosto todo molhado pelas lágrimas, e com olhar de ódio*

Caíram muitas lágrimas do rosto de Sakura, mas quando uma escorreu e tocou o chão, todo o ambiente em que estavam e todo o bosque foi congelado e foi envolvido por um escudo que impedia a aproximação de qualquer pessoa. O Sol que tinha aparecido foi escondido pelas nuvens negras que surgiram no céu.

Lira estava surpresa e com medo não imaginava que Sakura tinha tanto poder.

Lira: Flor da Morte, ataque essa menina!

Um par de chicotes foi na direção de Sakura, que os congelou somente com um olhar. A sensibilidade e a doçura da menina Sakura se transformaram em um ódio devastador.

Sakura: Desapareça...

Flor da Morte foi congelada e depois partida em mil pedaços pela própria Sakura.

Lira: Como conseguiu tanto poder?

Sakura: Vc será a próxima.

Lira: Não seja tola, vc naum pode me derrotar!

Sakura: Ahhhhhhhh Obit Icy!

(Obit Icy "morte gelada" é um ataque de nível alto, mas só pode ser usado por Sakura quando seu ódio a controla, é um ataque maligno que nunca foi visto, trata-se de um ataque no qual o adversário houve um grito aterrorizante e logo depois é congelado lentamente até a morte.)

Lira foi atingida pelo ataque de Sakura, Lira ouviu o grito e começou a ser congelada (começou pelos pés). Mas alguma coisa interrompeu o ataque de Sakura. Na frente da menina surge um vulto negro.

Ares: Lira volte para o castelo...

Lira: Mestre Ares, eu posso derrotá-los.

Ares: Sei... Não é o que está parecendo, mas logo isso vai mudar, vc acabará com eles com louvor, mas não foi isso que eu vim fazer, vim pegar Serlive.

Kari: Para que vc o quer?

Ares: Isso não é de sua conta menina, mas eu lhe direi, Serlive é uma criação minha é uma parte de mim, que infelizmente fracassou e teve o destino que merecia. Vc menina Sakura, tem grandes poderes, pq não vem para o nosso lado? Se fizer isso, trarei Serlive de volta.

Sakura: Pode fazer isso?

Parece que as coisas estão começando a esquentar, qual será a decisão de Sakura, será a certa ou a errada? Ela terá Serlive de volta? O que vai acontecer? Não percam o próximo capítulo de Nature Magic, As Lembranças de Sakura. O final está cada vez mais próximo!

Mail: hiiragizawaeriol@hotmail.com


	27. Capitulo 27

Titulo: As Lembranças de Sakura

Comentários: Oiessssssssssssssssssssssssss eu tava demorando pra digitar outro epi né? É pq eu tava em semana de prova e não consegui achar tempo pra digitar. Mas agora to de fériasssssssssssssssssssssssssss !!!!!!! E vou digitar rapidinho!^^

Que Pena que NM já está nos episódios finais....

Tudo que é bom dura pouco! ^______________________________^

Boa Leitura!^^

P.S: Esse epi boa parte dele é um flash back, ou seja uma "viagem" pelas lembranças antigas de Sakura.

Sakura: Pode fazer isso?

Ares: Sim, só depende de vc.

Kari: Sakura n...

T.K: *Tapa a boca de Kari* Ela tem que decidir o caminho dela sozinha.

Kari: Td bem, espero que ela faça a escolha certa.

Ares: Qual a sua resposta menina? Ficaria muito mais poderosa e teria uma vida quase que eterna junto com Serlive.

Sakura: Não! Se eu aceitar só para me beneficiar, todo as pessoas do mundo serão prejudicadas! *Voltando ao normal* (Ares continuava coberto pelo capuz)

Ares: Se prefere assim... Volte a sua forma original...

O corpo de Serlive começou a desaparecer tinha uma pequena pedra verde com a forma de um losango, tinha algumas pequenas rachaduras. A pedra foi flutuando até a mão de Ares. 

Na parte de cima da mão de Ares tinha um buraco exatamente no formato e no tamanho da pedra. A pequena pedra se encaixou no buraco.

Ares: Melhor assim. *Acaricia a pedra com a mão direita na qual tb tinha um buraco*

Lira-Pensamento: Aquele outro "buraco" será meu?

Ares: Dá próxima vez que nos encontrarmos será o fim de vcs e dessa magia! Há-há-há-há! *Desaparece*

Lira: *Desaparece tb*

Os 4 amigos não sabiam o que fazer, Sakura estava deprimida, estava imóvel, lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto, seu cajado voltou a ser só uma chave, mas o ambiente continuava congelado, e flor da morte estava em pedaços.

Kari: Precisamos fazer tudo voltar ao normal... *Sussurra no ouvido de Ruby*

Ruby: Deixa comigo.... Fire Phoenix!!!

O ataque de Ruby "voou" por cima de todo o bosque (pq se encostasse nas árvores td ficaria em chamas) e descongelou tudo.

Ruby: Monstro volte a forma na qual vc foi condenada a viver por toda a eternidade!

Os "cacos" do monstro foram presos de novo na pérola que tinha acabado de se reconstituir.

Ruby: *Devolve a pérola para o homem estirado no chão* Ei esse não é o Stefen, o botânico, mais famoso do Japão?

Kari: É verdade!

Eriol: Meninas! Vamos indo!

T.K: Sakura, vamos embora daqui...

A menina nada respondia.

T.K: Por favor, vamos.

Sakura começa a caminhar em direção a sua casa, ainda estava muito abalada pelo fato. T.K levou Sakura para casa, os outros preferiram deixar os dois conversarem sozinhos, mas infelizmente os dois ficaram em um total silêncio.

T.K.: Tchau Sakura, se precisar de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa pode me ligar, que eu farei o possível para te ajudar.

Sakura: *Faz que "sim" com a cabeça e entra em casa.*

T.K-Pensamento: Sakura, estou preocupado com vc, parece que vc perdeu a vontade de viver, no momento vou te deixar sozinha para refletir, mas depois quero com vc de qualquer maneira.

Sakura entrou em casa e subiu as escadas, nem escutou seu irmão lhe chamando de "monstrenga", o que chamou muita a atenção de Touya.

Sakura subiu as escadas e entrou no seu quarto no qual sentou na cama, e ficou lembrando os poucos momentos que passou com Serlive e por ultimo lembrou de sua morte, que aconteceu a poucas horas. Lembrou de sua mãe que faleceu logo depois do parto.

Sakura: Parece que as pessoas que eu mais amo estão me deixando... Estou cansada de chorar, a única coisa que me sobrou foi a dor e o vazio das perdas que tive. Primeira a minha mãe, depois Serlive, quem será o próximo? Não tenho mais lágrimas para derramar, nem forças para odiar Lira e Ares, tudo o que sobrou foi só um vazio que a medida que o tempo passa, vai crescendo e ninguém vai poder acabar com ele. Na primeira vez, pensei que T.K tinha acabado com esse vazio dentro de mim, depois que terminamos no começo foi difícil, mas depois nos tornamos grandes amigos. Eriol, T.K, Kari e agora Ruby sempre estão perto quando eu preciso, e apesar de não estar com a minha metade eles preencheram esse espaço. Depois de um tempo, Serlive apareceu, ai eu me sentia mais feliz ainda, quando ele se tornou Joe, achei que estava ficando louca pois meu coração batia forte pelos dois. Quando vi, que Joe e Serlive eram a mesma pessoa, percebi que não estava louca, e sim que tinha me apaixonado por ele, tanto faz a sua aparência mais jovem (14 anos) ou um pouco mais velha (17 anos)

Depois o tiraram de mim... Ares disse que Serlive não passava de uma criação dele, mas isso é mentira, já que no fundo Serlive era bom e isso se comprovou... Eu sei, que os meus amigos querem me ajudar, eu agradeço, mas eles não sabem como é perder entes queridos... 

Agora eu quero ficar sozinha, eu e as minhas lembranças do meu primeiro e único namoro feliz... (19/08/2002)

Flash Back-19/03/2001

Era mais um dia comum na vida dos alunos da 6ª série do colégio Tomoeda. Sakura e T.K eram o casal considerado o mais bonito pelos colegas, apesar do namoro só ter começado a 2 semanas.

Estava na hora do recreio, Sakura e T.K estavam no refeitório (Sakura estava com os cabelos curtos, pq só daqui a uma semana T.K. diria que ela ficava mais bonita de cabelos compridos, e ela escutou esse conselho até os dias de hoje.)

T.K: Sakura eu tenho um presente pra vc...

Sakura: Sério? O que é? *Curiosa*

T.K: Fecha os olhos e abre a mão.

Sakura: Ahhh pq?

T.K: Se não fizer isso eu não vou te dar.

Sakura: Tá bom, tá bom... *Fecha os olhos e abre a mão*

Na mão de Sakura, T.K coloca uma pequena caixinha azul com um laço branco.

Sakura: O que tem dentro?

T.K: Abre...

Sakura: *Abre o presente* É lindo!

Dentro da caixinha tinha um cordão de ouro, que tinha um pingente que era a metade de um coração.

Sakura: Adorei! Brigada T.K! *Coloca o cordão no pescoço*

Kari: Ué kd a outra metade T.K?

T.K: *Mostra o cordão no pescoço onde tinha a outra metade de coração*

Kari: Entendi, que fofo! *Sorri*

T.K ficou meio vermelho por causa do comentário de Kari.

Eriol: *Gota* Só vc Kari, para fazer esse tipo de elogio...

Kari: Pq qual é o problema eim?

(O.B.S: Eriol e Kari ainda não eram namorados, na verdade brigavam muito, mas era aquela "briga de amor", eles mesmos ainda não tinham descoberto que se amavam.)

Eriol: Como vc chega pra um garoto e diz que ele é "fofo"?

Kari: E o que tem de errado?

Eriol: Tem vários motivos, mas vou falar o principal: isso é coisa de gay! Acorda né Kari!

Kari: Ai Eriol vc é tão machista!

Eriol: Vc que fala coisas absurdas!

Kari: Ai vc é tão...Grrrrrrrrr *com raiva*

Sakura: *Gotona* Isso ainda vai dar em casamento...

Eriol,Kari: O que vc disse?

Sakura: N-nada, não está mais aqui quem falou...

Eriol: Só faltava essa, eu casar com uma magricela, patricinha, que acha tudo "fofo" *Faz voz de garota*

Kari: E vc acha que eu namoraria com um garoto machista, e cabeça dura como vc!

Eriol: Eu prefiro ser cabeça dura do que ser alguém que acha que o mundo é "fofo"! *Voz de garota*

Kari: Ai eu não vou discutir com vc!

Eriol: Digo o mesmo!

Sakura: *Gotona* Isso tudo por causa do "fofo". *Sussurra no ouvido de T.K*

T.K: É, mas escuta o que eu estou te dizendo, esses dois ainda vão namorar...

Sakura: Eu tb acho...

(Não é que eles acertaram mesmo? ^_^)

Logo toca o sinal para os alunos voltarem para a sala.

T.K: Deixem para brigar na sala ou nós vamos tomar esporro de novo!

Eriol e Kari foram para a sala de aula, T.K tb ia, mas Sakura segurou seu braço.

Sakura: Peraí... *Espera todos os alunos saírem do refeitório* Obrigada pelo presente. *Dá um beijo em T.K*

T.K: *Retribui o beijo* De nada, se eu vou ganhar um beijo tão gostoso toda vez que eu te der um presente, eu vou te comprar um todo dia, mesmo que eu vá a falência.

Sakura: *Dá um tapa de brincadeira na cara de T.K* Quer dizer que os meus beijos só são bons quando vc me dá presente?

T.K: Lógico que não, eles são bons sem e com presentes. Cada vez estão melhores... *Sorri*

Sakura: Seu pervertido...

T.K: Não é isso que vc gosta em mim?

Sakura: *Dá outro beijo* Seu bobo vamos voltar para a sala.

T.K: Ok, vc manda chefe...

Quando Sakura e T.K entraram na sala o professor ainda não tinha chegado, Kari e Eriol continuavam a discutir por um motivo que até eles mesmos devem ter esquecido.

Kari: Vc parece um homem das cavernas, seu cabeça oca!

Eriol: Eu prefiro ser um homem das cavernas, do que ser uma garota fresca e patricinha!

Kari: Patricinha é a ...

Professor: Muito bem, chega de discussão! Vão para as suas carteiras que eu quero começar a minha aula. Todo dia é a mesma coisa, vcs discutem quase a aula toda, não sei como se cansam, vcs tem que se casar!

Eriol, Kari: Eu me casar com ele(a)?!

Professor: Sim, mas enquanto vcs não se casam, deixem eu dar a minha aula.

Eriol, Kari: Desculpa professor Tsunako...

Professor: Bom hoje nós vamos estudar o capítulo 28 " A Organização dos Seres Vivos".

Logo o professor Tsunako começou a dar a sua aula, T.K e Sakura passavam a aula inteira de mãos dadas, T.K chegava a juntar a carteira dele com a de Sakura. Ciências eram uma das poucas coisas que Eriol e Kari tinham em comum: Os dois adoravam. Logo o sinal toca, é o fim das aulas por hoje.

Professor: Bom alunos hj eu só quero que vcs terminem de ler esse capítulo em casa e respondam o questionário. Podem sair...

Kari: Eu amei essa aula.

Sakura: Foi legal.

T.K: Eu tb curti, mas graças a Deus amanhã é Sábado!

Sakura: Concordo! O que a gente vai fazer amanhã?

Eriol: Não sei...

Sakura: Vcs vão ter jogo amanhã?

T.K: O jogo de vôlei é só daqui a 2 semanas. 

(Na 6ª série T.K e Eriol faziam parte do time de vôlei, Kari fazia parte das líderes de torcida e Sakura fazia parte do coral. Já na 7ª T.K e Eriol faziam parte do time de basquete, Sakura entrou pro time de handball, Kari saiu das líderes, e preferiu ficar sem nenhuma atividade extra além do curso de espanhol)

Kari: Ei, que tal a gente ir para o festival que vai ter no templo amanhã? 

T.K: É uma boa idéia. Vamos Sakura?

Sakura: Por mim tudo bem, e vc Eriol?

Eriol: Eu vou, começa que horas?

Kari: Começa lá pelas 17h.

Eriol: Ok, então vamos nos encontrar na porta do templo as 17:30?

T.K, Kari,Sakura: Ok.

Kari: Bom gente, eu tenho que ir, tenho ensaio com as líderes.

T.K: Até manhã Kari.

Sakura: Tchauzinho.

Eriol: Tchau.

Kari: Até manhã gente.

Eriol: Bom eu tb já to indo, tenho que ir ao mercado, minha mãe pediu para eu comprar algumas coisas para ela.

Sakura: Quer que a gente vá para te ajudar?

Eriol: Valeu Sakura, mas não precisa. A gente se fala amanhã.

Sakura, T.K: Tchau.

T.K e Sakura passaram o resto do dia juntos, se divertiram e namoraram bastante.

No dia seguinte Kari, Eriol, T.K e Sakura se encontraram na porta do templo. Todos estavam vestindo roupas orientais.

Eriol: Vamos entrar?

Sakura, T.K, Kari: Sim.

O festival realmente estava lindo, muitas luzes, várias pessoas se divertindo nas barraquinhas. Kari parou em uma barraquinha de tiro ou alvo e viu um ursinho que adorou.

Kari: Que ursinho lindo!

Eriol: *Gota* Aquela coisa feia?

Kari: Feio é vc! E fala isso pq sabe que nunca poderia ganhar.

Eriol: O que? Vc duvida?

Kari: Não duvido... Tenho certeza!

Eriol: Ah é! *Vai até a barraquinha e pega 3 bolinhas para acertar nas 10 garrafas* *Erra a primeira bola*

Kari: Num disse...

Eriol: Foi só a primeira.

Kari: É faltam 2 para vc errar...

Eriol: *Erra a segunda*

Kari: Nossa que pontaria ótima, para uma topeira...... Há-há-há-há!

Eriol: Grrrrr espera ainda falta uma!

Kari: Não vai fazer diferença nenhuma, vai se humilhar mais ainda...

Eriol: Aé! *Joga a 3ª bolinha e acerta bem no meio da pilha de garrafas, derrubando tudo* Viu! Eu disse que conseguiria.

Kari: Foi sorte...

M@: Aqui está seu prêmio. *Entrega o ursinho para Eriol*

Eriol: Toma o ursinho, agora vc vai ter que engolir, que eu consigo fazer tudo que eu quero.

T.K: Esses dois não se cansam de brigar...

Sakura: É verdade.

Logo todos se juntaram e começaram a se divertir por todo o festival, foi uma noite inesquecível, principalmente para Sakura e T.K.

Alguns meses se passaram e as coisas entre T.K e Sakura estavam as mil maravilhas, mas quando chegou Dezembro as coisas começaram a se estremecer: surgiram as brigas.

Estavam nos últimos dias de aula, T.K queria falar uma coisa importante com Sakura mais não conseguia acha-la, por isso perguntou a uma das "colegas" do coral. Era uma garota dá 7ª série, loira, alta, um pouco morena, olhos cor de mel.

T.K: Suzane vc viu a Sakura?

Suzane: Oi T.K, td bem?!

T.K: Foi mal a falta de educação, é que eu tenho que falar com a Sakura urgente e tenho que voltar pro treino correndo.

Suzane: Vou te desculpa se vc me der um beijo aqui... *Bota o dedo na boca*

T.K: *Sem graça* Que isso Suzane...

Suzane: Não tem nada demais, ninguém tá vendo, só um colante...

T.K: *Mais sem graça ainda* Vc viu ou não a Sakura, Suzane?

Suzane: Só vou responder se vc me der meu beijo, nem que seja um estalinho... *Faz biquinho*

Nesse instante entra Sakura e vê a cena.

Sakura: T.K! O que significa isso?!

Suzane-Pensamento: Estraga prazer...

Sakura: Vem cá! *Puxa T.K pelo braço e leva até uma sala vazia* O que vc tava fazendo? Dando mole pra Suzane?

T.K: Nada haver Sakura, foi justo o contrário, eu vim te procurar pra falar com vc e como não te achei perguntei a ela se ela sabia aonde vc estava, e ela disse que só diria se eu desse um beijo nela...

Sakura: Sei... E vc como queria falar com muita urgência comigo, deu um beijo nela né? De preferência de língua!

T.K: Sakura eu não dei beijo nenhum.

Sakura: Mas tava quase!

T.K: Se ela se aproximasse mais...

Sakura: *Interrompe T.K* Vc daria um beijo nela! Só pq ela é da 7ª, loira, com olhos mel.

T.K: Isso não me importa, eu gosto de vc, e para mim a aparência não conta, não importaria mesmo que ela fosse a mulher mais linda do mundo eu não a beijaria.

Sakura: Sei se eu não tivesse chegado naquele momento, teria rolado um beijo "acidental".

T.K: Não Ferra! Se eu estou dizendo que não ia beijá-la é pq não ia! *Com muita raiva, sai da sala*

T.K deixa Sakura no vácuo e vai para o treino de vôlei e Sakura vai para o coral. T.K. não conseguia se concentrar, errou todos os saques, os bloqueios, não fazia nenhuma jogada certa.

T.K: Que droga! *Ainda com raiva*

Eriol: O que houve cara, vc errou todas as jogadas hoje.

T.K: Eu tive uma briga com a Sakura.

Eriol: O que houve?

T.K: Ela tava achando que eu estava cantando a Suzane.

Eriol: Suzane?

T.K: É uma garota dá 7ª, uma loira de olhos claros.

Eriol: Eu acho que sei quem é. Mas pq ela achou isso?

T.K: Pq eu fui até a sala de música procurar pela Sakura, e como eu não há encontrei, eu perguntei a Suzane. Depois a Suzane ficou de babaquice, que só diria onde a Sakura estava se eu desse um beijo nela.

Eriol: E vc deu?

T.K: Lógico que não, até vc dúvida de mim! *Com raiva*

Eriol: *Muito calmo* Não é questão disso, eu não tenho como adivinhar o que aconteceu.

Apesar de Eriol ser muito brigão com Kari, numa discussão séria se mantinha muito calmo, o oposto de T.K que estava muito irritado.

T.K: Foi mal cara, é que essa briga com a Sakura mexeu comigo... Principalmente pq não é a primeira...

Eriol: Como assim?

T.K: Nesses últimos dias, eu e a Sakura temos discutido muito, qualquer coisinha é motivo para brigas.

Eriol: Eu não consigo entender, mas acho que vc tem que conversar com ela, não pode deixar as coisas assim.

T.K: Tem razão, valeu Eriol.

Eriol: Nada, melhor vc ir para casa descansar, eu falo com o professor.

T.K: Tem razão, valeu.

T.K foi pra casa descansar, mas estava preocupado com a situação dele e de Sakura. Sakura estava no ensaio do coral, já estava no fim, havia sido um desastre, Sakura não prestou a atenção em nenhuma parte da letra.

Professora: Sakura, tente se concentrar mais dá próxima vez, lembre-se que vc tem um solo no espetáculo da festa de fim de ano.

Sakura: Me desculpe professora, é que eu estou com alguns problemas.

Professora: Tudo bem, não faz mal. Espero que vc consiga resolvê-los.

Sakura: Obrigada professora, pode deixar que dá próxima vez estarei como antes.

Professora: Tenho certeza que sim.

Suzane: Oh! Parece que a nossa querida Sakura está tendo alguns problemas com o namoradinho dela, ele prefere garotas mais velhas, mas maduras, e que dêem conta dele.

Sakura: Isso não é de sua conta Suzane, não se meta onde não foi chamada.

Suzane: Nossa que medo! *Ri* Querida vc acha que tendo alguém como eu, ele ficaria com alguém como você. Imatura, horrorosa e ainda por cima muito desconfiada. Tenho certeza que T.K está com vc, por pena sua garotinha insignificante e chorona, acho que ele só está com vc pq está com pena, por sua mãe ter morrido e coitadinho já deve tá cansado disso!

Sakura: Cale-se! *Dá um tabefe na cara de Suzane, daqueles que a face fica toda vermelha e marcando os cinco dedos*

Suzane: Sua pirralha! *Prepara para dá outro tapa em Sakura*

Kari: *Segura a mão de Suzane* Acho que está na hora de vc ir embora, vc só encomoda.

Suzane: Não valeria mesmo a pena bater numa pirralha infeliz que nem essa! *Se empina e vai embora*

Kari: Sakura o que houve?

Sakura: *Começa a chorar* Eu discuti com o T.K, e essa ai veio implicar comigo. Eu estou tão arrependida de ter discutido com ele.

Kari: Tenha calma, td vai se resolver eu juro... *Sorri*

Sakura: Obrigada Kari...

Kari: Toma... *Dá um lenço a amiga*

Sakura: *Seca as lágrimas* Vc sempre me ajuda não é Kari?

Kari: Lógico tolinha, afinal eu sou sua melhor amiga não é? *Sorri docemente*

Sakura: É sim. *Sorri*

Kari: Bom então vamos procurar T.K no vôlei ele deve estar lá.

Sakura: Vamos.

Quando chegaram na quadra só encontraram o Eriol.

Eriol: Sakura, Kari o q estão fazendo aqui?

Kari: Kd o T.K? A Sakura quer conversar com ele.

Eriol: Ele já foi pra casa.

Sakura: Ele ainda está muito zangado comigo?

Eriol: Eu acho que não, ele só está um pouco decepcionado por vc ter desconfiado dele.

Sakura: Eriol vc pode me fazer um favor?

Eriol: Qual?

Sakura: Pode vir com a gente para a casa do T.K?

Eriol: Posso sim, eu já tomei um banho, só falta pegar o meu material.

Sakura: Obrigada.

Eriol: Não tem pq. Peraí que eu já volto.

Eriol pegou o material e foi junto com Sakura e Kari para a casa de T.K, chegando na frente da casa do amigo, Kari e Eriol pararam.

Sakura: O que houve?

Eriol: É melhor vc entrar sozinha.

Kari: Eriol tem razão, essa é uma conversa particular entre vc e o T.K.

Eriol: Não se preocupe, tudo vai dar certo. *Sorri*

Sakura: Obrigada gente.

Eriol: A gente se fala amanhã Sakura.

Sakura: Até manhã Eriol.

Kari: Boa sorte amiga, até amanhã.

Sakura: Obrigada, vou precisar. Até amanhã Kari.

Eriol e Kari logo foram embora deixando Sakura na porta da frente da casa de T.K

Sakura: É agora ou nunca... *Toca a campainha*

T.K: Já vai! *Abre a porta*

Sakura: Oi T.K...

T.K: Sakura? *Surpreso*

Sakura: Será que eu posso entrar? *Meio sem graça*

T.K: Sim, entra.

Sakura: *Entra* Obrigada.

T.K: *Fecha a porta*

T.K estava sozinho em casa, ainda estava de uniforme já que tinha ficado pensando em Sakura e nessa situação o tempo todo.

Sakura: T.K, eu queria te pedir desculpar por ter desconfiado de vc, agora eu sei que vc estava dizendo a verdade.

T.K: Me desculpe tb, por ter sido grosso com vc.

Sakura: Eu quero ficar junto com vc o resto da vida...

T.K: Eu tb... *Se aproxima e dá um beijo em Sakura*

Sakura *Retribui o beijo*

As coisas entre Sakura e T.K ficaram calmas durante um bom tempo, mas ao chegar na metade do mês de Dezembro ( eles estavam de férias), as brigas voltaram cada vez mais freqüentes, logo os dois tomaram uma decisão muito importante que mudaria o rumo de tudo

Logo chega T.K com uma pequena caixa de papelão na mão, e para embaixo de uma árvore na pracinha, e depois chega Sakura com uma sacola branca na mão, e encontra T.K embaixo da árvore.

T.K: Trouxe as coisas que vc me deu... (Cartões, bilhetes, presentes)

Sakura: Eu tb... (O mesmo)

Os dois pareciam muito tristes, nenhum dos dois conseguia olhar nos olhos do outro.

Sakura: Vai ser melhor assim não é? *Triste*

T.K: Sim, não tem como nós ficarmos juntos, as brigas aumentam cada vez mais.

Sakura: Tem razão e elas vão acabar destruindo a nossa amizade e eu não quero isso...

T.K: Nem eu... *Entrega a caixa para Sakura*

Sakura: *Entrega a sacola para T.K*

T.K: Até logo Sakura... *De cabeça baixa*

Sakura: Até logo T.K... *Sai correndo com o rosto cheio de lágrimas*

T.K: *Vai andando para casa deixando "escorregar" algumas lágrimas por seu rosto*

T.K e Sakura tinham tomado a decisão de terminar o namoro, estavam tendo muitas brigas. Nesse dia, tanto um quanto o outro, se trancou em seu quarto e choraram à noite toda. Do lado de fora a neve caia, T.K e Sakura haviam terminado o namoro no dia 19 de dezembro, apenas seis dias antes do natal. Esse foi o natal mais frio para os dois, Kari e Eriol souberam do término do namoro dos amigos, mas não se meteram, sabiam que os dois queriam ficar sozinhos para pensar.

Fim do Flash Back

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura: Foi muito duro superar o fim do meu namoro com T.K, mas eu consegui e ele se tonou um dos meus melhores amigos. Se eu consegui superar isso, conseguirei superar a perda de Serlive só que dessa vez contarei com a ajuda dos meus amigos *Se sentindo muito melhor*

Sakura estava um pouco mais animada, ligou para os amigos e marcou de sair. Decidiu passar o maior tempo possível com seus amigos para poder superar a perda de Serlive e acabar com o vazio que Serlive deixará na hora de sua morte.

A menina sabia que não seria nada fácil, mas tb sabia que se entregar a melancolia e a dor da perda, seria muito pior. Aos poucos Sakura conseguia superar todos os problemas que tem, mas sempre guardará em seu coração o eterno amor por Serlive...

Não percam o próximo episódio de Nature Magic! Um sacrifício: O fim de Lira. Não percam os episódios finais dessa fic na qual espero que estejam gostando! ^______________^

Mail: hiiragizawaeriol@hotmail.com


	28. Capitulo 28

Titulo: Um Sacrifício: O Fim de Lira

Comentários: Oiesssssssss pessoalllllllllll é faltam 2 epis (contando com esse para acabar Nature Magic) a gente sempre fica um pouco triste, já que faz quase um ano que eu escrevo, faz um ano esse mês dia 16/12 é o aniversário de Nature Magic!!!!!Hahahahahahahahaha

Bom mas eu vou tentar fazer o melhor que esses epis ficam o melhor possível!!!^^ 

Boa Leitura!^^

Mais um dia começa, o tempo está nublado era uma manhã tranqüila de Domingo. Sakura tomava seu café em silêncio, estava se sentindo melhor a respeito de Serlive mais ainda sentia falta de sua companhia.

P.S: Sakura?

Sakura: Sim papai?

P.S: Telefone pra vc, eu estou te avisando a cerca de meia hora.

Sakura: Ai desculpa papai! Quem é?

P.S: É o T.K.

Sakura: Ah sim! Obrigada papai. *Pega o tel* Alô?

T.K: Alô Sakura, como vc está?

Sakura: Estou me sentindo melhor e vc como está?

T.K: Eu tô bem, Sakura vc quer sair comigo?

Sakura: Eu e vc?

T.K: N-Não... *Vermelho e sem graça* Eu, vc, Eriol, Ruby e Kari.

Sakura: Sim, eu preciso arejar a cabeça. Aonde vamos?

T.K: Abriu uma exposição esse fim de semana sobre artefatos mágicos, que tal?

Sakura: Curti, é que horas?

T.K: A gente marcou de se encontrar na porta do museu as 11:30.

Sakura: Td bem, eu vou estar lá.

T.K: Ok, tchau.

Sakura: Obrigada...

T.K: Pelo quê?

Sakura: Por me ajudar nesse momento difícil.

T.K: Que isso Sakura, vc sabe que pode contar comigo para o resto da vida.

Sakura: Eu sei , e agradeço do fundo do coração, vamos ser amigos para sempre!

T.K: *Corado* Estou certo que sim.

Logo T.K e Sakura desligaram o telefone, terminaram suas tarefas e se preparam para se encontrar com o resto do pessoal.

Momentos depois, T.K, Sakura e Eriol aguardavam Ruby e Kari.

T.K: A Kari não é mais novidade se atrasar, mas a Ruby... Se bem que hoje vai chover mesmo...

Sakura: Pq a Ruby se atrasou?

T.K: Não pq vc chegou cedo.

Sakura: Pq eu nunca chego na hora?!*Furiosa*

T.K: Bom essa é a 1ª vez que eu testemunho esse acontecimento histórico, não é Eriol?

Eriol: É verdade...

Sakura: O quê? Vc tá do lado dele Eriol?!

T.K: É lógico que tá, pq vc chegar cedo é um "evento" que só se vê uma vez em toda a vida.

Sakura: *Pisa bem forte no pé de T.K*

T.K: Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: Vc ainda acha isso?

T.K: N-não seus argumentos foram convincentes...

Sakura: E vc Eriol?

Eriol: Eu acredito em vc não precisa "argumentar" comigo.

Logo Kari e Ruby chegaram, Kari tava na casa de Ruby pq Kari precisa falar um assunto importante com Ruby, e queria conversar com Zack já que fazia um tempão que eles não se viam nem se falavam. (Desde o incidente do beijo)

Ruby: Desculpa o atraso gente, foi pq a Kari levou dez anos para se arrumar!

T.K: Isso não é novidade. Ruby, se um dia a Kari chegar cedo o mundo acaba...

Kari: T.K seu exagerado! Eu não me atraso tanto...

T.K: Não imagina, vc só está 40 minutos atrasada. Se bem que hj aconteceu um milagre...

Ruby: Qual?

T.K: Sakura chegou cedo...

Sakura: *Preparando-se para dar outro pisão no pé de T.K* O que vc disse?

T.K: *Gota* N-nada...

Eriol: Bom que tal irmos para a exposição?

Kari: Melhor irmos mesmo, senão vai encher muito.

A exposição era linda, era enorme com centenas de objetos diferentes e místicos.

Sakura: Vamos por aqui! *Aponta para a esquerda*

Ruby: Não vamos por aqui! *Aponta para a direita*

T.K: Melhor o Eriol e a Kari irem pela esquerda, e eu , Ruby e Sakura vamos pela direita, nos encontramos daqui a pouco.

E,Ru,K,S: Oks.

Eriol e Kari foram pela esquerda, T.K, Sakura e Ruby foram pela direita.

T.K: O Eriol e a Kari precisam ficar um pouco sozinhos.

Ruby: É verdade.

Sakura: Que pedra linda... *admira uma pedra toda branca em formato de gota, muito cintilante*

Ruby: É mesmo...*Encantada com a beleza da pedra*

Sakura: Aqui diz que usá-la terá beleza e juventude eterna...

T.K: Bom meninas eu vou estar um pouco mais a frente, olhando algumas relíquias egípcias.

T.K ficou olhando as relíquias enquanto as meninas admiravam a estranha pedra. De repente uma estranha mulher esbarra em T.K fazendo com que os dois caiam no chão.

M.@: Me desculpe...

T.K: Não td bem.

M.@: *Olha a chave no pescoço de T.K* Impossível.

T.K: O que aconteceu?

M.@: Essa chave é semelhante a uma peça de nosso museu.

T.K: O quê? Quem é vc?

M.@: Me desculpe não me apresentei, eu sou Hika Shin, eu sou uma arqueóloga.

T.K: Eu me chamo Takero Takashi, mas todos me chamam de T.K.

Hika: Será que vc poderia vir ao meu escritório um instante, por favor?

T.K. Posso...

Era uma moça muito bonita e jovem, aparentava uns 19 anos, tinha longos cabelos negros, olhos de mesma cor, pele branca como a neve e uma voz muito sensual, apesar de não ter nada haver com sua aparência. A arqueóloga leva T.K até seu escritório onde pega uma pequena caixa, que estava em cima da mesa. Era uma caixa de ouro maciço, na qual tinha várias escrições em uma língua estranha, possuía tb vários símbolos que representavam os 5 elementos, e além disso tinha 5 fechaduras.

T.K: Nossa... *admirado*

Hika: É linda não é?

T.K: É sim...

Hika: Eu encontrei em uma expedição a Índia. Eu ainda estou tentando decifrar as inscrições, mas sei que são necessárias as cinco chaves especiais para abrirem, e assim revelar um grande segredo antigo. Eu não sei onde estão essas chaves especiais para abrirem as fechaduras, até que encontrei vc, e tenho certeza q essa no seu pescoço é uma das cinco. Vc sabe onde está as outras 4?

T.K: Não...

T.K- Pensamento: Seria muito arriscado contar a ela sobre as nature keys, não posso correr esse risco...

Hika: Eu não tenho como pesquisar sem essas chaves.

T.K: O que vai fazer?

Hika: Tive uma idéia!

T.K: Qual?

Hika: Vc poderia ficar com ela?

T.K: Eu? Mas essa não é uma peça da exposição?

Hika: Essa caixa é minha propriedade e não da exposição, e eu estou dizendo que não tem como descobrir nada sem essas chaves por isso quero q fique com ela. Aliás como conseguiu essa chave?

T.K: É... Ela está na minha família a anos, era do meu bisavô, que passou para o meu avô, depois para o meu pai e agora para mim.

Hika: Entendi, mas eu insisto para que fique com essa caixa, não teria nem pq expo-la já que não sei o que ela faz.

T.K: Mas como vc tem certeza que é uma peça mágica e não uma simples caixa?

Hika: Estava em um santuário secreto muito bem escondida, e além disso eu consegui traduzir algumas inscrições que estavam perto da caixa no santuário, elas diziam: " A lendária caixa mística possuí dentro de si um grande segredo, no qual só poderá ser revelado pelos escolhidos, que devem possuir as lendárias chaves."

T.K: Nossa, incrível!

Hika: É mesmo, por isso mesmo quero que fique com ela, se vc descobrir mais alguma coisa me conte por favor. Apesar de eu ser uma arqueóloga tenho a impressão que vc descobrirá todos os segredos e mistérios que envolvem essa lendária caixa.

T.K: Vc acha?

Hika: Tenho certeza! *Sorri* Fique com ela.

T.K: Então tudo bem, eu aceito!

Hika: Que bom! *Entrega a caixa para T.K*

T.K: Obrigado! *Pega a caixa e sai da sala*

Hika: Garoto tolo... *Desaparece*

Enquanto T.K encontrava Sakura e Ruby e lhes contava a história de seu presente, Ares estava sentando em seu trono enquanto em sua frente surge a misteriosa arqueóloga.

Hika: Fiz o que me ordenou Grande Ares, o garoto ingênuo acreditou na história que eu contei.

Ares: Excelente minha querida Lira.

Lira: *Volta ao normal* Mas o que tinha naquela caixa Grande Ares?

Ares: Vc já ouviu falar na lendária Caixa de Pandora?

Lira: aquela na qual quem abrisse libertaria as desgraças que atingiram todo o mundo?

Ares: Essa mesma, aquela caixa que eu lhe dei para entregar a um dos guerreiros é idêntica a Caixa de Pandora, só que ela possuí um único ser que pode trazer todas essas desgraças, vc logo verá como ele é minha querida Lira. Agora minha querida quero que vc entre na câmara.

Lira: Para quê Grande Ares?

Ares: Vc me provou ser minha fiel serva, por isso aumentarei seus poderes.

Lira-Pensamento: Excelente, era tudo que eu queria!

Ares: O que me diz?

Lira: Farei o que ordenou Grande Ares. *Entra em uma câmara muito estranha, toda preta, com alguns ossos de humanos "colados" em volta, e várias manchas de sangue*

Ares: Não cometerei o mesmo erro duas vezes, agora Lira será bem mais poderosa que os guerreiros, mas para isso terá de abandonar a sua aparência humana e se transformar em um demônio completo! Logo será o fim dos guerreiros! Há-há-há-há!!!

Não era possível ver Lira dentro da câmara só se podia ouvir seus gritos. Ares aparentava estar muito tranqüilo, era impossível ver o rosto do vilão já que estava coberto pelo capuz.

Alguns minutos depois a câmara explode e em meio a tanta fumaça estava Lira, era impossível ver sua nova aparência devido a toda aquela fumaça.

Ares: Parabéns minha querida Lira completou sua transformação.

Lira: Sssssssim. *Voz rouca, e fazendo barulho de cobra enquanto fala*

Ares: Logo esse mundo será meu! Hahahahahaha

Enquanto isso os cinco amigos tinham visto toda a exposição, já tinham encontrado T.K, que já tinha lhes contado sobre a caixa misteriosa e como poderiam abri-la. Todos foram para o Mc Donald's lanchar.

Eriol: Interessante, porém se essa mesma caixa veio da Índia isso significa que as nature keys tb?

T.K: É verdade, eu não tinha pensado nisso.

Kari: E os guardiões tb vieram de lá?

Sakura: Eles nunca nos contaram a história deles nem das nature keys.

Ruby: Mas nós nunca perguntamos a eles.

Eriol: Ruby tem razão, e além disso eles podem não querer nos contar é um direito que eles tem.

Sakura: Tem razão...

T.K: Bom pessoal vcs vão querer abrir ou não?

Sakura: Eu quero, estou curiosa para saber o que tem ai dentro.

Ruby: Eu tb.

Eriol: Não vamos abri-la aqui, tem muita gente. Vamos para um lugar deserto já que não sabemos o que tem dentro.

T.K,S,R,K: Certo.

Sakura: Que tal irmos para o parque Pingüim, essa hora não deve ter ninguém lá.

T.K: É uma boa idéia.

Depois que lancharam, foram para o parque do Rei Pingüim, que realmente estava deserto. T.K colocou a caixa no chão, e tirou a sua nature key do pescoço e encaixou na fechadura que correspondia ao símbolo da terra, em seguida Eriol encaixou, depois Kari, depois Ruby, Sakura estava meio receosa a respeito da caixa.

T.K: O que houve Sakura?

Sakura: Eu não sei, mas de repente me bateu algo.

Eriol: O que?

Sakura: E se o que estiver ai dentro não puder ser controlado?

T.K: Esse risco existe, mas só vamos saber se abrirmos.

Sakura: É verdade. *Encaixa a nature key na última fechadura*

Ruby: Não aconteceu nada.

De repente um brilho dourado "cega" os cinco amigos, e a tampa da caixa se abre, e de dentro dela sai um vulto negro que começa a tomar forma. Era um monstro gigantesco, era muito estranho, tinha corpo de pantera preta, asas brancas, uma cauda comprida com a "ponta" de ouro, e a cabeça de uma mulher humana, tinha olhos amarelos, cabelo azul escuro comprido e dentes caninos bem afiados e usava uma espécie de coroa de ouro na cabeça. (Semelhante a lendária esfinge)

M.@: Vcs ousaram abrir a caixa mística, agora vcs humanos pagarão por tamanho erro.

Da boca do monstro surge uma enorme bola de fogo.

Eriol: Abaixem!

Todos seguiram o comando de Eriol , mas o monstro continuava a atacá-los sem trégua. Enquanto os amigos fugiam dos ataques do monstro alado, Ares observava tudo

Lira: Messsssstre Ares esssssssse monssssssssstro é uma criação sssssua?

Ares: Esse não minha querida Lira, por ironia ele foi criado pelos antigos magos para proteger as nature keys, como eles acharam que naquele momento não era necessário um guardião aqueles magos tolos lacraram nessa caixa o monstro Kimera, e mais tarde os únicos que poderiam abrir essa caixa seriam os donos das nature keys, para serem dignos da servidão e da confiança desse monstro teriam de vencer uma batalha contra ele.

Lira: Massssssss então como o Ssssssssssenhor adquiriu essssssa caixa?

Ares: Eu a roubei dos antigos magos, apesar de não poder invocar os poderes desse monstro com o passar dos séculos corrompi sua alma que agora está cheia de trevas e o ódio dos humanos, a melhor parte disso tudo é que ele não percebeu que teve a alma corrompida! Hahahahahaha

Lira: Hahahahahahah

Os amigos não conseguiam pegar as nature keys, o monstro não permitia sequer que eles se aproximassem da caixa.

M@: Desistam humanos! Suas ambições de usarem os poderes antigos dos magos elementais para dominar o mundo jamais se concretizarão!

Ruby: Está enganada, nós jamais pensamos em usar a magia elemental para o mal.

M@: Mentirosa! *Mira um ataque em Ruby*

T.K: Cuidado! *Empurra Ruby*

Ruby: Obrigada T.K

T.K: Não agradeça ainda, teremos que pensar em algo para nos livrarmos dela.

Sakura: Quem é vc e pq quer nos matar, vc é um dos aliados de Ares?

M@: Como ousa dizer isso! Eu sou Kimera, a guardiã das chaves sagradas as quais vcs roubaram!

Sakura: Nós não roubamos nada!

M@: Então como vcs as conseguiram?

Sakura: É quê...

M.@: Sabia que tinham roubado! Humanos são corruptos e traiçoeiros, jamais deverão possuir a magia elemental!

Eriol: Gente eu tenho um plano.

Ruby: Qual?

Eriol: Eu, T.K servimos de isca para atrair o monstro enquanto Kari e Ruby cobrem a retaguarda de Sakura, que pega as chaves.

TK,S,K,R: Ok!

T.K: Ei monstro! Se é tão poderoso venha nos pegar!

Eriol e T.K começaram a correr e o monstro vem bem atrás deles, enquanto isso Sakura correu para pegar as chaves.

Sakura: Toma Kari, toma Ruby. *Entrega as chaves*

Logo Eriol e T.K deram a volta pelo parque e iam na direção de Sakura, Kari e Ruby.

Sakura: T.K, Eriol, peguem! *Joga as chaves*

Eriol: *Pega e para de correr* Valeu Sakura! Chave que possuí o poder da água, ceda seus poderes ao seu novo dono que aceitou essa honrosa missão! Transforme-se!

T.K: Chave que possuí o poder da terra, ceda seus poderes ao seu novo dono que aceitou essa honrosa missão! Transforme-se!

Eriol: Aquatic Magic Billow!

T.K: Sharpen Stone Rain!

O monstro recebe os ataques e fica muito ferido.

Kimera: Impossível, vcs não deveriam poder usar essa magia, só os antigos magos podem usá-la! Vcs estão corrompendo a pureza dessa magia! *Furiosa*

Kimera lança de suas asas milhões de flechas que vão na direção de Eriol e T.K.

Kari: Chave que possuí o poder do vento, ceda seus poderes a sua nova dona que aceitou essa honrosa missão!Transforme-se!

Kari: Wind Torpedos!

Ruby: Chave que possuí o poder do fogo, ceda seus poderes a sua nova dona, que aceitou essa honrosa missão! Transforme-se!

Ruby: Fire Ball!

O ataque do monstro foi destruído pelo de Kari e Ruby.

Kimera: Vcs não deveriam poder usar essa magia. Não deveriam! *Lança uma gigantesca bola de fogo na direção dos 5*

Sakura: Chave que possui o poder do gelo, ceda seus poderes a sua nova dona que aceitou essa honrosa missão! Transforme-se!

Sakura: Ice Diamond!

O ataque de Sakura congela a bola de fogo e a parte em mil pedaços que vão na direção do monstro que fica muito machucado e acaba caindo no chão.

Kimera: Eu não acredito, vcs me derrotaram. Mestre Kingice (Kinjáice) eu falhei... *lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto do monstro*

Eriol: Ela está chorando?

Ruby: Parece que sim.

Sakura: *Anda na direção do monstro e se abaixa bem perto*

Kimera: Vcs me venceram, aceito minha morte. *Fecha os olhos*

Sakura: Nós não queremos te matar, sentimos muito por tê-la atacado, mas vc tb nos atacou e pensamos que vc servisse a Ares, agora vejo que não, vc só queria evitar que as nature keys caísse em mãos erradas. Eu sei que talvez seja a pessoa certa para possuí-la, mas eu jamais usaria seus poderes para causar algum.

Kimera percebeu que os humanos não eram todos traiçoeiros e corruptos por isso a maldade implantada nela por Ares, desapareceu.

Kimera: Agora compreendo tudo, sinto por ter atacado vcs.

Logo os cinco guardiões chegaram voando.

Retaw: Eriol, Kari, T.K, Sakura, Ruby, vcs estão bem?

Eriol: Sim, agora estamos.

Hiecy: Não pode ser...

Érigo: O que houve Hiecy?

Hiecy: Olhe Érigo é Kimera.

Érigo: Kimera? Impossível.

Hiecy e Érigo se aproximaram de Sakura que estava junto com Kimera.

Kimera: Hiecy, Érigo?

Hiecy: Kimera, vc está viva? Não acredito!

Kimera: Vcs tb estão! Pensei que Ares tinha destruído vcs.

Sakura: Vcs se conhecem?

Hiecy: Sim Kimera é a sexta guardiã, a missão dela era proteger todas as nature keys e encontrar um novo dona para as chaves, mas quando Ares roubou a caixa mística essa missão "passou" para nós.

Sakura: E nós...

Hiecy: Vcs são os novos donos, pensei que já sabiam.

Érigo: Mas pq vcs estão todos machucados?

Kimera: Nós tivemos uma luta, que agora percebo que foi desnecessária.

Retaw: Qual foi o motivo da luta? *Se aproximando de Kimera, junto com Diniw Tiound, T.K, Ruby, Eriol e Kari*

Kimera: Eu não tinha percebido que eles eram os novos donos. Me desculpem...

Sakura: Td bem. *Sorri*

Eriol: Vc só estava cumprindo com o seu dever.

T.K: Deixe isso pra lá.

Kari: O que passou, passou...

Ruby: O importante é que estamos todos bem na medida do possível.

Hiecy: Vamos curar vc Kimera, e vcs tb.

Os guardiões se concentraram e uma bolha gigante envolveu Kimera e os amigos, logo as bolhas estouraram e todos se sentiam muito melhor. (Relembrando às bolhas não devolvem a energia só curam os machucados, se a pessoa estiver esgotada ela continuará esgotada, mas se isso for por causa dos machucados ela vai melhorar)

Kimera: Obrigada, e mais uma vez me desculpem por tudo.

Eriol: Td bem, esqueça isso.

Kimera: *Olha para os guardiões* Me tirem uma dúvida... Como vcs conseguem viver nesse mundo sem que os humanos percebam que vcs não são como eles?

Hiecy: É fácil. *Volta a sua falsa identidade* Podemos tomar essa forma, com isso nenhum humano desconfia de algo.

Kimera: Incrível.

Tiound: Vc quer viver conosco Kimera?

Kimera: Não obrigada, meu lugar é dentro da caixa mística, e só devo sair para ajudar vcs.

Sakura: Tem certeza?

Kimera: Sim.

T.K: Hummm... Vcs podem nos contar como e por quem fora criados?

Os guardiões se entreolharam, menos Kimera.

Kimera: Claro que sim! *Sorri*

Ares observava tudo pelo "lago" de sangue.

Ares: Maldição, conseguiram libertar Kimera de meu feitiço! Lira vá e destrua de uma vez por todas esses protetores malditos! Não é conveniente que os guerreiros saibam sobre o passado agora, por isso mate-os!

Lira: Ssssssssim... *Desapareçe*

Voltando a Kimera e aos outros:

Kimera: Bom a muito tempo atrás...

De repente uma enorme esfera de energia maligna vai na direção de todos.

Eriol: Abaixem!

Todos seguiram a ordem de Eriol, logo aparece Lira com sua nova forma.

Lira: Dá próxima vez não vou errar, rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs...*Barulho de cobra*

T.K: Quem é vc?

Lira: Não me reconhece menino?

T.K: Essa voz, tem alguma maneira ela é familiar...

Sakura: Como assim?

T.K: É isso! Parece com a voz daquela arqueóloga que me deu a caixa de Kimera.

Lira: Sou mais que uma arqueóloga humana... *ri*

Sakura: Espere. Essa voz, esse jeito... Lira!

Lira: É rainha Lira para vcs!

T.K: Essa é a Lira? Mas ela está horrorosa.

Lira: Foi um pequeno preço a se pagar para aumentar os meus poderes e destruir vcs facilmente.

Lira estava realmente horrível, havia abandonado a aparência humana definitivamente, estava horrorosa, seu corpo era coberto por escamas, possuía invés de mãos garras afiadíssimas, "pés" de égua, rabo de escorpião, 3 pares de asas vermelhas, seu rosto tb era coberto por escamas verdes, seus cabelos eram cobras, seus olhos eram vermelhos cor de fogo, suas orelhas eram pontudas, sua boca tinha caninos afiadíssimos (mais que os de Kimera) lembrando dentes de vampiro. (Seu rosto tinha uma certa semelhança com o de medusa).

Lira: Retaw, Érigo, Hiecy, Tiound e Diniw é bom vê-los novamente. *Irônica*

Retaw: Pena não poder dizer o mesmo... Maremoto!

Com uma única mão Lira para o ataque de Retaw e o faz voltar contra ela, Retaw fica muito ferida.

Lira: Como podem ver, não só minha aparência, mas meus poderes tb mudaram. Vcs pagarão pela humilhação que me fizeram passar diante de meu mestre. *Em uma das "mãos" surge uma pequena bola de fogo* Fogo do Inferno! *A esfera se dividiu e aumentou muito antes de se aproximar dos protetores*

Eriol: Aquatic Magic Billow!

Sakura: Ice Diamond!

Os ataques de Eriol e Sakura só colaboraram para que a esfera crescesse ainda mais. Todos receberam o ataque e ficaram com inúmeras queimaduras.

Eriol-Pensamento: Sem dúvida ela está muito mais poderosa.

Lira: Isso é uma pequena demonstração de meus novos poderes.

Diniw: Ventania!

Lira: É inútil! *Salta*

Diniw: Impossível.

Lira: Onde está o poder no qual vcs confiavam tanto? Hahahaha

Ruby: Fire Ball!

Lira: Não sei pq insistem... *faz o ataque de Ruby voltar contra ela*

Érigo: Ruby vc está bem?

Ruby: Sim.

Érigo: Vc tem que descansar, se receber outro dano como esse poderá ser mortal.

Ruby: *Se levanta* Eu não posso me deixar vencer.

Lira: Tolos, acham mesmo que podem me derrotar? *Atinge todos com milhões de cristais vermelhos pontiagudos que surgem das asas*

Os cristais "abriram" inúmeros ferimentos nos guerreiros e nos guardiões, apesar das feridas da luta com Kimera estarem recuperadas os guerreiros ainda estavam muito cansados, suas energias estavam muito debilitadas.

Lira: Digam adeus! Triângulos de Chamas!

Kimera: Bola de fogo!

O ataque de Kimera "empatou" com o de Lira, porém Kimera ficou muito desgastada, enquanto Lira estava em perfeita forma.

Lira: Não seja idiota Kimera, seus poderes insignificantes não se comparam aos meus.

Kimera: Engano seu Lira, seus poderes são finitos, vc será a autora de sua própria destruição!

Lira: Estou tremendo, suas palavras são apenas mentiras nas quais quer que eu acredite.

Kimera: Se fosse só isso, vc não estaria se questionando...

Lira: Grrrrrr cale-se! *Lança milhões de raios de energia maligna de uma das "mãos"*

Kimera acabou ficando inconsciente.

Ruby: Como pode ser tão cruel?

Lira: Cale-se!!! Flecha negra! *Uma gigantesca flecha aparece e vai na direção de Ruby*

Ruby: *Fecha os olhos*

Eriol: Cuidado Ruby!

Ruby: *Abre os olhos repentinamente * Fire Phoenix!

O ataque de Ruby derrotou o de Lira, que ficou muito ferida.

Lira: Impossível, ela não deveria poder me atingir... Meus poderes são superiores!

Ruby: Não se trata de magia, e sim de coração, uma coisa que vc não tem. Sua ambição e seu ódio destroem tudo ao seu redor, inclusive vc...

Lira: Grrrrrrrrrrrrr cale-se! *Lança milhões de raios de energia maligna*

Ruby parecia forte contra os raios, foi atingida mais continuava de pé, mas Lira continuava atacando e Ruby começou a ceder.

Ruby-Pensamento: Tenho que resistir...

Ruby: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh *Grita de dor*

Eriol: Chega! *Grita*

Lira: O que disse menino insolente?!

Eriol: Retaw, Diniw, Tiound, Hiecy e Érigo protejam Kimera, nós cuidaremos dela.

Retaw: Tem certeza?

Eriol: Sim...

Os guardiões foram ver como Kimera estava, enquanto isso os guerreiros se concentravam.

Lira: Idiotas! Flecha Negra!

Uma fecha gigantesca (maior que a anterior), vai na direção dos guerreiros, mas ela acabou se "desfazendo" no caminho.

T.K: Não adianta Lira.

Ruby: Seu poder das trevas ficou grande demais não pode mais existir.

Kari: Vc brincou com o coração das pessoas, causando-lhes muita dor e sofrimento.

Sakura: Vc colocou a vida de pessoas em risco, e de seus próprios monstros, inclusive matou Serlive para realizar suas ambições, vc tem idéia de seus pecados?

Lira: Não sejam tolos! Suas palavras são apenas bobagens!

Eriol: Vc não se arrepende?

Lira: Me arrepender, de quê? Eu fiz o que acho certo para mim, os outros não me importam!

Eriol: Não temos outra escolha, espero que um dia sua alma maléfica possa ser perdoada e possa ter paz.

Lira: Insolentes! Cristais de fogo!

Eriol: Adeus Lira... Sua condenação já foi determinada, seu poder só causa dor e destruição por isso deve desaparecer desse mundo! Todos agora, concentram seus ataques!

T.K: Sharpen Stone Rain!

Kari: Wind Torpedos!

Ruby: Fire Phoenix!

Eriol: Marinho Whirpool Supreme!

Todos os ataques se concentram em cima da cabeça de Lira o que a deixou paralisada.

Sakura: Lira espero que um dia se arrependa de tudo que fez talvez até possamos ser amigas...

Lira estava muito machucada e ainda não podia se mover por causa da magia de Eriol, Kari, T.K e Ruby e além dessa magia algo mais tb a paralisava: o medo.

Sakura: Espero que se aprenda que tudo que fazemos tem uma conseqüência, sendo ela boa ou ruim. *As energias dos ataques dos amigos entram no corpo de Sakura, saindo de cima da cabeça de Lira* Adeus Lira... Icy Trial!

(Icy Trial "Julgamento Gelado": É um ataque considerado "divino", só uma pessoa que foi capaz de perdoar o inimigo pode usá-lo, trata-se da combinação da energia dos ataques dos 4 amigos com a "energia" positiva do perdão concedido por Sakura. A pessoa vê uma luz branca que a "cega" e depois a pessoa é congelada em uma fração de segundos sem sentir nenhuma dor. Depois o corpo congelado se divide em milhões de cristais que desaparecem no ar.)

Sakura: Acabou.

A energia que envolvia os cinco amigos se dissipou, e de repente os cajados voltaram a se chaves e ficaram flutuando no ar na frente deles, mas para a surpresa de todos as chaves se partiram em mil pedaços. Os amigos caíram no chão desmaiados.

Alguns minutos depois eles acordaram e viram o rosto de seus guardiões. Logo se levantam ainda meio zonzos.

Eriol: Conseguimos?

Retaw: Sim.

Sakura vê Kimera a poucos metros dali, estava ficando "transparente", estava desaparecendo...

Sakura: *Corre para perto de Kimera* Kimera o que houve?

Kimera: *Muito fraca* Lira foi derrotada, mas para isso as nature keys deixaram de existir, e minha missão era protegê-las, o que permitia minha presença nesse mundo era a magia que vinha delas.

Sakura: A culpa é toda minha, eu usei um novo poder e destruí as nature keys de todos.

Kimera: Está enganada, graças a vc e aos outros Lira foi derrotada.

Sakura: Mas não é justo vc desaparecer desse mundo!

Kimera: Não se preocupe, eu sou muito grata por vcs permitirem que eu vivesse nesse mundo, não fique triste por mim, agora a missão de vcs é derrotar Ares de uma vez por todas!

Sakura: Mas *olhos cheios de lágrimas*

Kimera: Adeus Kingice, obrigada por tudo. *Sorri* *Desaparece*

Sakura: Nãoooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura começou a chorar, mas logo seus amigos se aproximaram dela para consolá-la.

Sakura: *Chora no peito de T.K* Isso é tão injusto...

T.K: É sim... *Faz carinho em Sakura*

De repente um vulto negro surge...

Ares: Vcs se atreveram derrotar minha serva Lira, agora terão de enfrentar a minha ira! Venham ao meu castelo flutuante ao Norte dessa região, se não aparecerem até o pôr do sol será o fim desse mundo e das pessoas que nele vivem! Hahahahahaahaha *Desaparece*

Retaw: Antes de vcs tomarem alguma decisão nós queremos lhes contar algumas coisas.

Eriol: O quê?

Retaw: A nossa história, a das nature keys, e a de vcs...

Parece que as coisas em NM estão esquentando! Que história é essa de que Retaw falou? Qual será a importância dela para os 5 amigos? 

Não percam o próximo episódio: As Lembranças de um Passado Distante.

Está cada vez mais próxima a batalha final! 

Mail: hiiragizawaeriol@hotmail.com 


	29. Capitulo 29

Titulo: Lembranças de um passado mto distante

omentários: Oiesssssss pessoal esse é o penúltimo episódio de Nature Magic é uma pena...

Mas bem não adianta ficar chateado afinal uma hora tinha que terminar!

Bom mas o que eu queria dizer é que vcs prestem bastante a atenção nesse episódio ele é o que dará mais informações sobre a série. (Eu acho que esse epi ficou meio confuso até mais eu fiz isso de propósito ^^)

Nesse episódio tera uma coisa que eu chamei de "Imagem Mental (Flash Back)" significa as lembranças de uma vida, mas os amigos e os guardiões poderão ver (ver mesmo!) as lembranças.

Mas qualquer coisa que vcs achem que ficou muito ruim, ou sem nexo me mandem um email:

Hiiragizawaeriol@hotmail.com

Ai vcs me dizem o que é, e eu explico e conserto se necessário.

^__________________________________________^

Boa Leitura!

T.K: O quê? Nossa história?

Tiound: Sim, é melhor vcs todos se sentarem, e fecharem os olhos.

Ruby: Pra que?

Érigo: Vcs poderão visualizar tudo como se estivessem lá.

Todos se sentaram e formaram uma roda (inclusive os guardiões).

Retaw: Há muitos anos atrás existiam 5 poderosos magos: Kinger, Kingice (Kinjaice), Kingliso (Kinglaiso), Kingire (Kingaire) e Kingin. Kinger era o mago que controlava o poder do elemento água, Kingice controlava o poder do gelo, Kingire controlava o poder do elemento fogo, Kingin o do elemento vento e Kingliso controlava o poder do elemento terra.

Kari: Agora entendo pq vcs usam o poder de um elemento específico.

Diniw: Sim, é por esse motivo.

Retaw: Bom, além de nos criarem cada um desses magos criou uma nature key com os poderes de seus respectivos elementos.

Sakura: Mas quem criou Kimera?

Retaw: Depois de criarem as nature keys os magos sabiam que elas precisavam ser protegidas e que o guardião precisaria ter a inteligência de um humano e a pureza de um animal.

T.K: Então é por isso que Kimera era metade humana e metade pantera.

Retaw: Kingice se encarregou de criar Kimera e junto com ela a caixa mística onde Kimera seria selada. Naquela época nós tinhamos uma vida muito feliz.........

IMAGEM MENTAL (FLASH BACK)

Os 5 magos viviam em uma linda casa na colina, na verdade era uma gigantesca mansão com inúmeros cômodos. Na frente da casa havia um enorme jardim com todo o tipo de árvores e flores. Neste belo jardim estavam: Retaw e Diniw.

Retaw: Olha Diniw, tadinha dessas plantas, eu estou muito preocupadas com elas, está muito quente.

Diniw: É verdade, tem que chover logo...

De repente o tempo se "fecha" e começa a chover.

Retaw: Não precisava ter feito isso Kinger...

Kinger: *Sai de trás de uma árvore* Não custa nada dá um "empurrão" para ajudar a natureza.

Kinger já era um homem adulto, era muito gentil e amável com todos, aparentava ter uns 21 anos, tinha longos e lisos cabelos azuis até a cintura, olhos azuis-escuro e usava um par de óculos, tinha aparência de intelectual e uma voz muito tranqüila e doce, usava uma túnica azul-marinho muito bonita.

Kinger: Kingice pediu para avisar que está na hora do almoço.

Diniw: Obrigado Kinger, é melhor mesmo eu entrar antes que eu fique encharcado. Vamos Retaw?

Retaw: Sim, Kinger vc vem?

Kinger: Daqui a pouco, eu vou ficar um pouco aqui.

Retaw e Diniw entraram em casa, se secaram e se sentaram a mesa para almoçar.

Kingice: Onde está Kinger?

Diniw: Na chuva.

Kingice: Desse jeito ele não vai almoçar.

Kingice era uma excelente cozinheira, e muito bonita tb. Aparentava ter mais ou menos 21 anos, tinha um lindo cabelo castanho claro com umas mechas douradas eram tão compridos que chegavam a tocar o chão, seus olhos verdes lembravam duas lindas esmeraldas, tinha um sorriso encantador e sua voz era bem jovial, usava uma túnica toda branca.

Kingire: Vamos espera-lo não custa nada.

Kingire era uma mulher encantadora em muito doce com todos, aparentava ter 21 anos possuía longos cabelos cor de vinho lisos em forma de trança que se arrastavam pelo chão, tinha lindos olhos azuis como duas safiras brilhantes, seu olhar transmitia uma sensação de calma e tranquilidade para quem parasse para admira-los, usava uma túnica vermelha com uma tonalidade vinho.

Kingliso: Não custa nada, mas vamos acabar morrendo de fome...

Kingliso era muito engraçado, aparentava ter seus 21 anos, tinha o cabelo loiro liso que não passavam dos ombros, tinhas olhos azuis e era o mais engraçado de todos, estava sempre fazendo comentários cômicos e rindo deles, quando seus amigos estavam com ele era impossível ficar sem dar uma boa risada, ele usava uma túnica marrom (aquele marrom "cor de árvore")

Kingin: Que exagero, daqui a pouco ele entra, ou isso ou pega um resfriado.

Kingin era uma moça educada e era a mais responsável dos 5, aparentava ter 21 anos, possuía um lindo cabelo castanho-claro que não passavam dos ombros, tinha lindos olhos castanhos que apesar de na maioria das vezes sérios mostravam o olhar de uma mulher doce e bondosa, usava uma túnica 'verde- folha"

Kinger: Desculpe o atraso... *Encharcado*

Kingice: Me diz uma novidade, melhor entrar logo e se secar, depois venha almoçar.

Logo estavam todos à mesa: Kinger, Kingire, Kingice, Kingliso, Kingin, Retaw, Diniw, Érigo, Hiecy e Tiound. A sala do almoço (havia uma sala para o café, outra para o almoço e outra para o jantar) tinha inúmeros quadros e um lustre com vários cristais.

Depois de almoçarem cada um foi para um lugar diferente: Kinger e Retaw foram fazer algumas pesquisas na biblioteca. A biblioteca era linda tinha uma decoração antiga, possuía milhares de livros sobre os mais diversos assuntos. Possuía uma mesa gigantesca na qual podiam se sentar 12 pessoas.

Kingliso e Tiound foram para fora, Kingliso estava escrevendo uma história, e seu lugar favorito para isso era embaixo de uma macieira. Tiound lhe fazia companhia mas acabou dormindo no ombro de seu dono.

Kingice estava na sala de estar junto com Hiecy e Érigo. Kingice estava com uma espécie de jóia branca muito brilhante em forma de gota em uma das mãos e na outro segurava um livro: estava pesquisando a origem da jóia.

Érigo e Hiecy conversavam bastante, a sala de estar era linda tinha uma decoração maravilhosamente bonita, haviam vários vasos e estátuas dá época da Antiga Grécia, de Roma, e do Antigo Egito (meu favorito!). Em cima da lareira estava a caixa mística onde estava Kimera (as nature keys estavam nos pescoços de seus respectivos donos.)

Kingin estava em seu quarto arrumando algumas coisas. Diniw estava do lado de fora no jadim (de trás, Tiound e Kingliso estavam no jardim da frente.) sentindo a brisa gostosa do vento.

Logo a campanhia toca, Kingire que estava mais perto vai abrir a porta...

Kingire: Quem poderá ser? *Vai até a porta da frente*

Kingire: *Abre a porta* Oi Ares como está?

Ares: Estou bem e vc?

Ares era um homem adulto muito bonito e charmoso, que aparentava ter uns 23 anos, a pela era muito branca, tinha um longo cabelo negro que ia até a cintura, e olhos verdes e usava uma roupa toda preta. (Seu rosto lembrava muito o do futuro Serlive)

Kingire: Tb, entre.

Ares era um humano comum que vivia na cidade, era o único que sabia da existência da casa na colina, era um grande amigo dos magos, ele sabia de tudo, inclusive da magia e dos guardiões. O único problema é que os magos confiavam demais em Ares e não perceberam que tal pessoa tinha inveja e cobiçava todo o poder que os magos possuíam.

Kingire: Eu vou te levar para a sala de estar, Kingice está junto com Hiecy e Érigo.

Logo Kingire levou Ares para a sala de estar onde o rapaz se sentou em uma poltrona e ficou conversando com Kingice.

Ares: Oi Kingice como vai?

Kingice: Bem e vc?

Érigo e Hiecy estavam conversando e nem deram atenção a Ares. Desde o começo os guardiões nunca gostaram de Ares, sabiam como ele era realmente, mas não falaram sobre isso com os magos pois sabiam o quanto eles prezavam a amizade dele.

Hiecy: Nós vamos procurar Diniw.

Kingice: Td bem, eu vou ficar aqui conversando com Ares.

Hiecy e Érigo encontraram Diniw no jardim da parte de trás da casa, onde o rapaz estavam muito sério.

Diniw: Ele está aqui não é?

Érigo : Vc já percebeu?

Diniw: Apesar de não possuir nenhuma magia sua presença é inconfundível.

Hiecy: Tem razão, nossos donos nem imaginam a verdadeira natureza de Ares.

Diniw: Eles prezam muito a amizade dele não podemos culpá-los.

Érigo: Tiound e Retaw tb já perceberam.

Hiecy: O que nós podemos fazer?

Diniw: Por enquanto só observar, e torcer para que eles descubram a verdadeira natureza de Ares antes que seja tarde demais...

Ares ficou conversando com Kingice, logo Kingire se sentou para conversar, depois Kingin, em seguida Kinger e por ultimo Kingliso. Retaw e Tiound encontraram Hiecy, Diniw e Érigo.

Retaw: Pq ele insiste em vir aqui? Tem que ter um jeito para que Kinger e os outros saibam como Ares é realmente. 

Diniw: A presença dele causa a desarmonia nos elementos.

Tiound: Não seria melhor contar a eles?

Érigo: Não, seria pior pq causaria um conflito, logo iam começar as intrigas as mentiras se podemos poupá-los disso vamos fazê-lo.

Tiound: Tem razão Érigo...

Hiecy: Temos que pensar numa solução, e rápido.

O sol estava quase se pondo, e os cinco magos se despediam de Ares.

Kingice: Até outro dia.

Ares: Até.

Ares logo vai embora, mas sem quem ninguém percebesse embaixo de suas vestes ele escondeu a caixa mística, chegando em sua casa na cidade onde vivia sozinho, ficou feliz por ter conseguido a caixa.

Ares: Finalmente consegui! Eu vou poder realizar os meus objetivos tenho certeza! Dentro desta caixa deve ter algo que me faça poderoso. 

Ares tentou abrir a caixa de todos os jeitos possíveis, mas não conseguiu...

Ares: Mas que droga! Eu não consigo abrir essa caixa maldita! Eu preciso de poder... Eu quero poder! Quero poder suficiente para controlar todo esse mundo e fazer com que todos sirvam a mim! Aqueles magos idiotas não usam o poder para conquistar, são uns completos imbecis... Se eu tivesse os poderes deles...

A inveja e a cobiça de Ares ficaram maiores do que nunca, de repente o corpo de Ares começou a ser coberto por um vulto preto que tinha surgido devido a maldade, a inveja e a ambição que haviam em seu coração.

Ares: Posso sentir o poder fluindo em meu corpo! O poder das trevas o qual eu usarei para conquistar esse mundo! Hahahahaahaha!

Se passaram muitos meses e Ares não visitava mais os magos a medida que o tempo passava ele aumentava seus poderes, começou a criar criaturas horrendas na qual só tinham um objetivo: conquistar. Ares criou Serlive um ser maléfico que foi feito de uma parte de Ares, do mesmo modo Ares criou Lira uma mulher fria e cruel, juntos os dois seriam responsáveis pelo comando dos monstros. 

Ares tomara conhecimento que poderia ter mais poderes se destruísse o lendário cristal da luz que era o que impedia a abertura dos portões do mundo das sombras, como sua sede de poder era imensa ele destruiu a cidade atrás do coração que guardava esse cristal.

Ares mandou seu servos construírem um castelo, um castelo flutuante, o vilão exigiu que a construção fosse feita em 3 dias, não importava se perdesse parte de seu exército, pois poderia criar mais monstros. O seu trono foi feito com os ossos dos crânios de seus monstros que morreram na construção.

Com o tempo, o vilão conseguiu controlar com perfeição os seus poderes eles continuavam a crescer, mas Ares não se contentava somente com aquilo, queria o "poder lacrado" a quaisquer custo.

Ares: Serlive, Lira!

Lira, Serlive: Sim mestre Ares?

Ares: Quero que vcs mandem um monstro atacar uma casa que existe em cima de uma colina, perto da primeira cidade que nós destruímos na região 123-A .

Lira: Mas para que meu mestre?

Ares: Façam o que eu mandei! *Furioso*

Lira: Sim...

Serlive e Lira ordenaram que o Mágico das Lâminas fosse o encarregado de eliminar os viventes da casa.

Serlive: Mágico das Lâminas quero que destrua a casa que existe perto da colina da primeira cidade em que nós destruirmos fica na região 123-A. Vá agora!

M.L: Sim! *Desaparece*

Enquanto isso os cinco magos estavam reunidos embaixo da macieira junto com Retaw e os outros, estavam todos tirando um cochilo, "estavam" no meio da tarde deveriam ser umas 15 horas. De repente uma chuva de cerca de 14 facas foi na direção dos magos.

Kingice: *Desperta e se levanta bruscamente* Congelem...

A chuva de facas foi congelada e se partiu em mil pedaços.

Kingice: Quem é vc?

Kinger: *Desperta* O que está acontecendo?

Logo todos despertam e ficam em suas posições de batalha.

M@: Meu nome é Mágico das Lâminas e meu dever é destruir vcs.

O monstro tinha uma aparência muito estranha, o corpo era todo revestido por lâminas, seus braços eram um par de lâminas de espadas, andava descalço, sua pele era azul-claro, tinha orelhas pontudas, olhos amarelos, uma espécie de chifre no meio da testa que parecia a lâmina de uma pequena faca.

Kingliso: Quem lhe mandou aqui?

M.L: Isso não importa, chuva de lâminas!

Kingire: Bola de fogo!

O ataque de Kingire derrotou o do monstro.

M.L: Pelo visto vcs não são tão fracos quanto eu pensei...

Kinger: Pq motivo quer nos destruir?

M.L: São ordens de meu mestre, não questiono, só obedeço... Lâmina Vermelha! 

Era uma gigantesca lâmina feita de fogo.

Kinger: Aquatic Magic Billow!

O ataque do monstro foi derrotado e ele recebeu um grande dano.

Kinger: Aconselho vc a ir embora se continuar só vai se ferir ainda mais...

M.L: Não sejam tolos, eu posso derrotar vcs com a maior facilidade!

Kingin: Melhor vc ir embora, não se preocupe nós não vamos atrás de vc.

M.L: Idiotas! Trunfo de Espadas!

Esse é o ataque mais poderoso do monstro, os magos não puderam se defender já que as espadas ficavam visíveis e invisíveis toda hora.

Kingice: O q? Mas que palhaçada é essa?

Logo os 5 receberam o dano e ficaram com vários cortes, os cinco guardiões ficaram com muita raiva do monstro.

Diniw: Madito! Ventania!

Érigo: Bola de Fogo!

Hiecy: Cristais de Gelo!

Retaw: Maremoto!

Tiound: Terremoto!

O monstro ficou muito machucado devido a força dos ataques dos guardiões, o monstro mal conseguia se mexer.

M.L: Malditos!

De repente um vulto negro surge e logo toma a forma de um homem encapuzado.

M.@: *Holograma*

M.L: Me-Me-mestre...

M.@: Não sei como Serlive e Lira mandaram um monstro tão inútil.

M.L: Mestre eu...

M@: Desapareça!

M.L: Nãoooooooo! *Explode*

Kingice: Como pode ser tão cruel?!

M.@: Magos elementais eu sou o supremo rei das trevas, a magia de vcs bloqueia a abertura dos portões para o mundo das trevas, onde está a outra parte dos meus poderes. Exijo que vcs abram!

Kinger: Jamais! Nosso dever é evitar que esses portões sejam abertos.

M.@: Como eu imaginei... Já que não quiseram fazer pelo jeito fácil, farão pelo difícil, venham ao meu castelo flutuante ao norte...

Kingliso: E se recusarmos?

M.@: Destruirei todas as cidades do mundo, como fiz com essa a alguns quilômetros daí. Melhor vc virem a não ser que queiram ser responsáveis por uma calamidade mundial! Hahahahahaha *Some*

Kingliso: Ele destruiu a cidade?

Kinger: Vamos ver!

Os elementais (elementais incluem os guardiões) foram voando em direção a cidade, que estava completamente destruída, as casas estavam incendiadas e existiam milhares de cadáveres pelo chão.

Kingice: Meu Deus...

Kingire: Isso é horrível!

Kinger: Vamos fazer com que essas pessoas possam ter um enterro decente...

Kingliso: Pode deixar que eu cuido disso.

Kingliso fechou os olhos e começou a falar algumas palavras mágicas em lisatim. (Lisatim: Lingua morta semelhante ao latim na qual os cinco magos escreviam e invocavam os feitiços). Logo a terra começa a "engolir" os corpos das pessoas e as casas viram pó. Depois de todos terem sido "engolidos" em cima de onde estavam cada um dos cadáveres, sobre a terra surgia uma rosa vermelha para cada corpo. Logo os corpos estavam enterrados e haviam milhares de rosas vermelhas.

Kingliso: Espero que possam descansar em paz...

Kinger: Hj é um dia de luto...

Logo o sol que estava presente no céu é coberto por nuvens, logo começa a cair uma chuva bem fraquinha.

Kingire: *Com algumas lágrimas nos olhos* Como alguém pode ser tão cruel? Essas pessoas morreram sem ter motivo... 

Kingice: Tantas vidas perdidas...

Kingin: Não podemos deixar isso acontecer de novo!

Kingire: Nossa missão é proteger as pessoas desse mundo a quaisquer custo.

Kinger: Vamos agora!

Todos voaram em direção ao castelo, não demorou muito para que eles avistassem o sinistro castelo flutuante de Ares.

Serlive: Mestre Ares, nossos convidados estão chegando.

Lira: O que devemos fazer?

Ares: Vc e Serlive quer oque dêem as boas vindas aos nossos visitantes.

Se,Li: Sim...

Logo os elementais chegaram e entraram no castelo. Eram um lugar de dar cala frios a qualquer pessoa, era muito sombrio e escuro, tinha quadros estranhos nas paredes, e a única iluminação era uma tocha encontrada pelos magos na porta de entrada.

Kinger: Que lugar mais estranho...

Os elementais caminharam até um salão gigantesco, onde de repente se acenderam várias luzes. De repente uma gigantesca bola de energia maligna vai na direção deles.

Kinger: Cuidado!

Todos voaram para perto do teto para escapar do impacto da bola.

Serlive: Sejam bem vindos ao castelo... *Voando*

Serlive era um garoto de aparentemente 17 anos, era muito bonito, tinha olhos verdes como duas esmeraldas, só que com um olhar frio e maldoso, tinha cabelos pretos bem curtos, uma pele branca, somente com um desenho de uma estrela preta de 5 pontas no pescoço, usava um tipo de roupa oriental preta (kimono), e estava descalço.

Lira: Esse "presente" foi a nossa saudação de boas vindas. *Sorri friamente*

Quem julgasse Lira por sua aparência com certeza iria se dar muito mal, pois ela aparentava ser uma mulher doce e sensível, o que é uma grande mentira, Lira tem o coração mais duro que pedra. Mas sua beleza tem o poder de enfeitiçar os homens comuns (sem magia). Seus olhos azuis safira eram belíssimos, apesar de seu olhar ser muito cruel, tinha lindos cabelos pretos que iam até a cintura, uma pele branca com o desenho de uma estrela de 5 pontas na testa, usava um vestido preto com alguns detalhes em roxo e um par de sandálias sem salto tb pretas.

Retaw: São humanos?

Kingliso: Não, foram criados por magia e apesar de sua aparência esses dois não são diferentes daquele monstro que nos atacou, o coração deles só há trevas. 

Serlive: Se enganou em uma coisa ; nós somos muito mais poderosos que aquele monstro inútil!

Lira: Vamos provar isso para vcs! *Sorri*

Serlive: *Lança milhões de raios de energia maligna*

Todos recebem um grande choque, e ficam meio zonzos.

Kinger-Pensamento: Eles são muito fortes...

Kinger: Façamos o seguinte, eu, Kingice, Retaw, Hiecy e Kingire cuidamos da garota, enquanto isso, Kingin, Érigo, Diniw, Kingliso e Tiound cuidam do garoto.

Todos: Certo!

Todos fizeram o que Kinger ordenou, uma luta das mais difíceis estava começando. Enquanto isso, Ares observava alegremente de seu lago de sangue.

Ares: Logo esses elementais serão destruídos pelos meus servos mais poderosos....

A luta estava difícil os elementais eram poderosos, mas Lira e Serlive tb eram, todos estavam muito machucados mais ninguém se dava por vencido.

Serlive: Vcs não lutam mal...

Kinger: Obrigado pelo elogio... Mas agora chega! Vamos acabar logo com essa brincadeira irritante!

Kinger: Marinho Whirpool Supreme!

Retaw: Maremoto!

Kingire: Fire Phoenix!

Érigo: Bolas de fogo!

King: Wind Torpedos!

Diniw: Ventania!

Kingliso: Sharpen Stone Rain!

Tiound: Tempestade de Areia!

Kingice: Ice Diamond!

Hiecy: Cristais de Gelo!

Os 10 ataques se combinaram e por fim conseguiram derrotar Serlive e Lira inconscientes no chão. (Eles estavam voando, quando receberam o ataque caíram e bateram com a cabeça no chão). Os elementais conseguiram vencer, mas gastaram muita energia, estavam esgotados.

Ares ficou furioso por ver seus 2 servos mais poderosos estirados no chão. Os magos e guardiões correram em direção ao salão principal onde estava o maléfico vilão, a única coisa que os magos não imaginavam é que o inimigo era Ares.

Logo eles chegaram ao salão principal onde encontraram Ares sentado em seu trono batendo palmas.

M.@: Bravo! Não imaginei que vcs seriam capazes de derrotar Serlive e Lira, merecem meus cumprimentos... Aqui estão eles! *Lança milhões de cristais pretos pontiagudos*

Kingire: Fire Ball!

O ataque de Kingire não destruiu nenhum dos cristais pq ela estava muito cansada e o ataque não foi forte o suficiente, por esse motivo todos receberam o ataque.

Kinger: Quem é vc?

M.@: Pelo visto são péssimos em dedução...

Diniw: Essa voz, esse jeito... Ares! Vc é o Ares!

Kingin: Isso é impossível Diniw!

Ares: Não, não é. *Tira o capuz*

5 Magos: Ares?

Kingire: Isso é impossível... Como? Pq?

Ares: Eu queria poder para conquistar todo esse mundo, por isso ia sempre a casa de vcs, antes de conhecê-los eu tinha ouvido uma lenda: " A muito tempo existiam milhares de monstros por todo esse mundo, eles escravizavam os humanos e os matavam quando perdiam a utilidade, os humanos estavam desesperados imploravam por misericórdia mais os monstros não a concediam, cansados de testemunhar tanta violência os cinco magos decidiram interferir, acabar com aquele banho de sangue desnecessário, esses magos tão poderosos prenderam os monstros no medonho mundo das trevas e com a bondade que restava no coração dos humanos do planeta criaram o cristal da luz para impedir que aqueles monstros sejam trazidos de volta ao nosso mundo, e deram a um humano sem que ele soubesse a missão de proteger esse cristal" Então depois eu soube que talvez esses magos vivessem colina, decidi conferir essa história, como está na cara eu consegui confirmar essa história. Então quando encontrei vcs pela 1ª vez me fingi de perdido para saber se era mesmo tudo verdade, se eram realmente poderosos, quando vi os guardiões percebi o quanto eram poderosos já que podiam criar novos seres. Os guardiões perceberam que eu não era de confiança, mas por algum motivo não contaram a vcs. Então cada vez que eu ia de vcs, eu procurava um jeito de ter os seus poderes, eu os queria a qualquer custo! Mas nunca consegui nada! Até a alguns meses atrás quando eu fiz a minha última visita a casa de vcs e roubei uma caixa esquisita que estava em cima da lareira, fiz de tudo para abri-la mas não consegui. Mas por causa de meu desejo de possuir poder, eu consegui de alguma forma abrir uma pequena fenda no lacre de vcs, foi onde adquiri poder. Eu sei que existe muito mais magia da qual eu posso ser o dono, mas por causa do madito lacre de vcs eu não consigo tê-la por completo! Por isso, vou acabar com vcs e assim o lacre irá se deteriorar. 

Kinger: É uma pena Ares que tenha se entregado as trevas só para obter poder...

Kingin: É uma pena não ter percebido o poder dentro de seu coração.

Kingire: Vc é uma decepção, mesmo que nos derrote jamais conseguira destruir o lacre pq quem bloqueia a magia das sombras e o cristal da luz.

Ares: Que palhaçada é essa?

Kingliso: Não é besteira, o cristal da luz impede a volta da escuridão a este mundo, mas eu acho que a sua ambição e a sua cobiça foram tão grandes que acabou enfraquecendo um pouco a magia do cristal.

Ares: Calem a Boca! *Atira raios de energia maligna*

Kinger: Aquatic Magic Billow!

O ataque de Kinger conseguiu derrotar o de Ares.

Ares: *Sorri Friamente* Bom chega dessas baboseiras de cristais, duendes, elfos, isso tudo não passa de um conto de fadas! Vamos continuar a nossa luta em outro lugar...

Logo o castelo de Ares começa a se desfazer, Ares leva os 5 magos para o céu e mandaram os guardiões para a terra.

Ares: Seus amigos ficarão ocupados lutando contra o meu exército de demônios.

Na terra:

Os guardiões haviam caído no meio de um campo aberto.

Retaw: Temos que ajudar Kinger e os outros!

M.@: Vcs não irão a lugar nenhum, recebemos ordens para acabar com vcs.

Do nada todo o campo estava cheio de monstros.

Diniw: Parece que vamos Ter que acabar com cada um deles...

Tiound: Devem ser milhares...

Érigo: Temos que começar de algum lugar...

Retaw: Érigo tem razão, vamos!

Logo a luta começou: Guardiões X Exército de Ares

Todos as pessoas de cidades próximas estavam vendo Ares e os cinco magos no céu e viram o castelo flutuante explodir.

Kingice: Vc explodiu o seu próprio castelo?

Ares: Não seria divertido lutar dentro dele, além disso eu posso criar milhares de monstro para que construam milhares de castelo no tempo que eu ordenar, o tempo limite é de 3 dias.

Kinger: Mas nenhuma criatura no universo conseguiria construir um castelo como aquele em 3 dias, a menos que trabalhasse 24 horas sem descanso.

Ares: E como vcs acham q é? Que eles param, tomam um suquinho, e voltam a trabalhar? É lógico que não! Eles trabalham o dia inteiro para atender o desejo de seu mestre não importa quantos sejam sacrificados, vale a pena.

Kingice-Pensamento: Ele não se importa nem com as suas próprias criaturas, só quer ter poder...

Kingice: Como vc é cruel!

Ares: Me poupem de seus elogios.

Kingire: Por isso jamais seria capaz de controlar a magia elemental, seu coração é cheio de trevas, cheio de inveja, de cobiça, e de crueldade...

Kingin: Uma coisa que vc não sabe, não roubamos nossos poderes, não escolhemos tê-los, eles nos escolheram. Não foi fácil aprender a usar magia e ter que poder o dever acima de tudo, junto com esse poder veio uma grande responsabilidade. Vc jamais teria poderes mágicos dos elementos, por que não tem honra! Deseja tudo do jeito mais fácil, sem ter que se esforçar, prefere roubar o do outros invés de lutar pelo seu...

Ares: Calem-se! *Atira milhares de cristais* Eu não preciso de honra para ter poder, eu já tenho e são muito mais poderosos que ode vcs!

Ares: E vou provar... *Na mão de Ares surge um estranho chicote gigantesco e cheio de espinhos* Chicote de Espinhos!

O chicote causou inúmeras feridas nos magos.

Ares: O que dizem: Precisa de honra para ser forte? *Ri*

Kinger: Sim é lógico que precisa! 

Ares: Idiota! Chicote de Espinhos! Chicote de Espinhos! Chicote de Espinhos!

Kinger: *Segura o chicote com a mão esquerda por estar cheio de espinhos, a mão começa a sangrar muito*

Ares: Idiota, agora a sua mão está toda machucada, vc facilita tudo assim! *Ri*

Kinger: Tem razão... Minha mão está machucada, talvez tenha sido um erro.... Mas eu ainda tenho a outra! *Levanta a mão para o alto* Marinho Whirpool Supreme!

Ares recebeu um grande ataque por causa do ataque de Kinger.

Ares: Impossível vcs não deveriam ter forças para me atingir!

Kinger: *Solta o chicote* Lamento que pense assim.

A mão de Kinger continuava a sangrar mais ele não parecia ligar, estava com um olhar sério, estava com uma expressão totalmente diferente em seu rosto.

Kingice: Vc não percebeu não é? A cada vez que vc usa seus poderes das trevas se afasta do cristal.

Ares: Do que está falando ?

Kingire: Pense, vc acha que é a única pessoa ambiciosa desse mundo? Pense o motivo das trevas terem se unido a vc e não a outro.

Kingin: É pq vc é o humano que é o dono do cristal da luz...

Ares: Não falem besteira! Chicote de Espinhos!

Kingin: Wind Whirlwind!

O ataque de Kingin evitou que o chicote atingisse a eles.

Ares: Isso é mentira, é impossível, eu teria detectado esse maldito cristal no qual vcs insistem em falar.

Kingire: Vc acha mesmo que é mentira? *Fecha os olhos e a nature key começa a emanar uma energia de cor vermelha que atinge o peito de Ares* 

(Obs: Os magos não usam as nature keys para as lutas, a função delas para os magos era muito pouca, os guerreiros usam mais que os magos, já que não podem invocar magia diretamente.)

Depois que a energia atingiu o peito de Ares, de dentro dele saiu uma pequena pedra em forma de gota e de cor branca, que ficou flutuando na frente de Ares.

Kingire: Ainda acha que é mentira?

Ares: Esse é o cristal da luz?

Kingire: Sim...

Ares: Esse cristal tem uma energia tão cálida. *Pega o cristal* Mas... *Quebra o cristal* O poder importa mais! Hahahahahahahahahahaha

De repente o céu ficou todo preto e dois enormes portões surgem flutuando no céu.

Ares: Finalmente!

Logo o par de portões se abrem e tudo na Terra começa a ser coberto pelas trevas, todas as plantas e animais morreram, e os humanos pareciam mortos vivos. As pérolas na qual estavam lacrados os monstros foram "expulsas" dos corpos dos humanos. As pessoas continuavam a executar as suas atividades diárias como se nada tivesse mudado, mas não demostravam nenhuma emoção....

Outros monstros surgiram, mais horrendos, mais maldosos e mais poderosos do que os que Ares havia criado, esses monstros absorveram as pérolas para ficarem mais fortes.

Ares: Hahahaha esse mundo agora é meu!

Kingire: Pensamos que tinha se arrependido de tudo.

Ares: Tolos, vcs só facilitaram tudo para mim!

Kingire: É uma pena...

Os cinco magos ficaram "alinhados" no céu, fecharam os olhos e começaram a se concentrar logo a energia deles começou a aumentar e a se unir, depois começaram a brilhar e a falar ao mesmo tempo:

5 magos: Eu mago (Kinger/Kingire/Kingice/Kingliso/Kingin) abdico de minha vida para conseguir o poder para poder fechar novamente os portões do mundo das trevas. 

Os 5 magos começaram a brilhar ainda mais, o esplendor cresceu tanto que "cegou" Ares;

Kingire: É uma pena ter escolhido esse caminho.

Kingice: Para qualquer ato existe uma conseqüência...

Kingliso: Pensamos que era nosso amigo de verdade, que tinha se arrependido disso tudo, mas pelo visto nos enganamos...

Kingin: Sua ambição e sua cobiça são os causadores disso tudo. Esses seus sentimentos ficaram muito fortes e estão causando muita destruição, não devem existir nesse mundo...

(Obs: Eles falaram isso tudo de olhos fechados.)

Ares: Não sejam tolos! Chicote de espinhos!

O chicote simplesmente se desfez...

Kinger: *Abre os olhos* Sua sentença será passar o resto da eternidade no mundo das trevas! Seu castigo começará agora!

Kingliso: Sharpen Stone Rain!

Kingin: Wind Torpedos!

Kingire: Fire Phoenix!

Kingice: Ice Diamond!

Kinger: Adeus Ares... Marinho Whirpool Supreme!

Ares: Nãoooooooooooooo!!!!!!

Ares foi jogado para dentro dos portais das trevas e uma forte ventania puxou todos os demônios (com exceção dos criados por Ares que foram aprisionados nas pérolas) e toda a energia negativa presentes de volta para o mundo das trevas. (Obs: As pérolas dos humanos nessa época constituía-se da bondade e da sinceridade do coração de cada um, e foram esses sentimentos que lacraram os monstros.)

Os estranhos portões se fecharam e as pessoas "receberam" de volta as pérolas e voltaram ao normal, logo a natureza voltou a ser o que era: os animais e plantas foram ressuscitados

Logo os guardiões foram voando para ver como os magos estavam, mas já era tarde eles já estavam desaparecendo; era possível ver através deles.

Retaw: Kinger o que está havendo?

Kinger: Está tudo bem, acabou. 

Retaw: Mas e vcs?

Kinger: Não se preocupe conosco, ficaremos bem. Olha... *tira a nature key do pescoço e entrega para Retaw* guarde-a e me entrega na próxima vez que nos virmos...

Retaw: Como assim?

Kinger: Vc vai entender um dia...

Kingice: Nos veremos de novo... *Entrega a nature key para Hiecy*

Kingire: *Entrega a nature key para Érigo* Dá próxima vez talvez não estejamos nesse situação. Cuide bem do meu "presente" e com ela vai se lembrar de mim... *sorri*

Kingin: *Entrega a nature key para Diniw* Nos veremos de novo logo, logo... *Sorri docemente*

Kingliso: *Entrega a nature key para Tiound* Da próxima vez, vamos procurar nos divertir muito, espere até lá! *Sorri*

5 magos: Adeus... *Somem*

Retaw: Kinger não! *Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas*

Os cinco guardiões estavam muito tristes, flutuando na frente de cada um deles estava uma carta de baralho com a foto de cada um dos magos e um nome misterioso atrás de cada uma...

De repente as cartas começaram a brilhar e fizeram os guardiões "entrarem" dentro das chaves, onde ficaram adormecidos por muito tempo, até que um dia cinco adolescentes encontraram as chaves no caminho de volta do cinema...

FIM DA IMAGEM MENTAL (FLASH BACK)

Voltando a época dos cinco amigos... (Na realidade só tinham se passado 30 minutos.)

Kari: Deve ter sido muito doloroso...

Diniw: Foi, mas já passou. Nós contamos tudo isso pq...

Hiecy: Pq vcs são as reencarnações de nossos mestres...

Sakura: *Surpresa* Nós? Tem certeza?

Hiecy: Sim...

Érigo: Ruby vc nunca teve a impressão de conhecer, Eriol, T.K, Kari e Sakura a muito tempo? Apesar de ter mudado para cá esse ano.

Ruby: Como vc sabe? Desde o primeiro dia de aula que eles falaram comigo eu tive essa impressão...

Tiound: Vcs não tem vagas lembranças de alguns coisas ou lugares que nunca sequer ouviram falar?

T.K: Sim, eu me lembro de uma grande mansão, com um enorme jardim. Parando para pensar, essa mansão e esse jardim são idênticos a casa dos magos, mas eu sempre pensei que isso fosse coisa da minha imaginação...

Eriol: Então isso tudo é mesmo verdade? Nós somos mesmos as reencarnações dos antigos magos elementais?

Retaw: Sim, vcs são os magos mais poderosos desse mundo, são nossos criadores e nossos donos...

Kari: Agora tudo se encaixa! O pq dessas estranhas lembranças, o motivo de nós "termos" as nature keys e não poder ser mais ninguém além de nós para tê-las...

Hiecy: Além disso tudo, vcs não sentem um vazio no peito? Não um vazio de tristeza, simplesmente um vazio, como se tivesse faltando algo? Como se faltasse uma peça de um gigantesco quebra cabeça?

Sakura: Sim, eu tenho isso...

Eriol: Eu tb tenho isso...

T.K: Eu tb...

Ruby: Eu pensei que fosse coisa da minha cabeça...

Kari: Pensei que era a única a sentir isso...

Eriol: Mas qual o motivo de sentirmos isso?

Retaw: Quando os magos deixaram esse mundo, suas lembranças e seus poderes não foram junto com eles, ficaram aqui, presos nessas cartas... *Mostra a carta de Kinger*

Eriol: Vcs mencionaram um nome atrás dessas cartas que nome é esse?

Retaw: Veja vc mesmo... *Entrega a carta para Eriol*

Na frente da carta havia a foto de Kinger "dormindo" e atrás estava escrito em letras pretas: ERIOL

Eriol: *Surpreso* Como isso é possível?

Retaw: Vcs já ouviram falar numa "língua" chamada Lisatim?

T.K: Eu já. É um idioma "morto" não existe ninguém no mundo que saiba o que as palavras nesse idioma significam, a única coisa que sabem é que é "irmã" do latim ou seja, é muito parecido mas por alguma razão não é possível traduzi-lo.

Hiecy: Exatamente, os magos falavam em português, mas escreviam tudo em Lisatim, as cartas, o diário, e os feitiços... Voces querem que nós traduzamos seus nomes para o Lisatim?

T.K: Sim.

Hiecy: Vamos começar por vc Eriol. Eriol significa "mago dos 7 mares". Mas se traduzirmos o seu nome para outro com o mesmo significado vc se chamaria Kinger...

Eriol: Então isso significa que eu...

Retaw: Vc é Kinger, meu criador e da nature key dá água.

Eriol: *Totalmente surpreso* Não acredito...

Hiecy: Agora vc Ruby. Ruby em Lisatim quer dizer " maga do fogo, dois lados".

Ruby: Como assim?

Hiecy: O fogo é o único elemento da natureza que tanto o bem quanto o mal podem controlar, mesmo que indiretamente.

Ruby: Eu me lembro de quando fui controlada por Ares...

Hiecy: Isso já passou e sabemos que foi forçada a isso, pq Ares havia roubado a nature key do fogo. Se traduzirmos seu nome para outro com o mesmo sentido seria: Kingire.

Ruby: Então eu sou ou melhor era a Kingire?

Érigo: Sim, vc me criou e tb a nature key do fogo.

Ruby: Eu fiz isso?

Érigo: Sim. *Sorri*

Hiecy: Bom Takero quer dizer "mago da vida terrena" tem esse significado a maior parte dos seres vivos do planeta vive em terra, que é o seu elemento.

T.K: Incrível, Tiound então fui que...

Tiound: Sim vc é o meu criador e da nature key da terra *sorri*.

T.K: Eu nunca ia imaginar que era capaz disso...

Hiecy: Agora vc Kari. Kari quer dizer "maga dos 7 ventos" se traduzido para outro nome seria Kingin.

Kari: Eu não sei se eu poderia ser capaz de disso mesmo em outra vida...

Diniw: Foi sim, vc me criou e a nature key do vento, vc sempre foi muito humilde e pelo visto isso não mudou... *sorri*

Hiecy: E por último vc Sakura. O seu nome tem um significado totalmente diferente do japonês ou do português, em lisatim quer dizer mais ou menos "maga que possui a frieza do gelo" e se traduzirmos para um nome seria Kingice. Mesmo seu nome tendo como parte do significado "frieza do gelo" vc é a pessoa mais doce e mais amável que eu já conheci, tanto agora como antigamente quando era Kingice.

Sakura: Hiecy... Eu criei vc e a nature key do gelo?

Hiecy: Sim, mas vc tb se ofereceu para criar um guardião para proteger todas as nature keys.

Sakura: Quer dizer que eu criei Kimera?

Hiecy: Sim.

Sakura: Não acredito!

Retaw: Mas agora precisamos que vcs tomem uma decisão muito importante: vcs aceitam o passado e vão lutar para salvar esse mundo, ou preferem parar por aqui? Não se preocupem a decisão que vcs tomarem nós respeitaremos, se quiserem voltar a vida normal, todas as aventuras passadas serão esquecidas.

Sakura: Esqueceremos tudo?

Hiecy: Sim...

Eriol: Eu vou continuar.

Retaw: Tem certeza? Vc não quer voltar a ser um adolescente normal? (Obs: Existe adolescente normal? Se existir me apresentem que é uma raridade!)

Eriol: Não, além disso o que seria ser "normal"? Ninguém que eu conheço vive uma vida normal, cada um tem uma vida totalmente diferente da do outro.

T.K: Isso ai, e além disso não queremos esquecer vcs...

Sakura: Isso mesmo, vcs são nossos grandes amigos.

Kari: Vamos ficar juntos para sempre!

Ruby: Vcs são d+++++!

Eriol: E além disso...

T.K: É a nossa missão...

Sakura: Proteger a todos...

Ruby: Desse mundo...

Kari: Da maldade de Ares!

Logo as cartas dos magos começaram a brilhar e a flutuar sobre a cabeça dos cinco amigos. As cartas começaram a rodar, e rodar, os amigos fecharam os olhos e começaram a flutuar. De repente uma enorme luz "cega" os guardiões, quando a luz desaparece, os guardiões ficam super surpresos.

Eriol estava usando a túnica azul escuro de Kinger (um pouco menor) e segurava uma espada de lâmina azul e cabo de diamantes. Sakura estava com a túnica branca de Kingire (um pouco menor tb), segurava uma espada de lâmina branca com o cabo feito de safiras. Kari estava com a túnica verde de Kingin (um pouco menor) e segurava uma espada com a lâmina verde claro, e o cabo todo de pérolas. T.K. estava com a túnica marrom de Kingliso (um pouco menor u.u") e segurava uma espada de lâmina marrom com o cabo feito de esmeraldas. Ruby estava com a túnica vermelha-vinho de Kingire (um pouco menor U.U") e segurando uma espada de lâmina vermelho alaranjado e um cabo feito todo de rúbis.

Os guardiões estavam muito surpresos, mas ao menos tempo estavam emocionados e muito felizes.

Eriol/Kinger: Eu prometi que voltaria não é Retaw? Não seria justo quebrar a minha promessa. *Sorri*

T.K/Kingliso,Kari/Kingin,Sakura/Kingice,Ruby/Kingire: Voltamos . *Sorriem*

Retaw: Kinger! *Chorando de emoção*

Eriol/Kinger: Ei não precisa chorar! Mas tem uma coisa: Eu não sou o Kinger que vc conheceu a muito tempo, eu me chamo Eriol, o que Kinger que existia morreu. A única coisa que mudou foi que eu recuperei todas as minhas lembranças, e todos os meus poderes.

Retaw: Eu entendo, mas eu me sinto tão aliviada em ver que vc está bem.

Eriol/Kinger: Eu sempre estive. *Sorri*

A voz de Eriol às vezes ficava mais grave igual a de Kinger, o mesmo acontecia com os outros, uma hora pareciam os adolescentes os quais foram escolhidos para salvar o mundo e outra hora pareciam os magos criadores das nature keys e que prenderam Ares no mundo das sombras.

Hiecy: Que espadas são essas?

Sakura/Kingice: São as Life Spades. 

Hiecy: Life Spades?

T.K/Kingliso: Life Spades, ou melhor "Espadas da vida".

Ruby/ Kingire: O sol está quase se pondo, melhor irmos...

Eriol/Kinger: Ruby tem razão, temos que derrotar Ares de uma vez por todas!

Retaw,Diniw,Érigo,Hiecy,Tiound: Sim!

Eriol: Vamos!

Logo Eriol, T.K, Ruby, Kari e Sakura, Retaw, Tiound, Diniw, Hiecy e Érigo partiram para o castelo de Ares para finalmente derrotá-lo de uma vez por todas! Terão a Batalha Final!

Tudo está em risco como na ultima luta contra Ares. Será que os magos elementais serão capazes de vencer? Qual será o preço a pagar por essa vitória?

Não percam o próximo episódio de Nature Magic, A Batalha Final! Finalmente chegou o dia do confronto definitivo...

Mail: hiiragizawaeriol@hotmail.com


	30. Capitulo 30

Titulo: Chegou a hora da batalha final: Ares X Elementais! Quem vencerá?

Comentários: Oiessssss pessoal tudo blz? Bom esse é o episódio final de Nature Magic, espero que gostem! Me mandem qualquer a opinião de vcs!

Mandem para : hiiragizawaeriol@hotmail.com

Logo os elementais avistaram o castelo de Ares. Os guardiões estavam receosos por seus donos, os perderam uma vez e não queria que acontecesse de novo. Os magos estavam muito concentrados em seu objetivo, estavam dispostos a tudo para derrotar Ares.

Eriol/Kinger: Ares...

Retaw: Está tudo bem?

E/Kinger: Sim. *Sorri*

De repente eles avistaram uma ave muito estranha voando no meu do céu, era toda preta, olhos vermelhos, bico cinza e um par de patas com garras afiadíssimas.

E/Kinger: Quem é vc?

M.@: Eu sou o pássaro das sombras, meu mestre mandou eu dar as boas vindas a vcs por terem conseguido voltar a esse mundo.

T.K/Kingliso: Nós sempre estaremos aqui enquanto o poder das trevas existir!

P.D: Que tocante! Chuva de Penas! (Nossa que decadência u.u")

Milhões de penas saíram do corpo do monstro.

Retaw: Penas? 

Sa/Kingice: Ai! * Com um corte no rosto*

Hiecy: O que aconteceu?

Sa/Kingice: Eu me cortei...

Hiecy: Com o que ?

Sa/Kingice: Não sei...

Ru/Kingire: Fire Ball!

O ataque de Ruby destroí todas as penas.

Ruby/Kingire: Tomem cuidado, isso não são só penas dependendo de onde atingir podem cortar uma pessoa ao meio.

P.D-Pensamento: Perceberam antes do que eu esperava. Maldição...

Eri/Kinger: Melhor sair da nossa frente...

P.D: Vcs acham mesmo que podem me derrotar?

Ka/Kingin: Wind Torpedos!

O monstro foi atingido pelo ataque de Kari e desapareceu no ar.

Diniw-Pensamento: Parece que eles estão mais fortes do que antes, e estão com um olhar diferente do qual tinham antes de recuperarem a memória...

Posso perceber que estão determinados a derrotar Ares de uma vez por todas...

Eri/Kinger: Não podemos perder mais tempo, vamos!

Os portões do castelo de Ares se abriram, o castelo estava muito diferente desde a ultima vez que os magos foram lá, haviam tochas por todo lugar, poucos quadros, objetos estranhos, e haviam muitas manchas de sangue por todo lugar, algumas ainda estavam "molhadas".

Eri/Kinger: Muito estranho, Ares não ia enviar aquele só aquele pássaro esquisito, ele está tramando algo...

Enquanto isso Ares observava tudo de seu lago de sangue...

Ares: Esta enganado meu caro Kinger, eu não planejei nada disso, não imaginava que existia um jeito de vcs recuperarem os poderes e a memória, se eu soubesse dessas cartas eu as tinha destruído. Mas talvez eu possa arrancar de vcs de vcs onde está o cristal da luz! 

Ares: Apesar de tudo, ainda são crianças não são tão maduros como eram antigamente, também são bem mais ingênuos. Eu vou me aproveitar disso...

Há-há-há-há-há-há-há!!!

Logo os elementais chegaram ao salão principal onde estava Ares.

Ares: Sejam bem vindos ao meu humilde castelo, lamento não Ter lhes dado as boas vindas que mereciam. Nossa vcs estão bem mais jovens que dá ultima vez, qual é o segredo de vcs?

Eri/Kinger: Poupe-nos de seu sarcasmo Ares.

Ares: Parece que vcs mudaram muito, agora estão indo direto ao ponto. *Sorri friamente*

T.K/Kingliso: Não somos exatamente como Kingliso e os outros. No caso deles vc foi "amigo", no nosso vc não usou nenhuma "máscara", já sabiamos qual era o seu caráter desde o nosso primeiro encontro nesta vida. Por isso não teremos misecórdia de vc!

Ares: Nossa estou morrendo de medo, suas palavras me fizeram pensar... *Sarcástico*

Ares: Mas chega dessa palhaçada... Flecha Negra!

Sakura: Ice Diamond! 

Os dois ataques se chocaram e causaram uma grande nuvem de fumaça.

Eri/Kinger: É o mesmo ataque que Lira usava...

Ares: Sim pq fui que eu ensinei, mas o meu é um pouco diferente...

No meio daquela fumaça surgiram inumeras flechas pequenas e todos foram atingidos de raspão, ficando com alguns cortes.

Ares: Vcs são insignificantes se comparados a mim!

Érigo: Bola de Fogo!

Ares faz o ataque de Érigo desaparecer utilizando uma única mão.

Ares: Vcs são meras criaturas criadas através da magia, nem sequer estão vivas, não nasceram, não cresceram. Enquanto estiverem "vivos" terão sempre essa aparência, são criaturas criadas somente para servir.

Apesar das palavras terem vindo de Ares, os guardiões foram atingidos pelas palavras de Ares. "Nós não somos humanos, não deveriamos nem existir nesse mundo..." Era o que os cinco pensavam.

Ka/Kingin: Está enganado Ares, não importa a forma que foram criados, ou se são humanos. O que importa é o que se faz com a oportunidade de viver nesse mundo, infelizmente vc jogou a sua oportunidade no lixo. 

Sa/Kingice: Eles não nos servem, são nossos amigos agora e serão para o resto da vida! Todos nós temos diferenças, mas elas não importam, e sim o que temos em comum.

Os guardiões estavam emocionados com as palavras dos cinco amigos, estavam agradecidos pelos antigos terem concedido a oportunidade deles poderem viver neste mundo.

Ares: Não me façam rir, vcs chamam estilo, de vida? Tendo que se sacrificarem para me lacrar, vcs levam a missão mais a sério do que a própria vida, vcs não vivem, só existem nesse mundo para proteger a ele e a todas as pessoas que vivem; e o que ganham em troca? Nada!

Ru/Kingire: Está enganado Ares, nós somos felizes aqui, apesar de não sabermos como vc se libertou, nosso sacrifício não foi invão. Nessa nossa vida nós ganhamos novos amigos, e uma família. Vc não eliminou Serlive pq ele fracassou na missão dele , e sim pq estava com medo que ele descobri-se como os humanos podiam ser bons, e que escolhesse viver como um humano, isso seria muito prejudicial aos seus planos. Vc tinha medo que ele se fortalecesse e te derrota-se!

Ares: Cale-se! Cristais Negros!

Os cristais atingiram Ruby que ficou com vários ferimentos.

Érigo: Vc está bem?

Ru/Kingire: Sim.

Ka/Kingin: Parece que as palavras de Ruby são verdadeiras não é Ares? Acha que acabou? Ainda tem mais... Vc ficou com medo que Lira fizesse a mesma coisa e fez com que ela se transformasse de vez em um demônio, pq vc sabe que enquanto um ser é semi-demônio ele tem um coração, e vc temia que ela começasse a pensar com o coração!

Ares: Cale-se agora! *Lança milhões de raios de energia maligna*

Sa/Kingice: Ice Diamond!

O ataque de Sakura se chocou com o de Ares, deu empate.

Sa/Kingice: Vc não consegue negar, e além de tudo isso, sabemos que para criar Lira e Serlive vc usou uma parte de vc, logo uma parte de seus poderes foi usado para fortalecer Serlive e Lira, logo vc ficou mais fraco. Vc conseguiu recuperar os poderes que havia passado acidentalmente a Serlive, mas não conseguiu recuperar os de Lira.

Ares: Mesmo sem os poderes de Lira ainda sou mais forte que vcs!

Eri/Kinger: Vamos ver!

Ares: Tolos, vamos ver se podem escapar desse ataque... Ilusão Mental!

Os 5 amigos foram cobertos por uma estranha luz ,e com isso perderam todos os sentidos, mas continuavam parados em pé como se fossem estátuas.

Retaw: O que vc fez com eles?

Ares: Eles vão ter que enfrentar seus maiores medos, se não vencerem... Serão mortos pelos próprios pensamentos! Hahahahahahaha

Érigo: Desgraçado! Chuva de Chamas !

Ares fez com que o ataque de Érigo voltasse para ele mesmo.

Tiound: Érigo vc está bem?

Érigo: Sim, só um pouco tonto...

Ares: Vcs são insignificantes, agora poderei me concentrar em meu segundo objetivo: Destruir o Cristal da Luz!

Hiecy: Não vamos deixar! Tempestade de Gelo!

O ataque de Hiecy não causou nenhum dano a Ares.

Ares: Chega de brincadeira! Rede Negra!

Uma gigantesca rede preta prendeu os cinco guardiões e começou a absorver a energia dos cinco.

Ares: Vcs são uns idiotas, acham que seus poderes poderiam vencer os meus? Não me façam rir!

Ares: *Tira o capuz e joga a capa no chão* Agora procurarei o cristal da Luz e o destruirei de uma vez por todas! Mas antes... *Fecha os olhos*

Logo bilhões de esferas pretas surgiram.

Ares: Vão e me tragam o cristal da luz!

As milhões de esferas saíram do castelo e cada uma atingiu uma vítima diferente por todo o globo terrestre, de dentro das pessoas saíram a ostra junto com a pérola, como não nenhuma das ostras continha o cristal da luz as pérolas "estouraram" e de dentro dela saíram monstros horríveis que começaram a destruir as cidades do mundo. (Todas as pessoas ficaram inconscientes)

Ares: Maldição! Onde está aquele maldito cristal?

Diniw: *Sorri* Sem ele vc não pode abrir os portões para o mundo das trevas não é?

Ares: Hahahahahaha, dessa vez vc se enganou meu caro...

Diniw: O quer dizer?

Ares: Eu posso abrir os portões para o mundo das trevas quando eu quiser! Mas eu preciso do cristal da luz para que me assegurar que os portões jamais sejam fechados de novo!

Hiecy: Vc está blefando...

Ares: Não preciso provar nada a vcs. Além disso a preocupação de vcs não deveria ser se eu sou capaz ou não, e sim se vcs são capazes de se salvar e de salvar os seus amigos!hahahahahaha

Enquanto isso, Eriol estava em um ambiente todo escuro, que logo tomou a forma de uma caverna fria e úmida.

Eriol: Kari, T.K, Sakura, Ruby, vcs estão ai? *Caminha pela caverna*

Eriol: Esse lugar me dá arrepios...

De repente Eriol cai em um buraco e quando chega no fim, bate com a cabeça em uma pedra e acaba desmaiando. Algum tempo depois quando acordou, o menino estava acorrentado a uma das paredes da caverna.

Eriol: O que está acontecendo? Me soltem!

M.@: Vejo que acordou...

Eriol: Quem é vc?

M.@: Não me reconhece ? Era de se esperar... *Vai para a luz*

Era uma garota de aparentemente 16 anos, tinha o rosto todo sujo e cheio de cicatrizes, tinha um longo cabelo castanho escuro, olhos de mesma cor sem o menor sinal de brilho só uma expressão de ódio e tristeza, usava trapos pretos com inúmeras manchas de sangue.

Eriol: Impossível... Kari? *Surpreso*

Kari: Que bom que ainda sabe quem é a sua querida namorada.

Eriol: O que aconteceu com vc? Onde estão os outros?

Kari: Vc tem uma péssima memória meu querido Eriol. Por acaso não se lembra de quando vc fugiu e nos deixou na mão? Por sua culpa perdemos a luta contra Ares! Ares matou a todos menos a mim, que ele fez de escrava! Isso tudo é culpa sua! Vc abandonou a todos, me abandonou... Só para se salvar!

Eriol: Eu não fiz isso Kari, vc sabe que eu faria tudo para ajudar vcs e que eu sempre te protegeria...

Kari: Eu costumava acreditar nisso, e os outros tb... Por eu acreditar em suas mentiras, eu estou nessa situação! Vc é um falso, medroso e egoísta...

Eriol: Mas eu...

Kari: Cala a boca, cala a boca, cala a boca! *Dá vários tapas na cara de Eriol fazendo com que seus óculos caiam no chão* Eu não posso suportar mais ouvir as suas mentiras.

Eriol: *Com a cara toda vermelha* Kari eu te amo...

Kari: Cale-se! *Dá mais uma seqüência de tapas* Eu acreditei nisso uma vez e veja como eu estou! Vc é um medroso, egoísta, eu não sei como não percebi a tempo... Eu deveria ter ficado com o Zack e deveria ter desistido da batalha contra Ares! Pelo menos nenhum dos meus verdadeiros amigos estaria morto!

Eriol: Eu sinto muito. *Abaixa a cabeça e deixa escorrer várias lágrimas por seu rosto*

Kari: A única coisa que vc pode fazer é aceitar o seu destino como o traidor que vc é! *Pega um arco e uma flecha*

Eriol: *Levanta a cabeça mostrando o rosto cheio de lágrimas* Eu aceito... *Fecha os olhos*

Kari: *Se afasta e mira a flecha no coração de Eriol*

Eriol começou a ouvir uma voz em sua mente.

M.@: Eriol não se renda, isso é tudo mentira.

Eriol: Mas se é mentira onde estão os meus amigos e pq a Kari está agindo assim?

M.@: Pense um pouco, vc acha que a verdadeira Kari iria se arrepender de tentar salvar o mundo? Vc acha que mesmo não tendo conseguido, ela desistiria?

Eriol: Vc tem razão!

Kari: Morra! *Atira*

De repente uma grande quantidade de energia azul envolve Eriol numa fração de segundos, com isso ele faz a flecha parar no ar.

Kari: O q ? Impossível!

Eriol: *Arrebenta as correntes* Vc não é a verdadeira Kari! Ela jamais desistiria de algo por mais difícil que fosse!

Kari: Cale-se!

Eriol: Desapareça sua cópia! Aquatic Magic Billow!

Logo a falsa Kari foi derrotada e todo aquele ambiente frio e úmido desapareceu, ficando tudo branco. De repente na frente de Eriol surge um homem cestindo uma túnica azul escuro, com um longo cabelo azul marinho, olhos azuis claro, usando óculos.

Eriol: Vc é...

M.@: *Pega os óculos de Eriol no chão e bota no rosto do menino* Sim, eu sou Kinger.

Eriol: Vc me salvou, obrigado!

Kinger: Não fui eu, foi vc mesmo.

Eriol: Eu?

Kinger: Sim.

Eriol: Mas o que era aquilo? Uma cópia enviada por Ares?

Kinger: Não. Eriol qual é o seu maior medo?

Eriol: O meu maior medo? O de fracassar na minha missão e fracassar com os meus amigos... *Se toca* Então aquilo era...

Kinger: Foi a forma que seu medo tomou para assombrar vc.

Eriol: Entendi...

Kinger: Vc enfrentou seu medo, isso é um grande passo, mas vcs precisam derrotar Ares a qualquer custo. Vcs conseguem!

Eriol: Faremos o possível.

Kinger: Tenho certeza que sim. *Sorri*

Eriol: Kinger...

Kinger: Sim?

Eriol: Retaw sente muita falta de vc, e eu não sei se poderei ser exatamente como vc...

Kinger: Eu tb sinto muito a falta dela. Escute eu sou eu, vc é vc. Apesar de sermos muito parecidos em certos aspectos vc não é Kinger, é Eriol Hiiragizawa e deve fazer as coisas do seu jeito, mas eu sempre vou estar aqui para te ajudar.

Eriol: Obrigado.

Enquanto isso T.K estava andando por uma estranha floresta.

T.K: Olá, tem alguém ai? Nossa que lugar esquisito...

De repente pode se ver alguns arbustos de mexendo.

T.K: *Fica em posição de luta* Quem está ai?

Ruby: T.K?

T.K: Ai que bom q é vc Ruby, vc sabe onde nós estamos?

Ruby: Não.

T.K: Melhor irmos procurarmos os outros.

Ruby: Sim.

De repente um monstro enorme surge na frente deles, era todo verde, com duas lâminas invés de mãos e pés de pato.

T.K: Droga! Vc está pronta Ruby?

O mais estranho é que Ruby andou em direção ao monstro, que se curvou na presença de Ruby.

Ruby: Acabe com ele...

O monstro atacou T.K de surpresa, com isso o garoto ficou muito machucado.

T.K: Ruby o que está acontecendo aqui?

Ruby: Não é obvio? Vc sempre foi tão frio comigo, nunca demostrou sentir por mim o que eu sentia por vc. Por isso eu voltei para o lado do mal que é muito mais compensador, e pude esquecer aquele sentimento inútil.

T.K não estava entendendo nada a respeito daquela história. O monstro continuava a machucá-lo e ele não conseguia se defender. Ruby estava com um sorriso no rosto, parecia estar muito feliz em ver seu amigo sendo machucado por aquele monstro horrível.

T.K: Pq isso Ruby? Eu pensei que nós fossemos amigos.

Ruby: Pensou errado! Vc nunca se preocupou com a nossa amizade.

T.K: É lógico que me preocupo, eu gosto muito de vc.

Ruby: Só se diz isso quando se sente pena de alguém, eu não preciso de sua compaixão! Monstro ataque-o!

O monstro obedeceu a ordem de Ruby, e atacou T.K que ficou muito ferido.

T.K: *Tosse sangue* Ruby eu sei que nunca demostrei, isso era pq eu tinha medo de me enganar de novo, mas desde a primeira vez que eu te vi, meu coração começou a bater mais forte e eu desejava passar todo o tempo com vc, viver a minha vida toda com vc. Ruby eu te amo...

Ruby: Vc só quer q eu te perdoe para que vc possa viver, mas isso não vai acontecer! Meu monstro o destruirá de uma vez por todas!

O monstro começou a concentrar toda a energia para atacar T.K...

E agora? O que vai acontecer? T.K vai morrer? Será que Ruby está tão magoada a ponto de matá-lo? E qual será o destino dos guardiões?

O destino de todo o planeta está na mão dos amigos, será que eles irão vencer?

Não percam o próximo episódio de Nature Magic: A batalha não acaba, enquanto não termina!

É agora que as coisas poderão mudar drasticamente!

Detestou? Quer me matar? Me mandar um elogio? Qualquer coisa mandem um email para:

hiiragizawaeriol@hotmail.com 


	31. Capitulo 31

Titulo: A Batalha não acaba enquanto não termina!

Comentários: Oiesss pessoal td blz? Bom tudo bem que eu sei que eu tinha prometido que não ia dividir a batalha final, mas se eu não dividisse ia ficar mais de 20 págs! Acho que ninguém ia ter paciência para ler...

Bom espero que tenham gostado de NM, já que esse é o episódio final!

Qualquer comentário que quiserem fazer, mandem um email para : hiiragizawaeriol@hotmail.com 

Boa Leitura!^^

O monstro já estava quase pronto para atacar T.K, o menino estava muito machucado, estava tossindo muito sangue.

T.K: Eu sinto muito se fiz vc passar por isso... *Deixa escorrer uma lágrima pelo rosto, depois fecha os olhos e espera pelo ataque*

M.@: Vc acha mesmo que a sua amiga faria isso com vc?

Ruby: Ataque agora com a Bola de Energia!

O monstro atirou uma gigantesca bola em T.K

M.@: Pense bem, não desista!

T.K: Tem razão... Sharpen Stone Rain!

O ataque de T.K destrói o monstro completamente.

T.K: Vc não pode ser a minha amiga Ruby! *Concentra muita energia* Como se atreveu a tomar a forma de minha amiga, e me machucar desse jeito! Desapareça para sempre!

A estranha energia que envolvia T.K começou a se espalhar por todo lugar. Depois disso o ambiente ficou todo branco e de repente surgiu um homem com um longo cabelo loiro, olhos azuis e usando uma túnica idêntica a de T.K

M.@: Vc conseguiu! Meus parabéns! *Sorri*

T.K: Vc é ...Kingliso?

Kingliso: Sim.

T.K: O que foi tudo isso? Uma ilusão criada por Ares para me derrotar?

Kingliso: Dessa vez não, T.K me diz... Qual é o seu maior medo?

T.K: Meu maior medo? *Com vergonha de dizer*

Kingliso: Não precisa Ter vergonha.

T.K: Bom , o meu maior medo é de me expressar com os meus amigos e principalmente com a pessoa que eu gosto. Por isso eu sou sempre brincalhão, eu tenho medo de expressar os meus verdadeiros sentimentos, e causar só sofrimento para as pessoas que eu gosto. Ao mesmo tempo tenho medo que as pessoas achem que eu não me importo com elas, o que é o oposto ao que eu realmente sinto. Pq eu amo a ...... mais que tudo no mundo. Peraí! Isso tudo aqui foi...

Kingliso: Uma forma que seu medo tomou, vc precisava enfrentá-lo.

T.K: Entendi.

Kingliso: Vc pode me responder uma pergunta?

T.K: Claro!

Kingliso: Qual o nome da menina que vc gosta?

T.K: É a .... *envergonhado*

Kingliso: A Kingire ou melhor a Ruby não é?

T.K: Como vc sabe? Ficou tão na cara assim?

Kingliso: Pra mim ficou, mas para ela não. Eu sei que vc pode guardar esse sentimento para o resto da vida, e sei que vc não quer machucar mais ninguém, mas vc não acha que seria melhor a Ruby saber o que vc sente por ela?

T.K: É, eu acho que vc tem razão. Obrigado pela força Kingliso.

Kingliso: Não tem de que, mas agora vc precisa voltar, vc conseguiu vencer o seu maior medo, agora precisam vencer Ares!

T.K: Sim!

Kingliso: Sempre que precisar estarei aqui para te ajudar.

T.K: Obrigado, de verdade.

Kingliso: Imagine, não precisa agradecer. *Sorri*

Enquanto isso Kari estava em um lugar todo escuro sem que ela pudesse ver nada. De repente ela começou a sentir uma sensação estranha, começou a sentir frio e medo. Logo percebeu onde estava: No mundo das Trevas...

Kari: Socorro! Alguém me ajude! Eu não quero ficar nesse lugar! Por favor me tirem daqui! *Começa a chorar*

De repente Kari começou a ver uma "luz" vindo em sua direção. Era Eriol com uma tocha na mão.

Kari: Eriol que bom te ver!

Eriol estava com um olhar gélido de dar medo a qualquer um.

Kari: Aconteceu algo?

Eriol: Kari vc é uma inútil, é muito fraca e seu medo das sombras é uma idiotice total, como vc. T.K, Sakura e Ruby não querem mais ser seus amigos e eu não quero ser mais seu namorado, vc é muito fraca e medrosa! Adeus! *Desaparece*

Kari: Não me deixe aqui... *Chorando*

Kari: Eriol tem razão eu sou uma fraca, inútil... *Soluçando*

De repente Kari começou a ser coberta pelas trevas.

Kari: Eu não mereço ser uma guerreira nature. Eu sou muito medrosa e dependo da pena das outras pessoas...

As pernas de Kari já estavam cobertas pelas trevas, só não estava coberta da cintura pra cima, mas a menina parecia não se importar mais com nada.

Kari: Eu não mereço viver nesse mundo...

As trevas cobriram Kari ainda mais...

M.@: Não se entregue, lute! Prove que vc é capaz!

Kari: Mas eu não sou, eu sou uma fraca e medrosa.

M.@: É mesmo? Vc vai deixar todos na mão? Vai deixar Ares vencer? Vai deixar que o sacrifício de muitos seja em vão?

Kari: Não posso deixar... As pessoas contam comigo, não posso desistir!

De repente toda aquela escuridão desapareceu e tudo se tornou um espaço branco.

Kari: O que aconteceu?

M.@: Vc se libertou de seu medo.

Logo uma linda mulher surge, ela usava uma túnica verde-claro idêntica a de Kari, tinha um longo cabelo castanho escuro até a cintura e olhos de mesma cor, e um sorriso encantador.

Kari: Hã? Isso é impossível.

M.@: Não é não, impossível é fazer Kinger ou melhor Eriol admitir que suas idéias não são perfeitas! *Brinca*

Kari: Hihihihi é verdade! Vc é a mesmo a Kingin?

Kingin: Sim! *Sorri* Parabéns Kari vc venceu o seu maior medo.

Kari: Meu maior medo... O de ser presa no mundo das trevas...

Kingin: Essa foi uma grande vitória Kari, mas agora vc precisa ajudar seus amigos na luta contra Ares.

Kari: Eu vou fazer o possível! Obrigada pela ajuda Kingin.

Kingin: Eu não fiz nada, vc venceu tudo sozinha, mas quero que saiba que sempre que precisar eu estarei com vc!

Kari: Que bom! *Sorri*

Enquanto isso Sakura andava por um sombrio cemitério, onde haviam inúmeras lápides. Com certeza não era o lugar onde deveria se estar de noite, principalmente sozinha...

Sakura: Olá, tem alguem ai? T.K? Kari? Eriol? Ruby?

Sakura estava morrendo de medo, até que tropeçou em algo e caiu de cara no chão.

Sakura: Ai essa doeu! Espera o que é isso... *Tira as folhas de cima*

Os olhos de Sakura se encheram de Lágrimas de repente, tinha uma lápide no chão no qual estava escrito: FUJITAKA KINOMOTO 1968- 2002

Sakura: Papai! *Soluçando*

A lápide de seu pai estava do lado da de sua mãe, e ainda tinha uma terceira lápide...

Sakura: Essa é de...

Ela tira alguns gravetos que estavam por cima, e quando lê chora mais ainda... Estava escrito: TOUYA KINOMOTO 1985-2002

Sakura: Touya, vc tb me deixou! *Chorando descontroladamente*

Sakura ainda não acreditava no que estava acontecendo, já não bastava ter perdido sua mãe e Serlive, mas agora perdeu seu irmão e seu pai.

Sakura: Eu não acredito nisso, pq a vida é tão cruel comigo... *ainda chorando*

Sakura continuou a andar pelo cemitério no qual descansavam sua mãe, seu pai, seu irmão, e seu amor. Mas o pior aconteceu...

Sakura: Não eles não, por favor não!

Tinham 4 lápides "enfileiradas":

KARI KAMIYA 1988-2002

TAKERO TAKASHI 1989-2002

ERIOL HIIRAGIZAWA 1988-2002

RUBY HINÔ 1989-2002

Sakura: Não meus amigos, não! Agora eu estou sozinha! Eu não quero ficar sozinha... *Cai de joelhos no chão* Mamãe, Touya, Papai, T.K, Eriol, Kari, Ruby, Serlive... Pq vcs me deixaram? Eu não tenho mais motivos para viver. Eu quero morrer...

M.@: Vc quer se juntar aos seus amigos?

Na frente de Sakura surge um ser encapuzado (preto) com uma foice nas mãos.

Sakura: Vc é a "Morte"?

M.@: Sim minha querida.

Sakura: A Sra. Sabe o pq da morte de todos eles?

M.@: Vc.

Sakura: Eu?

M.@: Sim, todos se sacrificaram para te proteger, a culpa da morte deles é sua.

Sakura: A culpa é toda minha...

M.@: É sim, agora volta a repetir a minha pergunta: Minha querida, vc gostaria de se juntar aos seus amigos? O lugar onde eles estão é um lugar tranquilo, não existe maldade, não existem lutas nem confrontos.

Sakura: É verdade?

M.@: Sim.

Sakura: Então eu...

M.@: Aceite!

Sakura: Eu aceito!

M.@: Então espere um instante, quando a minha foice encostar em vc, estará junto com seus entes queridos. O meu conselho é que vc feche os olhos, desse jeito será mais rápido.

Sakura: Mas vai doer alguma coisa?

M.@: Não, nada...

Sakura: Então tá... *Fecha os olhos*

M@- Pensamento: Sua morte será rápida e indolor, mas seu espírito sofrerá o resto da eternidade!

M@@: *Conversa mental de Sakura com a segunda voz* (Conversa Mental? Que decadência u.u") Por favor Sakura não faça isso!

Sakura: Quem é vc? *De olhos fechados*

M.@@: Alguém que quer te impedir de cometer um erro.

Sakura: Vc não compreende a dor que eu sinto.

M@@: E vc acha que se matar vai resolver tudo?

Sakura: Sim!

M@@: Acha mesmo que as pessoas que vc gosta, gostariam de ver vc se entregando sem lutar?

Sakura: É qui...

M.@: Morra! Foice Estrassalhadora de Espíritos!

M.@@: Sakura não se renda! Ninguém quer ver vc morta!

Sakura: Ela tem razão, se fizer isso vou desapontar a todos! *Abre os olhos repentinamente* Vc não quer me ajudar, quer me destruir! Ice Diamond!

O ataque de Sakura venceu o da "Morte" que desapareceu junto com aquele cemitério, deixando somente um espaço branco.

Sakura: Quer dizer que foi tudo uma ilusão?

M@@: Mais ou menos...

Logo na frente de Sakura surge uma mulher com um longo cabelo castanho claro, olhos verdes como duas esmeraldas, e usando uma túnica branca idêntica a de Sakura.

Sakura: Não acredito, vc é Kingice?

Kingice: Eu mesma. *Sorri*

Sakura: O que era tudo aquilo? Um truque?

Kingice: Na verdade foi a forma que o seu medo tomou.

Sakura: Então isso significa que estão todos bem.

Kingice: Sim, mas tem duas pessoas que já estão realmente mortas...

Sakura: Minha mãe e Serlive não é? Não se preocupe, eu carrego eles aqui *põe a mão no peito onde fica o coração* e ninguém poderá tirá-los daqui.

Kingice: É verdade, Sakura eu queria te dar os parabéns, vc enfrentou o seu medo e venceu.

Sakura: Graças a vc que me fez cair na real.

Kingice: Não foi nada.

Sakura: Não, foi muito! Obrigada de verdade, do fundo do meu coração.

Kingice: De nada, mas agora vc precisa voltar para derrotar Ares!

Sakura: Mas e vc?

Kingice: Eu estarei sempre aqui quando precisar de mim, eu faço parte de vc. *Sorri*

Sakura: Obrigada.

Kingice: Não me agradeça, eu sei que vc é uma menina amável e vive em harmonia com todos os seres, eu sei que detesta lutar, mas agora precisa reunir todas as suas forças e vencer Ares!

Sakura: Farei isso! *Sorri*

Enquanto isso, Ruby andava pelo corredor de um castelo (semelhante ao de Ares).

Ruby: Kari, Eriol, Sakura, T.K, cadê vcs?

A menina andava pelos corredores do estranho castelo e logo percebeu que estava sendo observada.

Ruby: Tem alguém ai?

De repente uma gigantesca bola de fogo voa em direção a Ruby, que consegue escapar por um triz.

M.@: Nada mau... *Escondida nas sombras*

Ruby? Quem é vc? Saia de onde estiver!

Na frente de Ruby aparece uma garota de aparentemente 13/14 anos, com uma capa vermelha alaranjada, e um capuz que ocultava o seu rosto, na mão esquerda segurava um cajado vermelho.

Ruby: Não pode ser... é impossível!

M.@: Qual o problema Ruby? *Tira o capuz* Não reconhece seu verdadeiro eu?

A menina misteriosa era Ruby na época em que era a guerreira do fogo, serva de Ares. Nos olhos cor de safira tinha um olhar de frieza e maldade que causava medo na própria Ruby.

Ruby: Mas vc não pode existir...

G.F: Pq não? Já que na realidade eu sou o seu verdadeiro eu!

Ruby: Isso é mentira!

G.F: Pena não acreditar em mim... Fire Ball!

Ruby se abaixou para tentar se esquivar do ataque, mas acabou queimando uma das pernas, o que dificultava o seu equilíbrio.

Ruby: Ai... *Abafa o grito*

G.F: Eu disse que era igual a vc, não disse? Mas agora eu vejo uma diferença: Eu sou mais poderosa!

Ruby: Vc está sendo controlada através de um cordão.

G.F: Vc acha? *Tira o cordão do pescoço, joga no chão, e pisa* Viu? Estou desse lado pq é a minha escolha, machuquei muita gente e não me arrependo disso, ao contrário me orgulho! Meu destino é causar mais e dor e sofrimento aos humanos fracos que vivem nesse mundo! Eu sou vc, isso significa que vc não se arrepende de nada e que só está aguardando ansiosa o momento de voltar para o mal para continuar prejudicando as pessoas!

Ruby: Isso é mentira!

G.F: Sei, e vc acha que seus amigos te perdoaram mesmo?

Ruby: Como assim?

G.F: Vc acha que depois de tudo que nós fizemos, eles te perdoariam? Afinal vc quase os matou...

Ruby: Eu...

G.F: Ohhh vai dizer que a culpa não foi sua, e sim do mestre Ares pq a "escravizou". Mas vc no fundo sempre quis tirá-los do caminho.

Ruby: É mentira!

G.F: É mesmo? Será que vc nunca pensou em tirar Kari do caminho para ficar junto com Eriol?

Ruby: Como vc sabe que eu gostava dele?

G.F: Eu disse, eu sou vc. Já sei até de quem vc está gostando agora, vc descobriu que Eriol não era a pessoa certa pra vc, e blablablabla...

Ruby: Como sabe de tudo isso?

G.F: Eu volto a repetir, eu sou vc. Logo, logo não adiantará vc esconder o seu verdadeiro eu.

Ruby-Pensamento: Será mesmo que eu seria capaz de voltar para o lado do mal? Não, não poderia! Mas...

Ruby: *Fala sem perceber* será que os meus amigos me perdoaram por tudo que eu fiz?

G.F: *Escuta* É lógico que não! Vc foi tão ingênua acreditando que seus amigos perdoaram vc por tudo que fez, afinal vc quase os matou...

Ruby: *Algumas lágrimas começam a escorrer pelo rosto da menina* Mas eu estou muito arrependida... *Cai de joelhos no chão*

G.F: Coitadinha de vc... Fire Phoenix!

Ruby nem percebeu o ataque da guerreira do fogo, estava paralizada no chão...

Parece que as coisas não estão fáceis para Ruby não é? O que será que ela vai fazer? Será que eles conseguirão superar todos os obstáculos? Será que conseguirão proteger as pessoas que amam? Não percam o último episódio de NM: Fim das Ilusões: O verdadeiro Poder de Ares (agora é ultimo mesmo, espero... hehehehe) 

Me mandem um mail falando sobre NM, ou me xingando pq eu dividi o final em 3 partes.....

Aheuaeuaeuha

Que seja qualquer coisa que queiram mandar, mandem para:

hiiragizawaeriol@hotmail.com

!

Comentários: Oiesss pessoal td blz? Bom tudo bem que eu sei que eu tinha prometido que não ia dividir a batalha final, mas se eu não dividisse ia ficar mais de 20 págs! Acho que ninguém ia ter paciência para ler...

Bom espero que tenham gostado de NM, já que esse é o episódio final!

Qualquer comentário que quiserem fazer, mandem um email para : hiiragizawaeriol@hotmail.com 

Boa Leitura!^^

O monstro já estava quase pronto para atacar T.K, o menino estava muito machucado, estava tossindo muito sangue.

T.K: Eu sinto muito se fiz vc passar por isso... *Deixa escorrer uma lágrima pelo rosto, depois fecha os olhos e espera pelo ataque*

M.@: Vc acha mesmo que a sua amiga faria isso com vc?

Ruby: Ataque agora com a Bola de Energia!

O monstro atirou uma gigantesca bola em T.K

M.@: Pense bem, não desista!

T.K: Tem razão... Sharpen Stone Rain!

O ataque de T.K destrói o monstro completamente.

T.K: Vc não pode ser a minha amiga Ruby! *Concentra muita energia* Como se atreveu a tomar a forma de minha amiga, e me machucar desse jeito! Desapareça para sempre!

A estranha energia que envolvia T.K começou a se espalhar por todo lugar. Depois disso o ambiente ficou todo branco e de repente surgiu um homem com um longo cabelo loiro, olhos azuis e usando uma túnica idêntica a de T.K

M.@: Vc conseguiu! Meus parabéns! *Sorri*

T.K: Vc é ...Kingliso?

Kingliso: Sim.

T.K: O que foi tudo isso? Uma ilusão criada por Ares para me derrotar?

Kingliso: Dessa vez não, T.K me diz... Qual é o seu maior medo?

T.K: Meu maior medo? *Com vergonha de dizer*

Kingliso: Não precisa Ter vergonha.

T.K: Bom , o meu maior medo é de me expressar com os meus amigos e principalmente com a pessoa que eu gosto. Por isso eu sou sempre brincalhão, eu tenho medo de expressar os meus verdadeiros sentimentos, e causar só sofrimento para as pessoas que eu gosto. Ao mesmo tempo tenho medo que as pessoas achem que eu não me importo com elas, o que é o oposto ao que eu realmente sinto. Pq eu amo a ...... mais que tudo no mundo. Peraí! Isso tudo aqui foi...

Kingliso: Uma forma que seu medo tomou, vc precisava enfrentá-lo.

T.K: Entendi.

Kingliso: Vc pode me responder uma pergunta?

T.K: Claro!

Kingliso: Qual o nome da menina que vc gosta?

T.K: É a .... *envergonhado*

Kingliso: A Kingire ou melhor a Ruby não é?

T.K: Como vc sabe? Ficou tão na cara assim?

Kingliso: Pra mim ficou, mas para ela não. Eu sei que vc pode guardar esse sentimento para o resto da vida, e sei que vc não quer machucar mais ninguém, mas vc não acha que seria melhor a Ruby saber o que vc sente por ela?

T.K: É, eu acho que vc tem razão. Obrigado pela força Kingliso.

Kingliso: Não tem de que, mas agora vc precisa voltar, vc conseguiu vencer o seu maior medo, agora precisam vencer Ares!

T.K: Sim!

Kingliso: Sempre que precisar estarei aqui para te ajudar.

T.K: Obrigado, de verdade.

Kingliso: Imagine, não precisa agradecer. *Sorri*

Enquanto isso Kari estava em um lugar todo escuro sem que ela pudesse ver nada. De repente ela começou a sentir uma sensação estranha, começou a sentir frio e medo. Logo percebeu onde estava: No mundo das Trevas...

Kari: Socorro! Alguém me ajude! Eu não quero ficar nesse lugar! Por favor me tirem daqui! *Começa a chorar*

De repente Kari começou a ver uma "luz" vindo em sua direção. Era Eriol com uma tocha na mão.

Kari: Eriol que bom te ver!

Eriol estava com um olhar gélido de dar medo a qualquer um.

Kari: Aconteceu algo?

Eriol: Kari vc é uma inútil, é muito fraca e seu medo das sombras é uma idiotice total, como vc. T.K, Sakura e Ruby não querem mais ser seus amigos e eu não quero ser mais seu namorado, vc é muito fraca e medrosa! Adeus! *Desaparece*

Kari: Não me deixe aqui... *Chorando*

Kari: Eriol tem razão eu sou uma fraca, inútil... *Soluçando*

De repente Kari começou a ser coberta pelas trevas.

Kari: Eu não mereço ser uma guerreira nature. Eu sou muito medrosa e dependo da pena das outras pessoas...

As pernas de Kari já estavam cobertas pelas trevas, só não estava coberta da cintura pra cima, mas a menina parecia não se importar mais com nada.

Kari: Eu não mereço viver nesse mundo...

As trevas cobriram Kari ainda mais...

M.@: Não se entregue, lute! Prove que vc é capaz!

Kari: Mas eu não sou, eu sou uma fraca e medrosa.

M.@: É mesmo? Vc vai deixar todos na mão? Vai deixar Ares vencer? Vai deixar que o sacrifício de muitos seja em vão?

Kari: Não posso deixar... As pessoas contam comigo, não posso desistir!

De repente toda aquela escuridão desapareceu e tudo se tornou um espaço branco.

Kari: O que aconteceu?

M.@: Vc se libertou de seu medo.

Logo uma linda mulher surge, ela usava uma túnica verde-claro idêntica a de Kari, tinha um longo cabelo castanho escuro até a cintura e olhos de mesma cor, e um sorriso encantador.

Kari: Hã? Isso é impossível.

M.@: Não é não, impossível é fazer Kinger ou melhor Eriol admitir que suas idéias não são perfeitas! *Brinca*

Kari: Hihihihi é verdade! Vc é a mesmo a Kingin?

Kingin: Sim! *Sorri* Parabéns Kari vc venceu o seu maior medo.

Kari: Meu maior medo... O de ser presa no mundo das trevas...

Kingin: Essa foi uma grande vitória Kari, mas agora vc precisa ajudar seus amigos na luta contra Ares.

Kari: Eu vou fazer o possível! Obrigada pela ajuda Kingin.

Kingin: Eu não fiz nada, vc venceu tudo sozinha, mas quero que saiba que sempre que precisar eu estarei com vc!

Kari: Que bom! *Sorri*

Enquanto isso Sakura andava por um sombrio cemitério, onde haviam inúmeras lápides. Com certeza não era o lugar onde deveria se estar de noite, principalmente sozinha...

Sakura: Olá, tem alguem ai? T.K? Kari? Eriol? Ruby?

Sakura estava morrendo de medo, até que tropeçou em algo e caiu de cara no chão.

Sakura: Ai essa doeu! Espera o que é isso... *Tira as folhas de cima*

Os olhos de Sakura se encheram de Lágrimas de repente, tinha uma lápide no chão no qual estava escrito: FUJITAKA KINOMOTO 1968- 2002

Sakura: Papai! *Soluçando*

A lápide de seu pai estava do lado da de sua mãe, e ainda tinha uma terceira lápide...

Sakura: Essa é de...

Ela tira alguns gravetos que estavam por cima, e quando lê chora mais ainda... Estava escrito: TOUYA KINOMOTO 1985-2002

Sakura: Touya, vc tb me deixou! *Chorando descontroladamente*

Sakura ainda não acreditava no que estava acontecendo, já não bastava ter perdido sua mãe e Serlive, mas agora perdeu seu irmão e seu pai.

Sakura: Eu não acredito nisso, pq a vida é tão cruel comigo... *ainda chorando*

Sakura continuou a andar pelo cemitério no qual descansavam sua mãe, seu pai, seu irmão, e seu amor. Mas o pior aconteceu...

Sakura: Não eles não, por favor não!

Tinham 4 lápides "enfileiradas":

KARI KAMIYA 1988-2002

TAKERO TAKASHI 1989-2002

ERIOL HIIRAGIZAWA 1988-2002

RUBY HINÔ 1989-2002

Sakura: Não meus amigos, não! Agora eu estou sozinha! Eu não quero ficar sozinha... *Cai de joelhos no chão* Mamãe, Touya, Papai, T.K, Eriol, Kari, Ruby, Serlive... Pq vcs me deixaram? Eu não tenho mais motivos para viver. Eu quero morrer...

M.@: Vc quer se juntar aos seus amigos?

Na frente de Sakura surge um ser encapuzado (preto) com uma foice nas mãos.

Sakura: Vc é a "Morte"?

M.@: Sim minha querida.

Sakura: A Sra. Sabe o pq da morte de todos eles?

M.@: Vc.

Sakura: Eu?

M.@: Sim, todos se sacrificaram para te proteger, a culpa da morte deles é sua.

Sakura: A culpa é toda minha...

M.@: É sim, agora volta a repetir a minha pergunta: Minha querida, vc gostaria de se juntar aos seus amigos? O lugar onde eles estão é um lugar tranquilo, não existe maldade, não existem lutas nem confrontos.

Sakura: É verdade?

M.@: Sim.

Sakura: Então eu...

M.@: Aceite!

Sakura: Eu aceito!

M.@: Então espere um instante, quando a minha foice encostar em vc, estará junto com seus entes queridos. O meu conselho é que vc feche os olhos, desse jeito será mais rápido.

Sakura: Mas vai doer alguma coisa?

M.@: Não, nada...

Sakura: Então tá... *Fecha os olhos*

M@- Pensamento: Sua morte será rápida e indolor, mas seu espírito sofrerá o resto da eternidade!

M@@: *Conversa mental de Sakura com a segunda voz* (Conversa Mental? Que decadência u.u") Por favor Sakura não faça isso!

Sakura: Quem é vc? *De olhos fechados*

M.@@: Alguém que quer te impedir de cometer um erro.

Sakura: Vc não compreende a dor que eu sinto.

M@@: E vc acha que se matar vai resolver tudo?

Sakura: Sim!

M@@: Acha mesmo que as pessoas que vc gosta, gostariam de ver vc se entregando sem lutar?

Sakura: É qui...

M.@: Morra! Foice Estrassalhadora de Espíritos!

M.@@: Sakura não se renda! Ninguém quer ver vc morta!

Sakura: Ela tem razão, se fizer isso vou desapontar a todos! *Abre os olhos repentinamente* Vc não quer me ajudar, quer me destruir! Ice Diamond!

O ataque de Sakura venceu o da "Morte" que desapareceu junto com aquele cemitério, deixando somente um espaço branco.

Sakura: Quer dizer que foi tudo uma ilusão?

M@@: Mais ou menos...

Logo na frente de Sakura surge uma mulher com um longo cabelo castanho claro, olhos verdes como duas esmeraldas, e usando uma túnica branca idêntica a de Sakura.

Sakura: Não acredito, vc é Kingice?

Kingice: Eu mesma. *Sorri*

Sakura: O que era tudo aquilo? Um truque?

Kingice: Na verdade foi a forma que o seu medo tomou.

Sakura: Então isso significa que estão todos bem.

Kingice: Sim, mas tem duas pessoas que já estão realmente mortas...

Sakura: Minha mãe e Serlive não é? Não se preocupe, eu carrego eles aqui *põe a mão no peito onde fica o coração* e ninguém poderá tirá-los daqui.

Kingice: É verdade, Sakura eu queria te dar os parabéns, vc enfrentou o seu medo e venceu.

Sakura: Graças a vc que me fez cair na real.

Kingice: Não foi nada.

Sakura: Não, foi muito! Obrigada de verdade, do fundo do meu coração.

Kingice: De nada, mas agora vc precisa voltar para derrotar Ares!

Sakura: Mas e vc?

Kingice: Eu estarei sempre aqui quando precisar de mim, eu faço parte de vc. *Sorri*

Sakura: Obrigada.

Kingice: Não me agradeça, eu sei que vc é uma menina amável e vive em harmonia com todos os seres, eu sei que detesta lutar, mas agora precisa reunir todas as suas forças e vencer Ares!

Sakura: Farei isso! *Sorri*

Enquanto isso, Ruby andava pelo corredor de um castelo (semelhante ao de Ares).

Ruby: Kari, Eriol, Sakura, T.K, cadê vcs?

A menina andava pelos corredores do estranho castelo e logo percebeu que estava sendo observada.

Ruby: Tem alguém ai?

De repente uma gigantesca bola de fogo voa em direção a Ruby, que consegue escapar por um triz.

M.@: Nada mau... *Escondida nas sombras*

Ruby? Quem é vc? Saia de onde estiver!

Na frente de Ruby aparece uma garota de aparentemente 13/14 anos, com uma capa vermelha alaranjada, e um capuz que ocultava o seu rosto, na mão esquerda segurava um cajado vermelho.

Ruby: Não pode ser... é impossível!

M.@: Qual o problema Ruby? *Tira o capuz* Não reconhece seu verdadeiro eu?

A menina misteriosa era Ruby na época em que era a guerreira do fogo, serva de Ares. Nos olhos cor de safira tinha um olhar de frieza e maldade que causava medo na própria Ruby.

Ruby: Mas vc não pode existir...

G.F: Pq não? Já que na realidade eu sou o seu verdadeiro eu!

Ruby: Isso é mentira!

G.F: Pena não acreditar em mim... Fire Ball!

Ruby se abaixou para tentar se esquivar do ataque, mas acabou queimando uma das pernas, o que dificultava o seu equilíbrio.

Ruby: Ai... *Abafa o grito*

G.F: Eu disse que era igual a vc, não disse? Mas agora eu vejo uma diferença: Eu sou mais poderosa!

Ruby: Vc está sendo controlada através de um cordão.

G.F: Vc acha? *Tira o cordão do pescoço, joga no chão, e pisa* Viu? Estou desse lado pq é a minha escolha, machuquei muita gente e não me arrependo disso, ao contrário me orgulho! Meu destino é causar mais e dor e sofrimento aos humanos fracos que vivem nesse mundo! Eu sou vc, isso significa que vc não se arrepende de nada e que só está aguardando ansiosa o momento de voltar para o mal para continuar prejudicando as pessoas!

Ruby: Isso é mentira!

G.F: Sei, e vc acha que seus amigos te perdoaram mesmo?

Ruby: Como assim?

G.F: Vc acha que depois de tudo que nós fizemos, eles te perdoariam? Afinal vc quase os matou...

Ruby: Eu...

G.F: Ohhh vai dizer que a culpa não foi sua, e sim do mestre Ares pq a "escravizou". Mas vc no fundo sempre quis tirá-los do caminho.

Ruby: É mentira!

G.F: É mesmo? Será que vc nunca pensou em tirar Kari do caminho para ficar junto com Eriol?

Ruby: Como vc sabe que eu gostava dele?

G.F: Eu disse, eu sou vc. Já sei até de quem vc está gostando agora, vc descobriu que Eriol não era a pessoa certa pra vc, e blablablabla...

Ruby: Como sabe de tudo isso?

G.F: Eu volto a repetir, eu sou vc. Logo, logo não adiantará vc esconder o seu verdadeiro eu.

Ruby-Pensamento: Será mesmo que eu seria capaz de voltar para o lado do mal? Não, não poderia! Mas...

Ruby: *Fala sem perceber* será que os meus amigos me perdoaram por tudo que eu fiz?

G.F: *Escuta* É lógico que não! Vc foi tão ingênua acreditando que seus amigos perdoaram vc por tudo que fez, afinal vc quase os matou...

Ruby: *Algumas lágrimas começam a escorrer pelo rosto da menina* Mas eu estou muito arrependida... *Cai de joelhos no chão*

G.F: Coitadinha de vc... Fire Phoenix!

Ruby nem percebeu o ataque da guerreira do fogo, estava paralizada no chão...

Parece que as coisas não estão fáceis para Ruby não é? O que será que ela vai fazer? Será que eles conseguirão superar todos os obstáculos? Será que conseguirão proteger as pessoas que amam? Não percam o último episódio de NM: Fim das Ilusões: O verdadeiro Poder de Ares (agora é ultimo mesmo, espero... hehehehe) 

Me mandem um mail falando sobre NM, ou me xingando pq eu dividi o final em 3 partes.....

Aheuaeuaeuha

Que seja qualquer coisa que queiram mandar, mandem para:

hiiragizawaeriol@hotmail.com


	32. Capitulo 32

Titulo: Fim das Ilusões: O Verdadeiro Poder de Ares!

Comentários: Oiessssss povo!!!!! EU sei que tem um monte de gente querendo me matar, mas é inevitável quando eu escrevi não pensei que ia ficar um epi tão cumprido e eu sei o quanto é chato ler episódios compridos (pelo menos pra mim)

Nesse epi pode Ter uma coisa estranha "Eriol-Mente" isso significa que a conversa está acontecendo dentro da mente de Eriol.

Bom naum me matem, mas se quiserem fazer algum comentário sobre NM, mandem um email para hiiragizawaeriol@hotmail.com   

A guerreira do fogo lançou um ataque em Ruby mas a menina estava paralisada no chão...

Ruby: Eu estou tão arrependida... *Chorando*

M.@: Ruby reaja! Vc não pode se deixar levar por essas mentiras.

Ruby: Mas e se ela tiver razão?

M.@: Ruby!

De repente o ataque se aproxima muito de Ruby.

M.@: Cuidado!

Ruby: *Fecha os olhos*

Sakura: Ice Diamond!

Eriol: Aquatic Magic Billow!

Os ataques de Eriol e Sakura derrotaram o da guerreira do fogo.

Eriol: Como vc se atreve a dizer essas coisas horríveis a nossa amiga, fazendo ela se culpar por algo no qual ela foi a principal vítima.

Sakura: Quem vc pensa que é para fazer esse tipo de coisa?

G.F: Grrrrrrrrrrr Dark Fire Phoenix!

T.K: Extreme Magic Earthquake!

Kari: Wind Torpedos!

Os ataques de T.K e Kari derrotaram o da guerreira do fogo, que ficou muito fraca e recebeu um grande dano.

T.K: Ruby não ligue para o que ela diz!

Kari: Isso mesmo, vc é nossa amiga e sabemos que vc jamais teve a intenção de servir ao mal.

Ruby: Obrigada pessoal...

M.@: Vc é uma pessoa muito bondosa, acredite nisso e em seus amigos!

De repente na frente de Ruby surge uma mulher com um cabelo cor de vinho muito comprido (até o chão) em forma de trança, olhos cor de safira e usava uma túnica vermelha-vinho como a de Ruby.

Ruby: Kingire...

Kingire: Eu sei que vc é uma pessoa maravilhosa, esqueça tudo de ruim que aconteceu, e vamos provar pra essa guerreira que o Bem é mais forte que o Mal!

Ruby: Sim! *Se levanta*

Kingire, Ruby: Duplo Fire Phoenix!

Duas aves gigantescas surgiram e foram na direção da guerreira do fogo, que foi derrotada e desapareceu junto com todo aquele ambiente, deixando tudo em branco.

Ruby: Consegui!

Sakura: É claro que sim! *Sorri* ^_^

Ruby: Obrigada Kingire.

Kingire: Foi um prazer. *Sorri* Vc derrotou o seu maior medo Ruby...

Ruby: O meu maior medo?

Kingire: O de voltar a ser uma do mal, e de nunca ser perdoada pelos seus amigos por tudo que fez.

Ruby: É verdade, graças a todos vcs eu consegui superar. Peraí! Como vcs conseguiram chegar aqui?

Eriol: Com a ajuda deles... *Mostra os 4 magos*

Kingire se juntou aos seus amigos.

Kinger: Bom agora que vcs estão juntos, precisarão fortalecer essa união mais que nunca...

Kingin: Para poder derrotar Ares...

Kingire: Salvar esse mundo...

Kingliso: E todas as pessoas que nele vivem.

Kingice: Não desistam nunca! Vcs são os únicos capazes de vencer!

E,K,T.K,S,Ru: Sim!

No mundo real:

De repente surge um luz envolta do corpo dos 5 amigos, o que "cegou" Ares e os guardiões.

Ares: Impossível! Vcs não poderiam estar vivos!

Eriol: Ares como ousou nos aprisionar em nossa própria mente!

Kari: Vc não tinha esse direito!

Retaw: Eles voltaram!

Kari: Wind Whirlwind!

O ataque de Kari fez a rede que prendia os cinco guardiões desaparecer.

Kari: Vcs estão bem?

Diniw: Sim, obrigado.

Ares: Vcs estão de volta, mais já é tarde demais! Olhem!

Ares transportou todos para fora do castelo para que vissem todas as "mudanças" feitas por Ares.

Os demônios dominavam tudo, Ares havia libertado todos os monstros aprisionados nas pérolas. As cidades estavam todas destruídas, as pessoas começavam a transparecer (desaparecer)

Sakura: O que vc fez?

Ares: Simplesmente soltou todos os meus fiéis servos, mas para que eles permaneçam nesse mundo, tem que absorver a vida dos humanos que os prendiam.

T.K: Maldito! Sharpen Stone Rain!

Ares: Não seja tolo... *Tenta desviar o ataque de T.K, mas não consegue*

E para a surpresa do vilão ele acabou recebendo o ataque de T.K.

Ares: Maldição! Vc não deveria poder me atingir!

Eriol: Ares vc nos mandou para a escuridão de nossas mentes na expectativa que nós acabasse-mos sendo destruídos pelos nosso próprios medos, mas para a sua infelicidade nós conseguimos destruir as sombras que existiam em nossas mentes, com a ajuda dos antigos magos.

Ares: Malditos! Rede Negra!

Kari: Wind Torpedos!

Ruby: Fire Ball!

Os ataques de Kari e Ruby se combinaram e derrotaram o de Ares, que ficou muito ferido.

Eriol: Sakura vc pode...

Sakura: Mas é claro que sim! *Solta a espada*

A espada de Sakura caiu no centro de Paris na França. Sakura fecha os olhos e começa a falar algumas palavras mágicas.

Sakura: *Abre os olhos* Congele agora! *Voz ecoante* (ou seja com eco)

De repente a espada de Sakura que estava encravada no chão de Paris começa a brilhas e todos os monstros (todos do mundo!) foram congelados.

Eriol: Kari sua vez...

Kari: Sim! *Fecha os olhos e se concentra*

Kari foi envolvida por uma energia verde muito esplendorosa.

Kari: Voltem a forma na qual vcs foram condenados, e fiquem lá por toda a eternidade!

De repente uma grande ventania surgiu despedaçando as "estátuas" de gelo, os monstros foram lacrados nas pérolas novamente. Logo a espada de Sakura voltou para a mão da menina, que junto com Kari, fica esgotada.

Eriol: Vcs duas estão bem?

Sa, Kari: Sim.

As pessoas começaram a despertar e a olhar para o céu (devido a magia de Ares todos do mundo podiam ver a batalha no céu)

Na terra:

P.S: O que houve? Onde eu estou?

Touya: Olha pai é a Sakura!

P.S: Sakura? Mas o que ela está fazendo lá? Ela está voando!

Touya: Parece que sim... *Calmo*

M.E: Eriol meu filho, o que está fazendo no céu? ( O que vc acha? U.u")

M.K: Olhe querido, é a Kari!

P.K: Impossivel!

M.T.K: T.K meu filho... *Super preocupada*

M.Ru: Olha Zack não é a Ruby?

Zack: Ruby, voando? É verdade!

Ares havia teletransportado os familiares dos cinco amigos para um único lugar: bem abaixo deles.

Voltando a batalha no céu:

Eriol: O que vc fez Ares?

Ares: Eu quero que todos no mundo testemunhem o fim de seus protetores!

Kari: Isso quer dizer que nossos pais estão vendo?

T.K: Bom isso não importa, temos que nos concentrar em nosso objetivo: derrotar Ares...

Kari: Tem razão.

Ares: Vcs acham mesmo que esses é todo o meu poder? Idiotas! Vcs desconhecem o verdadeiro frio que vem das trevas...

Eriol: O quer dizer?

Ares: Apesar de vcs terem lacrado os meus monstros novamente, eu ainda tenho um trunfo.

Sakura: E qual é ?

Ares: Vai se arrepender de ter perguntando!

De repente dois gigantescos portões pretos surgiram no céu.

Retaw: Não pode ser!

Ares: Pode sim minha querida Retaw. Esses são os portões para o mundo das trevas!

Hiecy: Mas vc não pode abri-los sem destruir o cristal da luz, o qual vc não encontrou...

Ares: Isso seria verdade se existisse mesmo um 2º cristal...

Tiound: O que está insinuando?

Ares: Que quando eu destrui aquele cristal a séculos atrás ele não se reconstituiu...

Érigo: Vc está blefando, é lógico que ele se reconstituiu...

Ares: Acha mesmo ?

Tiound: Vcs se lembram de alguma coisa a respeito do cristal da luz?

T.K: Apesar de termos recuperado uma boa parte da memória, não me recordo de muita coisa a respeito desse cristal....

Ares: Chega de conversa! *Começa a recitar o feitiço*

" Portões que guardam o poder sombrio das trevas, eu, Ares o seu dono supremo, ordeno que se abram e infestem esse mundo como se fosse uma praga!

Cobrindo todas plantas, e animais com a escuridão eterna, e façam com que os humanos sofram por toda a eternidade!"

Abram!

Os gigantescos portões se abriram e deles saíram uma enorme escuridão que cobriu todo o planeta. Cada planta, cada animal, tudo estava coberto pelas sombras. As trevas cobriram o sol e a lua deixando tudo na mais profunda escuridão.

Ares: Agora vcs conhecerão o meu verdadeiro poder!

Eriol: Tomem cuidado, não sabemos o qto ele está forte por causa da presença das trevas nesse mundo...

Uma espada toda preta surgiu nas mãos de Ares.

Ares: Como a arma adequada, vcs provarão do meu verdadeiro poder. *Mira em Kari* Lâmina Mortal!

Diniw: *Se põe na frente*

Kari: Diniw!

Diniw: *Muito ferido* Vc está bem Kari?

Kari: Sim mas e vc? 

Diniw: Estou beemmmmmmmmmmmm..... *Desmaia e cai no chão*

Pela altura ser muito grande Diniw ficou muito mais ferido.

Ares: Isso é só o começo... *Mira em Ruby* Lâmina Destruidora!

Érigo Cuidado! *Se põe na frente*

Ruby: Érigo reaja por favor!

Érigo: Não se preocupe comigo, façam o possível para vencê-lo... *Desmaia e cai perto de Diniw*

Ares: Estorvos, estão sempre me atrapalhando! *Mira em Sakura* Lâmina Avassaladora!

Hiecy: *Se põe na frente*

Sakura: Hiecy!

Hiecy! Tome muito cuidado Sakura... *Desmaia e cai perto de Érigo e Diniw*

Ares: Ahhhh assim vcs estragam o jogo! *Zomba*

T.K: Cale-se maldito! Sharpen Stone Rain!

Ares: Não adianta... *Faz o ataque voltar para T.K*

Tiound: *Se põe na frente e recebe o ataque*

T.K: Tiound não deveria ter feito isso!

Tiound: Lutem com sabedoria... *desmaia e cai perto dos amigos*

Retaw: Vcs tem que se concentrar, não podem ficar atacando sem pensar...

Ares: Bom como já foram 4 guardiões, vou acabar com o último...

Eriol: Tome cuidado Retaw!

Retaw: Hã?

Ares: Não adianta! Lâmina destruidora de Espíritos!

Eriol: Aquatic Magic Billow!

O ataque de Eriol foi derrotado pelo de Ares, que atingiu o seu objetivo: derrubou Retaw...

Ares: Bom já foram 5 guardiões, agora faltam 5 guerreiros, mas logo esse numero vai diminuir...

Sakura: Como vc pode ser tão cruel com as pessoas?

Ares: Tão comovente... Lâmina Avassaladora!

Sakura foi atingida pelo ataque e ficou muito ferida.

T.K: Sakura vc está bem?

Ares: Ohhhh eu lamento tê-la ferido... *Sarcástico*

Eriol-Pensamento: Tem que ter um jeito de tirar aquela espada dele...

Eriol: Já sei!

Sakura: *Se aproxima e sussurra no ouvido de Eriol* Vc teve uma idéia para tirar aquela espada dele?

Eriol: *No mesmo tom de voz* Sim, mas é muito arriscado...

Sakura: *Ainda sussurrando* Não temos escolha, temos que correr esse risco. Qual seu plano?

Eriol sussurrou seu plano para Sakura, que ficou um pouco apreensiva mais concordou...

Ares: Eu detesto sussurro! Lâmina Mortal!

Eriol e Sakura escaparam por um triz do ataque de Ares...

Vamos dar uma passadinha na terra:

Os guardiões continuavam desmaiados, mas os pais dos 5 amigos cuidaram dos ferimentos deles.

P.S: Minha filha!

Touya: Confie em Sakura papai, ela vai vencer!

P.S: Tem razão...

Touya: Pai, Sra. Hiiragizawa, e todos vcs acreditem em seus filhos, vcs não perceberam que eles estão lutando para salvar esse mundo? Vcs tem que ter fé, e acreditar que eles vão vencer! 

M.Ru: Mas a minha filha já sumiu uma vez e foi horrível, eu não quero perdê-la de novo...

Zack: Mamãe não podemos pensar assim, Touya tem razão temos que acreditar neles. (Obs: Touya e Zack já haviam se tornado grandes amigos ou algo mais...)

Voltando a luta:

Eriol já estava colocando seu plano em ação, Ares já estava bastante irritado.

Eriol: Qual o problema esse é o melhor que pode fazer?

Ares: Vai pagar por tamanha insolência! Lâmina Avassaladora de Espíritos!

Eriol foi atingido pelo ataque de Ares e caiu "inconsciente"...

Ares: Um a menos...

Kari: Eriol! Como vc pode fazer isso?

Ares: Foi fácil, e agora é a sua vez! Lâmina Mortal!

Kari ficou muito machucada, ficou com um enorme corte no braço esquerdo, o qual ela usava para segurar a espada, mas o mais estranho é que a expressão do rosto da menina não era dor, era uma expressão indiferente...

Ares: Hahahahaha mas um desses e vc morrerá!

Kari: Vc acha mesmo? *Olha o braço machucado gotejando sangue* Bom vc já me atacou, agora é a minha vez! *Furiosa*

Kari não atacou Ares com mágica, voou na direção dele e o atacou diretamente com a espada, com isso Ares ficou com um corte muito profundo no ombro.

Ares: Sua maldita!

Kari: O que foi está doendo? Que peninha... *Sarcástica*

Ares: Maldita garota, agora vc vai morrer! Lâmina... *Interrompido*

Eriol: Marinho Whirpool Supreme!

Ares é pego de surpresa pelo ataque de Eriol, o plano do menino funcionou: a espada de Ares foi completamente destruída.

Sakura: Deu certo!

Ares não recebeu nenhum dano físico, mas ficou muito irritado por Ter tido a sua espada destruída.

Ares: Maldito garoto.

Eriol estava muito cansado, mas ficou feliz por ter conseguido destruir a espada de Ares.

Sakura: Conseguiu Eriol!

T.K: Vcs dois planejaram isso?

Eriol: Sim...

Kari: O q? *Fula da vida * Eu preocupada com vc, pensando que podia estar até morto, e vc estava fingindo! *Furiosa*

Eriol: *Gota* É que eu precisava que vcs distraíssem ele para que eu pudesse atacá-lo de surpresa.

Kari: Nunca mais faça isso! Além disso, vc poderia ter se ferido gravemente!

Eriol: Tudo bem, vc me desculpa?

Kari: Só dessa vez...

Sakura: Esses dois...

Ares: Suas crianças insolentes! Agora não vou só matá-los, vou fazer com que seus espíritos sejam atormentados por toda a eternidade ! *Arranca a capa com o capuz*

Ares: Poderes das trevas presentes nesse mundo, se juntam a mim e formaremos um ser único e poderoso o suficiente para conquistar o universo inteiro!

Logo toda a energia negativa presente no mundo se fundiu com o corpo de Ares.Os olhos verdes de Ares se tornaram vermelhos, em seu rosto surgiram inúmeras marcas pretas, suas orelhas se tornaram pontudas, suas mãos se tornaram garras gigantescas, surgiu um rabo comprido no qual a ponta era uma bola de canhão. Surgiram dentes de vampiro, seus cabelos negros ficaram alaranjados, sua aparência agora era igual a de um demônio legítimo. Todos ficaram surpresos com a transformação de Ares.

T.K: Então essa é a sua verdadeira forma...

Ares: Não meu caro, eu adquiri essa aparência depois que vcs me selaram no mundo das sombras! Mas agora isso não importa, eu consegui mais poder e vou destruir vcs e esse mundo de uma vez por todas!

Todos os machucados de Ares foram curados, inclusive o corte feito por Kari que só deixou uma cicatriz no lugar. De repente o espaço onde estão os cinco amigos e Ares é envolvido por uma grande bolha negra.

Sakura: O que é isso?

Ares: Agora vcs não poderão fugir daqui, enfrentarão o meu verdadeiro poder!

Ruby: Não temos medo de vc!

Ares: Deveriam... Bola Negra!

Uma bola de energia maligna atinge Ruby.

E,T.K,K,S: Ruby!

Ruby ficou seriamente ferida e além disso, Ares destruiu a sua espada elemental do fogo.

Eriol-Pensamento: Ele destruiu a espada de Ruby com um único golpe...

Logo os amigos se aproximaram de Ruby para ver como a menina estava.

Kari: Ruby vc está bem?

Ruby: Sim, não se preocupem.

Ares: Isso é só o começo!

T.K: Maldito! Sharpen...

Sakura: T.K não!

T.K: Sharpen Stone Rain!

Ares: Idiota!

O ataque de T.K foi absorvido por Ares.

Ares: Minha vez! Raio final!

Um enorme raio sai das garras de Ares e atinge T.K, que fica muito ferido e tem a sua espada destruída.

Sakura: T.K eu não disse pra vc parar?

T.K: Foi mal Sakura... *Com muita dor*

Ares: Agora vcs estão vendo uma pequena parte do meu verdadeiro poder!

Enquanto isso os guardiões começavam a despertar...

Hiecy: O que está acontecendo?

Tiound: Parece que Ares começou a usar todos os seus poderes....

Retaw: Não vamos ficar aqui parados, fazendo suposições! Temos que ajudá-los!

Logo os guardiões voaram para o lugar onde estavam os cinco amigos e deram de cara (literalmente) na bolha de energia.

Hiecy: O que é isso?

Érigo: Uma bolha de energia maligna para evitar a saída deles e a nossa entrada...

A bolha só permitia que as pessoas de fora pudessem vê-los, mas os de dentro não podiam ver o que estava acontecendo lá fora. (Com exceção de Ares.)

Dentro da bolha:

Ares: Estão com medo? Perceberam que não podem me vencer?

Eriol-Pensamento: Ele tem razão, não tem como derrotá-lo, nós tentamos de tudo... Acabou..

Sakura: Eu sinto muito Touya, papai, eu tentei... *Fala para si*

Kari: Fracassamos....

De repente as espadas de Eriol, Kari e Sakura desapareceram.

Fora da bolha:

Hiecy: Que droga!

Érigo: Eles desistiram....

Diniw: Grrrrrr vamos destruir essa bolha! Ventania!

Érigo: Bola de Fogo!

Tiound: Tempestade de Areia!

Hiecy: Cristais de Gelo!

Retaw: Raio Aquático!

Dentro da bolha:

Eriol-Mente: Acabou...

Kinger: Vai se render:

Eriol-Mente: Eu não tenho outra escolha.

Kinger: Vc acha mesmo?

Eriol-Mente: Sim, Ares é muito mais poderoso que a gente, nunca deveríamos ter lutado com ele...

Kinger: *Dá um murro (soco) na cara de Eriol*

Eriol-Mente: Pq vc fez isso?

Kinger: Caia na real! Vai desistir mesmo?

Eriol-Mente: Mas o que podemos fazer? Tentamos de tudo...

Kinger: Não haja com uma criança que perdeu a mamadeira! A pior derrota é a desistência! Pense, a situação está difícil, se fosse pra ser fácil qualquer um poderia vencer! Não se esqueçam que vcs não estão lutando só para derrotar Ares, vcs tem o dever de proteger a todos desse mundo!

Eriol: Tem razão Kinger, obrigado...

Kinger: Não me agradeça... Vença!

Eriol: Sim!

T.K, Sakura, Kari e Ruby passavam por experiências semelhantes em suas mentes. De repente os cinco caem em si.

Eriol: Ares nós não vamos desistir!

Kari: Enquanto houver vida, há esperança!

T.K: Vamos te derrotar!

Ruby: Nós precisamos fazer isso! Nossa família, nossos amigos, contam conosco!

Sakura: Não só eles, mas todo o resto do mundo conta com a gente!

De repente uma grande energia envolve os cinco amigos, fazendo aquela bolha explodir.

Ares: Vcs nunca poderão me derrotar!

Eriol: Acontece que nós não estamos sozinhos!

Ares: Quem mais está lutando? Esses guardiões inúteis? Não me façam rir!

Sakura: Não só eles Ares, mas todas as pessoas do mundo!

Na terra:

M.E: Façam tudo que estiver ao alcance de vcs.

P.K: Não se rendam nunca!

M.RU: Acreditamos em vcs!

M.T.K: Vcs são capazes de tudo, basta querer!

P.S: Não desistam jamais!

Não só os familiares dos amigos, mas todo o mundo estava torcendo por eles. De repente pequenas pedras muito brilhantes surgiram na mão de cada pessoa do mundo. Essas pedrinhas começaram a iluminar as sombras que Ares havia espalhado pelo mundo.

Ares: Que palhaçada é essa?

Retaw: Todos as pessoas do mundo estão lutando contra a sua maldade!

Ares: Cale-se! Bola Negra!

O ataque de Ares voltou para ele, que ficou com alguns ferimentos.

Ares: Mas, como?

Eriol: Ares vc queria tanto saber onde está o cristal da luz, ai está.

Ares: Impossível! Quer dizer que...

Sakura: Sim, cada pessoa que tenha um bom coração foi encarregada de cuidar de um fragmento do cristal.

Ares: Grrrrr idiotas! Raio Final!

O ataque de Ares bateu em um "escudo" e se desfez.

Ares: Mas isso é impossível!

Ruby: Não é não Ares, as pessoas que vc chamou de inferiores, estão impedindo que vc nos atinja. Eles estão fazendo a parte deles, agora nós vamos fazer a nossa!

De repente um brilho gigantesco paralisou Ares.

Kari: Ares vc cometeu muitos crimes, cobiçou, matou, ambicionou, destruiu, magoou, traiu... Vc não tem o menor remorso disso tudo?

Ares: Não seja tola, é lógico que não...

Sakura: Vc não teme as conseqüências?

Ares: Eu sou o ser supremo, jamais temerei algo, principalmente cindo de humanos fracos e inferiores como vcs!

Ruby: Eu realmente sinto por vc...

Ares: Até parece que vcs se importam comigo. 

Sakura: Nos preocupamos sim, mas é vc não se preocupa consigo mesmo.

Eriol: É agora que toda a maldade será eliminada desse mundo, dessa vez para sempre! Agora!

A energia de todas as pessoas do mundo (incluindo os guardiões) se combinou com a dos cinco amigos.

Eriol, T.K, Kari, Sakura, Ruby: Human Nature Justice!

(Human Nature Justice " Justiça da Natureza Humana" Não é um ataque no total sentido da palavra, trata-se de um grande esplendor que envolve o inimigo, e o que acontece com ser maligno envolvido pelo "ataque" é decidido por todos do planeta, através da bondade de cada um.

Toda a escuridão que cobria o mundo ( o que havia restado mesmo com o "aparecimento" do cristal da luz) desapareceu, o céu voltou a ficar azul, as plantas e os animais voltaram ao normal.

Ruby: Vencemos...

Ruby segurava nas mãos um pequeno "embrulho", coberto por um manto preto.

Ruby: *Desenrola o manto*

Sakura: Que bebezinho lindo! *Sorri*

Retaw: É mesmo...

Esse bebê era Ares, todos decidiram lhe dar uma segunda chance. O bebê parecia ter uns 3 meses, tinha pouco cabelo, mais o que tinha era preto, tinha a pele branquinha, olhos verdes como duas esmeraldas brilhantes, o bebê olhava fixamente para Sakura, e estava com a mão esquerda fechada fazendo parecer que está segurando algo.

Sakura: Ruby, ele não parece ter alguma coisa na mão?

Ruby: É verdade...

Ruby: Abre a maozinha para a tia Ruby ver, abre ... *Fala com o bebê*

O bebê abriu a "maõzinha" e dentro dela tinha uma pequena pedra em forma de losango, toda verde. Logo a pedra começou a flutuar no ar e começou a "tomar" forma um garoto de aparentemente 17 anos, pele branca, olhos verdes, cabelo preto curto, vestindo uma blusa branca e uma calça comprida tb branca, meias e tênis de mesma cor.

Por algum motivo, começou a escorrer inúmeras lágrimas do rosto de Sakura.

M.@: Onde eu estou?

Sakura voou em direção ao garoto, que lhe deu um grande abraço, Sakura chorava muito.

Sakura: Serlive! Eu senti tanto a sua falta. *Chorando no peito de Serlive*

Serlive: Eu tb senti a sua, mas ninguém vai nos separar de novo. *Dá um beijo em Sakura*

Sakura: *Retribui o beijo, ainda deixando escorrer inúmeras lágrimas de alegria*

T.K: É bom ver Sakura feliz de novo, e dessa vez será para sempre...

Tiound: *Sussurra no ouvido de Ruby* Vai lá, eu seguro o bebê...

Ruby: *Vermelha* Mas eu...

Tiound: *Pega o bebê*

Érigo: Vai lá! *Empurra Ruby para perto de T.K*

Ruby: *Toma coragem e pega na mão de T.K* Será que é só ela que merece ser feliz ? *Vermelha*

T.K: *Corado* Acho que não... *Dá um beijo em Ruby*

Ruby: *Retribui o beijo*

Kari: Até que enfim tomou coragem! *Ri*

Logo todos "desceram" do céu e se encontraram com seus familiares.

M.E: Estou muito orgulhosa de vc , meu filho.

Eriol: *Envergonhado* Que isso mãe, nós só vencemos graças a vcs.

M.K: Minha filha, vc nos deu tanto orgulho. *Sorri*

Kari: Ah mamãe! *Envergonhada*

M.T.K: Meus parabéns T.K, e outra coisa...

T.K: O que?

M.T,K: Vc não vai apresentar a sua namorada?

M.Ru: O mesmo digo eu Ruby, pq vc não disse que esse jovem era o seu namorado.

T.K: *Mais vermelho que o vermelho* Mamãe essa é a Ruby Hinô...

Ruby: *Envergonhada* Prazer em conhecê-la senhora Takashi.

T.K: Ei peraí! Como vc sabe ? Eu pensei que depois de termos derrotado Ares, o feitiço dele tinha se desfeito.

M.T.K: Por um instante nós não vimos nada, mas depois conseguimos ver tudo.

P.S: Isso mesmo, depois de alguns minutos nós vimos tudo, inclusive vc beijando esse rapaz, que vc ainda não me apresentou... *Sorri*

Sakura: *Vermelha que nem um tomate* Esse é Serlive, meu na...

Touya: Seu namorado monstrenga? E quem deixou vc ter namorado eim? *Ciumento*

P.S: Ora Touya, Sakura já está na idade de namorar, sei que os dois serão responsáveis, e vc não pode ser o irmão ciumento a vida toda.

Touya: E quem disse que eu estou com ciúmes!

P.S: Bom de qualquer maneira é um prazer conhecê-lo meu jovem, eu sou Fujitaka Kinomoto, o pai de Sakura. *Estende a mão*

Serlive: Prazer Sr. Fujitaka, eu sou Serlive. *Aperta a mão*

M.Ru: Sabia que tinha algo entre vc e o menino T.K, pq vc não me contou antes? Eu sou sua mãe!

Ruby: AI mamãe! Vc está me deixando sem graça! *Vermelha*

T.K: Mas ainda tem algo que me intriga: como será que vcs conseguiram ver tudo após a derrota de Ares?

Ruby: É realmente um mistério.

Sakura: É, será que vamos descobrir como aconteceu?

Eriol,Kari: Hahahahahahahahahaha

Ruby: O que houve?

Sakura: Kari...

T.K: Eriol...

Sakura, T.K: Foram vcs!

Eriol: É verdade, fomos nós. Ficamos curiosos para ver se éramos capazes de fazer esse feitiço, e Retaw disse que sim, então nos tentamos e ; todas as pessoas do mundo viram tudo!

Ruby: Então vc foi cúmplice disso né Retaw?

Retaw: Eu não , a culpa é só deles...

T.K: Muito engraçado... Há-há-há *irônico* 

Ruby: Vcs vão ver dá próxima vez...

Sakura: E eles vão ver sim, de preferência em outro fim de semana em um pacata casa de campo...

M.E: O que Sakura está querendo dizer, meu filho?

Eriol *Gota* N-Nada mãe! Não se preocupe...

P.K: Explique-se mocinha!

Kari: Não foi nada papai...

Ruby, T.K, Sakura: Hahahahahaha

Sakura: Não se preocupem Sr. Kamiya e Sra. Hiiragizawa, não aconteceu nada demais... *Sorri*

Tiound: Ruby vc se incomoda de segurar Ares só por alguns instantes?

Ruby: Não. *Segura o bebê*

De repente os guardiões saíram voando, e deram as mãos e começaram a falar algumas palavras em Lisatim, e de repente surgiu um clarão que os "cegou". Todas as pessoas (inclusive os pais dos cinco amigos) estavam executando as atividades que faziam antes da luta (estavam em seus escritórios, em suas casas, em seus colégios e etc)

Depois disso os guardiões voltaram para perto dos cinco amigos.

Eriol: O que aconteceu? Onde está a minha mãe?

Retaw: Em casa...

Eriol: Não entendo, ela estava aqui agora pouco.

Retaw: Nós apagamos a memória das pessoas, elas não se lembram de nada que tenha acontecido hj, além de suas atividades diárias.

Eriol: Mas pq vcs fizeram isso?

Hiecy: Não seria seguro nem para eles nem para vcs.

Ruby: Pq?

Érigo: Nós podemos ter vencido Ares, mas não a escuridão. Lembre-se: Onde a Luz sempre haverá Trevas.

T.K: Entendi...

Eriol: Bom já que nós não temos mais motivos para ficar aqui, vamos embora, afinal a viagem de volta a Tóquio é longa!

Logo os cinco amigos voltaram para casa, e retornaram as suas vidas comuns...

Três anos se passaram desde a luta contra Ares. Agora os cinco amigos estavam no 2º grau, estavam nas férias de verão. Eriol continuava o mesmo garoto gentil e simpático de sempre, só haviam diferenças físicas, estava mais alto, mais forte, sua voz havia engrossado um bocado, e era muito popular entre as garotas, mesmo assim continuava fiel a sua namorada, Kari. Kari tb não tinha praticamente nenhuma diferença na personalidade, continuava ingênua e audaciosa, mas fisicamente havia mudado bastante, o tempo foi generoso com a menina: lhe deu curvas , uma voz sensual, e um corpo de dar inveja a qualquer garota, estava mais bela do que nunca. Kari estava muito popular entre os garotos.

Sakura ainda era uma menina doce e apaixonada (por Serlive, obvio!), tinha um corpão, e um rostinho de menina, e uma voz meiga e doce, apesar de não perceber era muito popular entre os garotos. Ruby continuava a ser uma menina corajosa e alegre, mas a mudança tb a "pegou", "ganhou" um corpo de deixar qualquer garoto babando, a expressão de seu rosto era sempre de uma menina alegre e de bem com a vida, era muito popular no "clube masculino", mas para ela só existia um homem : T.K, o qual ela amava com todas as forças. Ruby era extremamente ciumenta, se uma garota desse mole para T.K ela já estava tirando satisfação com a infeliz. 

T.K continuava com aquele jeito engraçado de ser, mas ao mesmo tempo continuava tímido.(Vcs lembram do tempo que ele levou pra falar com a Ruby!!!) Mas o que aconteceu com Eriol, aconteceu com T.K. Ele era um dos preferidos do "clube feminino", mas mesmo assim era muito fiel a namorada, as vezes dava um mole, mas Ruby dá um belo puxão de orelha (literalmente) e ele se comporta.

Os cinco amigos estavam na casa dos guardiões, (os guardiões compraram uma casa na vizinhança de Sakura. Nessa casa moram: Retaw, Diniw, Érigo, Hiecy , Tiound, Serlive e o pequeno Ares.)

Os guardiões não mudaram nada, continuavam jovens como sempre, Serlive não tinha nenhuma diferença visível, a única coisa de diferente no belo rapaz era que tinha amadurecido e que era louco por sua namorada, Sakura. A única pessoa realmente diferente naquela casa, era o pequeno Ares que já tinha três anos de idade.

O menino estava no quintal brincando, ele tinha o hábito de chamar Serlive de "papai"(Irônico não? Ares criou Serlive, e agora ele chama Serlive de papai) e Sakura de "mamãe", os outros ele chamava de "tios" ou tias".

Os guardiões haviam convidado os cinco amigos para festejar o terceiro aniversário do menino. Ares já falava com perfeição, já sabia ler e escrever, os guardiões não estranharam, já que Ares não era uma criança comum. Fizeram uma festa na piscina, onde todos se divertiram muito.

As coisas ficaram calmas e pareciam que iam ficar assim o resto da vida...

Os cinco guardiões, os cinco amigos, Serlive, e Ares formavam uma grande família, uma família onde todos eram felizes e se gostavam, as vezes tinham algumas brigas, mas isso é normal...

Obrigado por ler Nature Magic, jamais se esqueça do quanto a família e os amigos são importantes, e nunca se esqueça de que por mais difícil que seja o problema, sempre haverá uma solução!

"A pior derrota é a desistência"

Acredite sempre em seus sonhos por mais difícil que sejam, vale a pena lutar por eles. Afinal, ninguém quer chegar no futuro e olhar pra trás e dizer: "Poxa se eu tivesse lutado, eu provavelmente teria conseguido".

Bom eu quero agradecer a todos os meus amigos! (Eu não quero citar nomes, pois se eu esquecer de alguém vai ficar muito constrangedor, e a pessoa pode ficar chateada)

Quero agradecer a vcs leitores que tiveram a paciência (tem que ter muita! Hehehehehe) para lerem Nature Magic e me aturarem! Hahahahaha

Foi bom , enquanto durou!

Tudo que é bom dura pouco...

Obrigado a todos! ^^

Nature Magic:

Criada no dia 16 de Dezembro de 2001, e terminada em 7 de janeiro de 2003.


End file.
